


Осторожно! Высокое напряжение

by Vardana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Stiles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 80,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardana/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: Сборник AU-зарисовок





	1. Стерек

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа была перенесена в архив этого сайта (когда-то очень давно и по моей невнимательности). Недавно этот сборник заблокировали на фикбуке по требованию ркн, поэтому заливаю работу повторно и буду обновлять её ТОЛЬКО здесь. На фикбуке работа останется только как архив.
> 
> p.s. работа старая, так что первые зарисовки, примерно двухгодовалой давности, могут содержать заместительные.

\- Прости, я ослышался? Ты считаешь, что мне нужно поменять место стажировки? - Стайлз осторожно переводит взгляд на Дерека и качает головой на ответную тишину. - Значит, все-таки считаешь. О'кей.  
Ладно. Не то, чтобы я рассчитывал на другие слова, хотя ты вообще не сказал ни слова, но черт возьми, Дерек! Я не собираюсь рушить свое будущее из-за твоей ошибки.

\- Зато, собираешься разрушить мое, - грозно рявкает Хейл и затыкается, когда видит испуганный взгляд.

Они стоят в подсобке Центрального госпиталя Бикон-Хиллс уже минут десять и не спешат приходить к компромиссу. Всё пошло по пизде с самого утра, когда в коридоре травматологического отделения показалось знакомое лицо, с недавней вечеринки в доме семьи МакКолл. Та ночь была великолепной, фантастической, с новыми, забытыми ощущениями эйфории. Вот только Дерек никак не рассчитывал, что встретит Стайлза вновь. И не просто встретит, а возымеет себе новую головную боль и, по совместительству, нового интерна Стилински.

\- Эй, я не виноват, что ты, будучи женатым мужиком, затащил в свою постель незнакомого парня, - выпаливает Стайлз и скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Сам то понял, что сказал? - слышится ироничный смех. - Ты себя в зеркало видел? У меня не было шансов, чувак, вообще без вариантов.

Дерек удивленно приподнимает брови и чувствует, как стремительно теплеет внизу живота. Стилински облизывает губы, прищуривается и внимательно наблюдает за каждым вдохом. Между ними повисает напряженная тишина в несколько тысяч Вольт, которая может заискрить в любой момент и спалить собой остатки разума. Сердечный ритм выдает петуха, срывается на бесшумную вибрацию, а по спине, со скоростью света, проносится ледяная дрожь. 

Опасность. Опасность. Включите тормозные огни.

\- Я не уйду, приятель - это исключено, - быстро тараторит Стайлз, словно отгоняя от себя наваждение. Он делает шаг вперед и несколько раз хлопает Дерека по плечу, обтянутому белоснежным халатом. - У нас будут чисто профессиональные отношения. Никаких поцелуев, никакого секса, даже глазами. О'кей? Ты не знаешь меня, я - тебя, а миссис Хейл не знает о нас. Не парься, чувак, прорвемся.

Интерн подмигивает своему наставнику, поправляет светло-голубую форму и с широкой улыбкой направляется к дверям. Дерек ощущает, как в груди скручивается болезненный спазм, но это явно не клиническое проявление астмы или прочего недуга. Это предчувствие. Хреновое предчувствие, если быть точнее. 

Стайлз Стилински даже не подозревает, что оказался человеком, способным пробудить давно спящего зверя. Что без особого труда заставляет ощутить голод и охотничий азарт. Дерек всегда был хищником, а новая жертва так заманчиво расхаживает перед носом и всячески срывает устойчивые границы. 

Чёрт бы побрал этого мальчишку, а заодно и Вселенную, что подкидывает такие случайные встречи прямо к твоим ногам. Как теперь спокойно работать, если это грёбаное совершенство будет кружить по отделению, много болтать и приятно пахнуть цитрусовым гелем для душа, вперемешку с мятным шампунем? 

Везение Дерека - уровень отрицательный. 

\- Заебись, - единственное слово, пришедшее на ум и описывающее весь спектр одолевавших эмоций.

"Доктор Хейл, пройдите в приемный покой", - приятный женский голос доносится по громкой связи сквозь едва приоткрытую дверь. Дерек глубоко вздыхает, разминает затекшую шею и выходит из подсобки. Впереди маячит худощавое тело с каштановыми волосами, большими карими глазами и россыпью родинок. Мужчина до сих пор помнит месторасположение большинства из них на бархатистой молочной коже и удивляется, что память выдает ему подобные пируэты. 

Определенно, у доктора Хейла намечается очень сложный день. И месяц. И последующие несколько лет.


	2. Стерек

Пелена тумана опускается темно-серым мраком на поникший лес и окутывает своим покрывалом выступающие корни деревьев. Приближающиеся шаги становятся всё громче, всё отчетливей. Волчий слух улавливает хруст ломающихся веток под чужими ногами, слышит размеренное дыхание и ускоренное биение сердца. Дерек готов ко встрече с неизбежным. Его стая готова защищаться.

Почти идеальный лунный диск выглядывает сквозь облака на пасмурном небе, и от этой картины перед глазами ожидание кажется еще напряженнее, еще острее. Айзек поправляет шарф, обмотанный вокруг шеи, и смотрит вглубь тропинки настороженным взглядом с желтыми бликами на радужке глаз. Бойд стоит по правую руку от своего Альфы, а его лицо такое спокойное, будто он скучает в очереди за карамельным латте в Старбаксе на Бридж Авеню. Скотт затаился позади всех. Оборотень сжимает кулаки, напрягается каждой мышцей своего тела и тихо молится, чтобы среди гнилой вони можно было учуять сладкий аромат персиков, корицы и молока. МакКолл не хочет думать о самом страшном исходе этой битвы, он ведь истинный альфа - ему нельзя быть плохим мальчиком, нельзя убивать, перегрызать глотку - совесть этого не одобрит. Тем более, когда речь идет о жизни Стайлза. Или о его смерти. Осталось лишь придумать, как изгнать демона из чужого тела; как взломать тюрьму, которую изначально взломать невозможно. Скотт обязательно найдет выход, вопреки словам Дерека: "Стайлз уже мертв". Черта с два.

\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Скотт, - голос Хейла наполнен огорчением и режущей ухо болью, ведь он уже мысленно похоронил того, кто отзывается в груди томящей нежностью. - Но, мы это уже обсуждали. Принимать подобные решения тяжело не только тебе, поверь. 

\- Я не отступлюсь. Даже не проси - бессмысленно. Хочешь убить своего парня, моего лучшего друга и хорошего сына? Нихуя не выйдет, - Скотт делает несколько шагов вперед, равняясь с Дереком и практически соприкасаясь плечами. - Если существует хотя бы единственный способ его спасти, я не остановлюсь. Поверить не могу, что ты так быстро сдался. Это же Стайлз! 

\- У этой твари много имен, но Стайлза среди них уже нет, - грубо отвечает Альфа, зыркая убийственным взглядом. - Там некого спасать!

\- Ты ошибаешься, - не унимается МакКолл.

\- Просто. Отъебись, - вылезшие клыки говорят о серьезности сказанной фразы.

Скотт слышит, как у Хейла сбивается пульс и решает заткнуться. Возможно, он считывает информацию лишь поверхностно. Не ему судить о чувствах Дерека, которому придется сражаться с человеком, ставшим для него якорем. Точнее, с тем, кто был человеком раньше.

*** 

Это произошло четыре дня назад. Странные сны, о которых рассказывал ему Стайлз, казались сущим бредом. Юноша утверждал, что видит множество теней и женский облик, приближающийся из темноты медленными, размеренными шагами. Голос в его голове нашептывал обрывки фраз, словно мантру, заклинание. Стилински не мог разобрать ни слова, но чувствовал их смысл на подсознательном уровне. Женщина кого-то призывала, предлагала взять в свои владения молодое, сильное тело. Просила об ответной услуге: вернуть утраченную красоту и друидскую мощь. Стайлз делился удушающими опасениями, а Дерек только закатывал глаза и тяжело вздыхал.

\- Это просто сны, - говорил он и отворачивался обратно к своей книге, - ты слишком серьезно к ним относишься.

\- К таким снам и нужно относиться со всей серьезностью, - отвечал Стилински, крепче обнимая оборотня поперек груди. - Ты знаешь, что обычно вся хрень начинается со слов "Это просто шум", "Это просто ветка", "Это просто злой клоун, который пытается перерезать тебе горло, чувак". Ты обязан спросить у Дитона о предсказаниях, вдруг я экстрасенс? 

\- Ты параноик, Стайлз, а не экстрасенс, - Дерек устало качал головой, выслушивая байки своего парня в тысяча первый раз.

\- Иногда, быть параноиком тоже полезно. 

Это были последние слова о странных сновидениях, которые он услышал от Стайлза тем вечером. После, ровно через два часа, когда юноша с тяжелым предчувствием на сердце возвращался домой из лофта, его Джип остановила голосующая девушка, которая оказалась скромной учительницей литературы в старшей школе Бикон Хиллз. На улице шел проливной дождь, ее глаза буквально кричали о помощи и Стайлз поддался. Впервые, Стайлз не послушался внутреннего голоса, который тоже кричал. Об опасности.

Той ночью Стилински не вернулся домой. Не появился и на следующий день, а потом и на третий. Пока шериф и стая обыскивали каждый угол, каждый сантиметр маленького городка, Стайлз испытывал адские муки. В прямом смысле. Ад проникал прямиком под кожу, забирался под клетку из костей, завладевал душой, разумом и сердцем. 

_"Меня нарекли десятками имен, но Аббадон мне нравится гораздо больше, - отчеканил незнакомый хозяин, что теперь восседал на невидимом троне. - Ты можешь называть меня другом, а можешь считать своим врагом. Все зависит от того, насколько сильно ты желаешь жить"._

Глаза наполнились черной смолой, рот скривился в злой, ехидной ухмылке, а отравленная демоническим ядом сила заструилась по венам. 

На четвертый день, Дерек обнаружил послание на стене лофта. Послание, написанное кровью Стайлза.

**_"Старый особняк. Этой ночью, я сотру его прошлое"._ **

*** 

Знакомая фигура, знакомые очертания, но абсолютно незнакомый взгляд. Чужой. Пустой.

Взгляд, наполненный смертью.

Дерек выпускает когти, чувствуя затапливающий гнев и желание разорвать на части адское отродье, посягнувшее на родную душу. Необходимо смирение с обреченностью, принятие реальности, пусть и паршивой. Только где это взять, когда перед тобою Стайлз? Твой Стайлз. В той же толстовке, в тех же разношенных кедах и с весьма действенным оружием в руках - рябиновой битой. 

Твой Стайлз, который на самом деле совершенно иной. Немного внешне и абсолютно - внутренне. Как заставить себя убить человека, чей смех до сих пор отзывается эхом в барабанных перепонках? Как усмирить этот ебучий инстинкт, который приказывает защищать Стилински от любой падали? Ему не объяснишь, что эта самая падаль теперь и есть Стайлз.

\- Кажется, у нас численный перевес. Несправедливо, вам так не кажется? - ухмылка расползается по красивому лицу, украшая черные глаза. - Я предпочитаю иметь преимущества, знаете ли. 

Демон вытягивает в сторону левую руку и щелкает длинными пальцами. В тот же момент, за спиной Стилински появляются два Гончих Пса: их пасти истекают густой слюной, а глаза полностью залиты кровью своих жертв. 

\- Начнем нашу игру, волчата? - демон склоняет набок голову и оглядывает каждого по очереди. - Фас.

Ожидание окончено. Спектакль начался, просим всех занять свои места.

Гончие Псы срываются к добыче, разрывая когтями влажную почву. Четыре оборотня бегут им навстречу, оголяя клыки и принимая свой истинный вид. Стайлз не двигается, высчитывая нужный момент. Дерек - король на шахматной доске, который даже не подозревает, как может быть полезен. Демон коварен. У него тоже имеется свой план.

*** 

Удар. В воздухе разносится грохот ломающегося дерева. Это Скотт только что пролетел херову кучу метров, пока не поздоровался с трухлявой корой старого дуба. Рябиновая бита, пропитанная аконитом - прекрасная помощница.

Чащу заполняют стоны, звуки рвущейся плоти и струящаяся кровь. 

Стайлз движется плавно, слажено. Дерек нападает без остановки. Пригнулся - ушел от когтей, снова пригнулся и шаг назад - клыки не достали до плоти. Словно продуманный танец. Только ведут здесь двое. 

Ловкий разворот вокруг своей оси, взмах деревянным оружием в воздухе и Дерек уже прочерчивает спиной палую листву. Справа от него Лейхи сражается с Адским отродьем, слева Гончий Пес разрывает горло хорошему товарищу, Бойду. Альфа громко рычит, находит в себе силы подняться и тратит их на маленькую победу. 

Отвратительный хруст, что слышится среди лабиринта кустарников, доставляет демону каплю разочарования. Хребет его любимчика одиноко свисает с ладони Хейла, бьется шейным позвонком о кроссовок и дымится. Еще теплый. 

\- Минус один, - с клыками очень сложно говорить, но Дерек старается. 

\- Я не люблю математику, ее создал мой брат в наказание всем гуманитариям этой сраной планеты, - широкая улыбка на противном, отныне, лице. - Выслушай мое предложение, волчара, я ведь сюда не просто так пришел. Или будем играть дальше? Я не против. Мне нравится выигрывать.

Крик разрывает мимолетное молчание и Дерек оборачивается, наблюдая, как Гончий Пес прокусывает ногу Айзека, вкушая багровую жидкость. Оборотень хочет помочь, но видит, что МакКолл уже преодолевает короткое расстояние.

Снова атака. Снова грозное рычание, вперемешку с еле слышным стоном. Перед ним Стайлз. Твою мать, это ведь Стайлз и он совершенно другой. Черты лица прежние, любимые; биение сердца звучит в голове, как заученная мелодия; идеальное тело, что послушно расслабляется под его руками и поцелуями, теперь прикасается к нему молниеносными выпадами. Это Стайлз. Только душа черная, как и глаза.

Резкий толчок и удар под дых. Стилински быстро перемещается, пинает сзади по коленям и крепко ухватывает отросшие волосы, понукая упасть на землю. Ослабленный атакой, Дерек подчиняется. Стайлз смотрит через свое плечо, убеждаясь что Гончий Пес справляется с поставленной задачей, грозно возвышаясь перед оборотнями на двух лапах и откидывая от себя каждого по очереди. 

Теперь, настал момент для финала пьесы. Антракт пропущен, не до него сейчас.

\- Я готов прикончить тебя и твою гребаную стаю в мгновение ока, - горло пережимает бита, удерживаемая по обе стороны, - но что-то подсказывает мне не делать этого. А знаешь, почему? Потому что мальчишка внутри скребется короткими ногтями о собственные органы. Его душонка такая сладкая, такая вкусная, ты не представляешь себе, Дерек, как хочется наслаждаться ею бесконечно. Только я сегодня на удивление добр и могу поделиться с тобой своим трофеем. Желаешь дослушать до конца?

Альфа хрипит, аконит обжигает кожу, чужие крики позади разрывают на части. Они проигрывают. Они уже проиграли.

Короткий кивок в ответ, на сколько позволяет уходящее прочь сознание.

\- Хороший волк, - бита сжимает горло еще сильнее. - Покажи мне, где находится Неметон, помоги разбудить ото сна и я скажу тебе, как с его помощью отправить душу твоего мальчонки в другое тело. Хочешь Айзека, например? Я ведь знаю, как ты однажды дрочил на него, представляя эти губы на своем члене. Стайлз тогда еще был противной, надоедливой занозой. Помнишь, да? 

\- По...шел ты, - тихий шепот из окровавленного рта. 

\- Он еще жив, Дерек, ты слышишь? Он кричит. Громко. Потому, что ему больно, ему там тесно и я готов выгнать этого квартиранта ко всем чертям. В прямом смысле, понимаешь? - демон наклоняется и проводит языком по мочке уха. - Будешь трахать блондинчика, а внутри поселится Стайлз. Ну разве не идеально? Одно из двух, Дерек. Я его убью сразу, как только услышу "Нет". Покажи мне дерево. 

\- Идет, - произносит он в ответ и почти теряет сознание от отравляющего аконита. 

\- Вот и чудненько. Мы со Стайлзом очень рады твоему сотрудничеству.

***

Стилински хочет умереть. Хочет забыть все смерти, что видел за эти четыре дня. Семь смертей. Он видел семь.

Внутри пахнет гнилью и жареной плотью. Тело ему не принадлежит, как и разум. Он чужой здесь. Он здесь гость.

Планы Аббадона лежат как на раскрытой ладони. Неметон - проводник для всех миров, окружающих нас. Аббадон устроит на Земле гораздо больше семи смертей. Землю ждет хаос. Апокалипсис. Завершение истории.

Темнота будет править, если Дерек скажет "Да". Она уже практически держит в своих костлявых руках победный кубок из чистейшего золота. 

_"Хочешь, я буду твоим рабом? - шепчет Стайлз своему захватчику. - Хочешь, буду вечным слугой? Только не убивай его. Позволь жить"._

Когда юноша слышит смертельное "Идет", голос срывается на крик.

_"Убей меня, Дерек, просто убей. Пожалуйста"._

Дерек его не слышит, сколько бы Стайлз не кричал.

*** 

Айзек и Скотт лежат без сознания. Они живы, хоть и на половину. Гончий Пес стоит рядом с их телами, готовый разодрать глотку и выпотрошить кишки. Дерек кивает на обрубленный пень прямо перед ним, в нескольких шагах. Миссия выполнена. Почти.

\- Кого из них ты выбираешь? - демон поджимает губы, пряча руки в карманы синей толстовки. - Думай быстрее, мои братья уже заждались. Изголодались. 

\- Айзека, - оборотень кивает на свою бету и ждет, пока Гончий Пес подтащит его ближе, схватив за руку.

\- Ты так предсказуем, но мне нравится твой выбор. Я бы и сам полакомился, но Стайлз гораздо вкуснее.

В груди Дерека разгорается губительный пожар. Он сжимает кулаки, думая лишь об одном - как перебороть в себе любовь и притяжение, ведь наступит момент и... Стилински будет лежать рядом с Бойдом. Там же, куда ляжет это гребаное Адское отродье с длинной, вонючей шерстью. Никаких компромиссов. Никаких сделок. Есть только быстро придуманный план с малой долей вероятности в успехе. 

\- Приступим. Дай мне свою руку, кровь сильнейшего Альфы придаст Неметону достаточно сил, - Стайлз хватает ладонь Хейла, достает из кармана перочинный нож и разрезает запястье по вдоль, а затем проводит ею по срубу дерева, где уже лежит бессознательное тело Лейхи. - Это не займет много времени. Арни, присмотри за ним.

\- Ты зовешь эту тварь Арни? - усмехается оборотень, отрывая кусок футболки и перематывая рану. В его теле до сих пор слабость от аконита и он надеется, что Неметон сделает все сам. - Ну ты и уёбок.

\- Знаешь, а я ведь могу передумать, желаемое уже при мне, - в голосе злость и этот тон Дереку незнаком. Более низкий, более грубый. - Закрой свою пасть и наслаждайся. Стилински будет очень рад тебя видеть. 

\- Тогда хули ты ждешь? - Хейл скрещивает руки на груди, делая свое излюбленное выражение лица с нулевым коэффициентом эмоций. - Читай свои стишки и возвращай мне Стайлза.

Лесные дебри заполняются шепотом, в котором отчетливо слышны древние слова, не известные смертному созданию. Звуки превращаются в буквы - буквы превращаются во фразы - фразы складывают предложения. Дерек молча наблюдает и ждет.

Однажды, Дитон сказал ему, что нечисть переоценивает возможности Неметона. Они считают его мощным оружием, способным покорить все живое. Да, отчасти это так. Но лишь отчасти. Неметон - живое создание. Его нельзя обмануть. Если бы такое было возможно - Вселенной уже не существовало. Неметон поддерживает равновесие. Демон пытается его нарушить. Маленький огонек надежды заставляет верить, что стоящее перед ним исчадие Ада переоценивает срубленный пень наравне с остальными. Дерек оказывается прав.

***

Яркий желтый свет озаряет темноту неожиданной вспышкой. Гончий Пес ревет так сильно, словно его затаскивают в Преисподнюю. На самом деле, так и есть. Земля идет разломами, забирая с собой красноглазую мразь, а Неметон в этот момент высасывает душу из худощавого тела. Хейл прикрывает глаза от слепящих лучей, срывается на помощь Стайлзу чисто в автоматическом режиме, но останавливается на полпути, увидев ужасающую картину.

Стилински разводит в стороны руки, открывает рот в немом крике и выпускает из себя черную пыль. Она струится отовсюду: глаза, нос, уши. Паразит исчезает из завоеванного тела, уходя прямиком в трещины Неметона. Чтобы навсегда. Чтобы не возвращаться. 

Юноша падает бездыханным телом на землю, закатывает глаза и несколько раз содрогается в конвульсиях, прежде чем замертво откинуть голову вбок. Дерек уверен, что Стайлз мертв. Он не знает почему, но уверен. Внутренний голос так утверждает, а оборотень привык ему доверять.

Несколько робких движений навстречу. Насрать на Скотта и Айзека, что до сих пор без сознания. Насрать на судьбу демона и Гончего Пса. Есть только Стайлз и отсутствующее дыхание. Хейл присаживается на колени, обхватывает руками голову подростка и прижимается лбом к его макушке. Запахи, окружающие Стилински, все еще чужие. На это тоже насрать. 

Горло сдавливает, словно острыми тисками. Руки дрожат, а желанного биения сердца так и нет. Как и нет больше желания жить. Дерек хотел спасти. Дерек попытался, но проиграл. 

Боевая ничья.

***

Альфа не знает, что делать дальше. Он просто идет по лесу, куда заведут ноги. Тело Стайлза осталось возле Неметона, там рядом с ним Скотт. Айзек так и не пришел в себя. Тоже проигрыш. Тоже без дыхания.

Этой ночью, Дерек потерял все, что у него было. То незначительное _"все"_ , что можно назвать семьей. 

Демон завершил начатое, даже умерев. Стер прошлое. Только не у Стилински, а у Дерека. Что ж, судьба та еще сука - непредсказуемая.

Проходит ровно четыре часа и двадцать восемь минут. Часы в лофте отсчитывают время вместе с Хейлом. Он сидит на полу, прислонившись затылком к бетонной стене и мысленно прощается с душевным спокойствием. А еще, он плачет. Да, первый раз за несколько лет. Первый раз, после пожара. 

В голове полный штиль, как и в душе. Как будто перегорело и оставило лишь пепел. Дерек знает, что это временно, скоро произойдет взрыв и в этот момент лучше быть одному. Чтобы не задеть взрывной волной случайного прохожего.

Когда дверь лофта со скрипом открывается, альфа даже не оборачивается. Наверно, это Скотт. Или Питер вновь вернулся из мертвых. Или....

\- Неметон восстанавливает равновесие, помнишь?


	3. Ститер

\- Я не хочу ставить тебя перед выбором, - Питер поворачивается к Стилински спиной, напрягаясь каждой клеточкой мускулистого тела. Его плечи опущены, а в голосе стальная уверенность и показное безразличие. Лишь показное. - Вы все привыкли видеть во мне последнюю тварь, но обычно даже у монстров есть душа. Возвращайся домой, Стайлз. Обними его, скажи, как он тебе необходим и больше не возвращайся. Не нужно.

Юноша поджимает губы, смаргивает подступающие слезы и делает несколько уверенных шагов навстречу. Стайлз не понимает, чем заслужил такую кучу дерьма на свою голову, но старается делать вид, что уже привык. В конце концов, он живет среди оборотней, которые умеют притягивать к себе дерьмо не меньше самого Стилински. Это что-то вроде проклятья: если ты не человек, значит обязан сражаться, выживать, бороться за свободу. И не важно, что Стайлз не обращается каждое полнолуние, не отращивает клыки и пушистый хвост - это проклятие распространяется и на него.

\- Ни хрена ты не понимаешь, Питер. Это не выбор, это факт. Ты ставишь меня перед фактом, а это огромная разница, знаешь ли, - он дергает мужчину за плечо, поворачивая к себе лицом. - Собрался уходить, тогда проваливай. Нахуя было делать какие-то намеки, если ты все уже решил? 

\- Стайлз, - Хейл проводит большим пальцем по его щеке, вытирает скатившуюся соленую влагу и медленно перемещается к нижней губе. Стилински пробирает дрожь до глубины костного мозга, отдаваясь разрядом тока где-то в шейных позвонках. - Я всегда знал, на чьей стороне окажется перевес. Если честно, молчать об этом легче, чем говорить вслух. 

\- В этом всё дело, Питер, стоило спросить. Просто, блять, спросить. Каких то гребанных три слова. Неужели это так сложно? 

Парень смотрит со злостью, с непониманием. Ему хочется впиться в эти идеальные губы нетерпеливым поцелуем, хочется почувствовать их тепло, но Стайлз боится. До одурения боится быть отверженным, непонятым; боится, что не достаточно хорош и все это игра. 

Нечестная игра одного слишком азартного геймера.

\- Так ты спросишь уже, наконец, или нет? - терпение заканчивается так же быстро, как и алкоголь в крови. Для храбрости. - Твою мать, прекрати свою пытку, я не страдаю иллюзиями, а ты хреново прячешь свои чувства. 

\- Когда-нибудь ты всё поймешь, - Питер наклоняется и целует Стайлза в лоб. Стилински ощущает болезненный спазм под ребрами и начинает верить в то, что ему показалось. Взгляды, случайные прикосновения, эмоции. Все показалось. Определенно. - И если это произойдет, я буду рядом. 

Хейл улыбается уголками губ, разворачивается и в последний раз оглядывается через плечо. 

\- Если бы я спросил, это был бы выбор, а ты должен принять решение сам, - кивок на прощание, холодная ухмылка. - Возвращайся домой, Стайлз.

Глухой звук исчезающей неизвестности. Дверь лофта захлопывается перед носом, отрезая все недосказанные слова. Комната пуста. Внутри черная дыра, поедающая внутренности, как свободные галактики. Дома ждет "почти" семья, Дерек и немое противостояние, а будущее расплывается перед глазами неясными картинами. Не от алкоголя. От сомнений.

***

На вопрос: "Да или нет?", Стайлз ответил бы "Да". Наверное.

Питер уходит с уверенностью, что в тот момент, когда слово "Да" обретет совсем иной смысл - окончательный - он получит своего человека. Добровольно. Стайлз будет принадлежать ему полностью. До последней родинки на бархатистой коже. Он не должен принудительно выбирать сторону, а потом жалеть о возможном "Нет". 

Питер уходит с уверенностью, что однажды его человек всё осознает. Сам.


	4. Стерек

Он часто говорит слова, которые убивают своей остротой. Часто бывает груб, не умеет проявлять свои чувства и выстраивает вокруг себя стену из прочного бетона. Дерек замешивает фундамент своей безразличности, добавляя в него арматуру для прочности. Так безопасней. Для всех. 

И, особенно, так безопасней для Стайлза. 

Дерек никому и никогда не скажет, сколько уходит сил и выдержки обтирать стены этим болтливым мальчишкой, вместо того, чтобы прикоснуться к чертовски соблазнительным губам. Останется безмолвным, когда учует на красной толстовке чужой аромат - неправильный, отвратительный, вызывающий горечь во рту и тошноту под ребрами. Оборотень промолчит, когда через несколько дней, на парковке возле школы, случайно услышит громкую фразу МакКолла: "Он поплатится за Стайлза". Дерек поймает на себе его взгляд - обеспокоенный и разгневанный, но театрально поведет бровями, ведь цикличность происходящего дерьма в их жизнях уже никого не удивляет. Да, все верно, Хейл успешно включит режим похуизма, но спустя три часа и двадцать четыре минуты, будет стоять посреди небольшой спальни. Той самой, где пару недель назад желал прокусить горло Стилински собственными зубами. 

Стайлз перед ним тоже молчит... и это пугает. Настолько пугает, что кончики пальцев начинают превращаться в десять смертельно заточенных лезвий. 

На лице парня ссадины и синяк под правым глазом. На руках и ключицах глубокие радеющие порезы. В груди у Дерека катастрофическая буря, сметающая на своем пути границы контроля. Десны чешутся от прорезаемых клыков, руки сжимаются в кулаки, марая бежевый ковер багровыми каплями крови, а Стилински смотрит на него пустым, нечитаемым взглядом. Им не нужны слова - тишина и так достаточно сказала. 

Разум не слушается. Не подчиняется. Волк вырывает поводья, но Хейл старательно удерживает обращение, зажмурившись до желтоватых бликов под закрытыми веками. На улице сумрак, лают соседские собаки, гудит выхлопная труба у мимо проезжающей спортивной тачки. Так лучше. Так спокойней. Каждый глубокий вдох дарит одному ублюдку новое, завтрашнее утро. Не заслуженно. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы он остался жив, - Дерек резко открывает глаза, понимая, что Стайлз слишком близко. Буквально в одном метре от него, вглядывается пристально и позволяет ощутить на языке фантомный, солоноватый вкус крови с разбитой губы. - Ты обещаешь? Скажи, что обещаешь. 

\- Обещаю подумать, - коротко отвечает оборотень, протягивает руку и проводит большим пальцем по щеке, которая стремительно покрывается алым румянцем. Странно, но этот жест не удивляет обоих. Словно щелчок тумблера, пуф - и нет между ними прошлого. 

Хейл уверенно двигается вперед, а каждый шаг заканчивается тяжелым дыханием и одним пропущенным ударом сердца. Каждый шаг приближает к заветному концу. Стилински прижимается спиной к двери, настороженно поглядывая, как ворот толстовки смыкается в мощной хватке. Дерек, в свою очередь, чувствует дежавю. Он зол, потому что стена рушится, потому что нет смысла скрывать. Молчание, отныне, гораздо разговорчивее. 

Повтор знакомой истории. Дубль два. С одним лишь отличием - напряжение между ними взрывается. 

Этот поцелуй нужный, ожидаемый, необходимый. Дарит новые ощущения, высвобождает энергию, давно томившуюся внутри. 

Между ними химия. Та, над которой не поставишь опыты. 

Между ними сгорает густая лесополоса, которая отгораживала друг от друга. Вроде, и воздух пропускала, но не давала выхода. Теперь, остался лишь пепел. И несколько недоговоренных слов. 

Дерек знает, чем закончится его обещание. 

Стайлз прекрасно понимает, что Дерек отомстит.


	5. Стерек

\- Что значит "Любить"? - спрашивает его ангел, рассматривая свои белые, как свежий снег, крылья. 

\- Не знаю. Наверно, это значит "Прощать"? - робко отвечает Стайлз, пожимая плечами. 

\- Тогда, что же значит "Прощать"? - новый вопрос. 

\- Доверять другому человеку свою душу вновь. И не спрашивай меня о доверии, это слишком сложно. 

\- Тебе лишь кажется, ведь сложности придумывает человек, изначально их не существовало в природе. 

Стилински тяжело вздыхает и спрыгивает с ветки дерева, где он сидит уже несколько минут в компании старого знакомого. Рядом чистейшее озеро, где плещутся утки и растет густой камыш. Вокруг идеальное спокойствие и тишина. 

\- А что бы сделал ты на моем месте? - Стайлз берет камушек и кидает в воду, создавая мелкую рябь. - Ты бы простил? 

\- Да. Я бы простил, но лишь единожды, - честно признается ангел, изящно спускается на землю, взмахивая в воздухе крыльями, и встает рядом с юношей. - Доверием нельзя злоупотреблять, иначе тот, кто прощает - иссякнет. Эмоционально. Душевно. Всё должно быть в меру. 

\- Ты считаешь, что я должен его простить? - новый камушек в воду. 

\- Я считаю, что ты должен предложить ему свое доверие, но не забывать о собственном комфорте. 

Легкий смешок и уютное молчание между ними. Стайлз видит этот сон уже в седьмой раз. В седьмой раз он слышит от ангела одни и те же слова. 

*** 

Телефон разрывает новое сообщение. Очередное, хрен знает какое по счету. Стилински игнорирует его уже по привычке и нажимает кнопку блокировки экрана. На улице стемнело, осенний ветер неприятно покусывает оголенную кожу, поэтому он спешно поднимается с кровати, чтобы задвинуть оконную раму. Телефон загорается вновь. Стайлз прекрасно знает, что там написано: Дерек извиняется, умоляет взять трубку и поговорить с ним. Признает свою ошибку, кусает локти и травится собственным ядом отчаяния. Каждый день. Каждый чертов день с момента измены. С того самого момента, когда Стайлз увидел его в компании светловолосого парня в небольшом кафе, куда забежал за карамельным латте, случайно оказавшись рядом. 

Бикон Хиллз - маленький городок, странно, что Дерек рассчитывал сохранять свою тайну на протяжении долгого времени. У него бы это не вышло, Стайлз ведь умный мальчик и весьма догадливый. Рано или поздно, даже против законов природы, все камни поднялись бы на поверхность воды. Неизбежность. 

Стилински возвращается обратно в кровать, бросает телефон под подушку и пытается уснуть. Или хотя бы закрыть глаза. Не получается. Седьмой день подряд он засыпает с одинаковыми мучениями и видит сон, цепляющий за живое. Кстати, ангела зовут Михаил. Он помнит. 

***

Минута сменяет предыдущую, время неумолимо отсчитывает часы. Друг сегодня подождет - любопытство переполняет изнутри, выливается через уши и чешет пальцы, чтобы они достали телефон и прочли несколько строк. Это как воздух. Как толчок к следующему этапу принятия, хоть и больно. Охуительно больно. 

Телефон ложится в руку привычным весом, а на экране высвечивается цифра "6". Шесть сообщений и два не отвеченных вызова. Только за последний час. Стайлз открывает каждое по очереди и внимательно вчитывается в слова, будто увидит там что-то новое. __

_«Ты не простишь меня, верно?»_

_«Молчание лучше громкого отказа. Я уже привык»._

_«Ты все-таки не простишь меня. Знаешь, я это заслужил»._

_«Глупцом быть гораздо легче и я выбрал легкий путь»._

_«А ты всегда был умным. Мой мальчик принимает только верные решения»._

_«Поэтому, не прощай»._

Это новое. Раньше Дерек умолял простить. 

***

\- Что ты решил? - тихо спрашивает ангел, когда Стайлз вновь проваливается в сон. 

\- Я все еще сомневаюсь, - честно отвечает он, развалившись на зеленой траве и всматриваясь в голубое небо. - Боюсь, что мое доверие могут недооценить. Снова плюнут в душу и растопчут ее по новому кругу. Знаешь, я ведь разбит. Хочется собраться, но силы на исходе. Дерек меня убил. Почти буквально. 

\- Ангелы тоже бывают жестоки. Нас лишают крыльев, а мы не можем без них жить. Нас не слушают, а мы нуждаемся в разговоре, - Михаил вытягивает руку вверх и вырисовывает в воздухе контур проплывающего облака. Он лежит рядом и это так правильно, так привычно. - Люди несправедливы, Стайлз, по отношению к себе и к другим, но у них есть важное отличие от нас - им могут дать второй шанс. Наши крылья дважды не отрастают. 

\- А если снова будет больно? - Стилински поворачивает голову влево, всматриваясь в каштановые завихрения на отросших волосах призрачного собеседника. 

\- А если перестать улыбаться? Если перестать любить или дышать? Больно будет всегда - это необходимость. Жизненный урок и толчок к эволюции. Боль помогает нам учиться на ошибках. 

Михаил присаживается и смотрит на Стайлза сверху вниз. Солнце оттеняет его красивое лицо с мелкими родинками на щеке и в груди странным образом становится легче. Как будто согревается сердце. 

\- Что ты решил? - снова спрашивает ангел. 

\- Что хочу улыбаться, - коротко отвечает юноша. 

\- Это наша последняя встреча, Стайлз. Я рад нашему знакомству, но надеюсь, что мы больше не встретимся, - мужчина поднимается на ноги, расправляет белые крылья и украдкой подмигивает на прощание. - Твоя боль скоро уйдет. Главное, начни улыбаться. 

Ангел взмывает в небо, скрываясь из вида за считанные секунды. Стилински открывает глаза, улавливая на лице рассветные лучи янтарного солнца. Он берет в руки телефон, лежащий на прикроватной тумбочке и набирает два предложения, наполненные вселенским смыслом: 

_«Я люблю тебя, волче. Сделай так, чтобы я улыбался»._


	6. Стерек

Большие карие глаза напротив. Такие большие, что можно увидеть свое отражение даже с расстояния в несколько шагов. Такие карие, что можно сравнить их с крепким эспрессо, который Дерек любит пить по утрам. В его руках учебник по Дальневосточной культуре, а на шее повязан красный шарф, оттеняющий каштановые волосы. Черт возьми, Дерек еще никогда не рассматривал человека так пристально, не боясь быть замеченным. Наоборот, он хочет, чтобы его заметили. Так сильно, что готов уже сказать: "Эй, пс-с-с, детка, ну посмотри же на меня, в конце-то концов". Но, парень по соседству настолько увлечен чтением, что кажется кинь в него булыжник - тот лишь поправит челку и вернется к своему занятию. Это бесит и нравится одновременно. 

Время уже на исходе - пара минут и его остановка. Новая работа в журналистском центре Токио не будет ждать, пока Дерек решится, чтобы обратить на себя внимание невыносимо красивого юноши, что запал в душу с первого раза. Открыл дверь в заскучавшее от одиночества сердце и намеревается остаться там надолго. До этой минуты, до того самого момента, когда незнакомец вошел в небольшой вагончик токийского метро, Хейл и понятия не имел о таком состоянии организма, как "моментальная влюбленность". Знаете, это будто окунуться головой в ледяную воду или прыгнуть в пушистый снег после парной комнаты. Резкий перепад температуры, позволяющий понять простую истину - это тот человек, которого ты ждал всю свою жизнь и откровенно похуй, что он тебя даже не знает. Как и ты его. Должны быть вместе. Обязаны. 

Голос в динамике сообщает о приближающейся станции, а сердце так грубо сжимается в груди, будто намеревается исчезнуть. Познакомиться не хватает решимости, ведь это не мыльная опера и не романтическая бутафория - здесь тебя запросто пошлют, оставляя внутри мерзкий осадок. Дерек вообще не мастер знакомств, обычно все складывалось само собой, без каких-либо трудностей и заморочек. Типа: "Привет, хмурый красавчик, хочешь составить мне компанию за просмотром фильма?", а тем же вечером он уже ритмично втрахивал нового знакомого в свой или чужой матрас. В этом случае все иначе. В этом случае, почему-то, хочется разговаривать, узнавать получше, слышать голос. Хочется спросить имя, улыбнуться и сказать свое в ответ. Хочется, чтобы любили. Хочется любить самому. Дерек устал от случайных связей, ему необходимо кем-то восхищаться, ведь в другом городе, в другой стране сложно быть одиноким. Гораздо сложнее, нежели в родном Нью-Йорке, где осталась семья и вся история его прежнего существования. 

Минута икс, открывающиеся двери вагончика метро и несколько шагов на кафельный пол нужной станции. Дерек так и не решился. Даже зная, что будет жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь в Токио, а это целых восемь с половиной месяцев, пока не закончится контракт. Гребаных восемь месяцев самобичевания, что не осмелился произнести одно единственное слово, боясь быть отвергнутым, непонятым. Просто "Привет". Просто не смог. Так тоже бывает. 

Он разворачивается в сторону выхода, чтобы уже успешно приступить к троллингу самого себя по поводу глупой замкнутости, когда слышит за спиной: 

\- Эй! Постой, ну подожди же ты, - Дерек замирает на месте, потому что интуиция подсказывает: голос принадлежит Ему. 

\- Вы это мне? - осторожный поворот на сто восемьдесят. 

Перед ним то самое очарование, что сидело напротив: россыпь родинок на щеке уходит к шее, длинные ресницы и губы идеальной формы. Сумасшествие с первого взгляда? Почему бы и да. 

\- Тебе, чувак, тебе. Мне помощь нужна, не откажешь? - карие глаза чуточку прищуриваются, отчего у Дерека колючей дрожью сводит позвоночник. 

\- Смотря в чем. У тебя сильное ограничение в вариантах. 

\- Хочу спросить, как переводится это слово? - юноша протягивает учебник, который держал всю поездку и тыкает указательным пальцем в замысловатые иероглифы. - Я учусь здесь на переводчика, завтра днем важный зачет, а я никак не могу вспомнить значение этой фразы. Если не поможешь, то меня по твоей вине депортируют обратно в Калифорнию. 

Дерек наклоняется, рассматривая надписи и вновь смотрит на кофейную радужку глаз. Господи, где создают таких красивых людей? Ах, да. Кажется, в Калифорнии, если он не ослышался. 

\- Это переводится как "Священный парк". Все статуи самураев возвышаются в Священных парках и охраняют их от черных душ, - на самом деле предложение было весьма легкое по смысловой нагрузке, если парень и правда учится на переводчика, то у него большие проблемы с перспективами. - Это всё? 

Блять. Что он несет? Отличный шанс, Дерек. Вот твой отличный шанс. Какого хуя ты делаешь? 

\- Вообще-то, не совсем, - немного неуверенно говорит парень и почесывает затылок. - Если ты так хорошо разбираешься в японском, может поможешь мне с переводом нескольких абзацев для эссе по культурологии? Здесь недалеко варят отличный кофе и бармены, вдобавок, понимают английский. 

Сердце екает в груди, потому что судьба, кажется, сама предоставляет Дереку прекрасные мотивы для новой встречи. Или легонько пинает под зад для скорости и уверенности. 

\- Хорошо. Буду рад помочь, - Хейл смотрит на часы, потому что время неумолимо приближается к началу рабочего дня. 

\- Оу, чувак, ты ведь спешишь по своим делам, прости. Я, кстати, Стайлз. И это не шутки, меня действительно так зовут. Здесь мало кто верит, но я не лгу. Если только чуть-чуть, - он протягивает руку для приветствия. Дерек, недолго думая, пожимает ее и только через несколько секунд понимает, что до сих пор держит ладонь в "захвате" и неотрывно смотрит в глаза напротив. Снова напротив, но уже гораздо ближе. - А твое? 

\- Дерек, - тихо, словно под гипнозом. - И я никуда не тороплюсь. 

\- Даже имя идеальное, - выпаливает Стайлз и закрывает рот учебником. Неловкость на пределе. - Извини, да. Все так и есть. Ты ведь не думал, что я выбежал из вагона, как ошпаренный, только ради перевода одного простенького предложения? Если это так, то я прекрасный актер и ошибся с факультетом. 

\- Какой кофе ты любишь? - Дерек достает из кармана пальто мобильный телефон и быстро набирает смс. - Лично я предпочитаю эспрессо. 

\- То есть, ты не против? Никакого эссе, просто кофе? - Стайлз прикусывает нижнюю губу, а Хейл чисто машинально делает очень глубокий и медленный вдох. 

\- Просто кофе. Завтра утром. В постель. 

Легкая ухмылка, граничащая с хищным оскалом. Короткое сообщение боссу о внеочередном отгуле и чужая ладонь в его руке. До сих пор. 

Да благословит Великий Будда токийское метро.


	7. Стерек

Говорят, что если ты задерживаешь свой взгляд на чуваке из комнаты по соседству дольше, чем одну минуту, то у тебя серьезные проблемы. Говорят, что если ты дорожишь каждым мгновением, проведенным вместе и каждой редкой улыбкой, подаренной именно тебе, то этот человек гораздо больше, чем просто друг. Стайлз верит в эти теории. Стайлз проверил их на себе. В его голове еще парочка недоказанных предположений, но юноша уверен, что и они закончатся галочкой напротив. 

Когда Дерек находится рядом, все краски меняют свои цвета: насыщаются, становятся концентрированными до предела, до невозможности. Он просто дотрагивается своей рукой до плеча Стайлза, а у парня выкручивает нервные окончания от фантомного разряда тока. Это невыносимо - быть так близко и не сметь прикоснуться к чужим губам. Быть настолько влюбленным в хорошего друга, но не сметь объясниться. 

Они знакомы уже полгода: с тех самых пор, когда МакКолл уехал учиться в Принстон, а Стайлза пригласили в Беркли. Скотт состоит в общине "Дельта Каппа", а Стайлз успешно живет в доме "Альфа Бета Омега". Их звонки по скайпу не компенсируют необходимость в человеке, который способен выслушать и понять. Дерек оказался именно тем, кто умеет слушать. Насчет понимания Стилински пока не уверен, потому что его друг настолько скрытный, что догадок может быть биллионное количество. Зато, Хейл умеет показывать свою преданность делами, и вот здесь Стайлз точно знает, что дорог ему, пусть и не так, как хотелось бы. Достаточно лишь вспомнить, сколько раз Дерек вытаскивал его задницу из неприятностей, по типу пьяной драки на студенческой вечеринке или проколотое колесо старенького Джипа, который он забрал с собой из Бикон Хиллз. Дерек всегда приходит на помощь, а Стайлз всегда нуждается в этой помощи, как беззащитный щенок. 

Стайлз любит Дерека. 

Дерек об этом не знает. 

Банальная сказка без счастливого конца, потому что Стилински за эти шесть месяцев так и не узнал наверняка, гей Дерек или нет. Если честно, спрашивать напрямую не поворачивается язык по той простой причине, что безумно страшно узнать ту самую истину: "Нет. Я не из твоей лиги, Стайлз". А потом и вовсе не увидеть его. Не ощутить редкое тепло от пальцев, что невзначай скользят по спине. Не услышать хрипловатый голос, что произносит имя с какой-то надрывной напряженностью. Стайлз тупо боится потерять то малое, что есть сейчас. Он наслаждается Дереком. Он дуреет от запаха, от одного лишь вида, он не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось. 

Дерек больше, чем друг. 

Стайлз для него - просто Стайлз. 

***

Вечеринка в самом разгаре. Дерек сидит на двухместном кожаном диване, а рядом с ним блондинка поглаживает его предплечье наманикюренными пальчиками. Кажется, ее зовут Эрика и она из общества "Дельта Пи". Карие глаза девушки светятся от счастья, когда ладонь Дерека ложится поверх ее изящной кисти. А у Стайлза внутри разгорается ритуальный костер. Он с удовольствием бы сжег на нем и Дерека и эту блондинистую мышку, но это ведь не поступок настоящего друга, верно? Поэтому, Стилински молча наблюдает со стороны, как рушатся хрупкие надежды. Медленно, осколок за осколком они опадают на пол, а толпа нещадно растаптывает их в хрустальную пыль. Стайлз думает, что если сейчас же не отвернется, то расколется вместе с ними и грохнется на коричневый паркет, истекая кровью. Никто не подойдет. Никто не поможет. Его проблема внутри, не снаружи. 

— Я принес тебе коктейль, - слышится голос за спиной и Стайлз резко оборачивается, чуть ли не снеся с ног молодого парня. Это Айзек, тоже сосед по общине, только не столь важный. - Виски закончился, поэтому я принес водку с колой. Пойдет? 

— В самый раз, - он выхватывает из руки бумажный стаканчик и выпивает половину напитка сразу, залпом. Чертыхается, морщится и вытирает рот, а затем долго смотрит в голубые глаза напротив. - Айзек, ты гей? 

Вопрос вылетает изо рта без логического осмысления. 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? - удивление на красивом лице яркое и неподдельное. 

— Потому, что я хочу тебя поцеловать, - без стеснения отвечает Стайлз. Алкоголь явно достиг контрольного лимита в крови. 

— Я... эм-м-м, Стайлз... 

Айзек успевает лишь выдохнуть, когда Стилински делает шаг навстречу и уверенно целует его, будто делал это сотню раз. Не то. Не обжигает, не дарит чувство свободы, не затягивает в пучину. Почему Стайлз уверен, что с Дереком было бы иначе? 

— Тебе уже хватит, - его одергивают за шиворот и оттаскивают в сторону. Дерек держит его за клетчатую рубашку и злобно хмурит брови. - Я отведу тебя домой, пошли. 

— Нет, приятель, так дело не пойдет, - Стилински старается не заикаться, хоть и сложно. - Ты веселишься, вот и я только начал. 

— Это не веселье, а пьяный угар, - отрезает Хейл, как острым лезвием по сердцу. Кто дал ему право так поступать? 

Почему Дерек все портит? 

Почему не любит? 

Почему не дает умереть от безысходности в других объятиях? 

Дерек его ненавидит, вот почему. 

— А с тобой я поговорю позже, - Хейл указывает пальцем на Айзека и тот заметно поеживается, бледнеет и уходит вглубь комнаты. - Пошли, кому сказал. 

Он тащит Стайлза к выходу - благо их община находится в пяти минутах ходьбы, - и выслушивает всю дорогу пьяный бред про свободу выбора и какое-то чувство несправедливости. Когда Стилински падет на свою не расправленную кровать, то слышит удаляющиеся шаги, а затем хлопок дверью. Типичное завершение подобных бесед. Ничего нового. Единственное отличие состоит в том, что теперь у Стайлза дыра в груди. Там, где должно быть сердце. 

***

Утро вышибает из головы все связные мысли, запустив в комнату рассветные лучи. Стайлз открывает глаза, сощуривается и тяжело вздыхает, потому что крайне необходимо спуститься вниз: сначала отлить, а затем наполнить желудок живительной влагой из под крана. Почему он не умеет напиваться правильно? Как Джексон, например, который каждое утро после вечеринки сияет так, словно вышел из салона красоты. Чертов ублюдок даже с похмелья выглядит идеально. 

Стилински медленно поднимается с кровати, чешет затылок, а потом снимает всю вчерашнюю одежду, облачаясь в любимую широкую футболку и спальные шорты. Красоваться в общине не перед кем. Хотя... а не важно. Уже не важно. Идет оно все нахуй. 

Юноша спускается по лестнице на первый этаж, заруливает в туалет, а затем идет в общую кухню. Картина, что предстает перед глазами вышибает мысли гораздо эффектнее, нежели рассветные лучи. Дерек стоит возле кухонного гарнитура, его торс обтянут белой майкой, а домашние штаны подчеркивают упругий зад. Повернувшись к нему спиной, он размешивает сахар в стакане дымящегося напитка и, судя по аромату, это фруктовый чай с малиной, который Стайлз обожает с самого детства. Этот запах приятно разбавляют кофейные нотки и они явно доносятся из соседнего стакана. Стайлз любит фруктовый чай, он говорил однажды. Дерек любит кофе с двойным молоком, Стайлз помнит наизусть. 

— Ты сегодня рано, обычно после такой вечеринки спускаешься только к обеду, - Хейл оборачивается, как будто знает наверняка кто стоит позади. - Я сделал тебе чай. Хотел оставить на прикроватной тумбочке. 

— Ты никогда не делал мне чай, - неверяще произносит Стилински, подходя ближе, почти на расстояние вытянутой руки. 

— А ты раньше не целовал других парней, - Дерек пожимает плечами, берет в руки стакан и протягивает его Стайлзу. 

— Раньше не было на то причин. 

— Теперь есть? 

— Есть, - их разговор становится горячим, но не из-за страсти - всему виною злость. - Погоди... что значит "других"? 

— Это значит кого-то, кроме меня, - легко отвечает Хейл и скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Тебя я тоже раньше не целовал, - чуть тише. 

— А должен был. Почему все в курсе, Стайлз, абсолютно все, кроме тебя? Как можно быть таким слепошарым? 

Дерек молчит несколько секунд, а следом сокращает последнее расстояние между ними, обхватывает рукой затылок Стайлза и целует. Сам. По-настоящему. Его язык ласкает чуть пересохшие губы, проникает в рот и не спешит прекращать эти неожиданные ласки. Стилински еле слышно стонет, потому что не верит в происходящее. Может, он все еще спит? 

— Ты мог бы просто сказать, - шепчет Стайлз, когда поцелуй прекращается. 

Дерек поворачивает его спиной к кухонному гарнитуру, приподнимает, обхватив за талию, и усаживает на столешницу. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я плохо выражаю свои чувства словами. Я мог лишь заботиться, но все без ответа, - он просовывает ладонь под футболку и оглаживает впалый живот. Стайлз задыхается воздухом, которым надо бы дышать, а не получается. 

Стилински прикасается пальцами к его верхней губе, смотрит внимательно, изучает каждую крапинку на зеленой радужке глаз, а потом прикрывает веки и облегченно вздыхает. 

— Дерек, почему знали все, кроме тебя? - повторяет недавний вопрос в его сторону. - Ты иногда такой слепошарый...


	8. Хобрайен

Улыбаться. Ему нужно улыбаться. Несмотря ни на что, даже если внутри очень больно, даже если внутри невыносимо тоскливо. Он должен, обязан. Иначе заподозрят, а допустить нельзя, ведь Бриттани не поймет. Проклянет. Испепелит. Тайлер и сам не до конца понимает, как умудрился вляпаться в это дерьмо. По уши. Просто, нахрен, по уши. 

Шаг в сторону, улыбка, вспышка фотокамеры.   
Снова шаг. Снова улыбка.   
Автограф, сэлфи всем кастом и тут снова нужно улыбнуться. Сделать вид, что все хорошо, что все идет по плану, что так и должно быть. Всем абсолютно похуй, как паршиво в груди - важна оболочка, игра, персонаж, щетина, мускулы... да что угодно, только не ты. Тайлер устал от этого. Тайлер хочет просто увидеть его, впервые, после долгой информационной тишины. Взглянуть на смешного паренька и вновь показать свое профессиональное безразличие. Как по заученному сценарию. Ничего сложного. 

Дожить бы до конца этого дня и открыть недопитую бутылочку виски, потому что заебало. Так сильно заебало, что уже невозможно молчать, особенно тогда, когда давно признался самому себе. Черта за спиной. Назад смотреть нет смысла. Тайлер знает, что на этой конвенции будет один, без Дилана. Выискивать взглядом бесполезно, Джефф будто специально не приглашает их одновременно, давая четко понять, что отношения между ними выдуманные, неправильные. Тайлер включает режим похуизма и отвечает ему кивком головы на ироничную фразу: "И как им это в голову взбрело? Выдумщики". Типа соглашается с противоречиями, которые скапливаются в глотке и хотят вырваться наружу в виде отборных матов и крика: "Это ты виноват! Ты и твои ебучие хлебные крошки!". Но, официально лишь кивок и натянутая белоснежная улыбка. 

Да. Надуманно. Не по-настоящему. Только сердце срывалось на марш-бросок перед каждой совместной сценой, реплики забывались, а карие глаза выбивали мысли из больной головы. Да. Надуманно. Да. Не по-настоящему. Нет. От этого не легче.

«Иди ты нахуй, Дэвис», - хочет сказать, когда видит список приглашенных гостей. Практически весь новый каст, кроме одного человека. Дилан на другом конце Америки: у него съемки, у него карьера, у него там жизнь. У Тайлера без него смерть. Настоящая. Не надуманная. Смерть от гнили, что собралась под кожей от ненависти к себе и своим поступкам. Сбежал. Решил, что так будет лучше. Теперь он расплачивается и верит, что однажды увидит его глаза. Хотя бы на секунду. Хотя бы один раз. Никто из присутствующих не знает, как Тайлер скучает, как грызет ногти до мяса перед запланированным звонком со следующей конвенции, где будет Дилан. И опять порознь, опять на разных концах одного штата. Он услышит голос, на часах будет три часа ночи, а рука начнет беспощадно тянуться к члену, чтобы воспользоваться редким моментом. Тайлер еле слышно молится, чтобы Бриттани была на промо-акции. Молится, чтобы не сорвалось, чтобы не передумали.

Улыбается. Снова улыбается на камеру и отвечает на вопросы, заранее зная, что не будет ни одного, касаемо Стерека. Запрещено. Пусть и не наказуемо. 

Улыбается, когда слышит долгожданное: «Как вы относитесь к пейрингу Дерек/Стайлз?»  
Внутри теплеет. Память поглаживает сознание всплывающими картинами сцен в лифте, в спальной комнате, в бассейне, в раздевалке. Внутри светло и ярко. На лице невозмутимость.

— Я предпочитаю Стидию, - ответ, уводящий в сторону, как и прописано. 

Ответ, который доставляет боль от вранья всем, кроме себя.


	9. Стерек

— Дерек, эй, Дерек, ты слышишь меня? - Стайлз навалился на спящего оборотня, который успел закрыть глаза всего десять минут назад. - Дерек, просыпайся. Там снова этот шум!

Оборотень тяжело вздохнул, но все-таки взглянул на растрепанного мальчишку, лежащего под его боком.

— Стайлз, третий раз за час. Ты издеваешься?

— Нет, Дерек, это ты издеваешься, - возмутился подросток и злобно прищурился. - А если там маньяк? Или убийца? Или маньяк-убийца, который пришел отомстить мне за все ваши делишки? 

Хейл потер переносицу, ударился один раз головой о подушку и снова обернулся на Стайлза.

— Мне вставать через два часа, чтобы не встретиться с твоим отцом. И я устал тебе повторять, что это просто кошка.

— А я устал тебе объяснять, что у меня нет, нахуй, никакой кошки! - Стилински округлил свои и без того огромные глаза, приподнимаясь на локте. - Ты можешь просто сходить и проверить, что за херня там происходит? Между прочим, я слабый человеческий детеныш, а ты злой и страшный волк - ты обязан меня защищать.

На этом терпение Дерека плавно иссякало, уплывая тонкой лужицей куда-то за край горизонта. Блять, ну как объяснить этому неугомонному парню, что там на самом деле рыскала кошка, которая, очевидно, забралась в дом через открытое окно в гостиной? Он оборотень, он знал, о чем говорит. Вот только Стайлз ему не верил, что не особо-то и удивительно. Не верить всему и вся - это было отличительной особенностью Стайлза.

— Ну так что? - не унимался юноша, поджимая губы. Шорох повторился, а до волчьего нюха снова донесся запах кошачьей шерсти. - Будешь ждать, пока я сам спущусь и отхуярю битой этого болвана?

— Это. Кошка. Самая обычная, голодная кошка. Ты отхуяришь битой кошку? - Дерек еле заметно рассмеялся, представляя этот эпичный момент. - Спи, иначе я сам тебя вырублю, ей богу.

Стайлз возмущенно засопел, облизнул губы и завалился обратно на подушку. И все бы прекрасно, но пролежал он в таком положении ровно четыре минуты, пока Дерек обреченно ожидал нового приступа необъяснимой паники. Нет, серьезно. Стайлз почти ежедневно вляпывался в какое-нибудь дерьмо, вместе со всей стаей; кидался на рожон, спасая чью-нибудь задницу, но в данный момент боялся чуть слышного шороха, доносящегося снизу. Этот мальчишка иногда бывал очень странным. Хотя, о чем это он. Стилински был странным двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

— Вот. Опять. Слышишь? - Стайлз приподнялся, очередной раз толкая Дерека в бок, когда те самые четыре минуты уже были на исходе. - Так, хватит с меня, быстро поднимайся, вали на кухню и выкинь на улицу эту гребаную кошку, которой у меня нет!

Голос парня набирал обороты октава за октавой. Дерек мысленно попрощался со сном, представляя, как он пытается засунуть эту кошку кому-нибудь в... не важно.

— Завтра мы ночуем в лофте, - сказав короткое напутствие, оборотень поднялся с теплой кровати, почесал ягодицу, обтянутую черными боксерами и подошел к двери спальни. - И только попробуй мне заснуть. Я сейчас вернусь и оттрахаю тебя так же беспощадно, как и ты трахаешь мои мозги.  
Стайлз от таких слов захлебнулся воздухом в легких, покашлял и медленно лег обратно, накрываясь одеялом по самые плечи. В его глазах не было испуга, только ожидание чего-то жесткого; чего-то настолько фееричного, что поджимались пальцы на ногах. Окей, возможно эта кошка залезла как-раз вовремя.

Дерек покачал головой и скрылся в коридоре, заранее размяв шею только для вида. Стоило бы еще оголить клыки, чтобы парень знал, какое наказание его ожидает за потревоженное спокойствие оборотня, но комната итак наполнилась бушующими эмоциями предвкушения. Дереку этого оказалось вполне достаточно.

* * *

 

Секунды тянулись и тянулись, Стайлз беспомощно смотрел на дверь, а Дерека все еще не было. Ни шороха, ни звука, ни хлопка, ни даже мяуканья. Стилински присел на край кровати, разочарованно вздохнул, что не имеет волчьего слуха, и обул на босые ноги домашние тапочки. Так, бита лежала под письменным столом - Стайлз это прекрасно помнил, поэтому рванул к тому самому месту, где она мирно посапывала в свое нерабочее время. Он вытащил свою главную помощницу, крепко сжал ее в руках и выглянул в коридор. Тишина. Почти гробовая. Кошка сделала Дерека нокаутом? 

— Волчара, ты там живой? - выкрикнул Стайлз, делая шаг вперед. - Если это был маньяк-убийца, то я требую внеочередной минет в знак моей правоты.

— Это не маньяк, - раздался спокойный голос Дерека, а парень уже ступил на лестницу. - И лофт тоже отменяется.

— И почему же? - он уже стоял на предпоследней ступеньке, когда замер на месте, и вот теперь его глаза были округлены в самом настоящем испуге.

— Потому, что это не маньяк, а всего лишь твой отец, - сказал шериф, скрещивая руки на груди и грозно сощуриваясь. Дерек, кстати говоря, держал в руках ту самую кошку и смотрел на Джона своим обычным нечитаемым взглядом. - Я, значит, заканчиваю все свои дела, захожу домой в надежде попить кофейку, пока мой оболтус спит, а тут это? - мужчина тычет пальцем в полуголого оборотня.

— Я могу всё объяснить, - не думая протараторил Стайлз, пряча биту за своей спиной. - Это кошка.

— Это Дерек, - поправил его отец, прикрывая глаза. - Я еще не ослеп и вполне адекватен. 

— Да нет же, на его руках кошка, он пришел ее забрать, - Стилински кривит рот в нервной ухмылке. - Ты же меня знаешь, утащил случайно из его лофта... а он без нее не может уснуть.

— Стайлз?

— Да, пап?

— Я похож на умалишенного? - Джон упирается руками в бока. - Дерек Хейл в нашем доме, в четыре утра, в одних трусах и с какой-то животиной наперевес. И когда же вы собирались мне об этом рассказать? В следующей жизни?

— Ну если учесть тщательные планы вашего сына, то он вообще не собирался об этом говорить, - непринужденно сказал Дерек, сделал несколько шагов к открытому окну и выпустил на волю треклятую кошку. Стайлз в это время почувствовал на себе убийственный взгляд отца и миллион мурашек в районе позвоночника. - Мне уйти?

— А есть смысл? - вздохнул отец и опустил руки по швам.

— Он не всегда ночует у Скотта, - пожал плечами Дерек, а потом почесал затылок и взглянул на Стайлза.

А Стайлз просто в ступоре. Просто, нахрен, в ступоре.

— Я труп, - ответил юноша чуть слышно, бросая биту на диван рядом с собой.

— Я спать, - устало сказал шериф, стягивая с плеч форму и направляясь к лестнице.

— Корм кошачий есть? - непринужденно поинтересовался Дерек, оглядываясь в сторону кухни.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. 

— Ненавижу кошек.


	10. Стерек

Стайлз медленно открыл шкатулку, в которой заиграла тихая, мелодичная музыка, расщепляя своими нотами его сердце на множество атомов. Он слушал тонкие звуки, прикусывал дрожащие губы, а ладонь намеревалась сжаться в кулак, чтобы раздавить ко всем чертям этот особо ценный подарок. И не было смирения уже вторую неделю. И горло до сих пор стискивало металлическими щипцами. И память четко выдавала похороны Дерека на кладбище в пригороде Нью-Йорка. 

Стилински помнил тот злополучный день, словно он только что встал с мокрой, свежей земли, слезными глазами рассматривая надгробную плиту с именем Дерека Хейла. Стайлз вечно будет помнить, как уехал тогда на учебу, как поцеловал своего почти-мужа в щеку, обещая вернуться не позже семи вечера; как вернулся в восемь, а Дерек был уже мертв. Стайлз тогда проблевался от вида крови по всей квартире, подполз к бездыханному телу, что лежало на полу в прихожей, и судорожно начал трясти Дерека, молясь о том, что все это жуткий розыгрыш. Что это страшный сон, и он просто решил подшутить над своим мальчишкой, который часто выводил его из состояния покоя. Стайлз плакал, постоянно проверяя пульс одной рукой, а второй набирая 911. Стилински прекрасно помнил, как накануне Дерек отказался продавать свою успешную фирму конкурирующей организации, как он беспокоился о безопасности Стайлза, потому что мерзкий ублюдок, возглавляющий "Эннис Финанс Корп", открыто намекнул об исключительной красоте его избранника. Стайлз нутром чуял виновника, пытался привлечь к расследованию отца, давно ушедшего в отставку, но алиби крепко залили цементом и предъявили полиции, без намека на обратимость. Только юношу это не убедило. 

Стайлз и по сей день считал, что виновником в смерти Дерека был и является Эннис. Или его наемники, ведь марать свои руки такой высокий человек не будет априори. Даже если не марал - расплачиваться все равно ему. Шкатулка продолжала играть красивые ноты, а у Стайлза в голове рождался изощренный план. Он не мог без Дерека. Он без него не существовал. Душа требовала мести: холодной, горячей - не важно. Чистая когда-то душа требовала крови. Чужой. И похуй, что ни разу не наводил дуло пистолета на чью-то рожу; что ни разу не держал в руках охотничий нож, подаренный Дереку на тридцатилетие; похуй на то, что никогда не убивал. Все порой случается впервые. 

Мелодия прекратилась после того, как Стайлз резко захлопнул деревянную крышку, ставя на этом точку в своей прежней жизни. Она все равно закончилась еще тогда, когда в двухметровую яму опускали ненавистный гроб. Она закончилась в ту самую минуту, когда прибывшая скорая помощь зафиксировала примерное время смерти: 6.30 pm. Она закончилась тогда, когда Стайлз отмывал свои руки от крови Дерека. Отмывал и плакал; шоркал губкой, почти стирая кожу, давился слезами и проклинал себя за то, что опоздал. Что не был рядом в трудную минуту. За то, что не помог. Пусть и лег бы рядом с ним от свинцовой пули, зато по справедливости. Если умирать - только вдвоем. Глупо, но любовь никогда еще не делала нас умней.

Стоя посреди их общей спальни, Стайлз уже знал, каков будет его следующий шаг.

* * *

 

Экран ноутбука, стоящего на обеденном столе, освещал темную кухню приглушенным искусственным светом. Рядом, с чуть приоткрытой дверью в ванную комнату, Стайлз постепенно притворял в реальность свою идеальную месть. Ему потребовалось чуть меньше недели, чтобы выведать всевозможными путями слабости нового противника. Оказалось, что тот действительно любил красивых мальчиков. И не просто красивых, а очень красивых: с макияжем на длинных ресницах, с нежным цветом губной помады и румяными щечками. Стайлз вовсе не удивился, потому что слухи об извращенных наклонностях этого человека давно гуляли по улицам Нью-Йорка. Эннис не скрывался, когда искал себе развлечение на одном из сайтов знакомств, подписываясь своим именем. Не скрывался, когда оплачивал им гонорар со своего официального юридического счета. Он вообще ничего не скрывал, ибо раздутое эго твердило: ты босс этой жизни. Ты можешь трахать кого угодно, в каком угодно обличии и абсолютно любого возраста. 

Стайлз быстро завел провокационную интернет страничку, выставив в профайле минимум данных и фото, где видно лишь ярко накрашенные губы и ключицы. Парень мучился полчаса, выводя линии на своем идиотском рте, а все потому, что в этот момент вспоминал Дерека. Хорошо, что не стал красить купленной тушью ресницы, иначе слез было бы гораздо больше. И ждать долго не пришлось, Эннис любил новеньких. Договорившись о встрече в его коттеджном доме на вечер субботы, Стайлз приготовился ждать. Гладил пальцами острие охотничьего ножа, и ждал. 

Ждал момент, когда провернет лезвие по часовой стрелке в его горле.

Сегодня, в небольшой ванной комнате, Стилински смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале по-новому. Глаза с черной тушью казались еще больше, завораживающе контрастируя с шоколадной радужкой; румяна на щеках освежали молочный цвет кожи, гармонируя с россыпью родинок, а карандаш для губ персикового оттенка скользил по контуру плавными линиями. Стайлз, кажется, за эти три недели после смерти Дерека похудел еще сильнее, нежели на излюбленном здоровом питании. Но сейчас это лишь прибавляло плюсов в его копилку будущего успеха. Стайлз действительно красив, Эннису должно понравиться. До тех самых пор, пока не захлебнется собственной кровью.

Единственным условием их встречи был весьма щепетильный пункт: Стайлз появится у него только в том случае, если глаза будет прикрывать кружевная маска. Эннис не должен его узнать. И не важно, что с этим макияжем юноша стал почти неузнаваем.

* * *

 

В назначенное время, взяв такси и приехав по указанному адресу, Стайлз молча наблюдал за движением тени, виднеющейся сквозь плотно закрытую штору. Он стоял перед невысоким белым заборчиком, откровенно наплевав на то, что вышел из дома с макияжем и кружевной маской на глазах. Часы показывали почти одиннадцать, богатые соседи мирно сидели в шикарных четырех стенах, и не травмировали свою расшатанную психику. Хотя, даже если бы Стайлз встретился с одним из них лицом к лицу, ему вряд ли покрутили у виска, зная о тяжелой потере. Вдруг чувак просто сошел с ума? Вдруг ему так легче переносить боль? Многие из окружающих людей все еще оставались человечны по отношению к чужому горю. Только вот Стайлз со своим горем мириться не хотел. Он хотел лишь мести: сладкой, тягучей, приторной, как солнечный мед. Поэтому, Стилински ощупал нож, спрятанный в носке под брючиной, выпрямился, в последний раз посмотрел на мельтешившую тень и двинулся к входной двери. Уверенно. Без оглядки назад. А чего ему бояться, если Эннис развлекался со своими мальчиками, отправляя охрану на часик-другой в домик на соседней улице? Говорят, по выходным в его коттедже часто слышались восторженные крики, так что присутствие охраны в такие пикантные моменты не составляло надобности. Это играло на руку. А еще это было глупо, учитывая тот факт, что бойфренд убитого тобой бизнесмена все еще жив. И пусть ты не принимаешь всерьез опасность, исходящую от худощавого тела, это вовсе не значит, что ее нет.

Дверь открылась через несколько секунд после звонка. Стайлз ехидно улыбнулся, показывая ровную, белоснежную линию зубов, и смело вошел внутрь помещения. В окружающей обстановке прослеживался минимализм: приглушенные цвета, дорогая обивка мебели, несколько раритетных картин и практически полное отсутствие лишних деталей. Эннис указал рукой на кожаный диван, с жадностью рассматривая тело парня, обтянутое узкими джинсами и не менее приталенной черной футболкой. Стилински чувствовал на себе этот отвратительный взгляд, и от противной тошноты отвлекало только ощущение приближающейся расплаты.

— Раздевайся, - коротко приказал мужчина хриплым голосом и провел ладонью по своей груди. Стайлза передернуло от такой настойчивости, но не отняло уверенности. - Я хочу увидеть тебя голым. И без этой чертовой маски.  
— Нет, нет, нет. Мы ведь договорились, - он намеренно понизил тон и вальяжно присел на диван, - у меня тоже есть свои излюбленные желания. Маска - одна из них.  
— Твои глаза слишком красивы, чтобы их прятать, - парировал Эннис, подходя ближе.  
— Но, ты все-таки их видишь.  
Стайлз шире расставил свои ноги, подманивая мужчину к себе, как в капкан: ржавый и смертельно опасный. Он молча наблюдал, как Эннис присаживается перед ним на колени, поглаживая ладонями его бедра; как рассматривает ярко накрашенные глаза и тянется за поцелуем, а затем, получив долгожданное прикосновение губами, отстраняется и ведет руками по выделяющимся ключицам.  
— Такой красивый, - прошептала мерзкая тварь и прикоснулась большим пальцем к румяной щеке. - Сними штаны.  
— Зачем же так быстро? У нас еще целая ночь впереди, - Стайлз наклонился к его лицу, обдавая ухо горячим шепотом: - Точнее, у меня...  
— У тебя? - Эннис обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с шоколадными глазами, а Стилински моментально впился новым поцелуем в противные губы, от которых хотелось прополоскать рот с серной кислотой.

Когда правая рука Стайлза нащупала под штаниной охотничий нож, истекала третья секунда. Когда лезвие этого ножа прорезало чужое горло, сбоку, почти у затылка - Стайлз испытывал густую эйфорию. Самый настоящий наркоманский кайф. Когда Стайлз видел испуганные глаза Энниса, который не мог кричать из-за удушающего поцелуя, то второй рукой поглаживал его скулу, будто успокаивая. Будто говоря: терпи, сученыш, боль уйдет еще не скоро.

Юноша разорвал поцелуй, схватил свободной рукой отросшие черные волосы и крутанул нож по часовой стрелке. Как и хотел. Как и требовало сердце. Губы растянулись в злобной улыбке, а в глазах играли черти. Стайлз чувствовал самое настоящее безумие от беспомощного вида своей жертвы. Эннис такой здоровяк, но против металла в горле бессилен даже он. 

Стайлз извлек оружие, поняв, что потеря крови уже приличная, а сопротивление больше невозможно. От неожиданности мужчина и вовсе не успел среагировать, но на это и был первичный расчет. Наверно, Дерека тоже застали врасплох, ведь в квартире практически не было следов борьбы. И приятная нега растеклась по телу от вида падающего набок Энниса. Он инстинктивно зажал рукой свою рану, все еще посматривая искоса на Стайлза и хватая ртом воздух, который скоро уже не понадобится. Стилински поднялся с дивана, перешагнул через полудохлого человека и снял кружевную маску с глаз. Он сделал несколько шагов в его сторону, перевернул ногой на спину, придавливая солнечное сплетение, и смачно плюнул в ненавистное лицо.  
— Теперь я понимаю значение фразы: "Красота убивает". Все в точности именно так, да, Эннис? - разъяренно выпалил Стайлз. - И никто никогда не узнает во мне убийцу, а если и узнают, то откровенно похуй. Главное, что ты уже будешь мертв. А я умер вместе с Дереком.

Густая кровь растекалась по белому паркету, окрашивая его в бордовый цвет. Стилински наклонил голову, проследил за тем, чтобы дыхание становилось все реже и реже, а потом и вовсе исчезло, когда судорожно закатились глаза. Прошло всего лишь несколько минут, но для Стайлза время будто растянулось на вечность и еще тысячу лет. Он радовался от свершившейся мести. Он ликовал. Испытывал облегчение, и ни капли вины в ответ. Наверно, просто душа уже сгнила от переживаний и боли. Или Стайлз тупо сошел с ума. Потому что видел мертвого Энниса и улыбался. Широко так, удовлетворенно. 

А затем надел обратно кружевную маску на лицо и ушел прочь, теряясь в темноте улиц. Стайлз не вернулся домой. Все, что он сделал – это забрал спортивную сумку из ячейки в камере хранения и поймал такси, указав единственно нужный адрес. Тот, что принуждал чувствовать одиночество.

* * *

 

Он достал из кармана деревянную шкатулку, открыл крышку и прислушался к любимой мелодии. Она ласкала слух, вызывала теплые воспоминания и заставляла плакать. Как ребенка, потерявшего все и сразу: и семью, и дом, и чистую душу. Стайлз провел большим пальцем по выжженной на крышке символике трискелиона, и поставил шкатулку на влажную землю.  
— Я отомстил, - прошептал он еле слышно и взглянул на мраморную плиту. – Я отомстил, Дерек. Пусть она останется с тобой, хорошо? Мне так будет легче.

Когда мелодия разносилась по пустынному, мертвому кладбищу, Стайлз нехотя удалялся вглубь бесконечности, поправляя сумку на плече и вытирая ладонью косметику со своего лица. Куда пойдет? Не знает. Когда вернется к Дереку на могилу? Понятия не имеет. Сможет ли жить с тем, что натворил?

Сможет.


	11. Стерек

Ему кажется, что это уже гребаная зависимость. Как наркотик, только поступает не в вену, а через кожу. Каждый удар под дых, каждая трещина на разбитой губе, каждый синяк на теле, испачканном в земле и глине. Каждая чертова минута боли доставляет странное, мучительное удовольствие; растекается теплом в грудной клетке из костей. 

Стайлз наклоняется, уходя от сомкнутого кулака, намеревающегося попасть прямо в челюсть, и делает шаг назад, чтобы следом пнуть своего противника в живот. Доусон или Денсон - Стилински не помнит точно его имени, - заваливается на спину и приглушенно кашляет, прикрывая рот ладонью. Стайлз в это время разминает затекшую шею и вытирает перебинтованной кистью разбитые губы. На язык попадает несколько капель собственной крови, металлом растворяясь на вкусовых рецепторах. Он улыбается, чувствуя укол незначительной боли в углу рта, затем несколько таких же вспышек под ребрами и на правом локте: раны незначительные, терпимые, те самые, которые Стайлз так безумно любит. 

Любит с тех самых пор, как убил несколько десятков человек в госпитале Бикон Хиллз, будучи захваченным темным духом, чье имя нельзя называть. Если назовет – проиграет. Самому себе. Ибо обещал, что больше никогда, ни под каким предлогом не будет вспоминать о мотивах и зачатках своего извращенного пристрастия. 

Боль, как наркотик. Странно и пугающе, но Стайлз ничего не может поделать со своим влечением – оно окутывает ржавыми цепями, марая кожу и оставляя на ней свое клеймо. Каждый синяк, как напоминание о ржавых цепях и личном сумасшествии. 

— Очередная победа, - выкрикивает чувак из толпы, словно подытоживая тот факт, что противник все еще лежит на сыром полу в маленьком подвальном помещении. – Да ты просто монстр. 

— Не исключено, - усмехается, стараясь не показывать, насколько ему противно это слово. – Где мои деньги? 

Оборачивается на судью, который молча качает головой, понимая, что бой все-таки окончен. Тот достает из кармана сложенную вдвое пачку купюр и отсчитывает двести тридцать баксов, которые теперь принадлежат парню на полном основании. 

— Мне кажется, что скоро не будет никакого смысла принимать ставки, - сетует мужчина с сединой в коротких волосах. – Это уже восьмая победа, они просто тупо ставят на тебя. 

— Разве это плохо? – Стилински подходит ближе, искоса наблюдая, как парочка бугаев утаскивает с ринга покалеченное тело. – Ты зарабатываешь на мне неплохие деньги. 

Стайлз забирает выигрыш, убирает в карман серых спортивных штанов и разматывает бинты на ладонях. Кожа горит от кровоточащих и наливающихся синевой ран, а ему от этого настолько кайфово, что хочется поднять голову к потолку и простонать о нескончаемом удовольствии. И он не хочет сейчас думать о том, что наступит день, и этой боли станет мало. Что тогда? Вены? Частичная асфиксия? А может, сразу контрольный шаг в бесконечный поток черной, как смоль, энергии? Надо бы испугаться этих мыслей, но они Стайлза уже давно не пугают. 

Пугает только отец, который, кажется, догадывается об увлечении сына. 

И Дерек. Он тоже пугает. Только, правда, чрезмерной заботой и вниманием, о котором его никто не просит. 

— Однажды настанет день, и ты больше не придешь на раунд, - мужчина проводит рукой по своей груди, хищно рассматривая голый торс бойца перед собой. – Тебя многие хотят… видеть, и ставят только на твою победу. Что будет, если я лишусь лучшего из лучших? 

Стилински прекрасно понимает все сказанные намеки, ехидно улыбаясь и слегка покачивая головой. Рикки уже третий раз предлагает ему войти в постоянный состав подпольных бойцов и участвовать в раундах не только на территории Бикон Хиллз, но Стайлз непреклонен. Он посещает бои не ради денег, славы или заработка этого противного на вид мужика. Он посещает бои ради боли: физической, душевной, призрачно-реальной. Не нужна ему постоянность в этом вопросе – она здесь не играет абсолютно никаких ролей. 

— Найдешь себе другого красавчика, - разворачивается, уходя в сторону лестницы и улавливая на себе множество взглядов, к которым он уже привык. Два месяца боев, как никак, сделали свое дело, поставив Стилински в первые ряды списка «Есть на что посмотреть». 

— Мое предложение все еще в силе, - Рикки выкрикивает напоследок весьма предсказуемую фразу. 

— Как и мой отказ, - бросает Стайлз, даже не обернувшись, начиная подниматься вверх по ступенькам. 

Надо бы вернуться домой и обработать раны, пока шериф не заметил сильные кровоподтёки, а потом свалить на несколько часов в тот самый лес, где не так давно совершил фатальную ошибку, найдя проклятое дерево. Нет. Он не жалеет о том, что спас отца от сумасшедшего друида или о том, что умер на несколько часов. 

Стайлз жалеет только о том, что после ухода демона – монстр внутри всё еще живет. 

* * *

Медленные шаги разносят по сумеречному лесу треск ломающихся веток и хруст палой листвы. На улице, от силы, градусов десять или двенадцать, а на Стайлзе, как максимум, только белая майка и все те же серые спортивные штаны, да поношенные конверсы. Он идет к знакомому месту на обрыве скал, где есть старое дерево, очень напоминающее Неметон. Это не настоящий волшебный пень, конечно же, потому что оно высокое и самое обычное, но до омерзения напоминающее Стайлзу его страшную находку в ту темную ночь, когда был уже мертв. 

Стилински оглядывается по сторонам, чуточку поеживаясь от пронзающего сентябрьского ветра, подсознательно ощущая чье-то навязчивое присутствие. Наверно, ему только кажется, ибо джип остался далеко возле дороги, отца он дома не застал, а стая (или то, что от нее осталось) вместе со Скоттом занимается своими насущными делами. Никому нет дела до Стайлза и кучи убитых им людей. Все старательно делают вид, что ничего страшного не произошло. Конечно же, это ведь не Стайлз управлял Они, которые пронзали острыми мечами совершенно невинных людей. Это не Стайлз виноват в смерти первой и последней любви единственного лучшего друга. И, естественно, это не у Стайлза руки по локоть в крови, а если ее и вовсе собрать воедино, то наберется не меньше железной ванны, где отдавал ледяной воде свою чистую некогда душу. 

Даже если ему скажут, что он невиновен; что не принадлежал в тот момент самому себе, то Стилински с уверенностью будет отрицать эту распространенную среди его друзей теорию. А всё потому, что выстроенная всеобщая теория неверна. Когда Стайлз делил свое тело с острозубой лисой, то ощущал не только страх, но и греховное наслаждение от убийств, которые были сотворены на его глазах. Его руками. Пусть и против воли. 

Стайлз никому не скажет, даже под дулом табельного пистолета, что ему нравится тьма внутри. Нравятся те оставшиеся крупицы злости, которые он оставил после себя. Джон, скорее всего, уже давно все понял по синякам и царапинам, которые не заживают на его теле, как на оборотнях, ведь отговорки постоянных тренировок для самозащиты уже не такие правдоподобные, как были раньше. Это действовало неделю, две, быть может, три, но когда твой сын второй месяц приходит с побоями, то начинаешь невольно подозревать во лжи единственного ребенка. Тренировки стаи сейчас являются новым витком вранья в их отношениях, если таковые между ними все еще остались. Печально, но боль для Стайлза в один прекрасный момент стала гораздо важнее угрызений совести перед отцом. Так случается, например, когда хочешь наказать себя за совершенные грехи и одновременно получить порцию заслуженного мазохизма, доставляющего неразбавленный приход мучительного кайфа. Так случается, если тонешь в чужой крови, захлебываясь отвращением и мерзким удовольствием. 

Он выходит на небольшую поляну, где в нескольких метрах от него виднеется то самое дерево, о которое разбиваются костяшки на сжатых кулаках; снова оборачивается, убеждаясь, что находится здесь совсем один и подходит к нему, разминая пальцы. 

Удар. 

Толстая кора трещит, но смиренно терпит. 

Новый удар. 

Встряхивает кисть, быстро облизывая губы. Внутри разливается пламенный коктейль из ненависти к самому себе и радости от получаемой боли. 

Еще один удар, на этот раз левой рукой. 

Морщится, рассматривая окровавленный след на тыльной стороне ладони. 

Снова ударяет. Бьет сильно, резко, плотно сжимая зубы. Он заслуживает это; заслуживает каждый чертов удар, а наслаждение – это лишь небольшая награда. 

— Остановись! – слышит крик слева от него. Поворачивает голову, пытаясь рассмотреть в полутьме приближающуюся фигуру, хоть и нет необходимости – голос слишком знаком. – Хватит. 

Дерек медленно подходит к нему, намеренно близко, почти на расстояние вдоха. Смотрит внимательно, напряженно, с нотами грусти и обеспокоенности во взгляде. Затем поднимает правую руку и грубо захватывает подбородок, рассматривая царапину, полученную на последнем бою. Так же грубо убирает руку, чуть отталкивая в сторону его лицо, и на секунду прикрывает глаза. 

Стайлз все это время молчит, думая, что Дерек перепутал тропинки, придя не в свой разрушенный дом, а сюда. Наверно, его привлек запах крови. 

— Прекращай эту херню, Стайлз, - оборотень по-прежнему стоит близко, как никогда раньше, а у парня сводит челюсть от фантомных поцелуев, которые он ощущает на своих губах. Это странно, потому что сексуальное напряжение между ними давно стало привычкой, вместо желания. По крайней мере, для Стилински. – Это уже не смешно. 

— А я и не пытаюсь шутить… 

Больно ударяется спиной о ствол дерева, потому что Дерек резко припечатывает его, удерживая ладонь на горле. Вот он, настоящий волк, не особо беспокоящийся за физическую сохранность парня. Тогда, в чем же причина недавних слов? Парадокс. 

Стайлз улыбается, чуть морщась от неприятных ощущений лопающейся кожи на губах из-за незаживших ран, а затем разминает мышцы спины, словно нарочно проезжаясь лопатками по древесной коре. 

— Что, Дерек, пришел читать мне нотации или морду уже набьешь? – смешок, оголяя кромку белоснежных, идеально ровных зубов. – Заебал просто так вытирать мною поверхности. 

— Я пришел сказать, что мне жаль твоего отца, - фраза ударяет под дых, но по выработанным ожиданиям, она не приносит удовлетворения. – Он настолько отчаялся, что обратился за помощью к стае, полагая, что с нами уж ты точно поговоришь. 

— А стая отправила тебя? – Стилински обидно, что Дерек снова делает то, к чему его вынудили обстоятельства, а не желание вытащить неугомонного мальчишку из трясины проклятого дерьма. – Не прокатит, Хейл, мне твоя мораль уже не поможет. 

Стайлз дергается, пытаясь вырваться из принужденного захвата, но нарывается на сопротивление. Он знает, что силы неравны; что Дерек сломает его двумя пальцами одной руки, раскрошит кости и посыплет этой пылью свой ужин. Знает, только все равно ударяет в солнечное сплетение, следом нагибаясь и выскальзывая сбоку, треснув напоследок по почкам. Стилински продолжает плавно двигаться из стороны в сторону, готовясь к новой атаке; за несколько месяцев он неплохо натренировался, выучив свое тело наизусть. Но Дерек не атакует, лишь оборачивается к нему лицом, а во взгляде разочарование. 

— Ты не виноват, - три слова, которые разрывают мясо, добираясь до костного мозга. Три ебучих, лживых слова. – Это делал не ты, а демон внутри тебя. 

Дерек делает шаг навстречу, а Стайлз отшатывается назад, борясь с желанием закрыть уши. 

— Заткнись, - грубо и со злостью. – Лучше заткнись, нахуй, и не смей говорить мне, что я не виноват в смерти своего друга и еще почти сотни людей. Ты сам-то хоть веришь в это? 

Больно. Очень больно, но почему же эта гребаная боль не доставляет радости, как прежде? Может, потому что эту боль причиняет Дерек? 

— Демон ушел, а монстр внутри остался, - говорит Стайлз обреченно, затем делает еще несколько шагов назад, чтобы развернуться прочь. Бесполезный разговор. Бесполезный и совершенно не тот по эмоциям. Парень идет к лесной кромке, бросая через плечо: - Не подходи ко мне больше. 

Только для Дерека его слова без чести. Он нагоняет Стайлза, хватает за плечо и натыкается на очередной удар локтем в живот. Короткие движения рук завязывают неравное сражение, в котором Стайлз автоматически значится в проигравших. 

Несколько секунд спустя, Стилински падает от подножки, вытирая некогда белой майкой влажную почву. Дерек придавливает его грудь своим коленом; одной рукой упирается в землю, второй фиксируя его подбородок, но на этот раз без агрессии, мягко. Проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе, не отводя взгляда с шоколадно-медовых глаз и прислушиваясь к рваному и уставшему дыханию. 

Для Стайлза в этот момент не существует даже звезд, что простираются прямо над головой. 

Для Стайлза существует только Дерек. 

— Ты наказываешь себя за то, чего не совершал, - выдыхает оборотень, убирая колено и позволяя глубоко вдохнуть. Эта ситуация не казалась бы такой странной, если бы он при этом не оказался сидящим поверх Стайлза. – Я устал на это смотреть. 

— Выход есть: не смотри, - говорит на выдохе, неосознанно прикасаясь правой ладонью к его бедру. 

— Пытался, - Дерек чуть наклоняется, опираясь руками по обе стороны его плеч, словно совершая утренние отжимания, - не получается. Я просто заставлю тебя забыть. 

Так близко, что обжигает. 

— Ты проиграешь… 

И поцелуй такой нежный, что задыхается сердце. Хейл ласкает языком приоткрытый рот, все еще находясь в неудобной позе, но, кажется, в данный момент это никого не волнует. Лично Стайлз думает о том, что все это очередная уловка, дабы вернуть его к прежней жизни, которой нет возвращения. О чем думает Дерек, ему и вовсе неизвестно. 

— Это не подпольные бои, Стайлз, - тихо, шепотом, разорвав поцелуй, - здесь не будет тех восьми побед. 

— Что? – мысли проносятся в голове, будто не жрал аддералл целую вечность. – Откуда… 

— Мне достаточно и одной попытки. 

Новый поцелуй, затыкающий дальнейшие вопросы. 

Не возвращающий к отправной точке до того, как разделил свое тело с Ногицунэ, но дарящий свежую надежду. 

А еще заставляющий первый раз за два месяца произнести имя темного демона в своих мыслях, без чувства ненависти к себе. Очередной парадокс странного влияния Дерека Хейла или стертые пятна черни с души?


	12. Хобрайен

Задыхается от переизбытка чувств и недостатка кислорода. 

Задыхается медленно, мучительно, пока Тайлер – такой охуенно прекрасный Тайлер, которому можно ставить алтарь поклонения, - вбивается резкими и немного грубыми толчками, заставляя каждый раз вздрагивать, умирать, исчезать. 

Дилан хочет сказать ему: «Чуточку нежнее, аккуратнее, приятель, я не Бритт – я твой член ощущаю впервые. И знаешь, он вполне оправдывает охуенность своего хозяина, но полегче, Тайлер, полегче».  
Но его хватает только на: «Тайлер, гос-по-ди, Тайлер». Крепче обхватывает ногами его поясницу, цепляется руками за плечи, чтобы в который раз прочертить короткими ногтями несколько следов на смуглой коже.

И снова можно задыхаться, умирать, исчезать; меркнуть на фоне прошлого себя, осознавая, что совершил грандиозную ошибку. 

— Расслабься, - Хеклин тихо шепчет на ухо, чуть замедляя ритм, - отлично, всё хорошо, не сжимайся так сильно, вот, молодец.

А Дилан готов плюнуть ему в лицо за это горячее дыхание, которое растапливает; выжигает на сердце проклятые чувства, заставляет плавиться, чтобы потом утонуть в этой луже из собственных эмоций. Он зажмуривается: сильно, до звезд, до исчезающего разума, только бы не слышать, а лучше бы еще не осязать. Вот бы закрыть уши, не запоминать этот голос, не втирать его в кожу, словно спасительное лекарство от сумасшествия из шести букв. Нихрена не будет хорошо. Дилан такой идиот. Ведь есть Бритт, есть Тайлер, есть, сука, такая счастливая парочка, которую хоть сейчас фотографируй на памятник идеальной комбинации. А есть Дилан, с которым захотелось попрощаться весьма странным, но до чего же охренительным способом.

И Дилан, наверно, правда свихнулся на своем коллеге по съемкам, потому что его поступок не оправдывается даже приличной дозой алкоголя в крови, после вечеринки в честь ухода из основного состава. Радости в этом празднике было мало, но все желали Тайлеру только успехов и продвижения в карьере, а Дилан желал свалить как можно дальше, чтобы не иметь возможности пялиться на широкую спину и обтянутую джинсами задницу. 

Как же случилось так, что мысли, начинающиеся со слов: «Пошел ты, гребаный Тайлер, и твое гребаное совершенство. Пошел ты на все четыре стороны, трахай свою телку и не морочь мозги тем, кого даже не замечаешь», резко переключились на новую, непознанную ранее волну. Теперь в голове лишь: «Ты великолепен, забери меня с собой, нахуй эту Бритт. Я, кажется, люблю тебя, чертов ублюдок. За какие грехи ты вообще свалился на мою голову?»

— О, господи, - стонет громко и надрывисто, когда член слишком сильно проезжается по простате, вырывая из реальности. Затем снова и снова, найдя нужный угол проникновения. – Господи, я сейчас сдохну, господи... только не так, только не на твоем члене, гос-по-ди.

Тайлер целует его влажно, пошло, собирая оставшиеся неразборчивые фразы своим языком и вылизывая так, словно губы Дилана – это лакричный леденец, так любимый с детства. Он прижимается еще сильнее, пытаясь буквально слиться воедино, и Дилан мог быть этому очень рад, если бы не ощущал противные уколы где-то чуть ниже ребер. Его отвлекает только скручивающийся тугой узел внизу живота, предвещая скорую разрядку и растекаясь сладкой истомой. Хеклин опускается поцелуями по щекам к мочке уха, затем к шее и больно втягивает кожу, оставляя на ней яркую метку своего присутствия в его жизни. Дилан стискивает зубы, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ритмично трахающем члене, а не на мыслях, что эта метка пропадет через несколько недель, собственно, как и сам Тайлер. На что он согласился? На что подписался? Сам себе выписал смертельный приговор с пожизненными воспоминаниями. 

Нет, он будет думать только об удовольствии; о члене, который такой идеальный, так неожиданно подходящий его заднице, словно создан только для нее. Туманная гетеросексуальность уже машет ему из-за края далекого горизонта, посылая нахуй всех окружающих баб и сообщая очень прискорбную новость: «Хэй, ты не просто бисексуал, чувак, ты еще и втюрился по уши, как прыщавый подросток». 

Пиздец.

Счастливое завершение изначально несчастливой истории. Или наоборот. Хрен бы его разобрал.

—Кончишь в меня? – вопрос вырывается неосознанно, будто мольба о новой метке; более интимной. – Пожалуйста, Тайлер, кончи в меня, ну же. Пожалуйста.

Бредовый шепот. Бредовые мысли. Бредовые чувства. 

Разрыв сердца от бешеного взгляда, направленного прямо на него: пристального, темнеющего с каждой секундой, с каждым ускоряющимся толчком. Тайлер, кажется, рычит, будто все еще сохраняя в себе остатки волчьей роли; одной ладонью обхватывает шею Дилана, второй упираясь в кровать для равновесия, и прикрывает глаза, запрокидывая вверх голову и кончая прямо в горячее нутро. Никто уже из них не помнит, почему Тайлер не надел презерватив, но в данный момент это даже радует. По крайней мере, Дилан точно рад тому, что может какое-то время помнить эти грязные ощущения наполненности. Пошлые, новые и немного пугающие ощущения для непривыкшего разума. 

Дилан кончает следом, проведя кулаком несколько раз по своему члену, резко и долго содрогаясь, потому что это охуеть как непостижимо. Это невероятно, это раздирающе.

Это больно, но лишь в душевном плане, а не в физическом. 

— А говорил, что никогда не спал с мужчиной, - Тайлер медленно вытаскивает опавший член и тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, где уже заранее приготовлены влажные салфетки. – По твоим стонам и не скажешь.  
— Ты тоже раньше не создавал впечатление любителя мужских задниц, - парирует Дилан, выхватывая из его рук коробку и протирая живот. – Боюсь даже предположить, что послужило для меня такой честью.  
— Мне просто нужно было снять это напряжение между нами, понимаешь? И кое-что понять, – Тай заваливается на спину, заносит руки за голову и смотрит в потолок. – Этот Джефф уже заебал со своими вечными подколками, да и гораздо легче стало, давно надо было это сделать.  
— Да уж, - он вздыхает и отбрасывает в сторону салфетки, - охуеть у тебя теория.   
— Мне и раньше нравились парни, Дил, я просто не знал, что и тебе тоже, - по-прежнему прожигает взглядом потолок. – Даже и не надеялся на твое согласие, если честно. Вы с Бриттани слишком близки.  
— Разделяю с тобой удивление, - усмехается, удобнее устраиваясь на подушках и на задворках сознания улавливая мысль, что надо бы отправиться в душ. Фразу про свою якобы девушку, которая уже больше подруга, чем любовница, он и вовсе пропускает мимо ушей. – Только, что мы теперь будем делать?  
— Забудем, - короткий ответ перед тем, как повернуться спиной. – Наверно, так будет лучше.

Сучий ублюдок. Зарядить бы по роже, а потом попросить, чтобы подарил ответный удар прямо в челюсть. За идиотизм.

Тайлер засыпает в тишине и можно запросто сомневаться в том, что напряжение исчезло. Возможно, не окончательно и только у одного из них, и это точно не Дилан. Не скажет ведь он, что последние два года совместной работы для него казались жгучим Адом. Не скажет, что отгонял от себя мысли о странной заинтересованности и о том, что Бриттани уже не привлекает в постели. Тайлер, как проклятая метка, преследует даже в моменты охуенного минета, а вечные намеки на Стерек только подливают масло в огонь. Дилан хочет винить во всем паскуду Джеффа, но винит только себя за то, что повелся на фантомное притяжение между персонажами. 

Да, пусть это и будет его отговоркой на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он проваливается в сон уже с рассветными лучами, сворачиваясь калачиком после теплого душа и намеренно не притрагиваясь к телу рядом с ним. Утро встречает прохладой и пустым номером. Что же, напряжение снято, все точки расставлены, финал оправдан и предсказуем.

Дилан поеживается, то ли от холода, то ли от дискомфорта; натягивает покрывало на плечи, затем берет с тумбочки телефон и пролистывает список контактов. Удаляет номер Тайлера и всё, что могло связывать. Буквально за две секунды ставит свою собственную точку. 

Согласился? Ладно.

Значит, теперь будет надеяться, что Хеклин никогда, ни за какие деньги мира не вернется в новый сезон. 

Уж лучше думать, что между вами всё решено, нежели видеть Тайлера и предполагать, что могло бы быть иначе.

* * *

 

Звонок с незнакомого номера разрывает тишину гостиничного номера. Дилан прищуривается, достает из-под подушки телефон, разглядывая рядом лежащую девку, попутно вспоминая, что вчера снял ее в лондонском баре неподалеку. Каст «Бегущего» праздновал окончание промо-тура, а блондинка показалась очень привлекательной для пьяных глаз, по всей видимости. 

На экране неизвестный номер. В душе какая-то странная тревога, потому что мало кто вообще знает номер Дилана, а все, кто знают – забиты в строку контакта.

— Слушаю, - зевает, потягиваясь и случайно задевая спящую девушку; та переворачивается, а Дилан прикрывает глаза рукой, понимая, что явно был слишком пьян. – Эй, что-то со связью, - в трубке тишина, - перезвоните еще раз.

Сбрасывает звонок, косится на страшную до ужаса блондинку с размазанной тушью и ждет новой попытки связаться. Телефон отзывается на ожидание спустя несколько секунд.

— Слушаю, - повторяет приглушенным тоном, боясь, что если разбудит это чудовище, то придется вызывать экзорциста. – Господи, опять что-то со связью.  
«Привет, - голос по ту сторону заставляет подавиться воздухом. Дилан присаживается, понимая, что вообще-то совершенно голый и это противно, мать вашу, потому что девка на самом деле пиздец какая страшная. – Разбудил?»  
— П-почти, - заебись, он еще и заикается. – Зачем ты звонишь?  
«Да я тут в Лондоне по случайности, слышал, что ты тоже здесь. Хотел позвать на кофе, - Дилан готов поклясться, что в голосе Тайлера звучит осторожность и робость. – Согласен? Или у тебя, наверно, всё расписано?»  
— У меня самолет сегодня вечером, так что… - он замолкает, пытаясь придумать, как вежливо отказать и при этом не сдохнуть.

Гребаный Тайлер.

Чертов Хеклин.

Какого хуя?!

Они не общались и не созванивались почти год. Хренов год, если не считать того подставного звонка на Комик-коне, когда пришлось состроить умиление и любовь одновременно, не обращая внимание на оглушительную, просто убийственную боль. Тошнота шла бонусом.

А теперь он звонит, как ни в чем не бывало; как друг, которым Тайлер никогда не был; звонит и приглашает на кофе, которое по традиции жанра может закончиться в номере отеля. Возможно, даже этого самого отеля, где он сейчас разговаривает с ним по телефону и медленно сгорает. 

Твою мать, все заново. 

Все старания насмарку, а ведь он такое долгое время учился не думать о том, что Хеклин сбил его с праведного гетеросексуального пути, затаскивая вместе с собой в Ад. И ладно бы, если привлекали другие парни, так ведь нет, привлекал только один единственный. Очень определенный парень: со щетиной и охуенным членом, который чувствовался фантомно еще на протяжении нескольких дней.

— Если ты хочешь снова снять напряжение, то должен тебя огорчить – оно и не возникало.

Он повзрослел за это время; не поумнел, но научился жить иначе. Почти забыл, почти смирился, почти новая жизнь.

«Какого хрена, сука, ты делаешь? Какого хрена ты снова замыкаешь этот паршивый круг? – мысли убивают кислым привкусом обиды». 

«Я хочу только поговорить, я… эммм… мы с Бритт расстались пару дней назад, и я тут понял, что мне совершенно некому позвонить, - Дилан подсознательно чувствует его переживания, и это напрягает. Он не должен это чувствовать, только не спустя год. Он вообще не должен чувствовать что-либо, черт возьми; справился, пережил, перегорел. – В общем, если…»  
— Идет.

Или не перегорел.

— Я скину тебе смс с адресом, - Дилан потихоньку встает и нашаривает рукой трусы возле кровати. – Дай мне полчаса.  
«Я уже здесь, в твоем отеле».

Биение сердца ебануться на сколько ударов в минуту. Что? 

— Какого черта? – только и может спросить, подавляя в себе жалобный стон, ибо грудную клетку рвет на ошметки. – Тайлер? Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

Девушка вошкается на кровати, реагируя на громкий голос, а Дилан так и хочет приложить ей палец к губам, лишь бы только не открывала свой рот. Но тогда придется посмотреть на нее, а у него итак тошнота от неразбавленного виски. 

«ТиПо сказал, что вы расстались, - и Дилану на мгновение кажется, что голос слышится прямо в коридоре за стеной, - не думал, что это вообще когда-нибудь произойдет».   
— Так говоришь, как будто только этого и ждал.  
«А что, если…» - стук в дверь.

Тело пробирает холодная, мерзкая дрожь, вытаскивая из глубины души все ранее пережитые чувства; те, что спрятал однажды, пусть и не до конца; пусть и не так успешно, как хотелось бы. А все дело в том, что он не совсем один в номере и до сих пор не очень то трезв. Его, по идее, это не должно волновать, но волнует.

Встает с кровати, натягивает трусы одной рукой, забывая отключить телефон и молча держа его возле уха. Наверно, просто слова закончились от понимания неоспоримого факта: Тайлер за этой стеной. Тайлер в Лондоне, чтоб его. Приехал обсудить свое недавнее расставание? Серьезно? Какую важную главу Дилан пропустил в их разговоре или в прошлом перепихе?

Открывает дверь, медленно приходя в себя. Хеклин непринужденно улыбается: он с растрепанными волосами, немного похудевший с их последней встречи и по-прежнему достоин алтаря охуенности. 

А Дилан приветствует его смачным ударом в челюсть, стараясь тем самым объяснить всё происходящее внутри. Растирает ушибленный кулак, наблюдая, как Тайлер вытирает кровь с лопнувшей губы.

— Заслужил, - Дилан облизывает губы, опираясь на дверной косяк. – Договаривай.  
— Что, если ты прав…


	13. Стерек

Дерек допивает свой крепкий эспрессо, когда на стол падает вырванный кусок от его Камаро. От малышки-сука-идеальной-Камаро, которая сейчас, по всей видимости, стоит возле особняка без бампера. Он смотрит на Бойда, который стоит неподалеку, скрестив руки на груди, а в его взгляде ноль заинтересованности. Как будто вообще нихрена не произошло; как будто он только что не испортил своему альфе завтрак, бросив перед ним (сука, ну какого же хуя?) такую важную деталь его автомобиля.

— Я убью этого пиздюка, - шипит сквозь зубы Дерек, резко подрываясь со стула и бросая в стену стакан с недопитым кофе. - Где он?  
— Понятия не имею, - Вернон пожимает плечами, все еще выражая на своем лице... а ничего не выражая. - Нашел это в нескольких метрах от твоей машины. Кстати, лобовое стекло хреново смотрится в разбитом виде.

Хейл прикрывает глаза, стискивает зубы и кулаки, перебарывая рвущегося наружу волка. Господи, Стайлз его так заебывает последние четыре месяца, хоть сваливай подальше из Бикон Хиллз, прихватив с собой стаю и... да гребаный ты Стилински, нахуй машину то разбивать второй раз?

— Ты должен с ним поговорить, он скоро так и на нас переберется. А бита у него, - Бойд присвистывает, - боюсь даже представить, как он соорудил это чудо из металла и рябины.   
— Ну тупым он точно никогда не был, хотя... - Дерек болезненным взглядом смотрит на все еще оторванный бампер, - возможно, не во всем.  
— В общем, поговори с ним - это просьба всей стаи, - бета кивает и медленным шагом выходит в коридор.

А Дерек медленно подыхает от одной лишь мысли, в которой присутствуют слова: "Стайлз" и "поговорить" в одном предложении. Эта ненависть уже переходит все границы, смешивая в себе прошлое и настоящее. Ненависть сделала Стайлза другим: более сильным, настырным, обозленным и смелым. Одно только наличие многочисленных татуировок, украшающих молодое и (не без исключения) привлекательное тело, говорит об очень стремительных изменениях. Внутренне и внешне. По отношению к стае и к оборотням в целом. 

Теперь Стайлза и Дерека связывает только глупое противостояние, и если первое время альфа спускал на тормозах покалеченное имущество (за машину он все равно не простил еще после первого раза), то сейчас Дерек мечтает взять его татуированную шею и с хрустом повернуть её по часовой стрелке. Есть еще другой вариант убедить парня в своей невиновности, более лояльным и приятным способом, но никто не дает гарантий, что этот неугомонный щенок поверит сказанным в сотый раз словам. Поверит Дереку, что в несчастном случае с Джоном, его последним родным человеком, никто из стаи не виноват.

***

 

Где теперь обитает Стилински - общеизвестный факт. После того, как отец провалился в состояние комы из-за сильного удара головой на очередной схватке, Стайлз проводит все свое свободное время в компании Маркуса (известного охотника на оборотней, между прочим). А Маркус, в свою очередь, всегда пропадает в баре "Зодиак" на Лэккори Стрит. 

Не то чтобы Дерека это должно беспокоить, но, сука, беспокоит всё-таки. Наверное, потому что до происшествия с отцом они со Стайлзом частенько трахались на его кровати в маленькой спальне родительского дома, а утром Хейл тактично сваливал, чтобы не шокировать шерифа. Между ними всегда что-то было и одновременно нихрена не существовало. Никаких тебе свиданий, боже упаси; никаких совместных праздников - просто хуй пойми какие чувства с ускоренным сердечным ритмом. Наверное, его так выбешивает этот чертов Маркус, потому что с разрывом их странных отношений стало как-то паскудно жить.

Нет, не померкли краски и небо всё такое же голубое, но, блядь, никак не покидает ощущение, что от тебя оторвали смачный кусок мяса и выкинули бродячим собакам. 

Если бы сейчас рядом была Эрика, то обязательно сказала бы, что охотник не виноват в произошедшем и не стоит его убивать за компанию, но оборотню похрен. Все равно бесит по вполне объяснимым причинам, пусть и не связанным с Джоном, зато связанным со Стайлзом.

Дерек предсказуемо замечает Стилински за несколько метров от входа в "Зодиак". На нем нет футболки, теплая июльская ночь позволяет ему разгуливать по городу только в узких черных джинсах, и Дереку приходится сглотнуть слюну, потому что дураку понятно - белья на парне нет. Выпирающие бедренные косточки заставляют прикипеть взглядом к плоскому, накаченному животу с кубиками пресса, а татуировки на груди и руках, сука, просто идеально дополняют этого паршивца.

Твою мать, четыре месяца. Каких-то грёбаных четыре месяца. Как можно за это время стать... таким? Буквально другим. 

Как сильно надо ненавидеть всех оборотней, чтобы почернеть душой?

— Желанные гости, - выкрикивает Стайлз, а Дерека передергивает от низкого, грубоватого голоса. Его здесь уже ждали, изначально. - Как поживает малышка Камаро? 

Стилински усмехается, растягивает на красивом лице не менее красивую улыбку и медленным шагом подходит к альфе, размахивая в руке битой. Его движения до одури плавные, четкие, продуманные; Стайлз, будто сосредоточение всех грехов одновременно. 

— Я пришел поговорить, - Хейл не двигается с места с тех самых пор, как заметил парня возле неоновой вывески. Они сейчас одни: Дерек без стаи, а Стайлз без охотников. Какое совпадение. - Никаких когтей и оружия, если ты не против.  
— Как скажешь, - непринужденно пожимает плечами, но биту не убирает, все еще медленно приближаясь. Проходит от силы парочка секунд, а Стайлз уже стоит в шаге от оборотня.

Господи, это сложнее, чем казалось.

— Знаешь, Дерек, почему-то мне кажется, что я могу прочесть твои мысли, - прищуривается, крепче сжимая в ладони рукоятку. - Ты ведь скажешь, что не виноват, да? Скажешь, что не ты приволок моего отца на место преступления и не ты виноват, что какая-то мразь хвостом толкнула его с моста. Именно это я услышу, верно?  
— Ты услышишь правду, - Дерек убирает руки в карманы, потому что пиздец как невыносимо хочется дотронуться до его щеки и провести пальцем по нижней губе, вспоминая прикосновения. - Стая делала всё возможное, как и ты.   
— Нет, Дерек, если бы в нашей жизни не было стаи, то и отец был бы здоров, неужели до твоей тупой башки не доходит сей факт? - Стайлз начинает медленно закипать, но скрывать свои эмоции у него получается с трудом: сейчас там обида и тоска. - Это вы во всем виноваты. Ты, Скотт, стая - это вы втянули его в свои дела, не слушая моих возражений.  
— Твой отец сделал свой выбор тогда, когда заступил на службу. Он сам пришел. Его никто не звал.

Хейл просто не знает, как достучаться до этих ебучих небес, где прячется Стайлз.

А Стайлз никогда не слышал от Дерека таких откровений. Обычно, их разговоры длились всего несколько слов: "Привет", "Мы не виноваты", "Ошибаешься" и "Пока". 

Сегодня алгоритм странным образом нарушен.

— Не трогай больше мою машину, - вполне серьезно говорит Хейл, посылая ему лучи грозного взгляда. - Я серьезно. Хватит, Стайлз, поиграл в ненависть, а теперь завязывай.   
— Мелисса говорит, что его могут отключить от приборов, - надломленный тон возвращает на несколько секунд прежнего Стайлза. - Ты снова починишь свою долбаную машину, а вот отца...

Стилински не договаривает, потому что Дерека этот разговор настолько достал, и он тупо делает шаг вперед, обхватывает ладонью его затылок, грубо целуя неприлично сексуальные губы. Такие знакомые, приторно-сладкие, до сердечного приступа любимые губы. Хоть что-то не изменилось. 

— Твой отец будет в порядке, я сделаю все возможное, - шепчет Хейл, когда с трудом прекращает поцелуй, на который практически получил ответ. - Обещаю, Стайлз.

Молчание.

Чертово молчание, которое не должно существовать, ведь Стилински всегда одаривал его словами, приправленными злобой. Неужели один поцелуй способен заткнуть этого неугомонного мальчишку? Хейл записывает в свой невидимый блокнот полезное наблюдение, ведь раньше их поцелуи обычно сопровождались стонами, а не руганью. 

— Ты мне веришь? - последний вопрос, чтобы расставить точки вместо запятых. Дерек не отходит назад, дотрагивается пальцами до его щеки, а в глазах напротив мерещится сомнение. - Скажи, что веришь мне, Стайлз? Ты же знаешь, что мы... я... блядь, да никто бы из нас никогда намеренно не причинил ему боль.  
— Я больше не трону твою машину, - отстраняется резко, с холодом в каждом движении. - Но это не значит, что я поменял свое мнение, - отводит в сторону взгляд, снова размахивая битой в руке. - Уходи, скоро придет Маркус, а вам лучше не встречаться.

Хейл сжимает кулаки, подавляя приступ охуенной ревности и злости, постепенно перетекающей в ярость. 

Маркус.

Маркус, значит. О'кей.

— Новый приятель? – он просто не знает, что еще сказать. И уходить не хочется, и оставаться больно.   
— Да пошел ты, - тихо, даже не смотря в ответ.  
— Стайлз...  
— Это не проходит, Дерек! - выкрикивает громко, что есть сил. Улица почти пустая, а те несколько человек позади слишком пьяны, чтобы обратить на них внимание. - Я ненавижу оборотней, и это не проходит!   
— Тогда скажи, как сильно ты ненавидишь меня, а не оборотней? – глаза глубокого карего цвета перестают моргать; Дерек пожимает плечами и оглядывается по сторонам. - Насколько всё плохо? 

Хейл слышит, как парень громко сглатывает, начиная пахнуть неуверенностью, сомнениями, страхом; Стайлз приоткрывает губы, прожигает взглядом, заставляет волка тонуть в себе, даже того не замечая. 

— Не ответишь?  
— Проваливай, - перед тем, как развернуться прочь. 

Уходящая фигура исчезает в дверях "Зодиака", ни разу не обернувшись. Но Дереку достаточно участившегося пульса, который теперь отбивается набатом в висках. 

Похуй на машину. Теперь определенно похуй.

***

 

Забираться в комнату к Стилински через приоткрытое окно уже дело привычки. Движения отлажены, позволяя оказаться внутри буквально за несколько манипуляций. Странно, что на подоконнике не рассыпана рябиновая пыль, ведь Стайлз ненавидит оборотней, не так ли? 

Хейл отбрасывает эту мысль, рассматривая спящее тело на кровати слева от него. Дерек хочет задать себе вопрос: почему раньше не поговорил с ним здесь, на знакомой территории? Почему так долго ждал, прежде чем завести продуктивный разговор? Наверно, подсознательно хотелось дать Стайлзу немного времени на раздумья, на переживания, на обиду и ненависть. Просто никто не знал, что это затянется на четыре месяца. 

Бледная кожа светится под серебряными лучами, попадающими в комнату, и в отблесках луны она напоминает шелк, усыпанный шоколадной крошкой. Господи, как же Дерек по нему скучает. Чего себя лишает; кого потерял. Он делает шаг в сторону кровати, но замирает, когда Стайлз, до этого лежащий лицом к стене, переворачивается на спину.

И нет в этом лице той ненависти, боли, непонимания всей несправедливости мира. Нет обиды, возможно, неоправданной; нет жестокости. Есть только Стайлз - прежний Стайлз, которого так не хватает.

Хочется лечь рядом, согреть, подарить защиту, хотя Дерек не сомневается в металлическом стержне, который держит Стилински на крепких ногах. Ему не нужна охрана - ему нужно понимание. Стайлз должен видеть, что даже не смотря на ненависть, которую он испытывает к стае – она до сих пор его дом. Его крепость, его тыл. 

Поэтому, единственно верное решение, которое пришло в голову этим утром, спустя сутки после их последней встречи, это показать глупому упрямцу, что любовь не погибает от ненависти. Истина никогда не будет сражена заблуждением. По крайней мере, такое правило у волков. 

Дерек тихо подходит к спящему Стайлзу, наклоняется, рассматривая подрагивающие во сне ресницы, и присаживается рядом с кроватью, опираясь на нее спиной. Он кладет голову на матрас, прикрывает глаза и прислушивается к равномерному дыханию, словно к музыке для своих ушей. 

Кажется, Дерек прежде недооценивал свои чувства. 

А еще он уверен, что делает нужные и правильные шаги, медленно продвигаясь к цели.

Иначе, как объяснить теплый плед, что утром укрывает его тело от прохладного ветра?


	14. Хобрайен

Тайлер с самой первой минуты знал, что это плохая идея, но Таннер, – надоедливый младший брат, - никак не успокаивался. Вроде несколько лет разницы, а все как ребенок, ей богу. Единственный выходной, выпавший за долгое время, хотелось провести подальше от шумной толпы и поклонниц, которые определенно будут там, куда его так и пытались вытянуть чуть ли не за шкирку, но для некоторых персон это не являлось достаточным предлогом. 

Хеклин посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, убеждаясь в отсутствии помех, и припарковался у обочины небольшого двухэтажного здания. Таннер сидел на пассажирском сидении и что-то просматривал на экране своего мобильника, увлеченно пролистывая блоки новостей, а Тайлер молча надеялся, что тот успел передумать и позволит вернуться обратно домой. 

Он так устал от этих панелей, Конов, автограф-сессий и прочей ерунды, что лишь единственное упоминание о кинотеатре заставляло вздрагивать и закрывать глаза, чуя дискомфорт. Работа – это одно, и Тайлер очень любил свою профессию, отдаваясь ей сполна, но иногда просто хотелось побыть обычным человеком, - вне софитов, грима и кучи народа. Кинотеатр, несомненно, стоял на первом месте в списке нежеланных мест в выходной день. Только вот крыть просьбы Таннера было совершенно нечем, не скажешь же ему, что на фильм, который тот предлагал посмотреть в обязательном и срочном порядке, не хотелось идти по совсем иным причинам.

Хеклин не мог сказать своему брату, что видеть Дилана ему еще сложнее, нежели переносить свой выходной в очередной толпе незнакомых людей. Не мог рассказать Таннеру, что не видел О’Брайена вечность и один день; что всячески старался забыть золотисто-карие глаза, которые въелись в сердце, словно паразит присасывается к своей жертве. Тайлер, просто-напросто, не мог раскрыться и выдать истину: он скучал по Дилану, и наблюдать его с экрана без возможности поговорить или прикоснуться – пиздец какая пытка. Ведь о его увлечении этим молодым парнишкой не знал никто, кроме самого Тайлера. Еще с первого дня на съемочной площадке, с первой совместной сцены, он заметил, что кишки от волнения скручивались в плотный узел. Одно лишь присутствие Дилана наводило панику, которую приходилось скрывать. И получалось делать это до сих пор.

Но, Таннер не останавливался на своем, а отговорки, вроде усталости и желания полноценного сна, оказывались в его понимании из разряда «ну что за пустяки?». И правда, пустяки и только. 

— Смотри, новый твитт от О’Брайена. Ответишь? – младший Хеклин пихнул ему свой телефон в руки, давая прочитать короткое сообщение.   
— С каких пор ты следишь за его твиттером? – он вернул обратно аппарат, и достал свой, чтобы пролистать ленту в социальной сети. – И правда, давно он не писал.

«Кто идет на "Испытание огнем" в эти выходные?!», - гласил недавний твитт.

— Ха-ха, с каких пор, значит? – Тай прекрасно понял подколку, но умение выходить из подобных ситуаций у него буквально в крови.   
— Мы с ним бывшие коллеги, так что я давно подписан на его твиттер, болван, - усмехнулся, чтобы смягчить разговор. – Что там с сеансами?  
— Ближайший через полчаса, я уже забронировал онлайн, - Таннер даже не смотрел на него, по-прежнему шарясь в телефоне. – Так ты ответишь?  
— Зачем? – по спине прокатилась неприятная дрожь, сопровождаясь плохим предчувствием, будто бы Таннер разговаривал с ним намеками. Вполне такими понятными намеками на необходимость оповестить О’Брайена о своем походе на премьеру его фильма. – И что я должен ему сказать? Хэй, чувак, а я иду на «Испытание огнем»? Ерунда.  
— Что-то типа того, и не забудь улыбнуться, а то я твою улыбку в последний раз видел примерно хуй знает когда, - брат убрал телефон в карман и передразнил улыбку Тайлера. – Вот, сможешь так?  
— Ты достал, я просто задолбался улыбаться всем подряд. Пошли уже, - Хеклин вытащил ключи из зажигания, нажал на кнопку, убирая зеркала бокового вида, и вышел из автомобиля.   
— А говорил, что вы друзья. Не похоже как-то, - Таннер никак не успокаивался, словно выискивая слабое место. Вышел следом за братом и громко хлопнул дверцей.  
— Мы друзья, но… - заткнулся и глубоко вздохнул, снова доставая телефон. – Иди сюда.

Таннер оживился и подошел слева, широко улыбаясь, буквально открывая рот и показывая безудержное веселье. Тайлер сначала хотел просто приподнять брови, говоря, мол, смотрите – вот мой брат идиот, но я все равно его люблю. Затем передумал и тоже повторил за ним мимику, дабы не выглядеть таким уж унылым гавном. Все-таки актерское мастерство играло на руку, выручая в нужный момент. И похуй, что на сердце сейчас было очень тяжело, только представляя это лицо перед глазами.

Лицо, которое всегда хотелось помнить.  
Лицо, смотреть на которое не было сил.

— Доволен? – Тайлер подписал фото-ответ, что именно эти парни собираются на премьеру, и опубликовал твитт.  
— Ну вот, теперь и моя рожа засветится, - брат оказался более чем удовлетворен, вот же гаденыш. – Слава приходит незаметно.

Таннер показательно повел бровями, а Тайлер только сейчас догадался о его намерениях. Покачал головой, потер переносицу и устало усмехнулся. А потом заторможено понял, что же натворил. 

Твою мать. 

Твою гребаную мать.

Поклонники же взорвутся вопросами и догадками; этот твитт будет во всех лентах тамблера, с подписью «Хобрайен из риал». И мысленно сделал жест «рука-лицо», предвещая новые нападки Бритт, которая итак терпеть не может Дилана и всю связанную с ним историю Стерека. 

Тайлер только что, своими руками и не без помощи брата, выкопал себе яму и присыпал голову земелькой. Ибо долгое время держал имя из пяти букв только в своей голове, стараясь не делать лишних намеков. Просто не очень-то хотелось сгореть заживо под пламенным взглядом девушки, которая, по всем естественным законам, должна была занимать его мысли. Только не занимала. Точнее, не все из них. Она, безусловно, красивая и фигура у нее чудесная, да и блинчики готовит восхитительные, но…

Бритт никогда не будет такой, как Дилан. И дело тут не в физическом проявлении, а в душевном - она никогда не будет смотреть на него таким же мягким и томным взглядом; не будет подкалывать на репетициях, стараясь лишний раз прикоснуться или возобновить зрительный контакт; она просто никогда не будет парнем, в которого Тайлер влюбился так неожиданно, словно окунулся головой в ледяное озеро.

И пусть у этой любви так и не случилось отправной точки, это еще не говорит, что ее не должно существовать. 

— Дружище, ты подвис, - Таннер похлопал его по плечу, обрывая бурный поток раздумий. И правда, он все еще палился в телефон, рассматривая этот злосчастный твитт. – Идем, скоро уже начало.

Они прошли в холл, где по велению волшебной палочки призрачного Гарри Поттера, народ насчитывался в количестве максимум двадцати человек. Ладно, это можно было вытерпеть без моральных затрат. По крайней мере, до начала фильма. Видимо, десять утра – не самое популярное время для просмотра фильма, и не важно, кто там снимался в главной роли. Если честно, Тайлер и вовсе в последний раз присутствовал по ту сторону экрана очень и очень давно, будучи зрителем. Обычно, все совсем наоборот.

* * *

 

Все-таки, Тайлер действительно был прав – это плохая затея. В первую очередь потому, что лицо О’Брайена – в грязи и с другой прической – выглядело еще охуеннее, нежели с гримом в их общем сериале. Там был просто тональник и пудра, а здесь – поистине взрослое и мужественное лицо, с видимыми изъянами и кучей родинок.

Тайлер прикрыл глаза, стараясь выровнять сердечный ритм и унять волнение, но голос Дилана заставлял открывать их и смотреть на него .

Не отрываясь.

Внимательно и с упоением.

А когда перед ним появилась сцена в душе, где капли воды стекали по мускулистым плечам, а волосы мягко обрамляли лоб – Тайлер пропал окончательно. Хотелось встать и плюнуть на все, потому что заранее знал, что этот кадр теперь никогда не выйдет из головы. Что теперь он будет представлять Дилана, пока трахает Бритт; что теперь он будет представлять Дилана, даже когда ее не трахает. 

Вот О’Брайен бежал, а его лицо все равно оставалось идеальным; вот за ним гналась толпа шизанутых, Ки Хонг тоже бежал рядом, а Тайлер видел только его. Видел движение рук, немного оголенной кожи, вспоминал, каково это – прикасаться к нему, смотреть прямо в глаза, разговаривать.

Кажется, он скучал по нему гораздо больше, чем думал. И план этот оказался еще хуже, чем представлялся изначально. Потому, что теперь нужно больше; нужно реально, наяву.

Теперь Тайлер просто сдохнет, если не увидит Дилана. Или не услышит.

— А молодец парень, - Таннер толкнул его локтем, и Хеклин покачал головой, следом замирая.

Томас, который О’Брайен, выпил какой-то бурды, начал медленно плыть от кайфа, а у Тайлера от предчувствия кольнуло сердце. Он, как актер с опытом, но человек, не прочитавший книг Дашнера, мог примерно предположить, что случится дальше. И предположения оправдались: брюнетка подходила все ближе и ближе, смотрела в его глаза (в которые тоже безумно хотелось посмотреть), а потом поцеловала Дилана, прижимаясь близко, тесно-тесно.

Тайлер прикусил нижнюю губу, отсчитывая секунды. В грудной клетке что-то нещадно билось о кости, стараясь выбраться наружу. Ладони вспотели, злость напирала волнами, а этот чертов поцелуй словно растянулся на бесконечность.

— Ты не она, - сказал Томас по ту сторону экрана короткостриженой девчонке.

«Бриттани тоже не ты», - подумал Тайлер, тяжело дыша.

Сложно любить, если чувства идут лишь в одностороннем направлении, без обратного ответа. Сложно понимать, что у этой любви обратного ответа никогда не будет. Просто друзья, просто коллеги по площадке, а когда увидятся вновь – хрен бы его знал.

Гребаный Таннер, только все испортил. Разворошил гнездо, которое аккуратно укладывалось ветка за веткой, в ожидании нового шанса. 

— Смотри, сейчас наверно еще Каю засосет, - прикалывался брат, шурша рукой в стакане с попкорном.

Тайлер переборол в себе желание съездить ему кулаком по челюсти, только чтобы заткнулся. Но, как потом объяснять свой порыв? Все считали его примерным мальчиком, который скоро решится сделать предложение и, наконец-то, официально обзаведется семьей. Все думали, что Тайлер не может любить парня, а Тайлер мог.

Любил. Восхищался. Скучал. Пусть безответно, пусть на уровне детской влюбленности, которая вопреки ожиданиям не казалась чем-то неправильным. Наоборот, любить О’Брайена было для него самой естественной вещью и самой предсказуемой. Как только увидел его впервые, сразу понял, что попал.

Слава небесам, опасения не подтвердились и нового удара не последовало. Фильм стремительно подходил к концу, а у Тайлера стремительно заканчивались нервы – так хотелось сделать уже что-нибудь, а не сидеть на месте и наблюдать Дилана так далеко и близко одновременно. 

В момент финальных титров, Тайлер насчитал примерно четверых актеров, к которым успел приревновать О’Брайена. Это уже говорило о необходимости выплеснуть эмоции, дабы не взорваться и не убить остаточной волной окружающих. Он проследовал за Таннером, по пути оставляя автографы некоторым узнавшим его людям, а когда сел в свою машину, то выдохнул весь воздух из легких. Жаль, что вместе с ним не получалось выдохнуть Дилана. 

— С книгами, конечно, ничего общего, но вроде пойдет, - резюмировал брат и откинулся на сидение, расслабляясь и щурясь от солнца. – Куда теперь? Заедем за пиццей?  
— Мне нужно позвонить, - вдруг выпалил Тайлер и достал телефон. – Подождешь здесь?

Таннер кивнул, не задавая лишних вопросов, потому что знал, что Тай не очень-то любил разговаривать о рабочих моментах в присутствии других. А выходить из машины он стал бы только по причине профессионального звонка. 

Хеклин оперся на капот автомобиля, ощущая, как чуточку обжигал накалившийся металл, и пролистнул список контактов. Он примерно знал, какой сейчас график съемок новой части сезона, к тому же по слухам, у Дилана уже закончился промо-тур по «Бегущему», и парень давно и успешно впахивал на съемочной площадке «Волчонка». 

Жизненно необходимый шанс, понимаете? Шанс, который позволил бы многое объяснить, как для себя, так и для О’Брайена. И похуй, каков ожидал итог. Просто обычная, неоспоримая нужда.

— Привет, Джефф, занят? – голос намеренно был веселым и приветливым. – Мы можем встретиться? Ты, кажется, упоминал в недавнем письме, что сценаристы обдумали хороший сюжет… - замолчал, выслушивая удивленную тираду, - да-да, я понимаю, что уже отказался, но мы можем снова обсудить этот вопрос? Лично. 

Пару секунд Девис делал вид, что обумывает варианты, но у Тая не было сомнений – ответ будет положительный.

— Окей, спасибо, Джефф. Я позвоню тебе завтра утром и приеду на площадку, - Тайлер сбросил звонок, покосился на брата, который спокойно рассматривал какой-то найденный рекламный буклет, и поднял голову к небу, закрывая глаза.

Джефф на том конце провода был и рад, и шокирован одновременно. Он выслал вариант сценария с возвращением Дерека еще неделю назад, и получил вразумительный отказ, потому что опять разгуливать без майки и тупо показывать клыки уже не хотелось.

Но, только не сейчас. В этот самый момент, система координат как-то резко поменяла свое положение и сместилась на отрицательную отметку. Наплевать, каким образом вернется Дерек Хейл – это ведь отличный способ увидеть золотисто-карие глаза, от которых пытался абстрагироваться почти год. Отличный шанс просто быть рядом, наблюдать, а быть может, получить несколько совместных сцен. Почувствовать знакомый аромат его одеколона, незаметно втянуть носом или заметно, чтобы проследить реакцию и понять, есть ли будущее. 

Будущее вдвоем. Где оба по одну сторону экрана.


	15. Стерек

От любви не отворачиваются. 

Пусть будет сложно, пусть финал неизвестен, пусть даже человеческая рука превращается в когтистую в мгновение ока.

От любви не отворачиваются. Ни-ког-да. 

Стайлз знает это, чувствует, соглашается со своим сердцем, с интуицией. Она подсказывает ему, что контроль, как тонкая красная ниточка - если держишь аккуратно, не натягивая до предела, то и не порвется.

Только объяснить это, порой, невозможно. Когда на тебя смотрят разъяренные алые глаза; когда желтые когти прорезают обивку дивана; когда с каждым шагом частота ударов сердца увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии. Слова начинают терять смысл.

Поэтому, Стайлз просто наблюдает за Дереком, вновь потерявшим контроль над своим волком. Не уходит. Ведь от любви не отворачиваются, помните? Он забивается в угол, держит в руках горстку синего аконитового пепла, но не бросает ее, не использует. Еще ни разу эта горстка не покинула его ладонь, за все тридцать четыре срыва.

Это тридцать пятый.

Дерек капает слюной на ковер, в комнате мгла, а полуобращенный волк медленно ступает к своей жертве. Он почти не помнит Стайлза, не видит в нем родного, безоговорочно любимого человека, что поддерживает даже тогда, когда поддержка не заслужена. Дерек не соображает, что один удар, один взмах рукой, и ошибка века. Неисправимая, ужасающая ошибка из-за которой он тоже уйдет следом за ним. Не от рук шерифа или Скотта, нет - от своих собственных рук. 

Но, понимает Хейл это лишь тогда, когда взгляд не застелен красной пеленой. Когда обнимает крепко, бережно, успокаивает ровным дыханием, пряча клыки и втягивая когти. А сейчас другой момент. Опасный.

— Волче... - шепчет Стайлз, поднимаясь с колен в углу их спальни, и протягивает вперед раскрытую ладонь, чтобы прикоснуться к его лицу. Дерек низко рычит, он не перекидывается в волка полностью, потому что в этом обличии можно гораздо глубже чувствовать жертву. - Ну же, волче... Дерек, хватит. Слышишь?

Стайлз аккуратно и очень медленно подходит к оборотню, все еще держа перед собой раскрытую ладонь. Он боится, но не достаточно для того, чтобы отступить. В этом то вся и проблема: сколько бы Дерек не говорил ему сбегать - Стайлз остается. Потому, что стоит повторить вновь: от любви не отворачиваются. 

— Я не уйду, Дерек, не причиню тебе вреда, не сдамся, - Стилински уже в двух шагах от Хейла, кончиками пальцев достает до носа альфы, потерявшего контроль. - Вот, видишь, это я, Стайлз, твой придурошный Стайлз.

Дерек не двигается с места, прислушиваясь к своим инстинктам, которые в данный момент борются с человеческими чувствами. Но и не отступает назад, потому что слышит выравнивающиеся удары сердца - и своего, и Стайлза. Что-то меняется в нем, что-то теплеет в груди, заставляя просто стоять на месте и утопать в круговороте общих, насыщенных эмоций. Как трапеза для волка, но мучение для человека.

— Волче, ты узнаешь меня? - осторожно дотрагивается до щеки, потом до нижней губы, очерчивая острый клык. 

Хейл тяжело дышит, не нападает, словно сканирует обстановку. Это уже прогресс, ведь раньше Стайлз давно бы прикрывался деревянным стулом от возможной атаки. 

Тридцать четыре раза Дерек терял контроль.

Но ни один из этих случаев не причинил Стайлзу физического вреда. Только душевного, но это не столь важно. Любовь вообще штука непостоянная, причиняющая боль тогда, когда заблагорассудится. 

Нужно быть сильным, чтобы сражаться за чувства. Иногда, нужно откидывать в сторону гордость и страх, чтобы не позволить этим чувствам умереть.

— Привет, - улыбается Стайлз, когда оборотень начинает постепенно принимать человеческий вид. Высыпает в карман брюк аконитовую крошку, отряхивая ладонь от пепла, но все равно держит вторую руку подальше от Дерека, чтобы не оставить на нем частицы пыли. - Сегодня гораздо быстрее. Я ведь говорил, мы справимся.  
— В этот раз мне не хотелось тебя убить, - тихо отвечает Хейл, разглядывая красивое лицо с ореховым цветом глаз. - Прости.

Дерек обнимает мальчишку, но все еще осторожно, боясь навредить. Он чувствует себя таким дерьмом, и Стайлзу не обязательно быть оборотнем, чтобы знать это. 

Стилински прижимается крепче, поглаживает татуировку на спине ладонью, не испачканной в пепле, и утопает в нежности, в благодарности. Дерек молча благодарит его за то, что не бьет плетью, даже когда имеет на это шанс; за то, что в тридцать пятый раз он остается с ним; за то, что до сих пор любит паршивого волка. Стайлз добавляет к этому морю каплю личной нежности, тепла, благодарности и трепета. Просто потому, что любит Дерека всем своим огромным, по меркам обычного человека, сердцем.

— Я не заслуживаю тебя, - шепчет Дерек ему в шею, прикасаясь губами к пульсирующей вене. - Господи, Стайлз, я совершенно тебя не заслуживаю.

«Никогда не отпускай меня», - можно услышать между слов.

— Я не уйду, - отвечает на невысказанную просьбу, закрывая глаза.

От любви не отворачиваются.


	16. Стерек, Ститер

От неуверенного "Дерек", до сломленного "Почему?" - один шаг.

Шаг навстречу оборотню и слепой поцелуй, смыкая свои губы на чужих губах.

Шаг в пропасть, когда на твой вопрос отвечают: «Проваливай».

— И это все? — говоришь тихо, боясь показать дрожащий голос.  
— Да что на тебя нашло? — оборотень озадаченно смотрит, вытирая губы ладонью, все еще не веря в то, что мальчишка так открыто проявляет свои чувства. — Таблеток пережрал?

На меня нашел ебаный ураган непонятных эмоций и чувств, — хочешь ответить, но молчишь.

На меня нашло гребаное проклятье, заставляющее постоянно произносить твое имя, — в собственных мыслях крутится оправдание захватившего безумия.

— Проваливай, Стайлз, — повторяет Дерек, оглядывая презрительным взглядом, а ты в душевной коме. — Сделаем вид, что ничего не произошло.

Сделаем вид, что меня не существует. 

Сделаем вид, что я не поцеловал тебя минутой назад.

Повторяешь как мантру в больной голове: "Ничего не было. Приснилось, привиделось".

Спрашиваешь почти шепотом: "Настолько противен?"

А волк отвечает заученно: "Проваливай, Стайлз".

* 

Ты слушаешь свое сердце, пока шаркаешь подошвой по пыльному асфальту. Смириться не получается. Забыть не выходит. 

Ты где-то внизу, на илистом дне, собираешь осколки своего отражения.

Хочешь крикнуть, разорвать глотку, прыгнуть назад во времени, чтобы исправить ошибку.

Хочешь не любить Дерека Хейла - говнюка, которых поискать, - но не выходит. У тебя и раньше не выходило быть нормальным парнем, разве это удивительно?

Заходишь в пустующий дом, снимаешь кроссовки, поднимаешься в свою комнату и закрываешь за собой дверь. Зачем, не знаешь. Все равно коридоры пусты - отец в Сан-Франциско и вернется к весне.

А сейчас поздняя осень. Не только за окнами, кстати.

И не объяснишь даже самому себе, зачем раскрылся, оголил душу. Не можешь дать вразумительный ответ на единственный вопрос: "Какого хуя?".

От сломленного "Почему?", до уверенного "Пошел ты" - восемнадцать часов.

* 

Внутри что-то ломается. Потом срастается, ломается вновь и снова срастается. Когда видишь Хейла на тренировках стаи; когда Скотт упоминает о нем почти в каждом разговоре, почти так же часто, как и свою несравненную Эллисон. 

Ты заебался ломаться, потому что твое исцеление не такое, как у оборотней. 

Хочешь высказать другу, что он сейчас похож на раскаленную плеть, ломающую ребра. Его слова окутываются вокруг легких, сжимают, мешают дышать. 

Ты мысленно сбегаешь ото всех в подсознание, чтобы тихо, чтобы в молчание и больше не слышать. А все видят в этом паническую атаку. 

От задушенного "Я в порядке", до дрожащего "Я больше не могу" - четыре минуты.

* 

Тебе не нужны тренировки, — говоришь себе, словно под гипнозом.

Ты справишься, чувак, забудь, глотни еще немного виски, — убеждаешь себя, сидя за барной стойкой одного из клубов.

Не видишь Хейла уже пять дней и восемь часов. Считаешь время, чтобы успокоиться. Не помогает.

И, по издевке судьбы, о тебе никто не вспоминает. Не звонят на мобильник с вопросами: где ты проебался? Не пишут смс: "Как скоро ты придешь?".

Ты не стая - ты человек. Надо было давно это признать.

Ты не нужен Дереку, как и твои поцелуи. С чего ты вообще решил, что будет иначе? Что Дерек-железные-яйца-Хейл вообще будет теперь кому-либо доверять?

Забиваешь на встречи, на мысли, на обиду и злость. Просто не приходишь. Просто избегаешь все, что связано с ним. Во имя защиты.

* 

— Тихо, не торопись, — горячее дыхание в шею. — Я все сделаю сам.

Ладони сжимаются на вороте футболки - не принадлежащей Дереку.

Губы прочерчивают контур подбородка, кто-то расстегивает ремень на твоих джинсах - и это тоже не Дерек.

— Стайлз, посмотри на меня, — и ты смотришь.

Глаза цвета небесной акварели пылают заботой и нежностью. Глаза, которые безмолвно кричат о любви. Надо же, хоть кто-то тебя любит.

А любишь ли ты? 

Наверно.

Можно промолчать?

— Все будет хорошо, я здесь, я рядом, я с тобой, малыш, — бережно так, словно теплым одеялом, укрывая в лютые морозы. 

За окном, кстати, сугробы в метр высотой. И метель.

Но в душе, кажется, наступает оттепель.

Отдаешься прикосновениям, выгибаешься, стонешь; пропадаешь в объятиях, утопаешь в нежности, фантомно ломаешь кости о его металлическую преданность. 

Забываешь. Не совсем, но стараешься. Потому, что за спиной надежное укрытие и понимание. 

От тихого "Я не уверен", до страстного "Глубже, вот так" - два месяца и четыре дня.

*

Утренний звонок в дверь. Ты ночуешь здесь уже вторую неделю; тут хранятся твои учебники, книги, две футболки и зубная щетка. 

На вечер у тебя грандиозные планы, ты уже полчаса ищешь рецепты в интернете, чтобы ужин был особенным. 

Все налаживается. У тебя в душе тепло и уютно. Словно колокольчики трезвонят еле слышную трель на периферии сознания. Словно перчатки, согревающие в стужу и кашемировый плед. Так хорошо внутри сейчас.

До того, как ты открываешь эту ебаную дверь.

— Питер, я тут...

Обрыв на том конце пространства. 

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — вопрос, выбивающий тебя из собственной грудной клетки. — Отвечай.  
— Я здесь живу, — не задумываясь. — Питера дома нет, будет через час.

Леденеют пальцы. Дрожат ресницы. Лицо напротив разбивает в кровь даже без ударов. Дерек смотрит внимательно, с обидой в глазах, которая пиздец как необъяснима. 

— Зайдешь? — спрашиваешь только из гостеприимства. — Я сварю тебе кофе.  
— Обойдусь, — Хейл разворачивается прочь, показывая свою спину, удаляющуюся по коридору в сторону выхода.  
— Что ему передать? — кричишь вслед.  
— Мои поздравления, — чуть слышно, но досягаемо.

Странно слышать в голосе обиду, когда сам все проебал.

* 

— Дерек приходил, поздравил с Рождеством, — говоришь Питеру, пока расставляешь тарелки на обеденный стол. — Но быстро ушел.  
— Я знаю, малыш, — на губе уже не видно заросшей царапины, но капли крови на рубашке не скрыть. — Мы пересеклись.

От удивленного "Я его не понимаю", до мягкого "И не старайся, Стайлз" - всего один поцелуй.


	17. Стайлз/Корри

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Корри = Кора в слэш-варианте.
> 
> Если вам интересно визуальное представление > http://s010.radikal.ru/i312/1509/f1/200c03b82dbb.jpg

Забудь свои слабости.

Будь выше них; будь сосредоточен и помни, что твоя сила зависит от эмоций.

Стайлз пытается выбросить из головы лишние мысли, но они то и дело затекают внутрь через уши, нос, глаза. Мысли эфемерны, как и время. Не подчиняются законам и приказам, имея свою частоту и систему. Мысли могут убить, когда приходят в ненужный момент.

— Сосредоточься! - кричит Дитон, наматывая на кисть черный хлыст. - Считаю до трех и снова ударяю.

У него на предплечье два багровых следа от беспощадного прикосновения кожаной плети. Один на спине и один чуть ниже ребер. Стайлз крепко сжимает кулаки, пытаясь побороть самого себя и сотворить пустоту в голове, словно всемогущий праведник. Закрывает глаза и мучительно представляет ладони, которыми выбрасывает лишние слова из своей головы, как и Моисей разрезал волны с Божьей помощью. 

Только у Стайлза нет Господа за спиной. Есть только до чертиков надоевшее проклятие, что-то вроде подарка после покинувшего Ногицунэ. Как бы смешно не звучало сопоставление рядом чертей, Богов и демонических Лис.

— Готов? - снова выкрикивает друид, тратя все свои силы на воспитание чуждой мощи.

Стилински кивает, хотя нихренашеньки он не готов. И причина этому одна: Корри.

Тот самый, что наблюдает за ним из окна своей спальни, пока Стайлз тренируется во дворе восстановленного особняка. Тот самый, что шикает на Дерека, когда он незатейливо хлопает его по плечу, замечая пристальное внимание. Тот самый Корри, который слишком охуеннен, чтобы быть настоящим.

Серьезно, где их латают? Таких до омерзения красивых, статных, тонкошеих; ключицы рвут кожу, пухлые губы, длинные пальцы и глаза цвета поздней осени - коричневая почва с золотистыми отблесками опавших листьев. Видите? Слишком охуенен. 

Слишком много занимает места в мыслях Стайлза. Мешает сосредоточиться, мешает жить. 

— Господи, Стайлз! - парень одергивает руку, по которой снова проезжается хлыст, обжигая оголенную кожу. - Я же просил быть внимательнее. Мысли, юноша, мне нужно, чтобы в твоей голове не оставалось лишних мыслей, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, - тихо отвечает, потому что это правда, а он снова кусок дерьма, у которого нихрена не получается.

Поднимает взгляд на окно второго этажа, чувствуя ожег уже не на руке, а гораздо глубже - сантиметров на десять внутрь грудной клетки, где сердце выполняет роль хозяина. 

Корри смотрит на него пристально, увлеченно, будто впитывает каждую эмоцию. Хотя, волчонку и стараться не стоит - здесь все пропитано болью, разочарованием и злостью Стилински. Теперь, ко всему прочему, сюда еще прибавляется легкая нотка возбуждения, ибо сплетение взглядов бьет током, раззадоривая какую-то извращенную тягу. Стайлз, будучи человеком, - пусть теперь и не совсем обычным, - хочет не раздумывая впиться зубами в подставленное горло, облизать и легонько прикусить кадык, следом властно накрывая его рот своими губами.

Младший Хейл - чертов демон в волчьем обличии, и он это просекает, ехидно улыбаясь белоснежным оскалом. Стайлза пробирает мелкая дрожь, словно этот немой разговор громче колокольного набата.

— Я готов, - отворачивается, кивает Дитону, намереваясь как можно быстрее расправиться с этим идиотизмом и не бояться себя. 

Не бояться, что может навредить Корри, когда будет яростно втрахивать его в свою кровать. На территории Хейлов нельзя - Стайлз ведь не суицидник.

— Тогда приступим, - соглашается друид и снова замахивается плетью. Он стоит примерно в двадцати шагах от Стайлза, а хлыст такой длинный, что разгоняясь с большого расстояния вполне может нанести серьезные раны. - Будь начеку. На этот раз я не собираюсь предупреждать об ударе. Лес тебе в помощь.

Лес. Да, конечно же. Лес, который и проклинает и помогает одновременно. Лес, который не понять: друг или враг, а может нечто среднее, более глубинное. Лес, который теперь течет по венам, становится частью Стайлза и приказывает быть сильнее, чем прежде. 

Стилински опускает веки на несколько секунд, прислушиваясь к щебетанию птиц над головой и стараясь не думать о глазах, которые ассоциируются с осенью, что сейчас окутывает природу. Уверенно упирается ногами в землю, находя прочную опору, и раскрывает ладони, начиная ощущать энергию, растекающуюся под кожей.

В голове, наконец-то, пусто. В голове штиль и одно лишь желание: показать, что Корри будет в безопасности. Себе или ему - это не важно.

Дитон замахивается плетью, а время становится словно призраком самого себя - его нет. Секунда за секундой растворяется в реальности, позволяя Стайлзу видеть каждое движение друида в замедленной съемке. Стилински напрягает пальцы, крепко смыкает губы и подается корпусом вперед, а по обе стороны от него корни деревьев начинают свое быстрое путешествие к противнику. Они выползают из почвы, запутываются между собой и резко оплетают руки Дитона, моментально обездвиживая. Хлыст выпадает из его рук, он бессильно вздыхает (или облегченно, Стайлз точно не уверен), и падает на колени, признавая свое поражение.

Стайлз, довольный собой, расслабляется и мысленно приказывает природе вернуться на исходную позицию. Вот почему в голове должно быть пусто - мысли о Корри убивают контроль. 

А если умрет контроль - исчезнет и Стайлз.

«Я погибну с тобой, - мысленно шепчет, когда снова поднимает свой взгляд на окно второго этажа, - но и без тебя определенно сдохну».

Корри ухмыляется, сука, своей вечно идеальной улыбкой, давая понять, что эмоции приняты к сведению. 

Корри все знает: каждый этот взгляд, каждую попытку обуздать непривычную силу, каждый момент редкого тактильного контакта.

Корри, как маленький дьявол, искушающий праведника на грех. И Стайлз говорит ему это, медленно и желанно целуя губы со вкусом мятной зубной пасты, когда придавливает тем же вечером к своей кровати. 

Ради тебя, все ради тебя и мнимой безопасности, которая тебе нахрен не нужна. 

Безопасность нужна мне. Как праведнику от Дьявола. 

Как грешнику, который не может насытиться, вдыхая любимый аромат осени, которым волчонок пропах насквозь.

А волчонку нравится лес. Они, определенно, дьяволы друг для друга. 

Ни слова больше о грехах.


	18. Стерек

Бывают такие дни, когда Стилински задается вопросом: а считается ли душевный мазохизм полноценным медицинским диагнозом? Это когда ты сам себе добровольно причиняешь столько боли, что впору сгореть изнутри, как вспыхнувший клочок бумаги - быстро и практически без остатка. Сегодня именно такой день. Он смотрит на Дерека исподлобья, наблюдая, как тот искусно флиртует с блондинкой - хозяйкой дома, где проходит шумная вечеринка - и тут же отводит взгляд, как только чувствует ладонь на своем плече. 

\- Ты в порядке? - обеспокоенно интересуется Лидия, которая за последние полгода стала для него очень близким другом. Всегда рядом. Всегда с поддержкой. - Мы можем уйти, если ты захочешь.   
\- С каких пор наш тренер Хейл посещает вечеринки Эрики Рейес? - под кожей все закипает, когда лицо Дерека освещается белоснежной улыбкой. - Твою мать, он еще и улыбается, ты тоже это видишь, Лидс? Чертов мудак улыбается, как будто....   
\- Как будто они встречаются? - тактично заканчивает фразу рыжеволосая девушка. - Сама лично видела, как они обнимались в раздевалке после недавнего заплыва.   
\- Заебись. Просто заебись, и ты рассказываешь мне об этом только сейчас? - губы поджимаются, в крови играет выпитый алкоголь, а нервы напряжены так сильно, что вот-вот заискрят. - Я думал, что мы друзья.   
\- Мы и есть друзья, идиот. Поэтому и не рассказывала, - звонкий шлепок по затылку. Стайлз потирает ушибленную голову и замечает, что Хейл без капли стеснения усмехается над недавней оплеухой, одаривая его привычным, надменным взором. - Ты сохнешь по нему уже три месяца, а он видит в тебе только одного из пловцов команды. Неудивительно, что Эрика с такой легкостью залезла к нему в штаны. 

Последняя фраза действует как катализатор. Маленький катастрофичный взрыв где-то напротив сердца. Дерек все еще смеется, покачивая головой, а Стилински со всем присущим удовольствием засвечивает ему два средних пальца и трясет ими в воздухе, чтобы лучше разглядел. Чтобы заткнулся нахуй и не смел показывать свои кроличьи зубы. Не обращал внимание прежде, так с какой стати сейчас начинать? 

***

 

Воздух пропитан свежестью приближающейся грозы, небо затянуто темно-серыми тучами, обрамленными черной каемкой, а Стайлз просто стоит на пороге чужого дома, глубоко вдыхая разреженный кислород. Позади звучит громкая музыка, Лидия осталась в доме, потому что там Джексон и безудержное веселье, но Стилински глубоко насрать на все происходящее в этих четырех стенах. Он бы с удовольствием свалил, да вот только Скотт - падла такая - развлекается с девчонкой на втором этаже этого шикарного особняка. Хоть у кого-то праздник удался. Стайлз не может похвастаться такими же успехами. 

Мысленная активность резко прекращается, как только за высокими воротами раздается сигнальный гудок полицейской сирены. Сердце быстрым шагом убегает в пятки, потому что отец сегодня на ночном дежурстве, а Стайлз, конечно же, ночует у Скотта - он же хороший мальчик. Вот тебе и сходил на вечеринку. Полчаса удовольствия, час душевного мазохизма и как итог - в ближайших планах двухнедельный домашний арест. 

Сигнальный гудок повторяется вновь, музыка стихает, а бурный поток студентов и школьников моментально вываливается из черного входа на заднем дворе, чтобы тихо и без потерь сбежать с места преступления. Стайлз временно недоступен. Внутренний рычаг движения заклинило, заставляя стоять на крыльце и ждать казни. 

Опасность. Опасность. Требуется немедленное вмешательство. 

Как по велению волшебной палочки, сзади его хватают за шкирку и без разговоров тащат к запасному выходу. Обернувшись через плечо, юноша затаивает дыхание, а Дерек бросает на него безразличный взгляд и подталкивает вперед для ускорения. Стайлз практически заваливается на землю (да здравствует врожденная неуклюжесть), отряхивает испачканные руки и продолжает быстро идти вперед, не оборачиваясь назад. Мистеру Хейлу вряд ли понравятся его щеки, залитые румянцем. 

Выйдя на грунтовую дорогу, которая начинается сразу же за калиткой деревянного забора, Стайлз оглядывается по сторонам и понимает, что Скотта и след простыл. Отлично. Великолепно. Прекрасный друг, который никогда не бросит в беде. По всей видимости, Эллисон высосала ему последние мозги через малопопулярное место, а ведь этих мозгов и так было в ограниченном количестве. 

Верный товарищ ДжиПи остался дома - они приехали сюда на машине миссис МакКолл, что арендовали без спроса, поэтому Стайлз с легкостью догадывается о предстоящем пути, длиною с десяток кварталов. Кстати говоря, чисто для справки, Дерек Хейл тоже бесследно исчез из поля зрения, даже не попрощавшись. Хотя, для этого человека анти-проявление вежливости - весьма предсказуемый факт. 

Сомнения в сторону, разворот на север и несколько глубоких вдохов. Ну что же, полная луна, одинокие мысли и минимум час ходьбы - встречайте, Стилински уже на старте. 

***

 

Эта ночь оказалась очень странной. Сначала появление тренера Хейла на вечеринке, что уже против правил. Затем новость о его внезапных отношениях с главной соперницей Лидии Мартин по лидерству в женской команде - Эрикой Рейес. А в завершение черная "Шевроле Камаро", что останавливается на повороте и перегораживает дорогу одинокому, скучающему прохожему. Представлять хозяина этой шикарной тачки не было никакого смысла. 

\- Садись, - говорит Дерек, открывая дверь автомобиля. - Мне в ту же сторону.   
\- Пешком прогуляюсь, оставьте свою благотворительность для дамочек с третьим размером, - внутри обида и разочарование. Весьма тошнотворное сочетание, весьма противный коктейль. - Серьезно, мистер Хейл, я лучше как-нибудь сам.   
\- Тащи сюда свою задницу, кому говорят, - грозная фраза, словно приказ. - Ты мне нужен... в целости и сохранности на завтрашней тренировке. 

Если бы Дерек был сверхчеловеком, ну или оборотнем, например, то сейчас отчетливо бы услышал, как у мальчишки сбился сердечный ритм. Лишь от одной паузы в коротком предложении. Твою мать. Стилински точно в жопе, и выхода оттуда не предвидится в ближайшие несколько столетий. 

\- Нет. Со мной все будет в порядке, я обещаю, - Стайлз делает вид, что верит своим словам, ибо когда у него вообще что-либо было в порядке? - Мне осталось всего несколько кварталов.   
\- Стайлз....   
\- Да ты можешь просто отъебаться? - выкрик такой громкий, что слышно эхо на пустынной улице. - Пожалуйста. 

Нервы взорвались. Пуф - и нет их. Дверь захлопывается, раздается скрип колес по пыльному асфальту и Стайлз остается наедине с собой. Опять. Кажется, должно стать легче, но не становится. Кто бы сомневался. 

***

 

Следующая тренировка проходит в неловком молчании. Потом еще одна. И еще. Целую неделю Стайлз изо всех сил старается не смотреть на идеальный торс, обтянутый белой футболкой, на каменные мускулы и упругий зад. Надо сказать, что ему это удается. Насколько это вообще возможно в присутствии чувака, смахивающего на греческое божество. 

Стилински делает последний заплыв на сто метров в бассейне одного из кампусов Калифорнийского колледжа, выныривает из воды и неожиданно встречается лицом к лицу с обозленным тренером. Дерек опирается на одно колено и склоняется к воде, пока Стайлз держится на плаву и пытается не хлебануть хлорированную воду. 

\- Ты сегодня не добираешь нормативы. Может для разнообразия выполнишь мою скромную просьбу? - парень хищно сверкает оливковыми глазами, а по скулам гуляют напряженные желваки. - Перестань думать о своей драгоценной мисс Мартин, хотя бы во время заплыва. Идет? Меня это не устраивает.   
\- Что? - единственный вопрос, пришедший в пустую голову.   
\- Тебе вода в уши затекла? Я сказал прекращай отвлекаться на баб.   
\- С моими ушами все в полном порядке, я просто не понимаю, при чем здесь Лидия Мартин? 

Дерек тяжело вздыхает и склоняет голову набок в надежде, что юноша сам догадается о смысле сказанных слов. И Стайлз догадывается. А потом громко смеется, чуть не захлебываясь отвратительно пахнущей жидкостью. 

\- Для своего раннего возраста вы уже прилично ослепли, мистер Хейл, - усмехается Стайлз. - Примите мои соболезнования, а затем приходите на свадьбу Лидии и Джексона. Они будут вам несказанно рады. 

Стилински ныряет под воду, уплывая к противоположному бортику, а затем молниеносно скрывается в мужской раздевалке. Кажется, теперь ему предстоит поменять не только тренера и команду, но и колледж. С такой горой смущения на плечах он точно пойдет ко дну, Стайлз в этом абсолютно уверен. 

***

 

Через два дня, когда в голове сформировался окончательный план побега (от греха подальше, и от боли в том числе), Стилински открывает свою кабинку в раздевалке, чтобы забрать оставшиеся вещи. На одной из полочек, рядом с плавательной шапочкой и очками, лежит белый клочок бумаги, сложенный вдвое. Стайлз робко берет его в руки, разворачивает дрожащими пальцами и внимательно читает несколько ровных строк. 

«Я не слепой и очень скучаю по твоим взглядам». 

Ускоренный сердечный ритм и пересохшие губы. Ниже слова, заставляющие улыбнуться самому себе: 

«Ты мне нужен... даже без тренировок». 

Заплыв длиною в три месяца завершается сладкой победой. Стилински всегда мечтал прийти к бортику первым, но каждый раз терпел поражение. Наверно, это и есть правило возврата - нужно много раз проиграть, чтобы возыметь успех. Стайлз проверил эту теорию. Теория работает. Финальный свисток.


	19. Стерек

Стайлз не был на суше уже два года, четыре месяца и девять дней. Он забыл, что такое твердая земля под ногами; что такое - видеть рассвет, стоя на скалистом берегу, а не за штурвалом корабля. Стайлз пропитан запахом сажи и морской воды; его кожа с ароматом соли, свежего воздуха и бесконечной свободы. Стайлз - капитан своей судьбы, но плавать ему больше нет смысла. Устал. Хочет обычного счастья: без портовых шлюх, которых доставляют прямо в каюту; без вони рыбных деликатесов, приготовленных коком; без чувства замкнутого круга, который душит своими тисками его измазанную в грязи шею. Его корабль боятся, избегают, крестятся при виде надписи "Волк" на правом борту, а всё потому, что проклятие ночи преследует команду и не дает спокойно спать. И это не просто выдуманное слово - это чистая, как кристальные воды потерянных островов, правда. Волки рыщут ночами по просторам морей, ищут лекарство от гнева богов и пытаются понять, чем же заслужили небесную кару. А главное, почему лишь семь из них воплощаются в оборотней, когда восходит луна, а восьмой остается не тронут? Почему их капитан остается человеком? Наверно, потому, что его кара не лучше - его отвергла земля. 

И Стилински рад бы вернуться в заброшенные города, жить прежней жизнью и наслаждаться ветром, что гуляет не в море, а на суше. Но не может. Проклятье не дает ступить и шага, словно резко перекрывает кислород, лишает следующего вдоха, как только пятка касается свежей земли. Изначально, Стайлз наслаждался тем, что нельзя вернуться, нельзя посмотреть в глаза матери, которая всегда ненавидела море и не хотела отпускать его в плавание по бескрайним волнам. Наслаждался тем, что нельзя увидеть печальную улыбку отца, смотрящего вслед уходящему сыну. Так было легче. Но сейчас, когда у капитана не осталось никого, кроме команды и ничего, кроме корабля - суша стала невероятно дорога, бесценна, желанна. 

Море не заменит землю. 

Команда не заменит семью. Если только один из них, но и это доставляет боль, потому что Стайлз не смеет просить большего, чем уже имеет. Не желает слышать отказа и окончательно ломаться. Пусть будут лишь прикосновения, редкие ночи, проведенные вместе тайно ото всех, и предчувствие того, что всё еще может измениться к лучшему. 

Стайлз догадывается, кто их проклял, но молчит. И будет молчать до последнего, потому что знает, если он прав, то проклятие никогда не снять. Причина этому лежит как на ладони: убьешь того, кто проклял, - обретешь покой. 

А Клаудия Стилински уже мертва. По слухам, последние полгода. Сын не может увидеть могилу матери или взглянуть на отца, горько оплакивающего свою потерю. Он не может перебороть проклятие, что лежит на его плечах, и не может помочь остальным справиться с их общим горем. Какой же тогда он, к черту, капитан? 

***

 

Этим утром солнце жалит своими беспощадными лучами стоящего возле трапа Стайлза, а его преданный слуга прослеживает настороженным взглядом очередную поставку запасов на борт корабля. Дерек единственный, кто не задает капитану лишних вопросов, понимая, что наказание у них одно на двоих. Стайлз ему за это очень благодарен. Он искоса поглядывает на волка, ставшего таковым не по собственной воле, и перебирает в голове утешительные фразы, которые все равно не помогут. Хочется сказать: "спасибо", "прости", "мы справимся", но слова обматываются вокруг ребер и становятся частью хозяина, не желая произноситься вслух. Стайлз прекрасно понимает, что Дерек слышит биение чужого сердца, чует волнение, только ничего не может поделать с собой, когда находится рядом с волком. А еще, Стайлз мучается от чувства вины перед ним и всей командой, потому что его разногласия с матерью стали причиной ужасного проклятия. Её слова, которые были произнесены в спину юноши, убегающего за морем, до сих пор живут под кожей. 

"Я проклинаю тебя, Стайлз Стилински, - кричала тогда Клаудия, захлебываясь слезами, - проклинаю тебя и всю твою команду волков. Будь проклято море, которое забирает у меня сына". Но сын не остановился, шел дальше и дальше, к неизменно пленяющим волнам. Шел к Дереку, который жил морем, дышал им, но не имел за плечами ничего, кроме любви к свободе и шторму. Стайлз пришел к Дереку, предложив корабль без команды, а получилось так, что предложил еще и проклятую душу, которая окутала своею тьмой всех, кто согласился стать частью их судна. В тот день, Стайлз даже не представлял, что спустя несколько лет будет так ненавидеть море. 

— Они начинают задавать вопросы, - Дерек оборачивается на капитана и скользит взглядом по слегка испачканному лицу. - Слишком много времени прошло, а мы так и не сдвинулись с места. Их нужно мотивировать, иначе поднимется бунт.   
— И что ты мне предлагаешь? Врать? - Стайлз даже не смотрит на волка, пытаясь запомнить каждое очертание, каждый холмик виднеющейся земли. - Я не могу ничего поделать с тем, что наши старания неэффективны. 

Сердце сбивается в первый раз. Затем во второй. Стилински прикрывает глаза, осознавая, что пойман на лжи. Только на какой именно, волку пока неизвестно. 

— Знаешь, многие из нас рады этому проклятью, - продолжает Дерек, кивая матросам, перетаскивающим ящики с рыбой, овощами и выпивкой, - но таких единицы: Вернон, например, или Айзек. Только это не значит, что они обязаны оставаться таковыми по чьей-то извращенной воле.   
— А ты? - робко спрашивает Стайлз, поворачиваясь к волку. - Ты рад своей второй сущности? 

Губы сомкнуты в тонкую линию, чтобы не показывать дрожь. Бесполезно. Ведь эмоции уже давно вплыли наружу, открылись, как гнойный нарыв. 

— Я смирился, - коротко отвечает старший помощник и отвлекается на ругающихся Эрику и Скотта. - Поговорим позже.   
— О чем? - недоуменный вопрос. 

Стайлз не припомнит общих тем для разговора. Всё, что их связывает между собой - это секс ради удовольствия. Как говорит волк: "Ради усмирения зародившихся инстинктов". По словам Стилински: "Ради утоления жажды". И никто из них не признается, что это ради чувств, которым нет места в море. Слишком опасно. Одержимость делает человека слабым, а волка зависимым. Они не хотят такой участи или хотят, но никогда не скажут десять букв, меняющих понятие привычной реальности. 

Погрузка успешно завершена, Вернон кивает своему капитану о готовности к отплытию, а у Стайлза защемляет сердце. Всего несколько минут езды и там, за холмами, родной дом и могила матери. Там скучающий отец, а может, уже и ненавидящий его до кончиков пальцев. Там настоящая свобода. А здесь - обреченная судьба. Стилински шумно выдыхает кислород из легких, закрывает на мгновение глаза и снова делает этот шаг - ступает назад от земли. Как и все предыдущие два года. 

Снова пытается решиться на правильный, хоть и тяжелый поступок: сказать команде, что проклятие вечно. И снова безуспешно. 

***

 

Этим же вечером, когда очередная шлюха, в последний момент подобранная Айзеком на причале, ублажает член Стайлза своим мягким языком, дверь в каюту резко открывается и ломает с трудом заработанный кайф. 

— Твою мать, Дерек, какого черта? - Стайлз подскакивает с лежанки, отталкивая девку прочь от себя и завязывая шнурок на подштанниках. - Мы вроде договаривались о личном пространстве, помнишь?   
— Пошла вон, - коротко приказывает волк блондинке, и она не заставляет его ждать. 

Дерек делает несколько шагов навстречу, заставляя Стайлза интуитивно пятиться назад, а затем прижимает его к стене, когда пути назад уже отрезаны. Рука оборотня скользит вверх по груди капитана, следом обхватывая горло, а вторая ладонь упирается рядом с головой, намекая на власть. 

— Почему ты нам не сказал? - вопрос, который убивает дальнейшее сопротивление. В красной радужке виднеется правда, которая теперь известна не только Стайлзу, но вот только каким способом, он не понимает. - Ты должен был нам сказать!   
— А может мне сразу прыгнуть за борт с одной единственной пулей в пистолете? - усмехается Стилински, а их губы так близко, что вот-вот соприкоснутся. - Или ты желаешь смотреть, как они наматывают на штурвал мои кишки? Прекрасное зрелище, наверно, не так ли? Хочешь, чтобы я сдох, можешь сказать им прямо сейчас.   
— Сегодня полнолуние, ты же знаешь, как они тяжело его переносят. Мне это дается легче, - Дерек переводит взгляд с шоколадно-медовых глаз на безумно привлекательные губы, а в груди Стайлза разливается солнце из лопнувшего хрустального стакана. - Я ненавижу тебя за это.   
— Я ненавижу себя не меньше.   
— Да я не об этом, идиот, - волк наклоняется ближе, выдыхая в самые губы: - я ненавижу тебя за то, что готов разорвать глотку каждому, кто посмеет притронуться к моему капитану. 

Поцелуй срывает все доступные границы, окутывая обоих своим горьким привкусом рома. Дерек ласкает медленно, опускаясь ладонью всё ниже и ниже, а Стайлз прижимается к оборотню, пытаясь слиться в одно целое. Как же ему не хватает этих прикосновений; не хватает горячего дыхания; не хватает Дерека так часто, как хотелось бы. Гребаная любовь на тысячу единиц невыполнимой миссии. Чертова безвыходность со знаком минус. 

И толчки все сильнее, и ладони на пояснице медленно поднимаются вверх, поглаживая напряженные мышцы спины, и Дерек позади него, ритмично трахающий так сладко, что хочется выть, как самый породистый волк. 

И полная луна, восходящая на небе платиновым диском. 

Дерек кончает, вбиваясь в горячее нутро бешенными ударами, а Стилински в два коротких движения догоняет оборотня с приглушенным стоном. Оба, рухнув на испачканные простыни, выравнивают дыхание и собирают по осколкам проклятые души. Оба знают, что скоро на корабле начнется Адская песнь черных волков. Стайлз поворачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Дереком и дотрагиваясь кончиком носа до колючей щетины. Чувствует, как через мгновение совершит ошибку, но уже поздно, слова вырываются из горла раскаленным железом: 

— Мне кажется, я люблю тебя, - шепчет и боится открыть глаза.   
— Я понял то же самое, когда вчера услышал твой бред во сне, - отвечает волк и проводит ладонью по его щеке. 

Стайлз замирает. 

— И что же я тогда сказал? - на этот раз внимательно всматривается в точеный профиль. - Дерек?   
— Что любишь мать, несмотря на проклятье. 

Тук-тук. Внутренности срываются на марш-бросок. 

— Как же это позволило тебе понять, что... - он запинается, не высказав фразу до конца, потому что это выглядит как счастье, которое страшно упустить, если произнесешь вслух.   
— Что я люблю тебя? - улыбается Дерек, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и украдкой прикасаясь губами к вспотевшему лбу. - Очень просто: я в первую очередь понял, что буду врать вместе с тобой.   
— Но сейчас ты просишь меня рассказать им правду, - под ребрами плещется тревога и немного разочарования. - Значит, все сказанное...   
— Тоже правда, - перебивает, не давая закончить неправильную мысль. - Но тебе нужно освободиться от этого. Они должны понять. Они поймут, вот увидишь.   
— А потом перегрызут мне горло. 

Волчий рык доносится с палубы, а в окно стучится лунный свет. Черт, они чуть не упустили ключевой момент обращения. Дерек подскакивает, надевая и застегивая на ходу штаны, а Стайлз, проделав такую же манипуляцию, падает на колени, выискивая под лежаком биту с деревянными шипами и ржавый капкан на толстой цепи. Шипы пропитаны синим аконитом, а капкан - это просто дополнительная защита от бесконтрольных оборотней. 

Они выходят из каюты, Дерек принимает свой истинный вид, становясь рядом с капитаном, в то время как лицо Стилински озаряется довольной улыбкой. 

— Ну что, волчата, приступим? - ехидная усмешка. - К ноге! 

Выкрик разрывает пространство и оборотни перебрасывают все свое внимание на Стайлза, истекая пахучей слюной. 

— У нас будет длинная ночь, Дерек, - шепчет Стилински, толкая бедром огромного волка, - и если я выживу и в этот раз, обещаю, завтра мы обречем их на правду. 

Он ловит на себе волчий взгляд, в котором видит беспокойство. Почему Стайлз так легко понимает его? 

— Если не выбросят на сушу, больше никаких шлюх. 

Последняя улыбка, последний взор на свору оборотней, что медленной поступью приближаются к свежей крови. 

Последний шанс выжить, чтобы завтра обрести долгожданное счастье. Пусть даже проклятое, главное, не в одиночку.


	20. Стерек

Стайлз открывает глаза и смотрит на пушистые облака, проплывающие над головой. Они кажутся такими близкими, такими бархатными, словно протяни руку – и можешь дотронуться, ощутить их шелковистость на коже. Стайлз приподнимает ладонь, чтобы развеять свои ощущения, и оказывается прав. Иллюзия. Облака слишком высоко, слишком недосягаемо. Он морщится от мимолетного укола боли в районе затылка, дотрагивается до головы, но следом обнаруживает, что рука абсолютно чиста: нет крови, и даже недавняя боль куда-то исчезла. Словно напомнила о том, что существовала когда-то, и попрощалась. Странно.   
  
Юноша чуть приподнимается на локтях, оглядывается по сторонам и ощущает, как начинает уходить почва из-под ног, забирая вместе с собой функцию связного мышления. Какого черта? Вокруг лесная глушь, извилистая дорога и разбитая машина за спиной, что обнимает толстокожее дерево. Лобовое стекло разбито, черный металл всмятку, на грязном асфальте следы свежей крови. Чья это кровь? И почему он слишком цел, если побывал в такой серьезной аварии? Стайлз не успевает отвечать на свои вопросы, их слишком много, они сменяют друг друга, как ускоренный показ слайдов в проекторе. Единственное, в чем точно уверен Стилински, так это в надобности встать и проверить машину на наличие живых тел. Или мертвых. Но лучше бы живых.   
  
Конечности покорно слушаются приказов мозга, и Стайлз поднимается с земли, отряхивая джинсы, которые выглядят слишком чисто, как и белая футболка. Он не понимает, где находится, как очутился в этой местности, куда идти, чтобы попасть обратно. Стайлз точно помнит родительский дом, помнит отца и Дерека, с которым живет в отдельной квартире вот уже почти два года. Помнит свои имя, фамилию, историю жизни и выпускной бал, прошедший буквально неделю назад. Стайлз помнит все, кроме сегодняшнего дня и причины, по которой стоит сейчас посреди проезжей части. Совершенно один. Рядом с покореженным автомобилем. Господи, рядом с автомобилем, который раньше принадлежал Дереку – он узнает его только спустя несколько секунд замешательства, а еще отличительной чертой является брелок с волком, который Стайлз подарил своему бойфренду в ночь Красной луны.   
  
Подходить страшно, но инстинкт подталкивает его вперед. Тот инстинкт, который утверждает, что надо защищать любимых и дорогих людей. А вдруг Дерек внутри? Вдруг ему плохо, больно, вдруг регенерация замедлилась или вовсе исчезла? Это ведь Бикон Хиллз – здесь возможны любые варианты, даже самые невообразимые. Руки трясутся, будто в треморе, губы тоже мелко дрожат, а живот скручивает в предвкушении и волнении. Он должен посмотреть, должен убедиться, что все хорошо, что все в полном порядке. Если Дерека там нет, то Стайлз отправится на поиски дальше: в лес, в пустыню, в другое измерение. Да куда угодно, лишь бы найти, лишь бы знать, что живой.   
  
Шаг, еще один, последний. Стилински подходит к тому, что осталось от автомобиля и робко заглядывает внутрь сквозь разбитое пассажирское окно. Пусто. Слава Богу. Был бы мертв – валялся бы рядом на асфальте или бездыханно лежал на водительском сидении. Что они вообще забыли в этом направлении? Куда ехали и зачем? Стайлз этого не помнит, словно резко отрубили сознание или стерли ластиком выступающие края неровного рисунка. Словно обрывки нужных воспоминаний закрыли на замок, а ключ не отдали ему по неизвестным причинам. Голова цела, тело тоже без видимых повреждений, да и одежда выглядит как новая. В чем же причина странной амнезии? Блять, эти вопросы когда-нибудь закончатся? Кто-нибудь объяснит Стайлзу, что за хуйня здесь происходит и где его оборотень? Где тот, кто всегда защищал?   
  
— Эй, Стайлз, - слышится окрик где-то из леса, - я здесь. Ну же, идем со мной.   
  
Стилински приглядывается и видит впереди себя мальчишку лет десяти, который выглядывает из-за дерева, махая ему рукой и подзывая к себе. У него коротко стриженные черные волосы, вздернутый носик и пухлые губы. Небесно-голубые глаза кажутся до боли знакомыми, словно видел их однажды; смотрел в них близко-близко. Тело пробирает противная, холодная дрожь от осознания того, что это не нормально: маленький ребенок, совсем один, посреди такой глуши, да еще и зовущий куда-то к себе. Невольно вспоминаются жуткие истории из фильмов ужасов, но здесь реальность. Здесь не может быть демонов, злых клоунов или шестиглавых монстров. Здесь могут быть только вопросы, ответы на которые не предусмотрены по умолчанию.   
  
— Ну же, Стайлз, - вновь зовет его мальчик и улыбается совершенно обычно, без намека на подвох. Так по-детски добро и наивно. – Идем, я помогу.   
  
Это подкупает. Ему сейчас необходима любая помощь.   
— Хорошо, я иду, иду.   
  
Стайлз снова оглядывается по сторонам, убеждаясь, что совершенно один и Дерека в поле зрения нет, а затем растерянно проводит рукой по отросшим волосам и начинает идти за ребенком. Тот медленно скрывается в глубине леса, а Стилински так же медленно следует по его шагам. Кустарники ударяют по лицу своими низкими ветками, слышатся щебетание птиц и хруст опавшей листвы под ногами. Мальчик изредка оборачивается, улыбается и вновь продолжает смотреть перед собой. А Стайлз начинает думать, что сходит с ума. Что все это какой-то сон, розыгрыш, шутка сознания. Может быть, он слишком сильно ударился головой, ведь без лишних вопросов идет туда, куда зовут. Доверяет тому, кого совершенно не знает.   
  
— Почти пришли, - говорит проводник, указывая пальцем на виднеющийся сквозь листья деревьев дом. Маленькая, деревянная, покорёженная халупа, которая не внушает доверия. – Смотри внимательно под ноги.   
  
Лучше бы Стайлз его не слушал. Лучше бы не смотрел.   
  
— Какого черта? – на одном дыхании выпаливает Стилински, резко останавливаясь. – Ты куда меня ведешь?   
  
Только сейчас он понимает, что они идут по четкому кровавому следу, что тянется от самой дороги. В голове проносятся разрозненные мысли о неминуемой беде, о смерти, о слезах, о безысходности. Он мысленно хоронит и Дерека, и себя следом, потому что не выдержит, не переживет. Смотрит огромными от ужаса глазами на тот самый дом и срывается на бег, чтобы не терять ни минуты.   
  
Дверь открывается легко, словно и не была заперта вовсе. Внутри тишина и редко попадающий в помещение солнечный свет. Внутри спокойствие и никакого упоминания о чьем-либо несчастье. Внутри нет Дерека, и Стайлз еще не уверен: радоваться ему или плакать. По крайней мере, он понимает, что ему не показалось, ибо кровавый след ведет его именно сюда – в этот дом. Он заканчивается возле старенького дивана, будто еще недавно на нем лежало раненое тело. Стайлз вздрагивает, поеживается, стараясь выкинуть из головы страшные по содержанию картины, а затем осторожно поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на мальчишку за своей спиной.   
  
— Что здесь произошло? Где Дерек? Где мы вообще находимся, черт возьми?   
  
Стилински испытывает удачу, а вдруг ответят.   
  
— Ты должен почувствовать это сам, - ответ, словно загадка. - Если поймешь, в какую сторону идти, то дорога окажется короткой. Если не поймешь – останешься здесь. Как и я.   
— Как и ты? – шепчет, словно в бреду, а на глаза наворачиваются слезы.   
  
Ему страшно. Ему больно в сердце. Ему хочется найти Дерека и закончить этот страшный кошмар наяву.   
  
— Просто закрой глаза и слушай не то, что снаружи, а то, что внутри.   
  
Мальчик улыбается и разворачивается, выходя прочь из домика. Стайлз будто прирастает к полу. Смотрит, как удаляется маленький ребенок, скрываясь в густой листве окружающего леса, и молчит. Чувствует скатывающиеся по щекам слезы, и проклинает Вселенную за такие злые шутки. Все кажется таким нереальным, таким до безобразия странным, что он невольно начинает верить во все мистические рассказы, которые слышал за всю свою недолгую жизнь.   
  
Ладно. Если уж на то пошло, если он должен следовать его совету и если этот совет поможет ему найти Дерека, то Стайлз постарается верить. Верить в себя, в услышанное, в происходящее. Верить в то, что закрыв глаза, можно найти выход. И он закрывает. Видит перед собой темноту, слышит шум природы. Пытается сконцентрироваться и последовать за интуицией, за внутренними ощущениями. Проходит минута, другая, но Стайлз по-прежнему стоит посреди чужого дома, и пытается сделать то, о чем не имеет и малейшего понятия. Пытается найти выход там, где его нет. Ищет ответ на загадку, которую не слышал. Стилински, словно ослеп только наполовину – вроде видны очертания, но это лишь оболочка, а содержание ускользает из вида. Он пытается вновь. Старается, зажмуривается, сжимает кулаки и хочет верить в свои силы, в сказанные мальчиком слова, потому что они являются единственной зацепкой. Единственным шансом на спасение.   
  
Стайлз пытается в последний раз, решая, что если ничего не изменится, то стоит вновь отправиться к дороге и ждать попутку. Почему эта идея не пришла в его голову раньше? Почему он, как истинный Стайлз-я-попадаю-в-дерьмо-Стилински, повелся на зов незнакомца? Ладно, бессмысленно уже давать себе виртуальные оплеухи. Он снова закрывает глаза и выравнивает дыхание. В голове проплывают картины его прошлого: танец с Лидией на выпускном вечере; день рождения Скотта; награждение медалью отца. Следом видит первый поцелуй с Дереком, первое свидание на берегу небольшого озера, первый секс в его лофте. Видит, как оборотень смущается, когда признается ему в любви и просит переехать к себе; как нежно обнимает Стайлза, когда тот говорит: «Да», а затем достает из кармана джинс два билета на загородный курорт, недалеко от Сан-Франциско, в нескольких часах езды от Бикон Хиллз.   
  
Что-то ёкает в груди. Что-то, похожее на укол шприцем прямо в сердце. Кто-то в его голове зовет Стайлза по имени. Кто-то, похожий на Дерека.   
  
— Как же так? – слышит Стилински вопрос в своей голове. – Как же так, Стайлз?   
  
Это он, это определенно он. Юноша уверен, что узнал в голосе Дерека.   
  
— Волче? – задает вопрос в пустоту. – Волче, ну же, ответь мне.   
— Скоро увидимся…   
  
Тихий шепот снова где-то внутри, под черепной коробкой. Шепот, который выдергивает Стайлза из сознания, заставляя почувствовать невесомость, будто резко отключили гравитацию. Он открывает глаза, задыхается от сильного прилива волнения и адреналина. Ощущает дрожь во всем теле, а потом понимает, что стоит не в старом доме, где находился несколько секунд назад.   
Стайлз на кладбище. Пустынном, тихом, мертвом. Стайлз видит перед собой Дерека, сидящего к нему спиной на зеленой траве, шепчущего уже знакомые фразы.   
  
 _«Как же так. Скоро увидимся. Как же так, Стайлз»._  
  
Слова, выбивающие почву из-под ног.   
  
Он идет к нему, молча, хоть и хочется кричать. Стайлз не знает, почему язык не слушается, просто идет и почти не моргает, прикусывая дрожащие губы. Почему-то вопросы в голове растворяются, будто брошенные в серную кислоту. А какие могут быть вопросы, когда подходишь к своему оборотню, заглядываешь ему через плечо и видишь мраморную плиту со своим именем? Какие еще нужны вопросы, если Дерек не реагирует на твое прикосновение к его взъерошенным волосам? Словно тебя здесь нет. Словно ты мертв. Как и написано на могиле:  _«Стайлз Стилински. Любимый сын, что бежал вместе с волками»._  
  
Стайлз смотрит прямо перед собой и видит мальчика с небесно-голубыми глазами.   
  
— Кай, - произносит имя, знакомое с детства. Конечно же, Кай, соседский мальчишка, попавший под машину, когда ему было девять. – Это правда?   
  
Стилински не шепчет, а говорит в полный голос, и понимание того, что Дерек не реагирует на его слова, больно ударяет под дых. Ответ не нужен. Слезы в глазах. Дрожь по телу. Желание упасть на землю и остаться здесь, рядом с плачущим оборотнем, что сжимает в кулаках свежую траву.   
  
— Не спас, не спас, - без конца повторяет Хейл, а Стайлз кожей чувствует всю горечь, тоску, вину, обиду. – Почему не спас? Почему?   
— Потому, что всех не спасешь…   
  
Коротко отвечает ему Стайлз и на секунду кажется, будто он оказался услышанным. Но, только на секунду.   
  
Юноша закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и впервые ощущает ветер в своих каштановых волосах. Впервые ощущает какую-то легкость в груди и чувство мнимой свободы. Словно щелчок в голове, а следом… Стайлз открывает глаза, разглядывая пушистые облака, проплывающие над головой. Они кажутся такими близкими, такими бархатными, словно протяни руку – и можешь дотронуться, ощутить их шелковистость на коже.   
  
Приподнимает ладонь, чтобы развеять свои ощущения, и оказывается прав.   
  
 _Иллюзия._


	21. Стерек, Стора

Когда разбиваешься на острые осколки, собраться вновь невероятно сложно. Потому, что руки в крови от порезов. Потому, что слишком глубоко заходят под кожу и намертво застревают там. Это больно. Это невыносимо, мать вашу, больно, а еще мерзко, отвратительно и тяжело. Так тяжело, словно тебя придавливает грузовик, весом с десяток тонн. Дерек чувствует эту тяжесть всегда. Ежедневно. Не переставая.   
  
Временами бывает легче. Если убираешь фото семьи в ящик для постельного белья. Если не вспоминаешь прощальные панихиды и пустоту слишком тихого кладбища. Или если не видишь глаза младшей сестры, которые смотрят на Стайлза с влюбленностью, желанием, со щемящей нежностью во взгляде и безграничным доверием. Временами действительно бывает легче, но не сейчас.   
  
Последний год Дерек всячески пытается оградиться от всей этой херни. Правда пытается, до ненависти к себе, к Стилински, к сестре, ко всем вокруг, и даже старому лабрадору достаются несколько порций злости. Только не выходит. Ни черта не выходит, ибо от желанного человека всегда пахнет лавандовым шампунем, мятной зубной пастой и апельсиновым гелем для душа. От него пахнет уютом, спокойствием и таким необходимым умиротворением, но Дерек не может вдыхать этот пьянящий аромат полной грудью, не может задыхаться им, оставляя в легких. Все очень просто - у него нет на это права. Стайлз ему не принадлежит.   
  
Константа. Грёбаная необратимость.   
  


***

  
  
\- Как я выгляжу? - Стилински улыбается ему в зеркальное отражение, поправляя ремень черных классических брюк. - Если честно, чувствую себя как на собственных похоронах. Почему нельзя расписаться в рубашке и джинсах? Это ведь скромная церемония, а не королевский прием.   
\- Твои рубашки идиотские, - Дерек сидит на удобном кожаном диванчике и пьет крепкий эспрессо, пока его будущий родственник примеряет уже третий костюм. - Удивляюсь, почему Кора до сих пор их не сожгла. Ты, наверно, даже спишь в этом клетчатом недоразумении.   
\- Нет, не сплю, - спокойно отвечает Стайлз, прячет руки в карманы и поворачивается к нему лицом. Дерек переводит дыхание и убеждает себя не опускать взгляд ниже карамельных глаз.   
\- Все равно идиотские, - легкая ухмылка, почти незаметная. - Ты можешь поторопиться? У меня сегодня много дел.   
\- Очередная парочка шлюх на вечер. Так себе дела, - Стилински поджимает губы, сощуривается и неуверенно переступает с ноги на ногу. - Подожди меня в машине.   
  
Стайлз разворачивается в сторону примерочных и скрывается в одной из них, громко захлопнув белоснежную дверь с резными узорами. Привычный ход событий. Привычный финал. Их разговоры всегда заканчиваются двумя вариантами: обида или молчание. Дерек предпочитает последнее. По крайней мере, пока Стилински молчит, внутри не лопаются сосуды, заполняя тело горячей, тягучей жидкостью. Пока между ними тишина, Дерек способен сопротивляться.   
  
Он закрывает глаза, перебарывает в себе неправильное, ненужное влечение и выходит на оживленную улицу, пытаясь утонуть в окружающем шуме. Глотнуть его как можно больше и захлебнуться. Чтобы не думать. Чтобы возыметь дополнительные очки в копилку душевного равновесия. Чтобы не представлять изогнутую шею, подставленную для поцелуя, не слышать звонкий смех, не замечать каждую эмоцию в редких прикосновениях.   
  
Жаль, что невозможно сбежать. Он скован одними наручниками с обреченностью, а ключа не было изначально. С того самого дня, когда в его жизни появился Стайлз и несколько пропущенных ударов сердца.   
  
Щелчок замка на двери автомобиля, тяжелый выдох и два удара кулаком о руль.   
  
Привычный, отравляющий приход удушающего гнева. Ничего необычного. Всё по сценарию.   
  


***

  
  
После смерти семьи, Кора осталась единственным звеном, удерживающим Дерека на грани баланса. Кора была якорем, металлическим стержнем, опорой. Она воскресила Дерека, хотя сама чувствовала горечь потери; она же и убила вновь.   
  
\- Красные или сиреневые? - Кора держит два миниатюрных букета для невесты и внимательно смотрит на брата. - Если ты не хочешь маленького ядерного взрыва, то ответишь прямо сейчас. Серьезно, Дерек. Какие?   
\- Красные, - короткий кивок и дежурная улыбка. Только ради поддержки.   
\- А Стайлз хочет сиреневые, - девушка взмахивает руками и плюхается в кресло. Она устала, вымоталась, под ее глазами темные круги от недосыпания и трясущиеся от волнения пальцы. - Господи, зачем я вообще согласилась? Это просто невыносимо. Это какой-то абсурд. Я не справлюсь, не смогу. Я....   
\- Ты его любишь и этим всё сказано, - Дерек делает несколько шагов вглубь комнаты и присаживается в кресло напротив. - Понятия не имею, что ты в нем нашла, но это факт. К тому же, скоро все закончится.   
\- Хреновый из тебя психолог, - вздыхает Кора, откидывая голову на мягкую спинку.   
  
Да. И весьма хреновый брат.   
  


***

  
  
В назначенный день, когда в мэрии небольшого городка собрались ожидающие своего счастья люди, Стайлз выходит покурить всего на пять минут, но не возвращается даже через пятнадцать. Шериф нервно теребит пальцы, Кора выискивает взглядом худощавое тело в толпе белых платьев и строгих костюмов. Дерек сохраняет спокойствие. Внешнее. Малейшее послабление - к чёрту контроль. Этого нельзя допустить. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, никогда.   
  
\- Он задерживается. Ты не посмотришь? - сестра закусывает губу и смотрит на него умоляющим взглядом. - Еще две пары и наша очередь.   
  
На Коре жемчужное платье чуть ниже колен, в руках сиреневый букет, а на шее закрытый кулон с черно-белой фотографией погибшей семьи. В кофейных глазах предвкушение и тревога, испуг и влюбленность. Дерек хочет сказать ей, как она прекрасна, как он ценит каждую минуту, проведенную вместе, но молчит. Просто потому, что так легче.   
  
\- Ты же знаешь Стилински, наверняка курит пятую сигарету подряд, - Дерек успокаивающе гладит Кору по плечу и мысленно проклинает парня, который делает только хуже. Причем, не только для его сестры. - Сейчас вернется.   
  
В одно мгновение взгляд превращается в огненный, как раскаленная лава. Обжигающий, испепеляющий до золы. Хейл закатывает глаза, смиряясь с молчаливым приказом, и направляется к выходу. За что ему такое наказание? За. Что? Почему все должно быть так сложно, с нитками, простроченными зигзагом, а не прямой линией? Вопрос где-то внутри; ответа не последует.   
  
Стайлза на улице нет. На асфальте дымятся четыре непотушенных окурка, и предчувствие Дерека медленно присоединяется к ним. Вниз. В глубокую, беспросветную задницу. Он оглядывается по сторонам, делает несколько быстрых шагов влево и поворачивает за угол светло-коричневого здания. Что ведет его по следу, Дерек не знает. Как и не знает, что за невидимая нить заставляет приближаться к пустому фонтану из старого камня, одиноко скучающему на заднем дворе.   
  
Стилински стоит к нему спиной. Плечи опущены, между пальцев сигарета, вторая ладонь сомкнута в кулак. Его сомнения настолько концентрированы, что Дереку не нужно видеть опустошенный взгляд. Они чувствуются так остро, словно свои собственные.   
  
\- Сделаешь ей больно, и я махом выбью всю дурь из твоей башки, - Стайлз оборачивается на сказанную фразу, смотрит со злостью, с непривычным осуждением. В животе Дерека сжимается пружина, способная одним хлопком разрушить тщательно выстроенную бетонную стену. - Возвращайся немедленно, давай обойдемся без мыльных опер.   
\- Серьезно? И ты еще будешь говорить мне о боли? - голос срывается на повышенный тон, движения ведут его навстречу, эмоции хлещут под дых своей резкостью. - Думаешь, я не вижу, что происходит? Считаешь, что мне по кайфу вариться в этом дерьме?   
  
Указательный палец в грудь. Сомкнутые до скрежета зубы. Ярость и ненависть в глазах. И капелька теплоты. Совсем чуть-чуть.   
  
\- Какого хрена, Дерек?   
  
 _«Зачем ты так со мной?»,_  - слышится безмолвным эхом.   
  
\- Ты ведь ломаешь.   
  
 _«Я ведь разбит»._  
  
Толчок. Еще один. Третий.   
  
Рука Дерека на вороте классической рубашки, смертельное притяжение, фейерверк в груди от соединения губ. Неправильно, но так приятно. Так мягко и одновременно жестко, словно падение на горстку тополиного пуха. Сначала легкость, а снизу земля.   
  
Воздуха мало. Ладонь зарывается в каштановые волосы, вторая медленно оглаживает скулу, а в голове такая пустота, что слышно ритмичное биение пульса в висках. Обреченность в квадрате, возведенная в десятую степень и помноженная на бесконечность. Дерек терпеть не может математику, но даже ему понятно, что у задачи решения нет. Его просто не существует.   
  


***

  
  
Когда разбиваешься на острые осколки, собраться вновь невероятно сложно. Потому, что руки в крови от порезов. Потому, что слишком глубоко заходят под кожу и намертво застревают там. Кроме осколков, в душе застревают люди. Так же до крови. Так же больно.   
  
Кольцо на безымянный палец, радостное  _"Согласна"_ , тихое  _"Согласен"_.   
  
Между ними палящая пустыня и напряжение в несколько тысяч Вольт. Между ними столько недосказанных слов, что впору сшивать их золотыми нитками и хранить на книжной полке. Между ними человек, который объединяет их гораздо больше запретных чувств. Человек, чья фамилия, отныне, начинается на букву  _«С»_. 


	22. Стерек

Скотт говорит: «Ты не виноват».   
  
Нахуй Скотта, который не умеет контролировать свой сердечный ритм, кричащий о лжи.   
  
Шериф Стилински говорит: «Ты сделал всё, что смог».   
  
И он не врет. Потому, что видит свою правду. Знает наверняка, что случилось, и что пошло не так. С ним хочется согласиться, но не получается. Вопреки общему мнению и лживым наставлениям МакКолла, Дерек уверен, что сделал недостаточно. Не уберег. Не усмотрел. Разрешил участвовать в битве со сверхъестественной тварью, которая закончилась смертью одного из члена стаи.  
  
Смертью Стайлза.   
  
Сгорбленная спина шерифа, его высохшие слезы и безмолвный крик отчаяния, который слышит волк, несмотря на тишину – вот доказательство его вины. Слова не имеют значения. Словами можно управлять, ими можно манипулировать на свое усмотрение, а эмоции, как ядерное оружие, – убивают взрывной волной, особенно, если ты оборотень, умеющий распознавать чувства по привкусу. Радость – сладкая. Тоска – горькая. Скука – пряная. А вот обида и скорбь – смесь уксуса и лимонного сока.   
  
Мало у кого выходит контролировать свои эмоции, шериф уж точно не умеет скрывать свой внутренний мир от волков. Поэтому, когда Джон говорит: «Ты сделал всё, что смог», он лишь нажимает красную кнопку для ядерного взрыва.   
  
— Мне жаль, — голос Дерека звучит сломлено, он не может сказать отцу Стайлза самое важное, то, чем безумно хочет поделиться, но нельзя; Джон не выдержит, возымеет надежду, которой, по сути, нет. — Если вам что-то понадобится…   
— Хейл, возвращайся домой, нет смысла приходить сюда каждый день, — шериф отворачивается обратно к надгробной плите и закрывает глаза.   
  
Но вы же приходите.   
  
Вы же проводите здесь большую часть своей жизни последние две недели.   
  
Вы же умираете следом. И не помочь.   
  
Хейл не высказывает свои мысли, кивает, снова уходя прочь. Как и вчера. Как и два дня назад. Как и прошлые две недели, с тех самых пор, как позволил хвостатой твари проткнуть Стайлза насквозь. Дерек приходит сюда ежедневно, как и шериф, и тоже умирает, не смея помочь ни себе, ни Джону.   
  
А еще он молчит, что видит Стайлза. Даже сейчас, направляясь к своей машине, Дерек видит Стилински, стоящего возле правого плеча своего отца. Дерек видит Стайлза дома, на улице, в своей спальне; куда бы он не пошел – Стайлз повсюду.  
  
Это сводит с ума, мешает забыть или смириться. Потому что и после смерти Стилински такое же пиздливое создание, как и прежде.   
  


***

  
  
— Чем занят? — Дерек вздрагивает, стараясь не подавать вида, что не очень-то рад видеть Стайлза в своей, блять, душевой кабине; и пусть она просторная, но комфорта это не прибавляет. — Помощь нужна?   
— Яйца намылить? — косится на призрака, сквозь которого можно с легкостью проследить стекающие по стеклу капли воды; косится, а грудь разламывает болью.   
— Нет, думаю, может, присоединиться к тебе? — Стилински проводит указательным пальцем по влажному плечу Дерека, а тот ёжится от жалящего холода. — Хотя, сдается мне, что призракам купание уже не в кайф.   
  
Стайлз раздосадовано поджимает губы, липким взглядом оглядывая Дерека с головы до ног, а у Хейла немеют пальцы, но уже не от холода, исходящего от призрака, а от чувства недосягаемости.   
  
Две недели Стайлз приходит к нему. Две недели ходит кругами, вокруг да около, соблазняет, открыто намекает на то, что Дереку уже не получить. Убивает его медленно, но верно, словно отмщая за себя таким изощренным способом – смерть от чувства вины.   
  
Стайлз говорит: «Не замечал меня при жизни, будешь замечать сейчас».   
  
Нахуй такую жизнь, где хочется разломить собственный череп из-за допущенной ошибки; из-за того, что никогда не говорил Стайлзу, как он дорог, как необходим ему в целости и сохранности. Хочется зарычать от собственной тупости, от привычного молчания, которое теперь гложет, отравляет.   
  
Дерек убеждал себя: «Ненавидеть проще».   
  
Проще, чем любить или говорить об этом чувстве.   
  
Ненавидеть Стайлза давалось легче всего.   
  
А сейчас хочется удавиться. Потому, что скажи он однажды «люблю», вместо «ненавижу», - и все могло бы быть иначе.   
  
— Уходи, — тихо говорит Дерек, но Стайлз не реагирует на его слова, уже хер знает в какой раз. — Я и без тебя знаю, что виноват.   
  
Волк внутри раздирает когтями плотно запертую клетку. Фантомно ломает кости. Скулит, просится к человеку, который небезразличен, но и не существует больше в этой реальности. Волк не понимает, почему его не пускают к желаемому, ведь вот оно – близко, чувствуется рядом, потому что Стайлз все еще где-то на периферии миров. Дерек вытирает с лица стекающие капли воды, ерошит волосы и косится на Стилински, замечая в его взгляде напряжение.   
  
— Думаешь, я тебя виню в своей тупости? — поправляет на себе футболку, заметно нервничая. Он одет так же, как и в день своей смерти, за исключением того, что цвета немного поблекли, да и тело слегка просвечивает. — Думаешь, это ты виноват, что мой отец две недели почти живет на кладбище? Думаешь, я мщу за то, что умер и не сказал тебе о своих чувствах?   
— А разве нет? — Хейл старательно не обращает внимания на последний вопрос. — И мы можем поговорить в другом месте? Когда на мне будут хотя бы трусы.   
  
Стайлз опускает взгляд к полу, рассматривая кафельную плитку под ногами, а затем исчезает. Он любит так делать. Наверно, пытается показать свою обиду, ведь эмоции в этом состоянии неразличимы даже для оборотня.   
  
Дерек ему не скажет, что не обязательно быть сверхчеловеком, чтобы понять чувства Стайлза. Он и раньше о них знал: чуял аромат возбуждения, ловил на себе взгляд орехово-шоколадных глаз гораздо чаще, чем следовало бы, и слышал почти в каждом обращении молчаливое признание.   
  
Просто, когда у тебя все это есть, пусть даже и не совсем твое, – не задумываешься о том, что будет, если потеряешь эти крупицы счастья. Что будет, если Стайлз умрет.   
  
Сейчас можно сказать наверняка – будет невыносимо больно. Будет полный пиздец в душе, в мыслях, в жизни, которой уже не существует. Теперь, ты будешь ненавидеть себя за то, что вместо «люблю» говорил «ненавижу».   
  


***

  
  
Хейл резко выплывает из сна, когда чувствует на своей щеке прохладное дыхание и чьи-то прикосновения. Он оборачивается, замечая привычную картину: Стайлз лежит слева от него, подогнув одну руку под голову, а второй поглаживает мышцы пресса на животе Дерека. У него задумчивое лицо, не такое, как было прежде, ведь последние две недели Стайлз только и делал, что доканывал Хейла, открыто намекая на упущенные шансы.   
  
Как будто Дерек не в курсе.   
  
— Я устал, — проговаривает и отворачивается, смотря в потолок. — Да это же, блять, издевательство какое-то.   
  
По венам привычно растекается боль и чувство вины. Дерек действительно устал: от его присутствия, от нескончаемого напоминания о проебаной жизни, от осознания, что нельзя прикоснуться.   
  
А еще Дереку кажется, что он на самом деле сходит с ума. Любой доктор скажет ему это, ибо видеть призраков, слышать их и разговаривать с ними – не совсем здоровый факт.   
  
Может ли волк свихнуться? Запросто.   
  
— Уходи, Стайлз. Господи, уходи, пожалуйста, — растирает ладонями лицо, — ты делаешь только хуже, понимаешь? Я ведь не бесчувственная тварь.   
— Знаешь, почему я прихожу к тебе каждый день? — Стилински присаживается, обхватывая руками колени. — Потому, что я приходил к каждому из стаи, а увидел меня только ты. Даже отец не замечает, родной отец. Мне некуда больше идти, я здесь застрял, в этом замкнутом круге, из которого не выбраться. Понятия не имею, почему, но это не прикольно. И здесь скучно, просто пиздец как скучно.   
— А мучить меня весело? — Дерек смотрит на него и борется с абсолютно не мужским желанием расплакаться. Да, он определенно устал травить себя. — Думаешь, видеть тебя и знать, что ты такой… — Хейл очерчивает в воздухе его контур, не желая произносить вслух слово «призрак». — Думаешь, это легко?   
— Я виню только себя, — уверенно говорит Стайлз, не сводя пристального взгляда с ледяных зеленых глаз, — ты здесь не при чем. Я сам полез в драку, снова забывая, что всего лишь обычный человек.   
— А я сейчас не о чувстве вины говорю, — Дерек откидывает одеяло, присаживается на край матраса и передергивает плечами – от присутствия Стайлза в комнате заметно похолодало, даже горячая волчья кровь не спасает. — Мне тебя не хватает.   
  
Тихо так, признавая поражение.   
  
Стайлз говорит: «Я знаю. Мне тебя тоже…»   
  
К черту Стайлза, который знает, но все равно мучает.   
  


***

  
  
— Дерек? — шепот прямо в ухо. — Дерек, очнись.   
— Что? — приоткрывает глаза, замечая перед собой Стайлза и его улыбку. Неосознанно поднимает руку и проводит кончиками пальцев по рисунку из родинок на его щеке. А потом понимает…   
  
Какого хрена?   
  
— Я могу к тебе прикасаться, — в голосе нет паники, только приглушенная нежность.   
— Это сон, ты просто спишь, — а вот в голосе Стайлза непривычно напряженные нотки. Дерек не может определить: врет он или нет, потому что сердечный ритм больше не является детектором лжи. — Если захочешь, то сможешь прикасаться ко мне чаще.   
— Почему же раньше не мог? — Хейл продолжает поглаживать его щеку, ощущая в груди солнечное тепло. Каким нужно быть идиотом, чтобы лишать себя этого прежде? — И ты будто… живой, Стайлз, я не понимаю.   
  
Кожа у Стилински гладкая на ощупь и не отдает прохладой. Он лежит поверх Дерека, покусывает губы от волнения и бегает взглядом по его лицу. Такой настоящий. Такой «здесь и полностью твой». Словно Стайлз вернулся обратно или Дерек умер тихо, во сне, когда лег спать после исчезновения призрака из комнаты.   
  
— А я живой, Дерек, — Стайлз наклоняется и целует оборотня, шумно выдыхая через нос и даже не закрывая глаз. Наверно, желает убедиться, что его не оттолкнут. — Здесь я всегда живой. Это ведь мой мир.   
— Твой мир, в смысле?..   
  
Хейл оглядывается, замирает, не веря собственным глазам: комната расплывается нечеткими линиями, за окном слишком ярко для обычного земного утра, ощущение времени теряется, будто ты и правда во сне. Но, это не сон, а все потому, что мягкая, тянущая боль по всему телу начинает растекаться под кожей. Что-то не так. Что-то определенно не так.   
  
— Это ведь не сон, — догадывается быстро, но все еще сомневается.   
— Тебе меня не хватает, и это взаимно, Дерек. Разве важно, где ты сейчас, если теперь рядом есть я? — юноша прищуривается, чуть отстраняется, и это самый настоящий Стайлз, которого Дерек помнит и, кажется, любит. — Второй шанс?   
  
Чёрт.   
  
Хейл понятия не имеет, что происходит, но все, оставшееся позади, моментально теряет смысл. Потому, что он чувствует вес тела, которое прижимает оборотня к собственной кровати; потому, что может дотронуться, поцеловать, уловить невесомый привкус соли на его губах. Потому, что второй шанс дает возможность поменять местами слова.   
  
Говорит: «Люблю».   
  
Вместо «ненавижу».   
  
Стайлз говорит: «Взаимно».   
  
И целует в ответ.   
  


***

  
  
Если призрак дарит тебе свое прикосновение дольше трех минут, можешь смело прощаться со своей душой, отправляя ее в Бардо. Неважно: человеческая она или волчья.   
  
Когда Дерек уснул, рука Стайлза прикасалась к нему не единожды. Сначала несколько секунд, затем минуту, потом две.   
  
Пять…   
  
Сейчас, когда Дерек уверенно вжимает Стайлза в свою кровать, время имеет относительное значение.   
  
Бардо не отпускает своих гостей.


	23. Стерек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саунд: Елка - моревнутри

_Любовь - равновесие._  
_Любовь - навсегда._  
 _Это не любовь, если нет._  
~  
  
Стайлз смотрит на ровный край горизонта, олицетворяющий бесконечность — любовь в его сердце тоже можно сравнить с бесконечностью. Её много, она наполняет Стайлза, подпитывает, заставляет жить. Ждать.   
  
Босые ноги омывает волна, ступни утопают в песке, море проглатывает солнце. Тихо: вокруг и в сердце. Спокойно, но грустно. Ждать сложно, хоть и нужно. Дерек там, за чертой, за километрами дорог и двумя океанами. Дерек улетел, забирая с собой часть души Стайлза в качестве залога, а вот отдаст ли при следующей встрече, и будет ли эта встреча вновь…  
  
Тоже знак бесконечности.  
  
Стилински прикрывает глаза, кожу поглаживают заходящие лучи, под веками отражается любимое лицо: светло-зеленые глаза, редкая, но красивая улыбка, взгляд, растапливающий непривычной нежностью. Слышит призрачное «люблю», «малыш», «мы справимся». Стайлз помнит каждую минуту, проведенную вместе, каждое прикосновение кончиков пальцев к приоткрытым губам, каждый фантомный удар тока от соединения тел. Прикусывает нижнюю губу, потому что воспоминания такие острые, будто это было вчера.  
  
А прошел уже месяц.   
  
— Стайлз? — окрик за спиной; поворачивается, кивает в приветствии отцу и снова отворачивается к морю. — Ты стоишь здесь уже час.  
— Ну и что? — непринужденно.  
  
Джон подходит, встает справа от сына и тоже смотрит перед собой. Позади маленький домик, запах тостов с чесноком и апельсинового сока — ужин, наверно, уже на столе. Вокруг пальмы, шум волн, бьющихся о берег, и улыбки жизнерадостных прохожих, гуляющих по пляжу. Внутри тоже море, и солнце, и Дерек.   
  
— Все еще думаешь, что он приедет? Стайлз…  
— Всегда буду думать, — уверенный ответ и легкая улыбка.  
  
Он устал повторять, что для него Дерек – это равновесие. Пусть далеко, пусть недосягаемо, пусть даже не вернется обратно, побоится бросить свою жизнь там, за бесконечностью; Дерек, как противоположная гирька на весах — без него ты есть, склоняешь свою чашу, но что-то не так, чего-то не хватает. Равновесия.   
  
— Иногда нужно смириться с обстоятельствами, — отец кладет свою ладонь на плечо Стайлза, сжимает пальцы, смотрит и обреченно улыбается. — Не все складывается так, как нам хотелось бы.  
— Это не мешает ждать.  
— Это мешает быть счастливым.  
  
Сердце ёкает. Что такое счастье, если рядом не тот?   
  
— Всё равно дождусь, — чувствует, как теплеет внутри от одной лишь мысли. — Мне это нужно.  
— Я бы хотел верить, что у тебя получится, но…  
— А ты верь, — поворачивает голову к отцу, — я же верю.   
  
Джон в ответ только улыбается: так по-семейному, понимающе. Он хочет верить, он желает своему сыну исключительного счастья.   
  
Для Стайлза счастье — это Дерек.  
  
С тех самых пор, как Стилински увидел его на пляже одинокого островка в Карибском море, понятие счастья резко изменилось. Раньше это было благополучие, достаток, здоровье, внимание женщин (и немного — мужчин), а теперь счастье — это Дерек. Тот, что заставляет чувствовать море в сердце. Тот, кто заставляет это море в сердце хранить, оберегать. Тот, кто с окончанием отпуска улетел домой, не сказав точно, вернется ли.  
  
— Ужин готов, — Джон кивает в сторону домика и уходит. Стайлз не идет за ним.  
  
Ему хочется продлить ощущение близости, которое дарит горизонт. Будто он позволяет вынуть душу из тела и перекинуть туда, за край. Хотя бы ей подарить возможность прикоснуться.   
  
— Стайлз! — не унимается отец. — Ужинать, сейчас же.  
— Да, шериф, — кричит в ответ.  
  
И не реагирует на ворчание, напоминающее о том, что старик давно уже ‘бывший шериф’.  


***

  
  
Ровный край горизонта за сутки совсем не изменился. Все такой же недоступный, далекий, манящий. Все такой же бесконечный, как и любовь Стайлза.   
  
Ведь любовь – это навсегда. Даже если не рядом, даже после предательства и расставания, часть любви всегда будет занимать место в сердце, пусть маленькое, незначительное. Это была не любовь, если нет.  
  
Стайлз по-прежнему смотрит вдаль, вспоминает Дерека и лелеет мысль о том, что когда-нибудь обернется и увидит его, идущего по мокрому песку. Не от него, а к нему. Но сегодня Стайлз оборачивается, видит мужчину, идущего по пляжу, присматривается, а это не Дерек.  
  
И завтра не Дерек. И послезавтра. Через неделю.   
  
Зато в мыслях присутствует постоянно, иногда этого достаточно, правда.  
  
— Дружище, вечеринка начинается через полчаса, — Скотт машет рукой, паркуя неподалеку свой байк. Друг детства, бро, человек, который понимает, потому что тоже ждет девушку, проживающую на противоположной карте атласа. — Ты готов?  
— Еще минуту, — смотреть вечером на море и вспоминать Дерека уже как ритуал. — Ты можешь присоединиться, если хочешь.  
— С удовольствием…  
  
Стоят двое. Стоят рядом. Глаза прикрыты, внутри нежность, тепло, солнце. Внутри любовь, которая навсегда, даже если не рядом.  


***

  
  
Мокрый песок и холодный, багровый закат. Этим вечером обещали шторм, но все обошлось небольшим дождем, следом окрашивая облака темно-алым цветом. Стайлз сидит, подогнув колени и обхватив их руками. Прошло слишком много времени, чтобы хранить веру, но видит Бог: он старается. Пусть тяжело. Пусть каждый прошедший день бушует море внутри. Все равно ждет и верит, старается.   
  
Поворачивает голову вправо, видит приближающегося мужчину, наблюдает долго, пока не убеждается, что в очередной раз это не Дерек. Улыбка на лице не отражает боль, лишь привычное разочарование.   
  
Отец все еще думает, что Стайлз ждет напрасно. Скотт все еще ждет вместе с ним.  
  
— Шесть недель и три дня, — голос заставляет вздрогнуть. — Долго.  
  
Стайлз подскакивает, неуклюже разворачивается и видит свой самый желанный мираж. Вот он, здесь, протяни руку и дотронься. Вот оно — равновесие. И море внутри успокаивается. И солнце из-за горизонта выглядывает, несмотря на вечер (по крайней мере, так кажется Стайлзу).  
  
— Долго, — голос дрожит.   
— Меня твой отец впустил, сказал, что ты ждешь, — Дерек смущенно потирает шею, а Стайлз все еще смотрит, будто не веря, что заслуживает видеть его вновь. — Как ты?  
— Всё еще люблю.  
  
Стилински делает шаг навстречу, обнимает за шею и целует с таким упоением, будто Дерек — глоток свежего воздуха. Поглаживает ладонями вспотевшую кожу, тихо постанывает в поцелуй, жмется ближе, чтобы не потерять снова, не упустить. Чтобы поверить окончательно.   
  
Хейл поглаживает его по спине, отвечает на поцелуй с такой же страстью и громким ‘скучал’ в каждом прикосновении. Стайлз отстраняется, утыкается носом в небритую скулу, вдыхает глубоко-глубоко, вспоминая аромат. Шепчет неразборчиво, но вполне понятно для самого себя, как устал верить, как устал говорить всем, что дождется и признается, что еще немного — уехал бы сам, даже не зная, куда нужно ехать.   
  
Дерек молча слушает, просто наслаждаясь хотя бы этим шепотом в ухо. Он еще успеет сказать, как трудно было оставлять привычную жизнь в Нью-Йорке, постоянные отношения, работу. Как трудно было принять решение, что изменит весь привычный уклад жизни. Ему потребовалось шесть недель и три дня. Да, он считал.   
  
Дерек еще успеет сказать Стайлзу, что в его груди плещется море и согревает солнце. Стайлз — это равновесие. 


	24. Стерек

Дерек злобно рычит, стоя посреди кухни, когда графин с вишневым соком разбивается о противоположную стену. Багровое пятно медленно стекает к полу, осколки переливаются в искусственном свете ламп, а Стайлз справа от него зажмуривается на несколько секунд, перебарывая приступ паники. Грудь Хейла вздымается от размеренного, тяжелого дыхания, а взгляд наполнен злостью, но не опасной, а с оттенком обиды. Внутри фантомно лопаются сосуды, переплетаются в узлы и сбивают тем самым жизненно важные функции. Не обладай Дерек стабильным контролем, то волк запросто бы вгрызся Стилински в шею, усыпанную рисунками из родинок.

— Ты должен определиться, — сжимает кулаки, наблюдает пристально. Стайлз убирает в карман мобильник, на который только что звонила Хизер, и смотрит куда угодно, только не на Дерека. — Я уже заебался делить тебя с ней. Хватит.  
— Я не могу, — тихо отвечает тот, встает и начинает медленно убирать посуду с обеденного стола. — Это же Хизер, чувак, она такого не переживет. Да и отец не поймет.

Стилински обессиленно бросает грязные тарелки в раковину, они громыхают, но так и не разбиваются. Теперь он повернут к Дереку спиной, его плечи опущены, а голос наполнен болью, которую Хейл не понимает. Даже будучи оборотнем, чувствуя эмоции, Дерек, черт возьми, не понимает этой пустой привязанности к Хизер.

— Не можешь? — глаза загораются красным отблеском. — Хорошо, просто, блять, отлично. Отец не поймет, а я все должен понимать?  
— Мне надо идти, она ждет, — звучит, как приговор. Очередной, убийственный приговор.

Как будто у Дерека сотня жизней: он умирает, воскресает вновь, а потом снова сдыхает от привычных слов «она ждет». Хейл улыбается краешком губ и разворачивается, проходя мимо осколков. Стекла врезаются в голые ступни, но Дереку откровенно плевать. Он так устал. Полгода этих непонятных отношений, полгода борьбы с девушкой, которая даже не подозревает об этой холодной войне. Полгода ожиданий, когда же Стайлз определится.

— Куда ты? — усталый голос Стайлза доносится в спину. — Дерек? Дерек, твою мать, куда ты собрался?  
— Видеть тебя не хочу, — бросает через плечо, снимая кожаную куртку с вешалки в прихожей. — Ты тоже уходи и возвращайся сюда только в том случае, если определишься, понял?

Дерек не хочет обижать его – это получается само собой. Просто он слишком любит Стайлза, чтобы продолжать эту бесконечную игру в прятки. Никто, кроме стаи, не знает об их отношениях, если эту конспирацию вообще можно назвать этим громким словом. Никто даже не догадывается, что Стайлз изменяет Хизер, - красивой, статной девушке, с которой встречается уже больше трех лет, - с оборотнем, способным перегрызть этой Хизер глотку в одно движение. 

— Понял, — сломлено и тихо, но досягаемо для волчьего слуха.

Дверь громко хлопает, Дерек спускается по лестнице, оставляя Стайлза в своем лофте наедине с мыслями. Ему нужно подумать, многое решить, сделать, наконец, выбор. В пользу одного из них. 

А пока Стайлз решает их судьбу, Хейл капнет несколько капель аконитовой настойки в свой бокал коньяка, сидя в одном из баров Бикон Хиллз.

***

 

Стайлз не знает, почему до сих пор встречается с Хизер. Отношения с ней давно стали привычкой, надобностью, и даже появление Дерека не может изменить эту константу. Наверно, он просто боится так кардинально менять свою жизнь, признавая, что Дерек – всё, что требуется для счастья. Но как же Хизер? Как быть с ее субботними ужинами в семейном кругу, с яблочными пирогами, с планами на будущее?

«Я бы купила домик на Финс Авеню, а ты?» - часто проскальзывает в ее разговорах, словно намекая на новый уровень. 

Стайлзу этот уровень не нужен. Стайлзу нужен вискарь, сигарета, а лучше косячок и несколько дополнительных нервов, чтобы сделать выбор, о котором его так просят. Он и сам, если честно, устал врать всем подряд: отцу, Хизер, ее семье. Благо, хоть лучший друг в курсе дел. Поэтому, именно на его долю сейчас выпадает этот непростой разговор.

— Я его люблю, — выдыхает Стайлз, сидя у МакКолла на кровати, — а к Хизер привык.  
— И? — за окном уже час ночи, Скотт пиздец как устал за смену в ветеринарной клинике, так что затянувшаяся беседа ему уже порядком надоела, особенно, если учесть, что финал наклевывался вполне очевидный. — Ты уже скажешь это вслух или нет?

Оборотень вошкается в постели, намеренно задевая Стилински пяткой, дабы подтолкнуть к решению. У него будильник прозвенит через пять часов, любовные дела вообще пришли некстати. 

— Знаешь, зачем она позвонила мне сегодня? — косится на друга, болезненно улыбаясь и считая про себя до пяти, чтобы не сорваться на истеричный смех. — Передвинуть комод. Дома был ее отец – здоровый мужик, почти два метра, - но ей понадобился я. Просто, тупо, передвинуть комод. В девять вечера.  
— Дай-ка угадаю, а с Дереком все было бы иначе?  
— Дерек бы зашел сзади и вбивал меня в этот комод, — шевелит бровями, намекая на откровенные пошлости, — мы с Хизер трахаемся, от силы, раз в две недели.  
— Я уже пожалел, что спросил, ну ладно, сам виноват, — МакКолл забирается под одеяло, укрываясь по самые уши, — продолжай.  
— Да что тут продолжать? С Дереком мне хорошо, а с Хизер… — вздыхает, разминает шею и смотрит в окно, где виднеется лунный диск, — а с Хизер, кажется, полный провал. Только это ничего не меняет.  
— Как это не меняет? — почти по слогам спрашивает Скотт, заметно злясь. — Господи, Стайлз…  
— А что я ей скажу? Что скажу отцу? Здравствуй, папа, твой сын – бисексуал? — взмахивает руками в воздухе, активно жестикулируя. Скотт иногда его совсем не понимает. Друг, называется. — Он достанет табельное раньше, чем я заговорю.  
— Да все уже давно знают о твоей бисексуальности, — закатывает глаза МакКолл, убирает с лица одеяло и присаживается, опираясь спиной на изголовье кровати. — Ты смотришь на Дерека слишком влюбленно, чтобы это не понять. Я много раз замечал, как шериф оценивает твое поведение, когда вы рядом. Он не глупец, Стайлз, и не тиран. А вот Хизер заслуживает правды.  
— Да, — кивает, погружаясь в мысли и на ходу строя план по разоблачению самого себя. Это не так-то просто, как кажется на словах. Паника, знаете ли, умеет приходить в самый нужный момент. — Я расскажу ей, завтра утром все расскажу.  
— Вот и отлично, а теперь…  
— И Дереку тоже все расскажу: и о том, что принял решение, и что люблю его, и… — его глаза загораются решительностью и азартом. Давно он не чувствовал себя таким окрыленным, ну, пожалуй, только наедине с Дереком. — Я пойду к нему прямо сейчас. Да, спасибо, дружище.

Стайлз соскакивает с кровати, запутываясь в собственных ногах и, будь проклята его неуклюжесть, падает на пол, но подрывается уже через секунду. Скотт все это время наблюдает за ним с приоткрытым ртом, но испытывает облегчение в душе. 

Давно пора.

***

 

Когда аконит проникает в твое тело – это блаженство, но только, если его доза правильно выверена. Как щепотка кокса: расслабляет, доставляет кайф. 

Несколько капель аконитовой настойки, добавленные в коньяк, сейчас дарят Хейлу такое необходимое спокойствие. И он не очень-то помнит, как оказался в лофте, на кухне, а его член знатно так обсасывает какая-то баба. 

Он. Не. Помнит. 

В голове всплывают картины Хизер, что обнимает Стайлза, целует Стайлза, трахается со Стайлзом, - и это так, сука, больно, что сосущая на коленях девка сейчас жизненно необходима. Просто выпустить пар.

Нет, не отомстить, честно. Хотя, Дерек уже не уверен в мотивах своего поступка: зачем привел сюда эту шлюшку, зачем позволил делать себе неплохой минет, почему не запер входную дверь.

Инстинкты притупляются, дыхание учащается, свет от лампочки слепит глаза. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, и будет заслуженная эйфория.

Если бы не Стайлз, стоящий в дверях кухни.

— Твою мать, — Дерек отпихивает блондинку, наспех заправляя колом стоящий член обратно в трусы; сознание постепенно проясняется от взгляда напротив, что наполнен слезами и разочарованием. — Стайлз, прости, я… не знаю, как это получилось, — замолкает на секунду, делает шаг навстречу, но Стилински отшатывается назад. — Прости.

Помещение слабо наполнено эмоциями, но нет среди них злости, ненависти или обиды. Стайлз, как будто, пуст. 

— Я это заслужил, — шепчет, вытирает слезу, скатившуюся по бледной щеке, и разворачивается прочь, бросая напоследок: — В пизду такие решения.

Дерек не пытается бежать за ним, потому что знает Стилински, - это бесполезно. Оттолкнет, пошлет ко всем чертям, не захочет разговаривать. И будет прав во всем, кроме одного: Стайлз этого не заслуживает. 

***

 

На удивление, Стайлз не плачет. Не бьется в истерике, хотя внутри просто пиздец как болит. Знаете, как будто тебя наклоняют над костром, и ты потихоньку опаляешься, как крылья у мотылька. И не сделать ничего. Не вырваться. 

На удивление, Стайлз не злится на Дерека, как-то извращенно его понимая. Он терпел его полгода: все его похождения к Хизер, его серьезные отношения с ней, которые не исключали секс. Дерек каждый раз чувствовал на Стилински ее запах и молчал. 

А Стайлз такой эгоист, сам виноват. Нужно было давно признать, что Хизер, пусть и является идеальной для семейной, размеренной жизни, но не является идеальной для Стайлза. Идеален Дерек, буквально во всем, а Стилински сам разрушил то хрупкое, что было между ними.

Было «возможно», а стало «никогда». Потому что Дерек, по всей видимости, устал ждать. 

Он берет в руки телефонную трубку и набирает номер по памяти. Говорит одно лишь предложение, разбитое на «ничего не выйдет», «будь счастлива», «прости». 

Поставил точки везде, где только мог, думает Стайлз и усмехается. Его судьба, порой, такая сука. Хотя, нет, почти всегда.

— Сынок, к тебе пришли, — кричит отец с первого этажа. — Ждут на улице, если это важно.

Скотт должен заехать за ним в торговый центр, выбирать подарок ко дню рождения Эллисон. Хорошо, что есть МакКолл и его заморочки, способные отвлечь от разрушающих мыслей. 

Откатывается назад на компьютерном стуле, ерошит волосы ладонями и закрывает глаза, запрокидывая голову назад. Перегорел. Кажется, как и Дерек, устал настолько, что не может определить свои эмоции — вроде есть боль, но на этом всё. 

Стилински быстро спускается по лестнице, отказываясь от кофе, предложенного отцом, и неодобрительно фыркая, что Джон снова пьет этот вредный напиток. Обувает разношенные черные конверсы, рывком открывает дверь и замирает.

Не Скотт.

Дерек.

— Привет, — Хейл сидит на верхней лестничной ступеньке, крутит в руках ключи от Камаро и виновато улыбается. — Не прогоняй.

Звучит тихо, но похоже на мольбу.

— Не прогоню, — Стайлз присаживается рядом с Дереком и смотрит на дорогу прямо перед собой. — Пришел сказать, что всё кончено?  
— Нет, пришел услышать, что всё кончено, — оборотень протягивает свою руку и дотрагивается до ладони Стайлза, но убирает ее, так и не решаясь переплести пальцы. — Ты ведь не простишь.  
— А я и не злился, — ухмыляется, но по-прежнему не поворачивается к нему лицом. — У тебя было полное право так поступать.

Ветер прохладными волнами ласкает оголенную кожу, — Стайлз забывает накинуть на плечи ветровку, — но, несмотря на осень, ему тепло и уютно. Когда рядом Дерек, ему всегда тепло и уютно. Господи, почему он такой идиот?

Слишком идиот. С л и ш к о м.

— Не было у меня на это никакого права, Стайлз, не говори ерунду, — Хейл тяжело вздыхает, проводит ладонью по своему лицу и качает головой: — Неужели всё должно быть так сложно?  
— Это же я, чувак, у меня не бывает легко, — оборачивается, разглядывая каждую знакомую морщинку, — мне жаль, что я заварил такую кашу, довел всё до абсурда.  
— Между нами ничего не было, ну, кроме того, что ты уже видел, — Дерек поджимает губы, он заметно напряжен, будто ждет судебного приговора. А Стайлз не намерен его выносить. — Я был пьян, не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
— Кофе хочешь? Отец как раз сварил - крепкий, как ты любишь, — наклоняется и целует в шею, прямо под ухом, зная, как Дерека ведет от этого жеста. — Вчера у нас был паршивый день, поговорим в другой раз.  
— Это значит «да»? — Хейл поднимается вслед за Стайлзом, отряхивая задницу.  
— Это значит, что с отцом разговариваешь ты, — улыбается, открывает дверь и пропускает Дерека впереди себя. — И ни слова про минет, ты понял?

Дерек кивает, широко улыбается, а Стайлз видит в этой улыбке счастье. 

Свое личное, чуть не потерянное счастье.


	25. Стерек

«Убегай», - шепчет ангел, сидя на правом плече. И нужно слушаться, нужно сбегать, просто, блядь, необходимо. 

Чтобы не сдохнуть. Чтобы не дрожать всем телом от злости, наблюдая телефонный разговор Коры со своим старшим братом. Дерек звонит из Нью-Йорка; говорит, наверно, как прекрасно устроился, как же заебись, когда вокруг нет толпы неугомонных подростков. Он, должно быть, счастлив там, далеко, где нет Стайлза. Счастлив наедине с собой, со своей социопатией и лечебной тишиной просторной квартиры. А Стилински остается лишь крепко сжать в руке очередную бутылку из-под пива, четвертую по счету. 

— Счастлив, еще бы… - говорит и усмехается кривой, болезненной улыбкой, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды, устремленные к нему. Похуй. 

Там, где раньше был Дерек, теперь нет Стайлза.   
Там, где сейчас Дерек, Стайлза тоже нет. 

Ангел прав: нужно бежать, не оглядываясь, не останавливаясь, зажмуриваясь и считая собственные шаги, отгоняя паническую атаку. Бежать долго, чтобы скрыться от самого себя, хотя бы постараться сделать это; бежать быстро, чтобы перестать, наконец, чувствовать эти удушающие струны на своем горле – они впиваются до крови, ранят, оставляют после себя невидимые следы. Невидимые для всех, но заметные для Стайлза. 

«Ты прав, он счастлив без тебя», - ехидно говорит дьявол, восседая на левом плече. 

Стайлз облизывает губы, дергает плечами и старается сбросить фантомные силуэты, дающие ненужные советы. Они ему не нужны. Ему никто не нужен. Никто, кроме Дерека.   
Наверно, если разумом понимаешь, что сошел с ума и помешался на оборотне, которому, отныне, плевать на твое существование, то разум прав – ты действительно сошел с ума. Одержим. Вызовите экзорциста и прогоните уже прочь этого ебучего Дерека Хейла из его головы! 

Стайлз замахивается и кидает в противоположную стену свою бутылку с пивом. Осколки разлетаются в разные стороны, осыпаются на пол, а рядом с этими осколками Стайлз видит себя. Так же разбит; почти в кровь; почти насмерть. 

— Твою мать, Стилински, какого хрена? – Кора убирает телефон от уха и подскакивает с кресла, недоуменно переводя взгляд со Стайлза на осколки и обратно. – Совсем сдурел?   
— Не всё же вашей семейке чудить, - приподнимает брови и хмыкает, видя, как волчица начинает потихоньку закипать. – Должен ведь кто-то составить вам конкуренцию. Пусть это буду я. 

Скотт пихает его локтем, призывая либо меньше пиздеть, либо меньше пить. 

— Что с тобой не так? – подхватывает Лидия следом за Корой. Откидывает назад свои длинные, нереально красивые волосы, на которые Стилински раньше тайно дрочил, пока не встретил Хейла и кардинально не поменял объект поклонения. – Ты в последнее время сам не свой.   
— Заебался быть вашим клоуном. Устраивает ответ? – встает и направляется в конец лофта, путаясь в собственных ногах. Хмель уже достиг своей пиковой концентрации, затмевая сознание. – Не скучайте тут, без шута. 

Машет рукой, даже не обернувшись, но слышит, как младшая Хейл возвращается к своему прерванному разговору: 

— Не знаю, Дерек, не могу сказать наверняка, - говорит тихо и осторожно. – Он закрывается. 

Да. Правильно. Закрывается. 

Пусть еще скажет Дереку, что в этом нет его вины; что оборотень поступил правильно, бросив того, кто смиренно и с упоением раздвигал перед ним ноги, спешно признаваясь в любви. Пусть скажет, что это пройдет, что все временно, ничего страшного. Пусть скажет, что в его возвращении нет необходимости. 

Тогда Стайлз с радостью ответит Коре, что она абсолютно права. 

*

Тишина действительно иногда может быть лечебной, исцеляющей, а иногда смертельно опасной. Стайлз еще не решил, с какой тишиной имеет сейчас дело. Вроде бы молчишь, а внутри все равно кто-то говорит. 

Говорит и говорит, повторяет, какой же Стайлз кретин. Так погрязнуть в этом дерьме, без шанса на спасение; так глупо проебать два месяца своей жизни, умирая от безответности, безысходности, но все равно возвращаясь в лофт и влюбленно шептать на ухо о своих чувствах, когда его ритмично втрахивают в кровать. Господи, да у Стайлза даже молчание слишком громкое. Кто-нибудь, помогите заткнуть уши, чтобы не оглохнуть. Хотя, точно, голоса же внутри, а не снаружи. 

Он идет по темному переулку, заранее оставив джип у родительского дома, - наверное, будучи готовым к новой порции алкоголя где-то подсознательно. Как и вчера. Как и неделю назад. На улице холодно и зябко. Или это в сердце многовековый лед? Стайлз поеживается от ветра, укутываясь в красное худи, но тут же сомневается, что сможет согреться, даже окати его горячей водой сорока градусов по Цельсию. 

Внутрь все равно не попадет.   
По венам не растечется. 

Стилински идет медленно, пошатывается из-за одурманивающей пелены перед глазами и тихо шепчет себе под нос единственно правильные мысли: 

— Смирись. Пошли всё нахуй и смирись, - язык заплетается, как и ноги. – Переживем, и не такое переживали, чувак, обязательно переживем. 

Сознание куда-то сбегает, затем возвращается, а кустарники перед глазами начинают свой незатейливый хоровод вокруг одного не очень трезвого тела. Тошнота стремительно подступает к горлу, Стайлз успевает схватиться за ствол широкого дерева, чтобы устоять на ногах, но это мало помогает остановить головокружение. Он старательно выблевывает остатки ужина, который запихивал в себя без особого энтузиазма, затем пытается повторить процедуру, когда уже и блевать-то нечем. А он не может внятно объяснить, почему его охватывает мысль, что таким способом можно избавиться от наваждения - выблевать, вытравить из себя. 

Затея проваливается, трезвость где-то маячит перед носом, слегка проясняя паршивую реальность. Стайлз скатывается спиной по дереву, оседая на холодную землю, вытирает губы рукавом толстовки, попутно ставя себе задачу тщательно отстирать любимый предмет гардероба. Закрывает глаза и вспоминает те маленькие крупицы счастья, что были у него еще неделю назад: общий просмотр последнего сезона «Доктора Кто», тихие вечера за чтением книжек, легкие прикосновения, просто для выражения своих чувств. А потом понимает, что чувства проявлял только он: все эти поглаживания, слова, поступки, ужины, завтраки, диски с фильмами, вареная кукуруза и рамка с фотографией, где Дерек улыбается. 

Все это Стайлз, не Дерек. 

В их отношениях, если почти ежедневный трах можно назвать этим громким словом, не было и капли Дерека. Волк просто принимал то, что ему дают. Безвозмездно. Можно ли считать его в этом виноватым? 

— Дружище, ты как? – слышит голос Скотта, открывает глаза и ощущает себя полнейшим дерьмом. МакКолл присаживается на корточки рядом и журит его за колено. – Вставай, я помогу. Нужно отвезти тебя домой, чувак, я как раз на машине.   
— Ты тоже считаешь, что он поступил правильно? – неожиданно спрашивает лучшего друга, с которым вообще ни разу не обсуждал свое помешательство на Дереке. – Они все считают, что Хейл убежал, потому что спасался. Ему так будет лучше, да? Лучше без меня и моей надоедливой любви? Я ему навязывался? 

Не знает, как заткнуться. Словно река наконец-то нашла устье и вылилась в море. 

— Он просто не готов, Стайлз, - оборотень подхватывает его под мышками, помогая встать, перекидывает одну руку себе через плечо, тут же обнимая поперек спины. – Ты не должен так остро реагировать, чувак, это же Дерек – стоило ожидать.   
— То есть, мне не надо убиваться из-за того, что я влюбился в парня, раздвигал перед ним ноги, клялся и говорил, как он мне дорог, а потом этот гандон взял и в один прекрасный и трогательный момент съебался в Нью-Йорк, оставив мне записку? - Стилински переводит дыхание, потому что ему кажется, что они бегут кросс, хотя скорость их движения к машине МакКолла максимум один шаг в тридцать секунд. – Записку, Скотти, ебучую записку в одно предложение, понимаешь?   
— Ну это же Дерек, - выдыхает, будто фраза может объяснить любую херню, которая происходит там, где есть Хейл.   
— Дебил, - говорит вслух, подытоживая.   
— Что? – Скотт даже останавливается, почти дойдя до автомобиля.   
— Дебил я, чувак, вот что… 

Шмыгает носом, вытирает рукой глаза, которые почему-то внезапно намокли. Наверно, это дождь на его лице. Дождь, который льет из совершенно чистого неба. 

*

Школа, дом, дополнительные занятия и тренировки по лакроссу. Стайлз утопает в своих буднях, ровняясь с остальными школьниками и стараясь быть похожим на них – тех, кто не общается с оборотнями, не плачет вечерами в подушку, пытаясь забыть первую неудачную влюбленность. 

И, знаете, Стайлз почти излечился. Он уже почти здоров. 

Прошло чуть больше месяца с тех пор, как Дерек уехал в Нью-Йорк; говорят, что время лечит и заставляет забыть, так вот, они правы. Время действительно лечит, но не исцеляет. И память тоже стирать не умеет, лишь заталкивать глубже то, что хочется забыть. Только все равно, когда слишком хреново, когда дождь барабанит по стеклу и когда в душе разливается раскаленная лава – память добивает тебя воспоминаниями. Иногда, ты можешь почувствовать фантомные прикосновения, а иногда - стукнуться головой о письменный стол, прогоняя боль. 

— Стайлз, к тебе гости, - кричит отец с первого этажа, - спустись ненадолго.   
— Я никого не жду, - честный ответ, потому что и правда никого не ждет, а если это нежеланные гости, то пусть проваливают. 

Почти минуту Стайлз прислушивается к невнятному бубнежу, стараясь разобрать слова, но это невозможно. Да и не столь важно, наверно, это шериф пытается объяснить, почему не стоит беспокоить сына, когда он этого не желает. 

— Я понимаю, что меня ты точно не ждал, но все же… - Стайлз от неожиданности почти подпрыгивает на компьютерном стуле, нервно захлопывая крышку ноутбука, и смотрит на вошедшего Дерека округленными от шока глазами, - нам надо поговорить. 

А внутри пусто. Так пусто, что можно услышать эхо от биения собственного сердца. Так тихо, что не слышно мыслей. Порой, пустота внутри тоже лечит. 

— Ты все испортил, - говорит шепотом, потому что чувствует, как начинает заполняться пропасть. – Уходи.   
— Уже ушел один раз, - Дерек проходит в комнату, оглядывается по сторонам и останавливается в шаге от Стайлза, - и я, кажется, больше не уверен, что это было правильно. 

Хейл, как всегда, охуенно красив и даже его немногословие приятно ласкает уши. Стайлз скучал; как же он, блять, скучал по этим глазам, по скулам, но широким плечам и сильным рукам… 

Нет.   
Регрессия стремительно овладевает сердцем, а этого нельзя допустить. Пять недель убеждения, что ты не болен; пять недель личной терапии, наедине с собой. 

— Долго же ты соображал, - голос дрожит, хотя не должен. – Проваливай, Дерек, в свой гребаный Нью-Йорк, и знаешь что? – Стайлз открывает верхний ящик стола, встает и протягивает оборотню стикер. – Это тоже можешь забрать. 

«Для тебя так будет лучше», - написано на желтой бумажке. 

— Мне действительно лучше, - сухо, но эмоции не скрыть: обида, тоска, капля злости. – Видишь, как мне хорошо? Как мне прекрасно без тебя и без этих недоотношений? – кажется, подкатывает паническая атака, потому что слезы в глазах. – Мне за-е-бись. 

Четко по слогам проговаривает последнее слово, дабы поверить в него самому. 

— Стайлз…   
— Проваливай.   
— Стайлз, мы должны…   
— Проваливай нахуй, я сказал! – на крик прибегает даже отец и грозно смотрит на каждого по очереди. – Он уже уходит. 

Стилински усаживается обратно за компьютерный стул, поднимает крышку ноутбука и делает вид, что никого в этой комнате не существует. Его тоже не существует, кстати. Так, между делом говоря. 

Джон выводит Дерека из комнаты, провожает его до дверей и возвращается обратно в комнату к сыну. 

— Это я его прогнал, - тихо признается шериф, садится на край кровати и проводит ладонями по волосам. Стайлз оборачивается и внимательно смотрит в его покрытое морщинами лицо. – Увидел вас вместе возле кинотеатра однажды и пригрозил ему решеткой, если не уедет.   
— Пап? - неверующе.   
— Тебе семнадцать, Стайлз, а ему двадцать пять! – Джон на секунду теряет всю свою железную собранность. – Что я должен был делать? Ты мой единственный сын, я думал, что он развращает тебя. И до сих пор в этом уверен!   
— Я, кажется, по уши в него влюблен, - Стайлз прикрывает глаза, боясь наблюдать реакцию отца. – И я чуть не сдох, когда он уехал.   
— Знаю, но сути дела это не меняет, - снова выверенная неприступность в голосе. – Неудивительно, что он вернулся, но я запрещаю тебе, слышишь? Запрещаю отношения с ним. Это не обсуждается, и ваш недавний разговор всё только подтверждает. Ты понял меня?   
— Да, пап, конечно. 

Соглашается, потому что выхода нет. Джон встает и направляется к двери, резко останавливаясь, когда Стайлз спрашивает: 

— А что будет, если я тебя ослушаюсь?   
— Не заставляй меня ставить тебя перед выбором, сынок, - и скрывается в коридоре, заполняя дом напряженным молчанием. 

Стайлз не знает, о чем ему думать в этот момент: о том, что Дерек уехал не по своей воле, или о том, что отец ломает его жизнь. 

*

Когда следующим утром Дерек ждет его на парковке возле школы, Стайлз этому совсем не удивлен. Он оглядывается по сторонам, выискивая кого-то взглядом, нервно облизывает губы и пытается разложить по полочкам свои ощущения: страх, предвкушение, желание и… твою мать, любовь. Вся терапия насмарку, всего лишь за одну ночь. 

Спускается по лестнице и останавливается, потому что машина Дерека стоит справа, а джип припаркован слева от него. Снова оглядывается по сторонам, убеждаясь, что нужного человека поблизости нет, и теребит лямку рюкзака, принимая, возможно, самое важное решение в своей жизни. 

Отец или Дерек? Семья или чувства? 

— Стайлз? – парень оборачивается на выкрик, встречаясь взглядом с Джоном Стилински. – Поехали домой. 

Один удар сердца. Второй. Третий. Несколько шагов в сторону, но вот только в какую? 

— Я пиздец как соскучился, - мягкая улыбка Дерека и нежный поцелуй.   
— Больше никогда не слушай моего отца…


	26. Стерек

В последнее время, жизнь Стайлза не отличается радужными днями, в которых единороги дружно щиплют розовую травку во дворе его дома. Хотя бы потому, что остаться почти одиноким в свои семнадцать – не так уж и весело: отец постоянно занят на работе в участке из-за грядущего повышения квалификации; Скотт занят Эллисон и ее вторым размером груди (чисто визуальное наблюдение), а миссис МакКолл занята на постоянной основе. Все три человека, которые входят в ближайший круг Стайлза Стилински, забыли о существовании этого ближайшего круга. Как говорится, первое правило дружбы: помни своих друзей. Но, его не все выполняют – старая, общепризнанная норма. Только Стайлзу от этих рассуждений не становится легче, ведь комната по-прежнему окутывает его пресным ароматом одиночества с нотками ненужности. Он мог бы сказать, что уже привык, но не хочет произносить это вслух, дабы не травмировать свои уши. Достаточно и сердца. 

Стилински выходит на крыльцо с учебником по химии, чтобы разобраться в формулах к завтрашнему тесту, садится на первую ступеньку и оглядывается по сторонам: всё так, как и было вчерашним утром, с теплым октябрьским солнцем и заспанными прохожими. Он любит выходить на улицу, ненадолго задерживаясь возле дома перед занятиями и рассматривая окружающее пространство, чтобы найти хоть одно отличие от картины прошлого дня. Наверно, это нужно для простого понимания, что хоть у кого-то есть изменения в жизни, но, увы, ожидания не всегда работают по заданному алгоритму. Вот и сегодня они не оправдали себя. Хотя… 

Юноша внимательней присматривается к окну в доме напротив, где не так давно умер от старости мистер Четтинг, и вполне четко видит движущуюся фигуру. Штора не задернута, что позволяет рассмотреть явное присутствие, но расстояние в виде дороги и примерно ста десяти шагов не дает видеть эту фигуру более детально. Странно, кажется, отец говорил, что у Четтинга нет родственников – он был так же одинок, как сейчас одинок Стайлз. И неважно, что у последнего вокруг слишком много живого доказательства друзей и родных - иногда этого нестерпимо мало. 

До занятий осталось около часа свободного времени, тест по химии как-то автоматически вылетает из головы с пронзительным свистом, потому что все внимание занимает странный человек, который определенно присутствует в соседнем доме. Новый сосед? Найденная родня? Мародер? У Стайлза столько вопросов, что даже мысли не успевают подкидывать ему более-менее адекватные предположения. Надо бы позвонить отцу и озадачить его слишком важным вопросом, потому что этот день запомнится для Стилински как отличающийся от всех предыдущих. Вокруг всё слишком постоянно, чтобы спускать на тормозах это странное изменение. 

Он проводит ладонью по золотисто-каштановым волосам, вспоминая про неуложенную челку, которая теперь издевательски лезет в глаза, что непременно надо исправить. Встает с крыльца, отряхивает задницу и еще раз присматривается к окну, где снова привычная пустота. Ему точно не показалось, нет. На все четыреста процентов из ста возможных. И как теперь думать об учебе, если режим дедукции и любопытства переключился с «Выкл», на режим «Вкл»? Правильный ответ: никак. 

*

Этим же вечером, вместо того, чтобы готовиться к треклятому тесту по химии, Стайлз выглядывает в окно своей спальни, пытаясь вновь разглядеть фигуру в доме напротив. И он не чувствует вину за то, что в его руках отцовский бинокль. Нет. С чего это вдруг? Просто лежал рядом и так удачно нашелся в самый нужный момент. 

На улице уже стемнело, свет в комнате растворился в окружающем мраке; Стилински прикусывает губы, утопая в любопытстве – он, вообще-то, весь день думал только о странном соседе, который появился так же неожиданно, как и папина заначка коньяка в кладовке. Глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз подносит к лицу бинокль и внимательно смотрит на свой объект наблюдения: мужчина ходит по гостиной, держа в руках какую-то книгу. В отличие от Стайлза, у него ярко горит искусственный свет и вновь не задернуты шторы. Юноша громко сглатывает слюну, потому что сосед, как ни крути, дохуя прекрасен: широкие плечи, небрежная прическа и щетина на слишком серьезном лице. Белая майка обтягивает торс, по которому словно прошлись кистью фотошопа, а когда мужчина поворачивается к нему спиной, то Стайлз и вовсе откидывает в сторону бинокль, чтобы отдышаться. 

А потом сходить в душ, потому что нежданно-негаданно его стояк намеревается порвать ширинку. От этого чувака даже с такого расстояния несло концентрированным сексом, сражая наповал неподготовленных морально подростков. Так что в незапланированной вечерней дрочке тоже нет его вины. Как и в двух следующих подходах к окну с биноклем наперевес. 

*

Уже четвертый день подряд Стайлз выходит на улицу с непреодолимым желанием постучаться в соседнюю входную дверь. За последние время, когда его фантазии достигли критической пошлости, он считает этого чувака просто обязанным сказать ему хоть несколько слов в оправдание своей охуенности. Стилински никогда прежде не дрочил перед окном с биноклем в руках. Стилински никогда прежде не ощущал в районе сердца камень, словно делает что-то запретное, но жизненно необходимое. Ему не было стыдно перед незнакомцем, который каждый вечер будто специально не выключал в доме свет, расхаживая то в одной майке и боксерах, то однажды и вовсе пройдясь голышом по гостиной. Нахуй Стайлзу столько инфарктов одновременно? Именно поэтому юноша сидит сегодня на своем крыльце, чтобы застать нового соседа хотя бы за процедурой выноса мусора, ведь за все это время он, по странным обстоятельствам, не видел его за пределами дома. 

Но и на сей раз неудача; часы показывают девять утра, а это значит, что учеба начнется ровно через двадцать минут, и Стайлз снова опоздает, ибо джип заводится минимум с третьего раза. В очередной раз вытягивает шею, прищуриваясь от слепящего солнца и поправляя красную толстовку, следом закидывая на плечо рюкзак, лежащий на крыльце дома. Никого. Даже намека на существование. Это и странно, и загадочно, и пиздец как любопытно, особенно для Стайлза. Особенно, если учитывать тот факт, что ему уже хотелось бы познакомиться поближе и перевести фантомные прикосновения в реальные. Ну, конечно, спросив сначала разрешения, как-то на подсознательном уровне совсем не боясь отказа. 

Ночь с пятницы на субботу обещает быть очень интересной, потому что Стилински ставит перед собой цель: поговорить с человеком, который, наконец-то, позволит ему забыть о том, что одинок. И пусть он даже не подозревает о сталкере, наблюдающим со стороны за каждым его движением, это еще не значит, что благодарность незаслуженная. 

*

Кофе дымится на прикроватной тумбочке, а в руке неизменный предмет, позволяющий детальнее разглядеть прекрасный объект созерцания. Стайлз отпивает горячий напиток, ставит обратно стакан и проводит ладонью по члену, который желает разрядки – привык к ежедневной порции удовольствия, которое повторяется уже почти целую неделю. Кстати говоря, отец так и не выяснил, кто этот таинственный незнакомец, наверно, просто забыв о просьбе Стайлза за ворохом собственных проблем. Но это было уже неважно, ибо даже призрачное присутствие в его жизни такого богичного мужика позволяло махнуть рукой на все обиды недостаточного внимания. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз беседовал со Скоттом, выслушивая очередной рассказ об Эллисон и ее несговорчивых родителях; не помнит, как умудрился нормально сдать тест по химии или кто такой мистер Хастингс, постоянно упоминающийся в рассказах Лидии Мартин. А все потому, что мысли занимает тот самый человек, который будто специально не выключает свет, когда улицы окутывает тьма. Расслабленно расхаживает по комнатам, читая одну и ту же книгу в плотном коричневом переплете и даже не подозревая, что кто-то истекает слюной, капая ею на бежевый ковер. Стайлз никогда бы не подумал, что опустится до такого, но если один не знает, а второй не против, то почему бы не получить оргазм без тактильного контакта? Никто ведь не пострадает.

Именно с такими мыслями он вновь смотрит в бинокль, следом вздрагивая и убирая увеличительный предмет от лица. Тело дрожит, во рту пересыхает, потому что мужчина из дома напротив сидит на диване, прямо лицом к окну… и он совершенно обнажен. Более того, он смотрит прямо на Стайлза, а в глазах, если ему не показалось, мелькает странный отблеск алого цвета. Какого черта? 

Юноша неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу, вновь подносит бинокль к глазам и замирает – не показалось. Глаза ярко-алого цвета, а рука медленно движется по крепко стоящему члену. Господи. Твою же мать. Когда он успел так спалиться? А главное, как удостоился ответной реакции? Ладно, Стайлз принимает правила этой игры, которую сам и придумал; в сотый раз облизывает губы, тяжело дыша, и запускает ладонь под резинку домашних штанов, начиная медленно двигать ею в такт своему партнеру. Сердечный ритм хуй знает сколько ударов в минуту, мысли погружаются в небытие, а низ живота скручивает в истоме. Незнакомец запрокидывает голову назад, ускоряясь, и, постойте-ка, это клыки прокалывают кожу на губах? Кажется, оргазм накатывает позорно быстро и невероятно сильно, что вызывает тем самым необъяснимые галлюцинации. 

Он убирает бинокль к стакану с уже остывшим кофе, достает из тумбочки влажные салфетки и вытирает испачканную ладонь, следом избавляясь от штанов и боксеров, которым тоже пора оказаться в стиральной машине. В отличие от соседа, ему нечего бояться – свет в комнате по-прежнему выключен, а увидеть обнаженное тело во тьме не получится даже у этого странного чувака напротив. Который, кстати, по наблюдениям Стайлза, уже куда-то испарился, кончив практически следом за ним. Наверно, тоже отправился в душ, как и планирует сделать Стилински сразу после того, как придет в адекватное сознание. Действительно, ночь с пятницы на субботу оказывается интересной, хоть и немного не такой, как планировалось изначально. Хотя, что ему мешает наведаться в гости после обоюдной дрочки? Ведь мужчина смотрел именно на Стайлза, что отметает все подозрения о случайностях. Стилински пока еще верит своим глазам. 

*

Вопреки вчерашнему желанию, Стайлз ночью так и не наведывается в гости к таинственному незнакомцу, откладывая это на субботнее утро. Он переходит через дорогу, пряча руки в карманы и надеясь, что отец еще крепко спит после ночного дежурства, чтобы не слушать потом лишние вопросы. Подходит к дверям, заносит кулак для стука и замечает опечатанную дверь: тонкий листок бумаги с печатью мэрии города Бикон Хиллз о выставлении участка на общественные торги. То есть…. Как же…. 

Дата на бумажке значится почти двухнедельной давности, как раз после нескольких дней с момента смерти мистера Четтинга. Это невозможно. Если чувак, проживающий в этом доме забрался в него незаконно, то ситуация меняется прямо противоположно, ибо как сын шерифа он просто обязан сообщить об этом Джону. Но не сообщает. Наверно, его губит любопытство или странная нежность, обволакивающая сердце. Глупая, юношеская нежность; совершенно неуместная. Поэтому он все-таки стучится в дверь, предсказуемо нарываясь на тишину в ответ. Стайлз стучит еще раз и еще, пытаясь отогнать странную обиду и новый виток ощущения ненужности, а затем быстро спускается с крыльца, намеренно обходя дом по кругу и попадая на задний двор. Черный вход тоже опечатан и дата на нем та же самая. 

И чувства прежние. И боль привычная, хоть и совершенно необоснованная, потому что никто не давал ему обещаний. Никто с ним не разговаривал и не проявлял интерес перед тем, как подрочить совместно перед окнами. Подумаешь. 

Наверно, это обида заставляет его необдуманно сорвать бумажку и дернуть дверь черного входа, которая, по какой-то случайности, оказывается открытой. Либо ее не заперли госслужащие, либо ее не запер… кто? Он даже имени его не знает, а уже переживает за исчезновение из своей жизни. Стайлз порой такой Стилински. 

Юноша медленно проходит в дом, идя по коридору, и замечает, как от виднеющейся картины начинают подрагивать губы: здесь не мог целую неделю жить живой человек, потому что вся мебель застелена белыми простынями и полиэтиленовой пленкой для сохранности. И столы, и стулья, и кухонный гарнитур, и даже тот самый диван, на котором вчера сидел его объект поклонения, двигая ладонью по идеальному члену. Этот дом не жилой. Здесь пыль в несколько сантиметров и затхлая сырая вонь. Здесь на полу только его следы. Никаких больше. Никакого намека на существование нового соседа, исчезнувшего также неожиданно, как и появился. 

А вот страх в груди теперь совершенно обоснованный, потому что не вовремя всплывшее воспоминание о матери больно бьет по вискам, почти вырубая сознание: она тоже видела необъяснимые вещи; видела умершую бабушку, погибшую еще в Первую Мировую, и говорила, что оборотни существуют. Врачи списывали этот бред на заболевание, которое, кстати, передается по наследству, и о котором Стайлз никогда не забывал. А сегодня вспомнил с новой силой, будто чувствуя грандиозный провал. Он провалился. Он, кажется, скоро скажет маме: «Привет». 

*

Стилински лежит на своей кровати, непрерывно глядя в побеленный потолок. Внутри пустота, как после пронесшегося урагана на берегах Тихого океана. Понедельник всегда был тяжелым – это проверенная теория, но для Стайлза он сравним с окончанием существования в принципе. 

«Лобно-височная деменция, - сказал врач этим утром, когда взволнованный наводящими вопросами отец потащил Стайлза на осмотр в госпиталь, - мне жаль, но это вполне ожидаемо. Нам нужно обсудить лечение». 

Джон, кажется, сейчас тоже где-то внизу открывает заначку из кладовки, потому что скоро потеряет последнее, что подарила ему природа. Он потеряет Стайлза, который осознал свою болезнь так же неожиданно, как и его мать. Резко, болезненно, непредсказуемо. Всё дело в том, что Клаудия тоже видела несуществующих людей, задавая мужу странные вопросы. А теперь он, наверно, ощущает дежа вю, потому что история повторяется как по прописанному плану. 

— Ты пахнешь болезнью, - Стайлз подпрыгивает на кровати от незнакомого голоса, донесшегося из приоткрытого окна. Тот самый, кто виноват в его осознании реальности, залезает внутрь комнаты, прожигая своим алым взглядом. Хищно улыбается и оголяет клыки, которые на этот раз вполне уместны для этой обширной галлюцинации. – Мне не нравится этот запах.   
— Ты нереален, - зажмуривается, быстро шепча как мантру, - нереален, нереален, ты нереален, чёрт возьми, нереален.   
— С научной точки зрения – нет, - его голос низкий, хриплый, такой же охуенный, как и он сам. Может, не стоит ненавидеть себя за то, что считаешь свои глюки такими желанными? Стайлз точно обезумел. – Но я пришел тебе помочь.   
Стилински поднимает веки, а в легких непривычный приступ астмы. Задыхается от вида оголенных клыков, острых когтей и багровой радужки глаз.   
— Помочь? – неуверенно и дрожа всем телом. – Ты галлюцинация. Я был в том доме, ты ненастоящий, так что проваливай нахуй из моей головы.   
— Если я сказал, что пришел помочь, значит, не принимаю отказов. 

И три шага навстречу приносят вместе с собой резко пронизывающую боль, которая, вопреки ожиданиям, является абсолютно реальной.


	27. Стерек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking Benjamin – So Cold

You're so cold  
but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me  
One last time  
~

— Ты сегодня рано, — Стайлз убирает в холодильник пакет молока, вытирает рот ладонью и оборачивается через плечо. — Я думал, что мы уже не пересечемся.

Дерек усмехается, бросая на диван в гостиной свой рабочий портфель. Комнату от кухни отделяет только барная стойка, так что он прекрасно видит всё, чем сейчас так занят его бойфренд. А Стилински занят сборами. На работу. Якобы.

— Восемь вечера, — как бы между делом напоминает Дерек, тихо вздыхая. — Снова срочный вызов?  
— Типа того, ага, — Стайлз кладет хлеб в тостер, нажимая на кнопку. — Буду поздно, не жди и ложись без меня.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — Дерек расстегивает манжеты, затем пуговицы на деловой рубашке, стараясь не поднимать взгляд четко перед собой.  
— Не начинай, Дер, я же не виноват, что в участке снова подняли всех по свистку, — Стайлз укладывает в контейнер запеченный тост, сверху ветчина и кусочек сыра с листком салата. — Ты ведь з н а е ш ь.

Знаю, думает Хейл, разворачиваясь в сторону спальни. Просто он не хочет видеть Стайлза, окей? Только не сейчас, когда з-н-а-е-т.

Кажется, что они вкладывают разный смысл в это слово. Стайлз хочет сказать, что Дерек знает специфику его работы, а Дерек молчит, что чувствует ложь. Его человек иногда забывает, что живет с оборотнем. И это так глупо, знаете, ведь Хейл давно зарекся не пользоваться своими оборотническими штучками по отношению к Стайлзу. Доверие там, вся херня, но в этот раз он не может себя перебороть, ведь запах лжи такой насыщенный, что хочется пойти в ванную комнату и выблевать его из себя, выветрить. Стилински, видимо, уже просто заебался стараться и прятаться, скрывать свои эмоции и доказывать, что он верен на все сто. А там нет и десяти.

Дерек спрашивает напоследок: "У нас всё в порядке?"  
Стайлз отвечает с легкостью: "Вполне".  
Дерек снова чувствует ложь.

Между ними пустота. Волк больше не ощущает свою пару, понимая, что эта ложь между ними слишком затянулась.

*

Утром Стилински спит рядом, утыкаясь носом в подушку. Дерек морщится, чуя незнакомые запахи, которые окутывают его человека плотным коконом. Среди них он улавливает нотки, принадлежащие шерифу — его отцу, — они, наверно, снова обнимались на прощание; но есть там и другие ноты, незнакомые, вызывающие приступ неконтролируемой ревности. Стайлз действительно был в участке, ибо Джон пропадает там почти круглосуточно, но это еще не говорит о том, что из участка он отправился домой.

Крик внутри: "Ему на тебя похуй". Стилински остыл, потерял интерес, но зачем-то все еще приходит в лофт. Дерек уверен — чтобы ударить со спины фантомным кулаком. Возможно, этот кулак однажды перестанет быть таковым. Он мстит ему, Дерек только сейчас осознает этот факт.

Господи.

Хейл с ненавистью берет будильник с прикроватной тумбочки, резко бросая его в стену напротив. Тот рассыпается на мелкие детали, заставляя Стайлза подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

— Какого хрена? — сонно потирает глаза. — Ты сдурел?  
— Типа того, — Дерек отвечает в излюбленной форме Стайлза, поднимается с кровати и отправляется в душ, чтобы собраться на работу.

Чтобы забить нос чужеродными запахами, пусть даже это будет малиновый гель для душа.

Два месяца назад Дерек сказал: "Прости, Стайлз, я... такой идиот".  
Стайлз спросил тогда: "Тебе хоть понравилось?"  
Дерек не мог соврать — да, ему понравилось, как отсасывал тот парень в клубе. Он был пьян, но ему понравилось.

*

— Ты только всё усложняешь, — Хейл останавливается у дверей перед тем, как выйти из лофта; говорит это, даже не оборачиваясь, зная, что Стайлз его слышит, собираясь на дежурство. — Прости, но я не могу так больше.  
— Не понимаю о чем ты, — доносится из гостиной.  
— Я оборотень, Стайлз, а не идиот, — дверь захлопывается, оставляя Дерека наедине с самим собой и рваным ритмом чужого сердца.

Стилински взволнован. Потерян. Кажется, его план мести был слишком очевиден. Или он просто нашел себе другого, боясь открыться, ожидая, пока Дерек сам все поймет.

Быть может, он вкладывал в слово "знаешь" иной смысл?

*

Иногда Дерек ненавидит себя за то, что он — волк.

Иногда лучше не знать, что от твоего человека пахнет иначе.

(Не тобой).

Иногда, после тяжелого рабочего дня, хочется вернуться домой и увидеть там Стайлза, а не пустоту темного помещения. Его дежурство в участке вновь слишком затянулось.

Зачастую, простая ошибка может разрушить плотину, убить кучу людей, похерить отношения между двумя некогда близкими единицами.

Дерек закрывает глаза на ложь, при этом врет самому себе, что все в порядке. Не хочет потерять, хоть и видит, что уже потерял. И кто может его пожалеть при этом? Никто. Волк сам виноват, что предал стаю.

*

— Я хочу поговорить об этом, — чуть слышно произносит Дерек через три дня их наигранно-хороших отношений. — Уверен, что ты тоже.  
— О чем именно? — Стайлз бесит своим непонимающим видом.

Блядь, Дерек любит его слишком сильно, чтобы жалеть себя.

— О том, что произошло два месяца назад, — он присаживается на край кровати, перестав собираться в офис, а Стайлз такой теплый, под одеялом, но снова с чужими запахами на своей коже. — Ты делаешь это специально, так ведь?  
— То есть? — и Дерек всячески старается держать себя в руках, чтобы не сорваться.  
— Ты пахнешь. Иначе, — четко и грубо, не оборачиваясь, — сидеть спиной к Стилински намного эффективнее для самообладания. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я все это чувствую, ты всё, черт возьми, прекрасно понимаешь. И делаешь это специально.  
— На мне много запахов, Дерек, ты ведь знаешь специфику моей работы, я много с кем контактирую, — голос Стайлза спокойный, размеренный; он явно уверен в своей правоте, что подтверждает его сердечный ритм. — Ты знаешь, Дерек.  
— Вот именно, что я, блядь, знаю! — выкрикивает, подрывается с кровати, проводя обеими ладонями по волосам. — Я все знаю, Стайлз, прекрати этот цирк, я и без этого виноват по самые гланды.  
— Мне кажется, мы это уже обсуждали, — отвечает Стилински, и Дерек оборачивается через плечо, заглядывая в пустые глаза; на самом деле пустые, безразличные.

Поворачивается всем корпусом, опуская руки по швам. Он открыт перед ним, он уязвим, но это не волнует.

— Моих извинений недостаточно, и твое поведение прямое доказательство, просто... я, — он делает секундную паузу, все еще смотря на Стайлза, — я не мог до конца понять, что между нами происходит, — пожимает плечами, —просто не хотел верить, что ты кого-то себе нашел.  
— А я нашел, ты прав, — Хейл замирает, даже не моргает, а Стайлз все так же беспристрастен.

Внутри волка теперь тоже пусто. В момент. Пуф — и вакуум.

— Что? — неверяще переспрашивает, хоть и вряд ли хочет слышать это во второй раз.

Наверно, его подводит слух.

— У меня есть другой, и ты это з н а л.

Нет, не подводит.

— Тогда зачем сказал, что простил? — тихо.  
— Не простил, но это привычка, знаешь ли... — Стилински вылезает из-под одеяла, берет с кресла свою одежду, одеваясь медленно, никуда не торопясь. — Работа обязывает.  
— Обязывает?  
— Наказывать виновных, чувак, все просто.

Стайлз ухмыляется, застегивая ширинку, затем подмигивает и выходит из спальни.

Его пульс убийственно ровный.

Пульс Дерека теряет ритм.

Иногда он ненавидит себя за то, что волк.

*

Вскоре Дерек больше не чувствует посторонние запахи на своем человеке.

Просто потому, что рядом с ним больше нет того, чей запах можно разделить на составляющие.

Наказание исполнено. Больше нет необходимости во лжи.

~  
Satisfied and empty inside  
Well that's all right


	28. Стайлз/Корри

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skillet – Comatose
> 
> *Корри = Кора в слэш-варианте.

Comatose...  
I'll never wake up without an overdose  
Of you.  
~  
Тонуть в самом себе гораздо страшнее, нежели тонуть в ледяной воде. Страшнее чувствовать внутри себя чужеродные мысли, слова, желания, нежели ощущать, как твои легкие постепенно заполняет жидкость без возможности возврата. Страшнее знать, что ты одержим, нежели видеть струны света, пробивающиеся сквозь прозрачную гладь. 

Стайлз боится утонуть в себе, потому что затоплен уже до уровня глотки.

Кошмары преследуют Стилински не только ночью — Ногицунэ играет с ним, даже когда веки широко раскрыты. Он топит его, держит крепко за голову, усмехаясь, разрывая своими острыми зубами некогда адекватное сознание. Стайлз кивает врачу, отвечая, что не спит уже вторые сутки, а ему выписывают снотворное, как решение всех проблем. Но сон — это не спасение. Только не для него. Во сне Стайлз гораздо слабее, чем наяву, ведь в темноте правит лисица с восьмью хвостами.

Открой мне дверь, говорит Ногицунэ, впусти и прими власть, что заведомо сильнее.  
Открой мне себя, Стайлз, подчинись, все равно проигран бой.

— Ты нереален, нереален, Господи, тебя не существует, — шепчет, хватаясь за голову, а за окнами ярко светит дневное солнце. Он не спит или?.. — Уходи, проваливай нахуй из моей головы. 

Что сон, а что реальность, Стайлз? — доносится за спиной.  
Где ты, а где есть я? — уже гораздо ближе.  
Кто из нас на самом деле монстр? — голос внутри.

Стилински кричит, разрывает глотку, надрывает легкие. Стилински тонет, Боже, нет спасенья от самого себя, когда ты и есть — враг.

Просыпается резко, со слезами, стекающими по щекам, а за спиной обнимающий его отец. Он спасен, но надолго ли? Тело дрожит, осознание реальности все еще расплывчато, потому что так уже бывало однажды — Ногицунэ любит играть со своей жертвой, пока не сведет ее с ума. Пока жертва добровольно не откроет дверь. 

— Всё в порядке, сынок, ты дома, слышишь? Все в порядке, — повторяет шериф, четко и внятно.  
— Он не вернулся? — спрашивает Стайлз и понимает, что если прозвучит «да», значит, он все еще спит. — Пап, Корри вернулся?   
— Нет, не вернулся. 

Вот и хорошо, можно закрыть глаза в облегчении, не думая о том, что скоро вновь придется засыпать. Вновь тонуть. Захлебываться, проигрывая с каждым новым глотком. 

Отцу не расскажешь, что давно понял правила игры; Джон вообще не знает о существовании врага глубоко внутри — он не заслуживает новой порции седых волос, ведь все остальные там и так по вине Стайлза. Отец никогда не узнает, что спасение могло бы быть в Корри, который теплом растекается на обратной стороне грудной клетки. Спасение в том, кто имеет над Стайлзом не меньшую власть, чем хитрая лисица. Спасение в карих глазах, глубиною в бесконечность; в тонких пальцах, проникающих под кожу с каждым прикосновением; в губах, по слогам произносящих его фамилию, когда поцелуи спускаются по хребту. 

Спасение в Корри, но не сейчас. Быть может и вовсе — никогда. 

И Стайлз начинает бояться еще больше, ведь от этой безысходности становится безразлично, проиграешь ли ты очередной этап этой холодной войны с самим собой.

* * *

Он видит в отражении самого себя. Под его глазами темные круги, губы изогнуты в фальшивой улыбке, а пальцы добела впиваются в краешек раковины. В отражении Стайлз видит другого, чужого, пусть и знакомого внешне. 

Это мы, Стайлз, прими, поверь, открой, ты не понимаешь…  
Я нужен тебе, я и есть ты, мы едины, Стайлз…  
Видишь? — улыбка становится шире, она безумна, как и сам Стилински. — Здесь больше нет прошлого.

Стайлз видит.   
Видит Корри в зеркальном отражении, зажмуривается, потому что Корри и есть его прошлое. У него передозировка отравленными снами. Передозировка чужими мыслями. Ему бы проснуться, открыть глаза, сделать новый вдох; перестать быть гребаным коматозником, что захлебывается в наркотической волне демонических слов. В смертельной волне победного смеха, что эхом отзывается в барабанных перепонках. 

Ему бы лучше сменить наркоту. Лучше бы Корри вместо обозленного монстра внутри.

* * *

— Это был просто сон, — и поглаживание знакомой руки по загривку. Не отец. — Спи.

Сон, просто сон, повторяет Стайлз шепотом, потому что Корри не может находиться здесь, в его комнате, когда за окном лунный свет, а в голове преданно дожидается Ногицунэ.

— Я не отдам его, — шепот в ухо, — слышишь? Ты ошибся телом.

Голос будто в душу прямиком, без остановок.   
Стилински не видит лисицу до самого рассвета. Впервые за последний месяц. 

* * *

В школе все по-прежнему: контрольные задания, слухи о маньяке, приносящем в жертву девственников, несъедобный омлет на завтрак и слишком громкий звонок между уроками. Сейчас любые звуки больно режут по ушам. Но каждый раз, когда Стайлз слышит его после завершения урока, он может с уверенностью сказать, что не спит. 

Хотя, вот сейчас это очень спорный вопрос, потому что перед ним, в коридоре, стоит Корри в своем излюбленном, мать вашу, бордовом свитере, оголяющем ключицы из-за растянутой горловины. 

Стайлз на секунду замирает, чувствуя, как холодеют пальцы. Когда он успел вновь уснуть? Неужели сейчас все еще идет экономика, и Финсток разоряется, объясняя принципы какой-нибудь стандартизации? Или он вырубился в столовой, и в этот самый момент его лицо удобно расположилось в отвратительном салате с маринованной кукурузой… 

Господи, если Стайлз спит, это значит, что он уязвим.

Нужно пересчитать пальцы, думает Стайлз, и приступает: один, два, три, четыре, пя-ть.

— Пять? — переспрашивает Корри, подходя ближе. — Ты насчитал пять?  
— Да, — смотрит ему прямо в глаза и, Господи, он такой реальный, словно протяни руку и дотронься. — Но это…  
— Возможно, — черт возьми, ‘тот’ Корри любил заканчивать за ним фразы, потому что заветное продолжение друг друга, понимаете? — Ты не спишь.

Стайлз еще не решил: облегченно вздохнуть или напрячься. Может, Ногицунэ перешел на новый уровень? Передозировка Корри, например, как запрещенное оружие массового поражения. 

— Мы вернулись вчера ночью, нас… эм… попросили помочь, — Хейл делает еще один шаг навстречу, оказываясь в личном пространстве Стайлза. Не спит — во сне он не чувствовал этот древесный аромат его парфюма, а так хотелось. — Я вернулся ради тебя. Остальные — ради других.   
— И ты знаешь, от кого спасать? — Стайлз говорит с ним, а у самого дрожат пальцы, сжимая лямку рюкзака. Странно, но паника усиливается, ведь это очередное слабое место, которое может вынюхать лиса, если все это действительно реальность.

Корри был его слабостью с первой встречи, и смертью после последней. Вынужденный отъезд из-за шумной разборки со стаей Альф — вполне веская причина для тишины между ними. Стайлз смирился. А потом появился Ногицунэ, не позволяя ощущать одиночество дольше, чем два часа. 

— Я знаю, как спасать, — короткий ответ и поцелуй в губы.  
— Ты бессилен, — а это шепот прямо в ухо, и Корри больше чем уверен, что это говорил не Стайлз.

* * *

Переплетение пальцев, прохладный ветер и несколько слов, как признание в любви. Стилински не чувствует Ногицунэ уже четыре дня, двенадцать часов и восемь минут. Он считает. 

Корри всегда рядом, тихо за спиной повторяет причины, почему Стайлз для него не такой, как все. Это помогает поверить в себя, и перестать верить в демона, что затаился внутри. Это густым теплом растекается по венам, заменяя отравленную кровь. Лишает кошмаров.

Передозировка Корри, как лекарство. 

— Я ведь говорил, что знаю, как спасать.  
— А я говорил, что люблю тебя? 

Хейл за его спиной молчит, утыкается носом между лопаток.

— Говорил… но, — внезапная заминка ударяет под дых, — этого недостаточно, чтобы победить.

* * * 

Просыпается резко, со слезами, стекающими по щекам, а за спиной обнимающий его отец. 

— Он не вернулся? — спрашивает Стайлз и боится услышать ответ.  
— Нет, сынок.

~  
Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you


	29. Стерек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April Divine – Redemption

You`re someone else,   
And some you wait.  
~  
Бежишь за прошлым — не догоняешь. Ускоряешь бег — не помогает. Потому что не всегда есть возможность вернуть то, что утеряно. Особенно, если это человек. 

Стайлз выходит на балкон, прикуривает сигарету, а перед ним просыпается рассвет над Мексикой. Клубы дыма от грунтовой дороги поднимаются вверх, но у Стилински уже выработался иммунитет к захламленным комнатам старых мотелей и грязному воздуху. 

Он готов терпеть, лишь бы найти.  
Стайлз хочет найти, лишь бы остаться в живых.

Двенадцать штатов — пройдено. Нервы, деньги, отношения с Малией — потрачено. Внутри, закрывая глаза от восходящего солнца и вдыхая сигаретный дым, чувствуется только кислота от сказанных ранее слов. Там пусто, потому что некому заполнить вакуум. Малия не справилась, Дерека больше нет, но хочется верить, что это подлежит исправлению. 

Он выбрасывает окурок с высоты второго этажа, опирается на перила и смотрит вниз. По словам Скотта, который слишком хороший друг, раз отправился с ним на поиски Хейла, в Мексике волка видели в последний раз. Именно в этом районе, где сейчас Стилински наблюдает рассвет. 

Дерек сбежал от него за черту. Стайлз понял, что обязан его найти не ради себя — ради слова ‘мы’. И он найдет, приложит все усилия, у него есть Скотт и надежда на прощение. 

Интересно, обиженные волки умеют прощать?

***  
— Мне с ней будет лучше, Дерек.  
— Сомневаюсь.  
— Я постараюсь, чтобы все было именно так.  
— Значит, я постараюсь не мешать.

*** 

Мексика — пройдено. Дерек снова за чертой, которая без конца отделяет их друг от друга. И никто не пожалеет его, ибо сам виноват. Понадеялся, что все проблемы можно решить расставанием, а оказалось, что расставание приносит еще больше проблем.

Когда рядом нет Хейла, его выворачивает наизнанку. Невидимая нить ведет Стайлза к нему, пытается скрутиться в плотный клубок, да вот только мили между ними увеличиваются, намереваясь порвать тонкую нить. Он боится, что не успеет прийти вовремя, потеряет ориентир и не успеет сказать, какой же на самом деле идиот, что позволил Хейлу так просто уйти. Позволил сбежать от боли так далеко, как только возможно. 

Дерек где-то.  
Стайлз ищет и ждет.

— Здесь его тоже нет, но на ресепшене сказали, что он снимал номер на сутки, — Скотт пожимает плечами, когда выходит из мотеля. Они на обратном пути в Штаты, судя по запаху, который улавливает Скотт — Дерек ходит кругами, словно хочет запутать или не попасться на глаза. — Я не понимаю, Стайлз, мы ведь уже заезжали в это место, и твой отец сказал, что по сигналу сотового он еще не покинул границу.   
— Зато я понимаю, — вдруг до Стилински доходит, что не все хотят быть найденными. — Кажется, нам стоит вернуться домой, нас там уже месяц не было.   
— И ты сдашься? Сейчас? Когда мы уже столько прошерстили? — МакКолл определенно не в духе, потому что пожертвовал тем немногим, что у него есть, чтобы помочь своему лучшему другу искупить вину, исправить совершенную ошибку. — Поверить не могу, что ты сворачиваешь.  
— Я просто устал, — качает головой, растирает ладонями лицо и забирается на водительское сидение своего джипа. — А что, если он не хочет быть найденным? Сам подумай, чувак, мы бегаем за ним уже не первый день, но постоянно опаздываем.  
— Значит, домой? — Скотт усаживается рядом, на пассажирское сидение.  
— Домой.

***

«Мне жаль, Дерек».  
«Ну же, чувак, ответь».  
«Я хочу поговорить. Мне нужно поговорить».  
«Прошу, Дерек, не сбегай».  
«НУ ОТВЕТЬ ЖЕ МНЕ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ!»  
«Я заслужил, знаю, но просто выслушай».  
«Прости меня, Дерек, омойбог, прости».  
«Я с ней расстался…»  
«Мне не найти тебя, да?»

***

Двенадцать штатов и Мексика — пройдено. Деньги, здоровье, некогда крепкая дружба — потрачено. Стайлз на нуле и внутри, и снаружи. Отцовский дом встречает звенящей тишиной, у шерифа снова дежурство, наверно, пятое по счету за неделю. Первое, что делает Стайлз, когда возвращается в Бикон Хиллз — проверяет лофт и особняк. Там тоже звенящая тишина, и вещей нет, как и Дерека. Не то, чтобы Стайлз был этому удивлен.

— Заслужено, — шепотом говорит самому себе, закрывая за собой дверь и оставляя свой комплект ключей в горшочке слева.

Скотт говорит ему, что слышал волчий вой прошлой ночью на окраине леса, но Стилински больше не видит в этом знаков. Дерек не хочет, чтобы его нашли, так тоже бывает. 

Возможно, обиженные волки не прощают.

***

— Пап, всё нормально.  
— Не ври мне, Стайлз.  
— Всё не совсем нормально.  
— А вот это уже больше похоже на правду.   
— Всё отвратительно.  
— Его сотовый пеленгуется в соседнем штате, сынок…

***

В Орегоне красивый вид: горы, зелень природы и тихоокеанская вода. В Портленде, на указанной Джоном улице, пахнет Дереком — так говорит волчий нюх МакКолла. Больше месяца скитаний по стране и не только; больше месяца справедливая месть и нежелание быть пойманным. Что заставило Дерека остановиться? 

Стайлз задвигает глубже вполне обоснованное волнение, потому что, как сказал отец, сигнал его мобильника высвечивается в системе на одном и том же месте вот уже неделю. Пропадает ненадолго, а потом снова возвращается. Стилински рад, что ему помогают даже те, кто считает виноватым. Искупление грехов — важный шаг к признанию ошибки, и Стайлз достоин этого шанса.

Стайлз имеет право извиниться лично. Пусть даже итог будет не тем, что ожидал.

— Слушай, давай вернемся? — Скотт как-то странно мнется на пороге чужой квартиры, куда его приводит знакомый запах. — Стайлз, ты не думал о том, что тебе может не понравиться увиденное? Я ни на что не намекаю, но…  
— Ты намекаешь, чувак, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.

Стук в дверь, оглушающие удары собственного сердца прямо по вискам и «привет» женским голосом.

— Да? — спрашивает брюнетка с красивыми карими глазами и родинкой возле верхней губы. — Чем могу помочь?  
— Это ко мне, — голос за ее спиной.

Стилински пробирает нервная дрожь, холодом рассыпающаяся по спине. Нет. Нет-нет-нет, Господи, он не может настолько опоздать. Стайлз не может быть настолько виновен. 

Или может?

— Прости меня, — два слова, ради которых его искал. 

А теперь нужно уйти, чтобы не показаться тряпкой, коей он в этот момент и является. Теперь Стилински понимает своего друга, который отговаривал его от этого визита. 

Обиженные волки находят свой приют. И этот приют может быть не там, где прежде.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Дерек, наблюдая, как Стайлз спускается по ступенькам, вытирая глаза рукавом клетчатой рубашки.

Ёкает ли в этот момент его сердце, Стайлзу неизвестно. Простил ли на самом деле — тоже не понять. Стилински знает лишь одно — он опоздал. 

Чужое счастье в отместку на твою ошибку — заслужено.

***

«Мне с ней будет лучше, Стайлз».  
«Не сомневаюсь…»

~  
You are nowhere,   
I am somewhere.  
You are no one,   
I am someone.


	30. Стерек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red – Already Over

You never go  
Your always here (suffocating me)  
Under my skin  
~

Медленным шагом Дерек идет через Центральный парк Бикон Хиллз, чтобы заглянуть в книжный магазин на перекрестке. В прошлый раз милая девушка за прилавком сказала ему, что ожидается большое поступление научно-фантастической литературы, а у него как раз началась ломка по аромату новых книжных страниц. Через парк ближе, можно срезать почти целый квартал, поэтому он, не задумываясь, входит в железные кованые ворота и втягивает ноздрями свежесть после недавнего дождя. Город эту свежесть не сохраняет, в отличие от природы. В городе пыльные степи и воздух, отравленный оксидами азота. Дерек иногда жалеет, что не может вновь перебраться в особняк, вынужденно задыхаясь в смоге пусть и маленького, но не менее грязного Бикон Хиллз. 

Хейл прячет руки в карманы кожаной куртки, — на улице всего плюс пять и листья опадают под стоптанную подошву кроссовок, — смотрит прямо перед собой, вышагивая по тропинке в противоположную часть парка, а затем резко останавливается. Оглядывается по сторонам, глубоко вдыхает и чувствует, как ускоряется кровь по венам и артериям. Пульс барабанит от выброса адреналина в кровь, потому что запах, который слышат его волчьи рецепторы, такой сладкий: нектарин, лаванда и немного ванили. Любимый шампунь для волос, которым Стайлз пахнет всегда, приходя к нему в лофт. Прикрывает глаза и улыбается уголком губ, потому что кожа Стилински пахнет миндальным молоком, и Дерека ведет от этого, словно на ниточке притягивая в нужном направлении.

Нитка в его воображении ало-красного цвета. 

Стайлз в его фантазиях дожидается своего волка на поляне возле пруда. Да вот только не всегда фантазии Дерека сбываются.

За всей оглушающей эйфорией, что затапливает сердце, Хейл только на половине пути замечает чуждый запах, неправильный. Он переплетается с миндалем и ванилью, портит его, заставляя Дерека встряхнуть головой, чтобы не смешивать два таких разных аромата между собой. Застывает на месте и вглядывается сквозь полосу кустарников, замечая двоих: Стайлза и…

Ноги сами выбирают маршрут, злость возрождается из пепла, в которую ее превратил Стилински чуть больше месяца назад, и останавливают Дерека рядом с пирсом. Стайлз поднимает голову, которая все это время лежала на плече незнакомца, ударяя волка мощной волной тревоги. 

— Хэй, чувак, ты как здесь? — Стилински спрыгивает с деревянного настила, подбегая ближе. — Гуляешь? 

И Дерек не знает, почему молчит, изредка переводя взгляд на блондина за спиной Стайлза. Молчит, наверно, потому, что четко ебашит в груди непоколебимая верность, а перед глазами все признаки предательства.

— Дерек, ты ведь не наделаешь глупостей, правда? — Стилински нервничает, забивая глотку Дерека эмоциями, но волк и так задыхается. — Это ведь нормально, что я встречаюсь с другими.   
— Насколько нормально? — Хейл озадаченно хмурит брови.  
— Алло, чувак, мы трахаемся, в этом и весь прикол, забыл? А с ним, — Стайлз незаметно тычет пальцем в сторону своего друга, — у меня всё серьезно. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не перегрызи ему по случайности глотку, я тебя очень прошу.

Голос у Стилински отдает умоляющими нотами, и теперь Дерек понимает, что тревога и волнение связаны не с разоблачением, а со страхом. Стайлз боится, что когти и клыки навредят небезразличному человеку. Это выбивает дух. А еще дает пинка под зад, выдавая перед глазами строчки: он не шутил тогда, сказав, что хочет просто трахнуться. Господи, Хейл, ты иногда такой наивный; принимаешь желаемое за действительное, веришь в то, что интересен Стайлзу не как мужик, достойный лишить девственности, а как… Дерек. Проёбочка вышла.

— Ясно, — Хейл кивает, поджимает губы, делает шаг в пропасть, когда смотрит в кофейно-шоколадные глаза, — я и не собирался, в общем-то.  
— А выглядишь так, будто собирался, — Стайлз усмехается, расслабляясь, и хлопает Дерека по плечу. — Но здесь ведь всё просто, волчара, где ты, а где серьезные отношения? 

Кажется, Стайлз решает его добить. Неужели все думают, что волки бездушны? Тонкая красная нить, что привязывала Хейла к человеку, расползается на волокна и рвется, прилетая пощечиной по лицу. 

— Ты прав, куда мне до серьезных отношений? — разворачивается, уходит, не оглядываясь, и ставит точку на своих обманчивых фантазиях.  
— Я позвоню… — голос Стайлза контрольным в спину.

Лучше бы и не приходил тогда вовсе. Лучше бы не было:

«Ты сделаешь всё правильно».  
«Хочу, чтобы это был ты».  
«Нам надо трахнуться, Дерек».

Лучше бы не соглашался, не впускал каждый раз, когда Стилински возвращался с тем же набором слов за пазухой. 

Дерек сам виноват в том, что поменял смысл из правильного в нужный.

***

 

Девушка за книжным прилавком как всегда добра и мила. Она улыбается, знает Дерека по имени и говорит, что «451 градус по Фаренгейту» отложен специально для него. Хейл пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но что-то мешает. 

Не хочет анализировать, пусть и знает ответ. 

— Я возьму Брэдбери, — он достает из бумажника нужную сумму и через несколько секунд забирает бумажный пакет из рук Калипсы, судя по бейджу на груди. — Красивое имя, и редкое.  
— Спасибо, — карие глаза сияют благодарностью. — Буду рада видеть вас снова.

Дерек кивает на прощание, выходит из магазина и сворачивает за угол, обходя стороной этот гребаный парк. Дорога займет больше времени, но сейчас это не играет роли. Главное, выбросить из головы все прошлые встречи со Стайлзом, потому что думать об их лживости неебически трудно. 

Хоть и ложь эту Дерек выдумал сам.

***

 

— На улице так резко похолодало, что я начинаю слышать, как стучат друг о друга мои яйца, — дверь лофта открывается, Стайлз разувается в коридоре и бросает ключ на комод возле гардеробного шкафа. — Дерек, есть чего-нибудь пожрать? Я не успел домой после уроков.  
— Тебя сюда никто не звал, мог спокойно пообедать дома, — Хейл закрывает книгу, кладет ее рядом с собой на диван и смотрит на взъерошенного мальчишку: его губы отливают красным, искусаны, как от поцелуев, только не с Дереком. Блядь. — Мой холодильник пуст.  
— Просто хотел остаться у тебя на ужин, волче, ну ты понимаешь… — Стайлз подходит, ловко усаживается на колени к Хейлу и зарывается ладонями в беспорядочно растрепанные волосы. — Если ты дашь мне полчаса, то я схожу в душ и подготовлюсь.

Дерек прикрывает глаза, поддаваясь ласкам, но синяя кнопка внутри начинает верещать, издавая звук серены, привлекая тем самым внимание волка. Там еще есть красная кнопка, но она для особого случая.

— Как его зовут? — спрашивает Хейл, убирая от себя тонкие пальцы, которым готов читать слова восхищения, когда они поглаживают лопатки и обвивают его возбужденный член.   
— Диксон, но какая разница? — удивление в голосе искреннее, а пульс начинает стремительно учащаться. — У нас с тобой… одно, а с ним…  
— С ним у тебя серьезные отношения, я помню. Мне просто интересно, он что, не трахает тебя так же хорошо, как я?

Стилински напрягается, громко сглатывает, а Дерек ждет. Ему нужно выяснить всё, как есть. Открыть для себя правду, которая всегда плавала на поверхности, только слепошарый волк всегда смотрел куда-то глубже. 

— Я просто привык к тебе, что здесь такого? — Стайлз отвечает осторожно, его запястья все еще в легком захвате дерековых рук. — Мне нравится проводить с тобой время, чувак, я думал, что тебя это тоже устраивает.  
— Тебе нравится со мной трахаться — это разные вещи.   
— О’кей, ладно, пусть будет так. С тобой мне нравится трахаться, а с ним ходить на свидания, ну… там, романтика и всё такое. С каких пор это стало проблемой?  
— Раздевайся, — четко проговаривает Дерек, скидывая мальчишку со своих колен.  
— Хорошо, волче…  
— Не называй меня так, — стягивает с себя футболку, а домашние спортивные штаны и нижнее белье снимает только до щиколоток. — Вставай на колени и отсасывай.   
— Дерек, — начинает было Стайлз, но замолкает, так и не закончив.  
— Вставай на колени и отсасывай, — повторяет грубо.

Сегодня Хейл имеет его так, как никогда раньше. Сильно, со злостью в каждом толчке, с обидой в каждом поцелуе, с невысказанным ‘да пошел ты’ в новом засосе на шее. Царапает Стайлзу хребет человеческими ногтями, переставая быть тем привычным, нежным; переставая утопать в чувствах, заменяя их болью. 

Стилински увидит настоящего волка, того, с кем можно просто трахаться. А чувства пусть останутся за Диксоном. Все-таки от Дерека эти чувства ему совершенно не нужны.

***

 

Каждый следующий раз, когда Стайлз приходит к нему в лофт, Дерек ставит его на колени, заставляя ублажать себя столько, сколько потребуется. Потом ебёт грубо, почти не целует, как и хотел Стайлз — просто секс. 

И Дерек вовсе не удивляется, когда перерыв между визитами Стайлза увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии. Раньше он приходил ежедневно, а теперь Дерек видит его один раз в две недели. Знаете, так даже легче, к этому начинаешь привыкать.

Пока однажды:  
— Ты черствый сухарь, Дерек, меня это не устраивает, — Стилински заявляется в лофт утром субботы. — Всё ведь было так охренительно, да я бежал к тебе быстрее, чем на новые серии «Друзей». А что сейчас?   
— А что сейчас? — повторяет безразлично, выключая утреннее шоу по телеку. — Не вижу разницы.  
— Ты как будто на отъебись все делаешь, чувак, ради галочки.   
— Я тебя просто ебу, Стайлз, как ты и хотел. Или раздевайся, или проваливай. А мне нужно в душ.  
— Что?..

Дерек не отвечает на последний вопрос, посчитав его звуком удивления. Но когда он выходит из душа — Стайлза в лофте больше нет. И Хейл соврет, если скажет, что не рад этому. 

Одиноким волком быть гораздо легче.

***

 

Девушка в книжном магазине снова очень мила. Дерек покупает себе «Нейроманта» Уильяма Гибсона и находит в бумажном пакете номер телефона с именем Калипса. 

Стайлз не приходит уже тридцать четыре дня, возможно, пора уже оставить ожидания. Ведь если Дерек давал ему то, что он просил, это еще не значит, что Дереку нравилось.

И он скучает, да, так пиздецки скучает, что даже выл в прошлое полнолуние. Новый этап в его долбаной любви к человеку, которому похрен. Дерек никогда не искал легких путей и взаимных чувств, и до сих пор удивляется, почему волчий нюх не работает на химию в крови, вызывающую привязанность. Было бы очень полезно; да и забывать о боли не осталось бы смысла.

Калипса — хороший вариант забыть. Дерек в этом уверен.

***

 

Он видит Стайлза спустя три с половиной месяца. Одного.   
— Привет, — Стилински улыбается, прикипая взглядом к правой руке Дерека, сжимающей чужую ладонь, — давно не виделись.  
— Давно, — тихо отвечает, проглатывая ком, вставший поперек горла. — Это Калипса, — кивает на девушку, приобнимая за талию, — моя девушка. А где же Диксон? 

Стайлз отрицательно качает головой, как-то болезненно улыбаясь. И Дерек отчетливо чувствует горечь, что растекается под кожей некогда его человека. Ну, точнее, Дерек считал его своим. Ошибочно. 

— Еще увидимся? — Хейл незаметно втягивает ноздрями такой знакомый, но уже какой-то чужой аромат нектарина, лаванды и миндального молока. 

Скучает, черт возьми, до сих пор скучает.

— Вряд ли…

Наверно, понимание, что даже Хейл способен на чувства — бьет с разворота. Наверно, собственная слепота сейчас тычет носом Стайлза, как котенка. Вот, смотри, что ты просмотрел, что упустил, не заметил искренности, истинной любви. Не заметил Дерека, тупой ты человек. 

Уйти сейчас для Стайлза было самым верным решением. 

Не обернуться вслед — для Дерека.

~

I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again!


	31. Стерек

Каждый оставленный вздох  
Каждый твой вздох — он мой  
~  
— Эй, руки прочь, это моя тарталетка, — Стилински легонько ударяет Эрику по ладони, когда она наглым образом пытается стащить угощение с его тарелки, — и вообще, ты бы завязывала с этим делом, а то придется вызывать эвакуатор.  
— Ну-ка повтори, — глаза волчицы загораются желтым блеском, а красивый макияж вот-вот превратится в страшную безбровую морду. — Чудила, я тебе сейчас эту тарталетку знаешь, куда засуну?  
— Остынь, — на плечо Эрики ложится чья-то ладонь; девушка оборачивается и моментально успокаивается, когда видит за своей спиной Айзека, — ты как, Стайлз? Всё нормально?  
— Да, а почему должно быть иначе? — с искренним удивлением в голосе.  
— Надо же, не врет, — Рейес улыбается, меняя цвет глаз обратно на карий, — а ведь это свадьба твоей самой большой любви, Стилински, разве ты не должен страдать?  
— Выходит, что не должен, — пожимает плечами, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Сердце выдает стабильно-ровный темп.

Небольшие шатры расположились на заднем дворе отремонтированного особняка, что принадлежит Хейлам. Негромкая музыка приятно ласкает слух, угощенье оправдывают старания невесты, а гости только близкие — стая, семья Лидии и Джексона. Мужчины в строгих костюмах, — Стилински долго уговаривал Эллисон дать ему возможность прийти в клетчатой рубашке, жаль безрезультатно, — а девушки в длинных платьях лавандового оттенка. Когда танцы кружат по зеленой траве, то создается впечатление цветочного поля, как и планировала уже новоиспеченная миссис Уиттмор.

Стайлз рад за них, правда. Искренне, без усмешек, без горечи; ему нравится смотреть, как Лидия приподнимает подол белоснежного свадебного платья, как разливается солнце в ее рыжих волосах, как она улыбается своему мужу, а потом утыкается носом в его скулу, что-то нашептывая. Стайлз рад, что Лидия обрела счастье, пусть и не с ним.

— Значит, не так уж ты ее и любил, — продолжает Эрика, но тут же шикает, когда ладонь на ее плече сжимается сильнее, — ауч! Больно, между прочим.  
— Тебе этого не понять, — спокойно отвечает Стайлз и поднимается со стула, слыша, как Лейхи начинает грозно отчитывать свою спутницу за весьма длинный язык.

"Тарталетки очень вкусные, надо бы взять еще порцию", — думает Стилински, когда подходит к шведскому столу с различными блюдами. Берет несколько корзиночек, кладет их на свою тарелку и чувствует на себе липкий, заинтересованный взгляд. Так бывает, знаете, когда просто уверен, что на тебя сейчас смотрят. Он поворачивает голову вправо, видит, как Дерек смущенно отводит в сторону взгляд, но успевает сделать это не слишком быстро, спалившись по полной программе. 

Стайлз улыбается, смущенно прикусывая нижнюю губу, и вздрагивает, когда ощущает легкое похлопывание между лопаток. 

— Чувак, ты как? Нормально? — Скотт появляется буквально ниоткуда, застав друга врасплох. — Фух, Эллисон пляшет, как сумасшедшая, не остановишь, ей Богу. Ну так что, все о’кей?  
— Да вы сговорились, что ли? — Стайлз измученно закатывает глаза, его так достали эти вопросы с самого утра, осталось только Питеру еще добавить свою лепту, и полный комплект. — Нормально всё, МакКолл, нор-маль-но. Повторить на испанском? Нормальментэ.   
— Хорошо, хорошо, я просто…   
— Стилински? Тащи сюда свою задницу, — голос неподалеку по всем параметрам принадлежит Дереку. — Оглох?

Стайлз медленно переводит взгляд на Хейла, что остановился в нескольких шагах от него и Скотта, а пульс очень не вовремя начинает отбивать чечетку. Господи, как же его бесит жить среди волков — он как открытая книга.

— Зачем? — осторожно интересуется, будто должен сделать шаг в клетку к зверю.

Это же Дерек, да? Который любит Стайлза своей извращенной любовью, но совсем иначе, как его любит… эм, неважно. 

— Я приглашаю тебя на танец, идиот, неужели не понятно? — Хейл фыркает и молча ждет.   
— Но я танцевать не умею, — шепчет Стайлз, подходит ближе и взволнованно кладет свою ладонь в галантно протянутую руку.  
— Я тебя научу, — слишком нежно, чем могло бы.

Под ребрами тесно от заполняющих чувств, что тарабанят в легкие и мешают нормально дышать. У Дерека теплая ладонь и шероховатые пальцы, а еще он пахнет хвоей и ментолом. Дерек красив, Стайлз всегда любил подмечать для себя новые пункты его особенностей. Кажется, сейчас у него накопилось как минимум восемь. 

— Просто повторяй за мной, — тихо шепчет Дерек, прижимая Стайлза к своей груди; их сердца сейчас так близко, будто одно целое, и бьются в унисон. — Вот так, шаг, еще один, а теперь назад.

Стилински молча повторяет движения за Хейлом, изредка посматривая на свои ноги, боясь ошибиться. Вся ситуация для него более чем странная. Может, у Дерека щелкнул переключатель с говнюка на обычного человека? И не сказать, чтобы Стайлз всегда считал его бездушной скалой, — он умел видеть глубже, — просто Дерек не любил показывать другую часть себя. По крайней мере, до сегодняшнего дня.

— Не бойся наступить мне на ногу, я не съем. И прекрати пялиться вниз, просто расслабься, — голос у Хейла спокойный, его рука сжимает ладонь Стайлза, а вторая мягко обнимает за талию. — У тебя хорошо получается.  
— Не знал, что ты умеешь танцевать, — робко замечает, дыша куда-то в шею, — и спасибо.  
— Они тебя достали, — Стилински не может не согласиться, улыбаясь на услышанные слова. — Знаешь, кажется, я здесь единственный, кто считает тебя не жертвой, а обычным гостем.   
— Лидия мне уже давно неинтересна, — он невзначай задевает кончиком носа колючую щеку, когда поворачивает голову в сторону невесты, — и я за них рад, им хорошо вместе.

Разряд тока вниз по позвоночнику, когда Дерек притягивает его еще ближе, хотя ближе только внутрь. Стайлз бы не отказался, и он впервые ощущает надежду, видит молчаливый отклик в светло-зеленых глазах. Этим взглядом хочется укутаться, как мягким, уютным пледом, пусть даже спину припекают солнечные лучи. Дайте ему волю — Стайлз бы завернулся в Дерека полностью, окутываясь ароматом хвои и ментола, закрываясь от мира и оставаясь наедине с ним. Он не считает себя сумасшедшим, потому что запал на Дерека, влюбился, отдался, покорился чувствам. Не считает себя глупцом, ну если только отчасти, потому что… ну, это ведь Дерек. Куда до него обычному парню?

Сейчас Стилински уверен, что ничего не случается просто так. Всему есть причина, объяснение, предпосылки. Лидия влюбилась в Джексона тоже не просто так, — не будь этого танца, и любовь бы так не согревала мальчишеское сердце в эту минуту. 

Иногда Стайлз жалеет, что не оборотень. Не может прощупать реакцию, пульс, запах. Не может быть точно уверен, что есть шанс. И Дерек, наверно, это понимает, потому что:  
— Ты вкусно пахнешь, — слова заставляют замереть, сказанные тихо и в самое ухо, — мне нравится. 

Сердце стучится в виски, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание, а крылья бабочек уже вовсю щекочут живот.   
— Д-дерек… — почти заикается.   
— Если ты говоришь, что рад за Лидию, значит, еще не всё потеряно. Тем более что это не ложь, — Хейл мажет ладонью по спине, вверх и вниз, замирая на пояснице. 

Каждое прикосновение для Стайлза нежной волной по нервным окончаниям. Чёрт, скрывать что-то от волка — задача провалена.

— К чему ты клонишь, Хейл? Ты знаешь о моих дедуктивных способностях, но сейчас они, кажется, перегорели, — смущенная улыбка и наспех облизанные губы.

Дерек прослеживает это движение, прикипая взглядом к родинкам на щеке, словно мысленно пересчитывая. Возможно, так оно и есть. 

— Хочу пригласить тебя, — перемещает руку Стайлза на второе плечо, закрепляя свои объятия, — согласен?  
— Кажется, ты пропустил слово, — Стилински ошарашенно моргает, чувствуя, как Дерек удерживает его рядом, не отпускает, ласково поглаживая вверх по хребту. — Ты имеешь в виду свидание? Господи, Хейл, ты приглашаешь меня на свидание?  
— Серьезно? — выкрик МакКолла откуда-то слева. — Чуваки, реально, что ли?  
— Ого, кажется, намечается вторая свадьба? — добавляет Джексон, усмехаясь.  
— Я же тебе говорил, что Стайлзу похуй на твою драгоценную Мартин, — заключает Айзек, обращаясь к Эрике. — Тоже мне, центр Вселенной.  
— Лейхи, я тебе кадык перегрызу, — Лидия обозленно упирает руки в бока.

А Дерек просто закрывает глаза, тихо шепотом:  
— Так ты согласен?   
Ответ без раздумий, прижимаясь щекой к щеке:  
— Спрашиваешь? Да я за тобой куда угодно.

Движения танца в унисон, абстрагируясь от назревающего в стае скандала: Эрика пытается загородить спиной своего бойфренда, заступаясь и оберегая от нападок Джексона, Питер скромно попивает красное вино под маленьким шатром, наблюдая всю картину, а семья и вовсе широко раскрывает рты. 

Только Стайлзу плевать на это, когда теплое дыхание в шею и сильные руки, вплавляющие в себя. Когда тихое: «Я ждал этого дня» чуть слышно, скрывая от волчьих ушей. 

Когда сердце в унисон, и не надо быть волком, чтобы знать.  
~

Each breath I left behind  
Each breath you take is mine


	32. Стерек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring Me The Horizon – Throne

So you can throw me to the wolves  
Tomorrow I will come back  
Leader of the whole pack  
~

Дерек ощущает позади себя порванное в клочья дыхание — Стайлз сомневается, его сердце ритмом выдает синусоиду, трепыхаясь из минуса в плюс. Ладонь мальчишки неуверенно застывает в воздухе, пальцы перебирают фантомные клавиши, не решаясь достигнуть конечного пути. О чём думает в этот момент Стайлз, Дереку неизвестно — он лишь видит перед собой израненное (не_живое) тело Бойда, и молчаливо ждет поддержки. От кого именно она будет — Коры или Стайлза — неважно. 

Волки не ломаются извне, только глубоко под треснувшими костями прячется горечь, обида, злость на самого себя, ненависть, в конце концов. Иногда эти эмоции, смешиваясь, появляются на лице, выдавая вполне человеческую душу. Иногда позади скапливается так много проблем, что эмоции не сдержать.

Иногда, чья-то ладонь на подрагивающем плече — спасение.

— Я не хотел... — всё еще шепчет Дерек, а с ресниц прозрачными каплями слишком громко падают крупицы воды. — Это они... это всё они, я не хотел.  
— Мы верим тебе, — длинные пальцы сжимаются сильнее, Хейл прикрывает глаза, — пойдём, нужно уходить, здесь небезопасно. 

Дерек кивает, встает неохотно, но взгляд не отводит — Вернон уже не вернется. Хейл проводит руками по влажным волосам, удерживает волка внутри, что рвется заостренными клыками, пытаясь растоптать запреты. Месть-месть-месть. Надо к ним, надо за него, надо...

Альфы хитростью и численностью сломали противника, но Дерек скажет им со всей уверенностью, что даже кинув его на растерзание к безумным и диким волкам, — он вернется обратно. Вернется, прихватив с собой всю эту стаю. И если рядом будет Стайлз, а на плече уверенное прикосновение ладони — Хейл справится. 

Иногда, тощий и гиперактивный мальчишка — мотивация к победе.

Не допустить и с ним, защитить от клыков, не потерять, как его...

* 

— Это опасно, — Стилински оскаливает зубы, хватает Дерека за рукав кожаной куртки, когда он собирается выходить из дверей ветклиники, — какого хуя ты опять несёшься туда один? Тебе мало, что ли? Мы идём с тобой.  
— Нет, — Айзек и Питер замирают от грозного рыка, даже Кора молчит, не перечит брату, — я должен сделать это сам, хватит с меня жертв.  
— Ты ошибаешься, Хейл.   
— Ах да, и ошибок с меня тоже хватит, — вырывает руку из цепкой хватки, — пойми, я не хочу...

Замолкает. Твою мать, ну почему Стайлз не умеет читать между строк? Всегда такой внимательный к мелочам Стилински сейчас откровенно тупит. Дерек просто не хочет подвергать опасности того, кто спасает волка своим присутствием в его-якобы-стае. 

— Им нужен Скотт, но этому не бывать, — Дерек смотрит на МакКолла, еле заметно кивая, — сейчас они сильнее, но моя кандидатура усмирит Дюкалиона. Это не обсуждается, Стайлз.

Мальчишка озадаченно смотрит по сторонам, словно не веря этой тишине. Никто не говорит и слова против решения Дерека, быть может, поддерживая тем самым его стремление загладить вину перед членом стаи. Возможно, у них есть какой-то свой план — Дерек не знает — хотя и не удивится такому повороту, но сейчас все согласно молчат, а это значит, что Стайлз в меньшинстве. Дерек соврет, если скажет, что не рад.

— Да почему вы... что с вами не так? Он же сдохнет там! — выкрикивает Стайлз, не скрывая ненависти в голосе. — Теперь каждый сам за себя?  
— Стайлз, Дерека никто не собирается там убивать, — тихо отвечает Питер, — он нужен им живым, как и Скотт, ничего страшного, если мы сделаем небольшой обмен, ведь так?

Дядюшка пожимает плечами, морщась от боли, что доставляет разорванное бедро, а еще глубокая царапина под лопаткой, на плече и чуть ниже ребер. Из всей стаи более-менее цела только Кора, ну и Стайлз (слава волчьим красноглазым богам, как считает Дерек). 

— Радуйся, Стилински, зато Дюкалион не заберет твоего лучшего друга, — Хейл выходит из ветклиники с пиздецки-тяжелым камнем на сердце.

И не проходит даже пяти секунд, как:  
— Зато этот мудак заберет тебя, — Стайлз буквально вылетает на улицу, со злостью толкая Дерека в спину — он чуть отшатывается вперед, оборачивается, застывает. — Гребаный волчара, неужели не понятно? Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил к ним. Я, Дерек, не стая, не кто-либо еще, а я! Я-не-хочу, понятно? 

С паром изо рта выдыхает дорогие сердцу фразы. На улице промозгло, мерзко на плечи моросящий дождь. Стайлз дрожит, обнимает себя руками, спасаясь от ветра, от себя самого спасаясь, от произнесенных слов. Свет уличных фонарей подрагивает от перепадов напряжения, а у Дерека внутри перепады минусов и плюсов — от "ненавижу тебя за смелость", до "господи, Стайлз, да я же...".

За тебя.  
Ради тебя.  
Туда, к ним.   
В итоге спасая всех, искупая грехи, спускаясь с невидимого трона.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, — Дерек отводит в сторону взгляд, мысленно сбегая, — я защищаю тебя.   
— Так останься здесь, если хочешь защитить. Пожалуйста.  
— Это неправильно...  
— Правильно — со мной, — Стилински делает контрольный выстрел тремя словами. — Мы найдём выход, обязаны. 

Хейл глубоко вдыхает разряженный озон, запрокидывает назад голову, открывая лицо каплям непрерывно моросящего дождя, затем смотрит на Стайлза. Он всё еще дрожит, всё еще ждет, всё еще просит, умоляет, блядь, да за что же ему это?

— Дерек, пожалуйста... 

Иногда, шаг навстречу и снятая куртка, накинутая на чужие плечи — такой же молчаливый ответ.

С тобой.  
Рядом.  
Вместе.

Справимся. 

~  
You are the reason I still fight.


	33. Стайлз/Кора

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ólafur Arnalds feat. Arnor Dan – No. Other

Когда внутри холодной вьюгой и протяжным стоном завывает зима, то рука во имя спасения сама тянется к солнцу. Хочет прикоснуться к теплому, светлому, очищающему. Когда внутри ледяной коркой покрывается медленно трепещущее сердце — весна, принадлежащая кому-то другому, становится желанна вдвойне. Чтобы медленными каплями оттаивать. Чтобы золотисто-багровыми лучами насквозь, согревая. 

Кора очень хочет согреться. Протянуть руки, провести кончиками пальцев по выпирающим ключицам, смешивая эмоции в грудной клетке, затем пересохшими губами по щеке, оставляя еле уловимый след для человека, но яркую метку для волка. Кора видит Стайлза, а чувствует солнце. Видит взгляд, легко коснувшийся её лица, а ледяная корка начинает трескаться изломами. 

Но вышло так, что рука должна остановиться на полпути, зарывая все желания глубоко в сознание. На несколько цепей, оборачивая по кругу, затем на ключ за толстую бетонную дверь, и мощным ударом разбивая вдребезги единственную переправу на тот берег, где сохраняется тайна. Она волчица, которая не может признаться, потому что не поймут. Потому что не принято оголять свои чувства перед стаей. Потому что Стайлз, вообще-то, несвободен. 

— Осторожно, горячо, — Кора кладет свою ладонь поверх ладони Стайлза, когда тот пытается вытащить из духовки только что приготовленную пиццу. 

Натыкается на взгляд невероятно-кофейных глаз с оттенком янтаря, разбавленный капелькой шоколада; на взгляд, полный непонимания, и смущенно так: 

— Прости, не хотела, чтобы ты обжегся.   
— Всё в порядке, — отвечает тихо, смотрит внимательно, — спасибо.   
— Стайлз, ты скоро? Я проголодалась, — из гостиной кричит Малия, отбивая шуточные удары Питера, пытающегося наладить отношения с дочерью, — еще минута и закушу тобой. 

Сказанная фраза бьет Кору молотом по затылку. Какого хрена она обращает внимание на чужое счастье, когда нужно заниматься своим? Какого, черт возьми, хрена, она медленными толчками в спину подходит к обрыву, влюбляясь в не-того-человека. Совершенно чужого. 

(Совершенного) 

— У тебя здесь… подожди, эм, — Стилински протягивает руку, убирая остатки муки с её подбородка, словно короткими ударами тока по чувствительной душе, — вот, другое дело, там осталось немного… ладно, теперь всё чисто. 

Стайлз поджимает губы, хлопает несколько раз в ладоши, берет прихватку и достает стеклянную подставку с пиццей. Не обжигается, в отличие от Коры. У нее до сих пор на лице раскаленным прикосновением ощущаются чужие пальцы. Те-самые-которые-нужны. 

— Спасибо… — шепчет Хейл, впитывая ответную улыбку, — давай помогу.   
— Достань тарелки, а я разрежу, — Стайлз кивает на шкафчики с посудой, берет в руки специальный нож и круглым диском ведет по мягкому тесту; делит на шесть треугольников меньше, чем за десять секунд.   
— Мне тот, что с…   
— …ананасом, — заканчивает Стайлз, искоса поглядывая приторно-теплым взглядом, — а себе я отхвачу с корочкой и где побольше…   
— …сыра, — улыбается Кора, зная Стилински слишком хорошо для не-той. 

Стайлз, удивленно приподнимая брови, отдает ей тарелку, попутно всучивая еще и порцию для Дерека, а сам ловко хватает оставшиеся три — для себя, Айзека и Питера. Кора старается не обращать внимание на то, что два кусочка пиццы лежат на одной тарелке — Малия имеет полное право на такие привилегии. 

Они усаживаются на старый, повидавший острые когти диван, странным образом умещаясь почти все — Дерек так и остается сидеть на своем кресле, перелистывая страницы бестиария. 

— Ауч, горячо, — Тейт обжигает губы о плавленый сыр, — но ужасно вкусно.   
— Вкусно, — повторяет за ней Стайлз, но смотрит почему-то на Кору. 

Питер тоже смотрит, на обоих. Младшая Хейл словно сачком ловит настороженно-заинтересованный взгляд дядюшки, злобно прищуриваясь в ответ. Питер всегда слишком внимателен к вопросам чужих трагедий: так было с Дереком и Пейдж, и даже с Кейт он предупреждал. Настала очередь Коры, вот же повезло. 

Ловким движением изящных пальцев она застегивает молнию на легкой черной толстовке, минуя молчаливые вопросы Питера. Главное — не спалиться перед остальными волками, а дядя пусть идет нахрен, здесь всё обойдется без драмы. 

— Стайлз, — Питер смотрит на мальчишку хитрыми глазами, в которых давно плещутся черти, — как думаешь, ты бы смог научить Малию вождению? Пора бы осваивать все прелести этой грешной жизни.   
— Мне кажется, для этого есть инструкторы, разве нет? — Стилински облизывает пальцы, испачканные в томатном соусе, а Кора старается не смотреть, господи, просто не смотреть. — Пусть возьмет уроки у этого… как его там… ну который китаец, он вроде отец Киры, как раз можно попросить Скотта — он выпросит удобный график.   
— Хорошо, приму к сведению, — Питер замолкает, доедая свою порцию. 

В помещении, отражающем заходящие солнечные лучи, становится неуютно тихо, но длится это несколько секунд. Малия начинает что-то рассказывать Стайлзу о своих успехах в сдаче последнего зачета, Айзек пялится в свой телефон, тыкая на сенсорные кнопочки, Дерек по-прежнему молчаливо впитывает информацию бестиария. Только Питер поглядывает на свою племянницу, оскаливая опасные, пусть и человеческие зубы. 

У Коры внутри ледяная корка, не желающая таять. Внутри не-пусто. Почти тепло. Там гребаный Стилински обвивается вокруг ребер, выдавая волчицу с потрохами. Боже, как это прекратить? 

Закрывает на мгновение глаза, проигрывая. Сглатывает вязкую слюну, медленно сдаваясь. Глубоко втягивает носом духоту, выдыхая тихо: 

— К черту. 

И уходит по витиеватой лестнице на второй этаж, оставляя внизу недоеденную порцию ананасового блаженства. Оставляя внизу две буквы «С», которые с обеих сторон сдавливают сердце. Она будет искать тепло в другом месте, действительно будет, постарается. Весной обладает не только Стайлз. 

*** 

Чуткий слух врожденного волка улавливает шорохи на первом этаже. Гости расходятся по домам — внизу, судя по запаху, остаются только члены стаи. Питер о чем-то шепчется, не разобрать, а Дерек всё так же молчаливо сопит. Но не проходит и минуты, как в лофте воцаряется тишина. Кора, окунувшись рывком в свои грустные, пусть и тягуче-нежные мысли, не замечает, как остается одна. 

— Кора? — или не совсем одна. — Ты здесь? 

Хейл не спешит с ответом, будто против своей воли проглатывая язык. Поднимается с кровати, осторожно ступает по прохладному деревянному полу, подходя к самому краю металлической лестницы. Кора перегибается через перила, наблюдая, как Стилински осматривается по сторонам, и запоздало отстраняется назад, когда он резко поднимает голову вверх. 

— Зачем вернулся? Что-то забыл? — прочищает горло, избавляясь от хриплых нот. — И куда все делись? 

Она начинает спускаться по ступенькам, мертвой хваткой цепляясь за опору. Стайлз такой теплый, как солнце. Стайлз так нужен, как воздух в легких. Стайлз такой… 

Господи, хватит. 

— Питер сказал, что тебе нужна помощь, — недоуменно выпаливает Стилински, мажет взглядом по оголенным плечам, виднеющимся из-под майки, — подтянуть химию к тесту на послезавтра, чтобы перевестись в нашу старшую школу. Я проводил Малию и остался.   
— Разве для этого не существуют специальные репетиторы? — подходит близко, но не так, как хотелось бы, соблюдая важную дистанцию. — Как инструктор для вождения, только репетитор по химии. 

Стайлз смущенно потирает шею. Кора улавливает остроугольный зигзаг сердечного ритма. Что? 

— Знаешь, кажется, я пиздец как встрял… — единственное предложение, от которого одинаковый пульс у обоих — на двести.


	34. Скотт/Стайлз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flyleaf — break your knees

Стайлз никогда не скажет Скотту, что он хреновый альфа, что всё просрал, что ослабил поводья. Даже если когда-нибудь эти мысли посетят его голову. Стайлз лучше остальных знает, как паршиво сейчас МакКоллу, а еще он понимает, что в смерти Эллисон виноват Дюкалион, решивший отомстить за отказ вступить в его стаю. 

Ни Скотт, ни Стайлз, никто из стаи не виноват, но вину чувствуют именно они. Не уберегли, не поймали замахнувшуюся в воздухе когтистую руку, не позвали вовремя Криса, дабы сравнять силы. 

Неравный бой — неравные потери. Это злое лето спалило их дотла.

— Я буду скучать, — шепчет Скотт, а по щеке слеза, которая внутрь именно Стайлзу. — Как думаешь, умирать — это больно?

МакКолл смотрит на друга — они оба стоят возле свеженасыпанной могилы — и молчаливо просит ответить "нет".

— Думаю, ей не было больно, — читать Скотта вовсе несложно. — Пойдем, пора домой.  
— Я останусь тут, — хлопает Стайлза по плечу, а тот еле заметно вздрагивает. — Созвонимся позже, о'кей?

Стилински кивает. Он всегда проигрывал Эллисон в этом странном, нелепом сражении за Скотта. Даже сейчас проигрывает, как бы ужасно это не звучало. 

Нет, Стайлз вовсе не рад её смерти. Просто ему немного обидно, что Скотт всегда выбирает Эллисон. Даже когда Стайлз нуждается; даже когда нескрываемое отчаяние в тихом "иди к ней"; когда разлом поперек из-за человека, который внутри уже давно не друг. Нечто большее.

— Оставайся с ней, — проглатывает обиду, иррациональную, кислую, несправедливую.

И уходит к своему джипу, стараясь не смотреть на Джексона и Айзека, в чьих взглядах уже давно укоризненное "как тебе не стыдно?". Стыдно винить его за скорбь, за любовь, за привязанность, за то, что дружба для него — всего лишь дружба, пусть и близкая. 

Да, Стайлзу очень, мать вашу, стыдно. И что с того, если изменить не можешь?

* 

Этим же вечером Скотт приходит к нему с бутылкой коньяка. Просто поговорить. А Стайлз впускает его в дом, как уже однажды впустил в душу, ведь они 'бро', как не впустить? И если с первым тут всё понятно, то со вторым Стилински проебался полностью по собственной вине.

— Не помешаю? — Скотт неуверенно перешагивает через порог.  
— Отец уже спит, но если мы не будем шуметь...  
— Не будем, обещаю. 

Стайлз одобрительно кивает, прослеживает, как МакКолл усаживается на диван в гостиной и медленно выдыхает, закрывая за ним дверь. 

Друг-друг-просто-блядь-друг. 

Не помогает.

— Принесу из чего пить, — говорит чуть громче, чем стоило бы, быстро затыкается и уходит на кухню, возвращаясь с двумя прозрачными бокалами. — Подвинься.

Стайлз присаживается рядом, стараясь не касаться Скотта даже локтями. Он давно уже держит максимальную дистанцию, только МакКолл не замечает. Раньше причины были понятны, а сейчас тем более. Не до Стайлза ему, и никогда не будет "до". Так вышло.

— Она любила синий, — шепчет Скотт, оглядывая гостиную с обоями цвета индиго, — ей бы тут понравилось.  
— Скотт... — качает головой, потому что знает, как больно зарывать самого себя на глубину двух метров, рядом с гробом. По опыту известно. — Тебе нужно перестать изводить себя, чувак, нахуй такие сложности. Ты потом не выберешься из этого, поверь мне.  
— Я всех теряю, — капля аконитовой настойки ударяется о поверхность коньяка, — сначала Айзека, потом Лиама, Эллисон, тебя...  
— Айзек и Лиам живы, — Стайлз в два глотка допивает остатки горьковатого напитка, отставляя в сторону бокал, а потом до него доходит. — В каком смысле?  
— Что в каком? Они ушли из моей стаи...  
— Нет, в каком смысле ты меня теряешь? Что за херню ты несешь? Я всегда здесь.

Скотт напрягается от неприкрытого удивления и возмущения в голосе Стайлза. Он подливает себе алкоголь, капает на этот раз уже двойную дозу аконита и выпивает залпом.

— Да, здесь и... — делает секундную паузу, — не здесь одновременно. Ты отдаляешься, Стайлз, я ведь вижу. Что не так?

Ты не так, господи.

— Всё нормально, чувак, — Стайлз в курсе, как включать идиота в нужные моменты. А еще он умеет врать всем, даже оборотням. — Типа бро, помнишь? Хватит загоняться.  
— Я не могу потерять ещё и тебя, — Скотт, не глядя, убирает бокал на журнальный столик, наклоняется, притягивая Стайлза рукой за затылок, и упирается своим лбом в его лоб. — Не могу потерять, чёрт возьми.

Стилински думает, что не научился скрывать ломаную линию сердечного ритма, которая сдает ко всем чертям.

Стилински думает, что сдохнет, если Скотт не уберет своё лицо от опасной близости к его губам. 

— Скотт, ты перебрал, — шепчет, втягивая носом теплое дыхание.  
— Почти трезв, — так же шепотом, — я правда не могу тебя потерять, это будет контрольный. 

А контрольный адресован Стайлзу, потому что... ну какого хуя, Скотт?

— Так, дружище, давай без этой ерунды, — Стилински пытается отстраниться, но крепкая хватка не позволяет. Скотт прикрывает глаза, выдыхает, губы подрагивают невысказанными словами. — Эй, я правда здесь. Видишь?  
— Прости, Стайлз, но мне это очень нужно, сам не знаю, почему.

МакКолл резко сокращает дистанцию, слепо целуя чуть приоткрытые губы. Стайлз затаивает дыхание, зажмуривается, но не отталкивает. Да он бы и не смог. 

Разбивать себя и свои колени ради Скотта — его наказание.

Через секунду и одну вечность спустя, Скотт чувствует на языке горький привкус коньяка — Стайлз углубляет поцелуй, делая этот гребаный фатальный шаг. 

Пропасть глубокая, пристегните ремни. 

— Стайлз, поверить не могу... — еле слышно, вновь возвращая прикосновение.

Стилински оглаживает ладонями впалые щеки, теперь более уверенно лаская его рот своим языком, а Скотт будто потерялся в ощущениях. 

Внутри горячо и жгут стягивается вокруг легких. Раз уж прыгнул, что терять? МакКолл сам виноват — выдернул чеку из гранаты, которая так давно хранилась в рукаве. 

— Вот видишь, меня ты точно не сможешь потерять, — говорит Стайлз, вновь прижимаясь лбами, — вместе до дубовой доски, помнишь?  
— Помню, — улыбается, отпуская то, что отравляло, — а теперь мне нужно выпить.

Стилински отодвигается, смущенно потирая шею и думая, что сотворил невероятную глупость, хоть и начал всё это именно Скотт.

— Нет, ты здесь не при чем, — оборотень, по всей видимости, не настолько пьян, чтобы проворонить чужие эмоции, — просто мне казалось, что я схожу с ума в одиночку, а это не так. Точнее, мы не сошли с ума, это нормально, наверно... ведь нормально же?  
— Не знаю, ты мне скажи.  
— Я всегда буду любить Эллисон, — МакКолл сжимает двумя пальцами переносицу, а у Стайлза, кажется, слишком громко ёкает сердце.  
— Вот видишь, — он пожимает плечами.

Здравствуй, раскаленное дно пропасти.

— И я скучаю по ней, безумно скучаю, Стайлз, но... — Скотт наливает немного коньяка себе и другу, протягивает ему напиток и быстро выдыхает: — Но я не могу потерять тебя. Во всех смыслах.

Оба молча выпивают свою порцию не_трезвости. Каждый понимает, что черта осталась за спиной, что правильными словами перечеркнута дружба, что есть на грамм больше, чем просто 'бро'. 

Давно что-то больше.

Давно разбитыми коленями друг за друга.

Давно пора было признать.


	35. Хобрайен

Тайлер лениво потягивается, сидя на диване, хрустит затекшей шеей и берет с журнального столика новую бутылку охлажденного пива. У них впервые за полторы недели выдался полноценный выходной: Дилан и ТиПо рубятся в видеоигры, расположившись на полу, а Колтон молчаливо перелистывает страницы свежего выпуска мужского журнала, примостив свою задницу в потрепанное кресло. 

Последний кусочек пиццы остывает в картонной коробке, грозясь остаться нетронутым, — все до отвала наелись фаст-фуда и по праву считают этот день самым счастливым за весь съемочный процесс второго сезона. Когда им еще удастся вот так посидеть вместе, без надобности к разъездам по работе даже в свободное время или, на крайний случай, без визитов к родственникам? Вот именно, хрен знает когда, потому что сроки горят, надо пиариться, появляться в различных местах, желательно, в компании друг друга, а вся эта заварушка со Стереком в массах только подогревает интерес к их сериалу. 

Тайлер не боится, что Джефф решит сделать пару Дерека и Стайлза каноном — все прекрасно понимают, что это отличный маркетинговый ход, пусть и в дальнейшем будет аукаться для их карьеры. Тайлер боится только одного — что Дилан не согласится. У него в последнее время много предложений по работе, романтическая комедия в планах на следующий месяц и какая-то Бриттани, вечно названивающая, после того, как её утвердили на роль. Нет, Хеклин не ревнует, просто считает Дилана слегка привлекательным для… 

Нет. Хеклин не ревнует и не считает. Ему вообще совершенно насрать, кто названивает О’Брайену даже в моменты редких бесед наедине. 

— Вы слышали, что нам решили предоставить отдельные трейлеры на стоянке рядом с площадкой? — спрашивает ТиПо, уделывая своего соперника в боях без правил. В игре, естественно. — Чур, мой тот, что в самом конце.  
— С какого это еще хрена? — Дилан толкает его плечом, пытаясь выиграть из последних сил. — Никаких привилегий, чувак, как распределят — так и будет. Я в курсе, что там не слышно гудения аппаратуры, поэтому обломайся.  
— Джефф сказал, чтобы мы сами решали, разве не слышал? Еще вчера, — Поузи роняет на пол джойстик, победно вскидывая кулаки. — Да, с тебя пятерка баксов, Дил, я же говорил, что сделаю тебя.  
— Вот дерьмо, — О’Брайен поворачивается к Тайлеру, который все это время молча наблюдает за ними, попивая пиво. — Чувак, займи пять баксов, я свои спустил на пиццу. 

Он кивает на открытую картонную коробку, где остывает последний кусочек, и жалостливо приподнимает брови. Тайлер не может сопротивляться ему, не умеет. С самого начала их совместных съемок этот мальчишка странным образом засел в его голове: вроде ничего серьезного, но и вытравить не получается. Как маленький, настырный паразит. 

— А как расплачиваться будешь? — спрашивает Хеклин, глядя на него охмелевшими глазами; Колтон усмехается на этот вопрос, не отрываясь от важного просмотра глянцевой бумаги. — За тобой и так должок в двадцать баксов с прошлого вашего спора.  
— Пропустишь очередь мытья посуды? — Дилан весьма неуверенно предлагает свой вариант, сощуриваясь и почесывая кончик носа. 

Да, безусловно, жить в одной квартире почти всем кастом — не самая комфортная обстановка, особенно, если ты немного старше остальных, а кое-кто весьма привлекательный вечно провоцирует твой стояк. Но посуду помыть Тайлер и сам не против. 

— Не пойдет, что-нибудь более ценное, — Хеклин хищно улыбается, словно входя в роль своего персонажа, хотя, на самом деле, в жизни он больше похож на добрую коалу.  
— Например? — в голосе Дилана слышатся ехидные ноты, словно он играет с ним на одном уровне.  
— Не знаю, может, отдашь мне право на трейлер в конце стоянки, если выпадет такая честь, — ладонь крепче сжимает бутылку пива, а глаза неотрывно наблюдают за малейшей реакцией: закушенная губа, прищур. — Поверь мне, я нуждаюсь в тишине гораздо больше, чем вы.  
— С чего это вдруг? — оживляется Колтон, откладывая в сторону журнал, — у нас в этом сезоне сцен почти поровну, так что не надо мне тут, ага. Мы должны дождаться девчонок и решить вместе.  
— Парни могут отсечься прямо сейчас, — Дилан начинает ерзать задницей по полу, принимая удобное положение. — Предлагаю сыграть в «Курицу», кто останется в победителях — играют дальше с Кристал и Холл.  
— Что еще за «Курица»? — Тайлер напрягается, потому что припоминает отдаленно знакомое название, но никак не может сообразить.  
— Господи, Хек, ты что, никогда не играл с парнями в «Курицу»? — Хейнс усмехается, игриво шевеля бровями. — Тут надо иметь железные яйца, чтобы победить, но только если тебе это не доставляет удовольствие.  
— Суть в том, — начинает ТиПо, — что два парня приближаются друг к другу для поцелуя, а кто первый отстранится — тот и проиграл. Всё просто. 

Тайлер сжимает двумя пальцами переносицу, пытаясь сложить два плюс два, но либо пиво слишком много по венам, либо он реально нихрена не понимает. 

— Так, а при чем тут наш спор про трейлер? — Хеклин убирает недопитую бутылку обратно на столик.  
— Да ни при чем. Кажется, Дилан просто захотел повеселиться, — Колтон подмигивает О’Брайену, но у того весьма серьезное лицо.  
— Лично я вообще не понимаю, как с разговора о пяти баксах, которые, между прочим, по праву мои, мы перешли к игре в «Курицу»? — Поузи чешет затылок, нажимая кнопку выключения на приставке. — Короче, я сразу пас, если вам так важен этот чертов трейлер, то ради бога, а я просто хочу свои деньги.  
— Вот видишь, в чем смысл? — хитро улыбается Дилан. — Один уже отсекся. 

Ладно, допустим, Тайлер не против сыграть в эту игру, но при условии, что участников будет только двое. 

— Значит, если я отстраняюсь от поцелуя первым, то проиграл, а второй победил, это ясно, — Хеклин наклоняется, упираясь локтями в колени, чтобы оказаться немного ближе к Дилану, словно бросая наживку. — А что, если оба не отстраняются? Одна победа на двоих?  
— Нет, Тайлер, если вы оба не отстраняетесь, то это не победа, — Колтон ржет во всю глотку, прикрывая рот кулаком, — просто я подарю вам одинаковые футболки с надписью «Привет, я гей».  
— Бисексуал, как минимум, — поправляет Поузи, радостно кивая. 

Кажется, участников в этой игре становится все меньше, а вот заинтересованных — больше. 

— Да насрать, — Дилан пристально смотрит на Тайлера, проводит ладонью по коротко стриженому затылку и кивает: — Ну что, играем?  
— Играем, — соглашается Хеклин, сползает с дивана и опирается на него спиной, — если я побеждаю, то этот трейлер мой, а если ты, то… он тоже мой.  
— Ага, мечтай, — цокает О’Брайен, начиная подползать ближе, — вот увидишь, я вырву этот трейлер у тебя из глотки. 

Тайлер завороженно смотрит на губы, что с каждой секундой в опасном расстоянии от его лица, и заметно напрягается. Как-то забывается, что в комнате они не одни, что на трейлер претендуют еще и Колтон с Поузи, а на девчонок из каста вовсе забили хер. Словно реальность сужается до небольшого шара, в котором только двое. Тайлер давно представлял себе поцелуй с Диланом, с того самого момента, как отсняли серию возле двери в его спальне. Они были слишком близко друг другу, но даже закончив свою работу в тот день, Хеклин не мог выбросить из головы странные покалывания от воображаемого поцелуя. 

А сейчас он становится реальным. Вполне себе реальным, потому что Дилан уже на расстоянии общего вдоха. Не отстраняется, как и Тайлер — оба приближаются на одинаковой скорости, с одинаковой уверенностью.

— Эй, ребят, вы чего? — где-то на периферии сознания знакомый голос, кажется, это Поузи. — Мы уже поняли, что вам очень нужен этот трейлер, завязывайте. 

Да нахуй Тайлеру не лег этот трейлер, если честно. Тут о другом думать приходится: о стояке в штанах, например, или о том, что победителей здесь двое. 

О’Брайен рвано выдыхает за секунду "до", а Тай осторожно отвечает на поцелуй, откровенно наплевав на правила игры. А игра ли это была вовсе? Или обычный предлог? 

Тоже насрать. 

— Тут всё понятно, короче, пошли, — Колтон кивает Тайлеру на дверь, потому что поцелуй двух человек уже вполне настоящий, — это надолго.  
— Какого хрена они творят? — недоуменный голос Поузи не мешает парочке целоваться. — Вот же матерь божья.  
— Расслабься, между ними это было неизбежно, — Хейнс усмехается, подталкивая в спину ошарашенного парня.  
— Мы всё слышим, — бубнит Дилан, вновь возвращаясь к поцелую и прикрывая от блаженства глаза. 

Хеклин, в свою очередь, не может произнести ни единого слова даже в своих мыслях. Пустота, вакуум, сплошная эйфория. Дилан такой приторно-вкусный, что не хочется отрываться; такой ожидаемо-ласковый, что мышцы сводит от блаженного предвкушения чего-то большего. 

Медленно поглаживая затылок О’Брайена, Тайлер берет инициативу в свои руки, привлекая Дилана на свои колени. Он не сопротивляется, тихо всхлипывая, ощущая твердый бугор под плотной тканью джинсов. Ответное возбуждение для Тайлера, как зеленый свет светофора. 

Между ними это было неизбежно, как сказал Колтон. 

Теперь им нужен один трейлер на двоих, как думает Тай.


	36. Стерек

— Ох ты ж блядь... — Стайлз смотрит на свое зеркальное отражение, наверно, в двадцатый раз по счету за это утро, но уже без обморочного состояния, — вот же дерьмо. Вот же, мать его, дерьмо. Это как... это ведь... черт возьми, серьезно? 

Стилински разговаривает сам с собой, оглядывается по сторонам, понимая, что действительно не спит, а потом возвращает свой испуганно-восхищенный взгляд обратно на свое тело. Богичное, накаченное, хоть-слюнями-измазывай тело. 

Вообще-то, он хочет сказать зеркалу, что оно малость перебухало вчера вместе со Стайлзом или что чувство юмора у него несмешное, но это будет уже совсем дурка, по скромному мнению Стайлза. Хотя, если учитывать, что на него сейчас из отражения смотрят серо-зеленые глаза Дерека Хейла, то мысли о дурке вполне оправданы. Господи помилуй, проснуться в теле этого хмурозадого волчары как-то слишком нереально. В их мире оборотней, вендиго и прочей сверхъестественной хероты, безусловно, не хватало только магии, да. 

Единороги и острокрылые феи, случаем, не влетят сейчас в окно лофта? 

«Стилински» усмехается этому идиотизму, выдыхает, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и вспомнить, чем же мог заслужить такую кару небесную, но в голову приходит только прошедший день рождения и задутые свечи на торте. А еще тихо сказанное желание, состоящее из двух слов: "хочу" и "секса". 

Но это не может быть взаимосвязано, нет... хех, ну не может, господи, что за шутки такие? 

— О’кей, всё нормально, Стайлз, ты обязательно справишься, выбирались из говна и похуже, чего уж тут, — голос только у Стилински очень похож на голос Дерека, блядь, и это не только сбивает с правильных мыслей, но и приближает паническую атаку. — Ладно, допустим, такого говна в нашей жизни еще не было, но ищи плюсы, чувак: щетина, пресс, руки и... член. 

Взгляд автоматически опускается вниз, к темно-синим джинсам, так соблазнительно облегающим все нужные места, но приступ стыда заставляет выкинуть неуместные желания — хватит с него. Кажется, вчерашнее уже сбылось, ведь если подумать, то в своем прежнем теле Стайлз потрахался бы, дайте-ка подумать, примерно никогда. Ну хорошо, или годика через два, когда в колледже, на фоне остальных ботаников, он мог бы выглядеть вполне привлекательно. 

Значит, его потребность в нормальном сексе высшие силы решили восполнить именно таким образом? Или тупо поржать над ним захотели, мол, вот твой единственный шанс на оргазм не от собственного кулака — чужое охуительное тело. Причем кубики пресса, каменные мускулы и красивое лицо всячески подыгрывали этим разбуянившимся богам. 

Стайлз очень рад, ага. Просто, блядь, неимоверно счастлив. Благо орать, как возбужденная истеричка, перестал уже минут восемь назад. 

И тут поднимается новый виток волнения, недавно улегшийся более-менее комфортным грузом в районе живота. 

— Черт возьми, а где же тогда?.. — «Дерек» срывается с места, хватает телефон, лежащий на барной стойке, и пытается найти в контактах знакомый номер телефона. Стайлза в списке нет, но и удивляться этому не стоит. — Ладно, если я — это он, получается, что Дерек сейчас — это... да ёб вашу мать! 

«Стайлз» закатывает глаза — это отлично получается независимо от того, в чьем теле ты сейчас находишься, — и надевает футболку, взяв её со стула неподалеку. Размышлять получается с трудом, потому что панические атаки тоже не зависят от тела, ведь эта хрень сидит у тебя в голове, так что ему уже надоело успокаивать себя, внушая оптимистичные надежды. Противная дрожь то и дело накатывает, проносясь волной по коже, а тот факт, что внутренний волк Дерека подозрительно молчалив, наводит на сомнительные мысли. Неужели Стайлз не приносит дискомфорта в тело его хозяина? Или Дерек забрал волка с собой, когда перекочевал в другое тело? Вопросов столько, что отвечать на них можно целую вечность и еще парочку дней в придачу. 

Облизнув губы и переведя дыхание, «Дерек» закрывает за собой дверь лофта, заранее взяв ключи от Камаро на тумбочке. Он быстро добирается до автомобиля, заводит мотор, мимолетно сравнивая свою птичку ДжиПи с этим роскошеством, где даже ощущаешь себя совершенно иначе, и трогается с места, стараясь не терять времени. Если честно, он ощущает себя иначе во всех возможных смыслах и понятиях, но голова настолько забита разношерстными словами и матами, что собраться в кучу — дело из разряда невыполнимых. 

Еще у Стайлза-который-внутри странное, но правильное предчувствие надвигающегося пиздеца, потому что, учитывая взрывной характер Дерека, нужно отметить важные факты: отец сегодня дома после ночного дежурства, а табельное оружие в непосредственной близости от любимого и дорогого тела. Надо поторопиться. Определенно надо поторопиться, чтобы этот пиздец не превратился в похороны. 

***

 

— Дерек! — выкрикивает «Стайлз», подъезжая к своему дому; тот уже спустился по ступенькам, направляясь к припаркованному джипу и нервно поправляя клетчатую рубашку. — Это я, понимаешь? Стайлз. Ну ты — это я, а я — это...   
— Без твоих объяснений понял, придурок. Я каким-то образом очутился в тебе, но не отупел, — прищур на собственном лице, надо заметить, выглядит очень даже угрожающе, — ты какую хуйню опять сотворил?   
— Очутился во мне? — Дерек усмехается, облизывая губы, и это так похоже на Стайлза, что и сомнений не остается, — эта фраза звучит немного двусмысленно, тебе не кажется? Правильней будет сказать что-то вроде «в моем теле» или… черт, один хрен.   
— Ты закончил? — Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди, вполне на манер Хейла. — Бухти еще раз свое заклинание, и забудем это дерьмо. Моему волку здесь немного тесно.   
— Эй, между прочим, я тоже не совсем в себе, да и Гермиона из меня некудышная, — Дерек возмущенно взмахивает руками в воздухе. — Я не виноват, что кто-то решил исполнить мое желание.  
— Отлично, а тело мое здесь при чем? — Стилински пытается пригладить взъерошенные волосы, но выглядит это так же нелепо, как и зеленая рубашка поверх фиолетовой футболки. — Это Дитон тебе помог? Мы вчера пили сок из одного графина, ты туда что-то подлил?   
— Чувак, не загоняйся, мне это нахрен не нужно, как и тебе, но если только ощутить этот утренний стояк в штанах не является моим заветным желанием. 

«Стайлз» замолкает, вспоминая свое вчерашнее настроение на так называемом празднике: скучное, с натянутой улыбкой и лицезрением одного конкретного чувака в обтягивающей майке. Дерек всегда такой красивый, такой идеальный, и щетина его до боли в глазах и-де-аль-на-я. А Стилински еще мальчишка, на которого забивают большинство девчонок и парней. И Дерек тоже забивает, кстати. 

Кажется, Стайлз слишком часто думал о том, что хочет быть Дереком (или с Дереком) хотя бы один денек. Ощутить его сильное тело, запах, энергетику; понять, почему одним всё, а другим — ничего. Почему так хочется провести языком между лопаток, далее ощущая тепло прикосновений и защищенность. 

— Нам нужно к Дитону, — тихо говорит «Дерек», отводя в сторону смущенный взгляд, — возможно, я знаю, что произошло.   
— Очень интересно послушать, — «Стайлз» разминает шею, а потом кивает на Шевроле, — но сначала доедем до места, надеюсь, ты её не поцарапал по дороге? И можешь прекратить это делать?   
— Что именно? — Дерек садится на пассажирское сидение, аккуратно захлопывая дверь.   
— Не облизывай мои губы, — Стайлз качает головой, выжимая сцепление, — не могу на это смотреть.  
— Как скажешь, ладно, а трогать можно? — на этот вопрос тот-самый-Дерек поворачивает голову, удивленно округляя глаза. — Машину, чувак, машину, она ведь тоже принадлежит тебе. 

«Стайлз» прокашливается, возвращая свое внимание к дороге, и в Камаро повисает напряженная тишина. Настоящий Стайлз так и не понял, что именно он имел в виду: машину или тело. 

Потому что не трогать Дерека весьма сложная задача, особенно, когда всегда хотелось это сделать. 

***

 

— Полагаю, что амулет, который ты показывал мне вчера, имеет очень интересные свойства, — Дитон разглядывает их по очереди, но обращается явно к Стайлзу. — Он у тебя с собой?   
— Нет, кончено же, я ведь не из дома приехал, понимаете? — «Дерек» заметно нервничает, покусывая губы. — И это обычная стекляшка, которую я привез из Мексики, ну помните, когда еще Дерек был не совсем… Дереком.   
— Да ты издеваешься? — Стайлз проводит ладонями по лицу. — Стилински, твою мать, ты что, реально напевал заклинания перед сном?   
— Нет, просто рассматривал её, я часто так делаю, а что? — удивленным тоном.   
— Мексика весьма загадочна, и даже обычная стекляшка может оказаться сильным оружием, тем более в правильных руках, — Дитон прищуривается, задумываясь на секунду, затем оборачивается на свою полочку с травами и баночками. — Попробуй нейтрализовать действие камня с помощью вот этого порошка. 

Алан подходит к снадобьям, берет нужный бутылек и протягивает его Дереку. Он узнал это непроизносимое название, написанное на этикетке — Стайлз помогал делать из него отвар для Хейла, когда Кейт сотворила с ним плохие вещи в Мексике. Значит, вполне может помочь. 

— И больше не шути со своими желаниями, Стайлз, особенно если они имеют шанс исполниться, — Дитон улыбается, а Дерек-который-Стайлз вновь пытается застегнуть эти дебильные пуговицы на не менее дебильной рубашке. — Надеюсь, что был вам полезен.   
— Надейтесь, что я не откручу голову этому болвану, когда верну себе свое тело, — бормочет «Стайлз», направляясь к выходу. 

А настоящий Стайлз может только прикусить нижнюю губу от разочарования. Быть ближе к Дереку ему очень даже понравилось, пусть и в таком извращенном варианте. Другого ведь не дано. 

***

 

На амулет высыпается тот самый порошок, а Стилински, будучи в теле Дерека, бормочет спасительные слова «хочу обратно», тут же без остановки прокручивая их в голове. Камень трескается изломами на множество частей, заставляя обоих парней затаить дыхание от нетерпения. 

Но ничего не происходит. То есть, вообще нихуя не меняется, даже зажмуренные глаза Стайлза-который-блядь-всё-еще-Дерек не исправляют ситуацию. 

— Приехали, — Стилински садится на край кровати, запускает пальцы в свои волосы и немного тянет их за кончики, — как бы сильно ты мне ни нравился, но я предпочитаю быть собой.   
— Что? — шепотом спрашивает Дерек.   
— Я говорю, что ты мне, придурок, нравишься, но это еще не повод поселиться навсегда в твоем теле, — «Стайлз» говорит с ним легко и открыто, словно вся эта ситуация открывает ранее закрытые замки. — И что теперь?   
— Мне нравится быть тобой, — «Дерек» пожимает плечами, плюхается на кровать рядом со Стайлзом и смотрит прямо перед собой, — или с тобой, я так и не понял, в общем, мне просто нравится. Это не объяснить, хотя обычно у меня находится очень много слов. Я всего лишь хотел быть ближе.   
— И у тебя это получилось, — Стилински смеется, толкая Дерека локтем в бок, — может и у Дитона получится найти еще один выход.   
— Знаешь, я даже боюсь, что возвращение в свое тело ознаменуется для меня смертью, — Стайлз-который-Дерек смеется в ответ, встречаясь взглядом со своими же глазами, но четко видит в них душу Хейла. — Ты ведь убьешь меня, да?   
— Я подумаю, — пожимает плечами, — проснуться утром и ощутить твой стояк, вообще-то, не так уж и противно.   
— Поэтому ты так спокоен?   
— Нет, я спокоен, потому что расхуярил зеркало в твоей ванной комнате. 

Они заливаются смехом, периодически встречаясь взглядами, а следом замирают, потому что иссиня-черный дым, что начинает подниматься тонким столбом из разбитого камня, вводит обоих в состояние транса. 

В глазах темнеет, сознание расплывается нечеткими картинами, будто уходя в сон, но в то же мгновение всё встает на свои места. Как по щелчку в голову возвращаются прежние мысли, только Стайлз, отныне, просто Стайлз — это подтверждается заметным облегчением в весе, да и ощущения привычные. Дерек тоже разглядывает себя, трогает лицо, волосы, проводит ладонью по груди, а у Стайлза от этого зрелища защемляет нечто живое в области грудной клетки. 

— Сделаешь так еще раз, и я тебя точно убью, — Хейл выпускает когти, чтобы проверить реакцию волка, — и не смотри так на меня, пока что ты останешься жив. Собирайся.   
— Куда? — ошарашенно спрашивает Стайлз, понимая, что прийти в норму после случившегося получится еще не скоро.   
— Нужно закопать этот амулет, конечно же, — Хейл встает и подает ему руку, помогая подняться, — а если в идеале, то за компанию избавиться от этих дебильных рубашек.   
— Эй, они мне нравятся, — возмущается Стилински, пихая Дерека в грудь, — между прочим, твои джинсы тоже слишком узкие для этой задницы, чувак, но я терпел. Через силу терпел, трогал и терпел эту великолепную задницу в очень узких джинсах, ясно тебе?   
— Да и твоя ничего так, — Дерек разворачивает Стайлза, чуть подталкивает его в спину для скорости и смачно шлепает по ягодицам, — я тоже оценил. 

Стилински на ходу забирает со стола разбитый амулет, быстро собирая крошки прозрачного камня в ладонь, и косится на Дерека, понимая, что между ними тоже треснуло. 

Например, смущение и недосказанность, давая толчок чему-то большему. 

И если откровенное «ты мне нравишься» сшило эту трещину между собой, то сказанное тихим шепотом желание, возможно, не являлось ошибкой.


	37. Скотт/Стайлз

Когда отец сообщает о своем желании сойтись с Мелиссой МакКолл — у Стайлза потеют ладошки и пересыхает в глотке. Если он всё правильно понял, то Джон не только снимает со своего пальца обручальное кольцо, которое всегда напоминало Стайлзу о том, что они не одни, но и перевозит вещи своей новой пассии к ним в дом.

На их территорию, на их неприкосновенность, на их, блядь, алтарь воспоминаний о матери. И если это Стилински может пережить, смириться, ведь он взрослый мальчик, который давно понял, что всем нужно трахаться и строить отношения, даже его отцу, то с переездом в их дом Скотта МакКолла — сына Мелиссы — он смириться не может. Они друзья, да, были…

Пока Стайлз не понял, что эта дружба ведет его куда-то в сторону. Что повороты слишком крутые, что ремни не пристегнуты от слова «совсем», что надо бы притормозить, да только колодки слишком заржавели. Не тормозят.

Стайлз на себе узнал, каково это, когда отказывает тормозная система, а в крови бушует лишняя доза алкоголя. Стайлз поцеловал лучшего друга, когда снежинки падали на их оголенные плечи — жаркий градус скрадывал нулевую температуру начинающейся зимы, — а Скотт ответил на поцелуй, чтобы следом оставить осколочное ранение чуть ниже солнечного сплетения. 

МакКолл смеялся: «Ну, и с кем же ты поспорил на это, чувак? Мне половина».  
Стайлз отшучивался спешно: «Там всего-то два бакса, это все текила».  
Добавил: «Джексон, падла, умеет развести».  
Промолчал: «Со мной явно что-то не так, потому что… блядь…»

Их дружба стоит под вопросом уже почти два месяца. Скотт звонит, а Стайлз отвечает, но всячески избегая личных встреч, только если по необходимости. Скрывать свою глупость гораздо легче, когда не видишь. 

Не видишь, не слышишь, и не стыдишься — как итог. Потому что раньше было гораздо проще прогонять на задворки сознания мысли о красивой смуглой коже, о ‘слишком в душу’ глазах, говоря себе, что всё показалось. 

Иллюзия, придуманная сердцем.

Фокус, где чувства странным образом возникают к лучшему другу, который никогда не давал намека на что-то большее. Фокус, где ты из обычного парня становишься не-нор-маль-ным. И дело здесь не в ориентации — Стайлз с тем же успехом смотрит и на девчонок, так что потерянным себя не считает, а дело в том, что нельзя, господи. 

К Скотту — нельзя. 

*

— Никогда не думал, что эта комната однажды достанется мне, — МакКолл рассматривает небольшое помещение, где ему теперь предстоит провести ближайшие годы. — Чёрт возьми, ты только представь — мы теперь сводные братья, чувак, ну разве не круто?  
— Да уж, круто, — кивает Стайлз, для вида вскидывая руку в победном жесте, — ты обустраивайся здесь, а я пойду вниз, может, Мелиссе нужна помощь с вещами.  
— Мне твоя помощь нужнее, — Скотт указывает взглядом на несколько нераспакованных коробок и улыбается своей коронной, слишком ангельской улыбкой, — останься, я и так не видел тебя больше месяца.   
— Конец года выдался сложным, да, — Стилински проводит рукой по коротким волосам, пропуская сквозь пальцы взъерошенные пряди, — но и ты, вроде, не горел желанием общаться.

Напряженное молчание было как раз тем, чего так опасался Стайлз. После вечеринки в особняке Джексона Уиттмора, не было возможности поговорить об их поцелуе со знаком неизвестности. Поверил ли Скотт в отмазку, Стайлз не знал. Забыл ли? Тоже без понятия. Они просто не говорили, вот и всё. Стайлз просто избегал, считая это правильным.

В конце концов, даже лучшие друзья могут взять перерыв в общении, правда?

— Я почему-то думал, что ты не хочешь меня видеть, ну… после этого, — Скотт смущенно пожимает плечами, встает на колени и открывает первую коробку; он смотрит на Стайлза исподлобья, продолжая довольно серьезным голосом: — Это ведь было несерьезно, чего ты замкнулся? Подумаешь, поцеловались на спор, я старался не лезть к тебе с этим дерьмом, но ты реально заебал, Стайлз. Прекращай.  
— С-с чего ты взял, что я замкнулся? — может, Стайлз и не замкнулся, но вот заикаться точно начал. — Просто поводов как-то не было, знаешь, в общем, да, поводов не было, а тот поцелуй… — он постарался слепить безразличное выражение лица, — пффф, столько времени прошло, я про него уже и думать забыл. Ты о том, на вечеринке?  
— А у нас с тобой еще были поцелуи? — Скотт иронично выгибает бровь.  
— Нет, к сожалению, — секундная пауза, — блядь, то есть, я хотел сказать просто «нет», конечно же, не было больше поцелуев и аллилуйя, чувак, мы же типа друзья, а друзья не целуются, даже на спор.

Выдыхает после длинной тирады и смотрит на Скотта, понимая, что крупно облажался. Почему он не может контролировать свой язык, когда волнуется? Почему он на протяжении последних парочки лет вообще не может контролировать себя или свой член, если рядом находится Скотт? Гребаная любовь, которая не знает границ и правил. Кто её придумал, вообще? Минус одно очко этому придурку, потому что она обратилась не по адресу, вот нахуй совсем не по адресу. 

— Я лучше Мелиссе помогу, — бубнит Стайлз и сваливает из комнаты, не оглядываясь, — не зови, если что.

Скотт не останавливает и не зовет. Скотт медленно улавливает остаточные волны несостоявшегося признания, что прозвучало между строк. 

*

На протяжении дня они умудряются не попадаться друг другу на глаза, находясь при этом в одном доме. Мелисса МакКолл готовит индейку, аромат специй и мяса ударяется о стены и соблазняет голодные желудки, вызывая урчание, а Джон смотрит вечерний выпуск новостей, сидя в гостиной.

Они пересекаются только во время ужина: Скотт жует свою порцию, изредка поглядывает на Стайлза и отвечает на вопросы шерифа о том, как их семья встретила прошедшее Рождество. Уже конец января, но Джона это совершенно не волнует. Когда трапеза подходит к концу, то разойтись по комнатам — верное решение, по крайней мере, для Стайлза. Ему всё еще неловко, хотя он, вроде бы, ничего и не сказал толком. А зная дедуктивные способности МакКолла, можно с уверенностью предположить, что о чувствах Стайлза друг так и не догадался. Хотелось бы верить.

Верить и засыпать спокойно, но сон приходит урывками, то кидая в бредовые кошмары, то выстраивая нужные картины: рассвет, камин, жар пламени и руки на плечах, поглаживающие кожу. 

Или руки вполне реальны?

— Тихо, это я, — шепот в ухо, когда сон окончательно оставляет сознание; Стайлз оборачивается через плечо, стараясь понять, почему Скотт лежит позади него, дышит в затылок и дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до оголенных плеч. — Ты спал, а я не хотел тебя будить, но и уйти не смог, прости.  
— И поэтому ты лежишь в моей кровати? — реальность всё еще слегка расплывчата, но верные ответы приходят сами собой, только услышать их хочется от Скотта. — Решил понять, что происходит? Таким способом точно не поймешь.  
— Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что мне тебя не хватало всё это время, я скучал, — МакКолл утыкается носом в шею Стайлза, — черт возьми, Стайлз, ты этим поцелуем сломал ко всем херам нашу дружбу.

Тепло растекается в грудной клетке, пусть и слова этому не способствуют. Всему виной горячее дыхание, спускающееся к лопаткам. 

— Я не хотел, — тихо произносит Стайлз, сладкой дрожью испытывая губительное влечение, — это само вышло, я… я просто…  
— Ты просто сделал так, чтобы я думал о тебе слегка иначе, — Скотт в одно движение забирается под одеяло, прижимается к его спине, обнимая поперек талии. — Знаешь, с чего всё началось?   
— Нет, — Стайлз отворачивается, рассматривая комнату в полумраке лунного свечения, и прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь близостью и теплом.  
— Мне захотелось узнать, как пахнут твои волосы, — МакКолл кончиком носа проводит по взъерошенной макушке, вдыхая аромат ментолового шампуня, — и они так охуительно пахнут, Стайлз, я с ума сошел, кажется.   
— Тоже выдался тяжелый конец года? — усмехается, вновь оборачивается к Скотту, встречаясь взглядами. — Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

Уснуть рядом с уже-не-другом, оказывается, приятно.


	38. Скотт/Стайлз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LP - Lost On You

Скотт растерянным взглядом смотрит на небольшую спортивную сумку, стоящую возле входной двери в доме Стилински. Принюхивается, закрывает глаза, хмурится и разбирает пойманный аромат на составляющие: соль, кровь, хлор и синтетика. Он резким броском кидается к лестнице на второй этаж, но останавливается у подножия, замечая наверху Стайлза. Костяшки на правой руке перемотаны бинтом, сквозь белизну которого просачивается алая кровь, а глаза опухли от слез.

С тех пор, как шериф оказался в госпитале, умирая от неизвестной отравы после драки с химерой, — Стайлз очень часто плачет. Херачит кулаком в стены, шепча проклятия, собирая злость в одну точку — где трещина в грудной клетке, — и херачит, херачит, пока руки не начинают дрожать.

МакКолл знает, но ничего не может сделать, потому что его не подпускают. Потому что расстояние одного шага между ними — это теперь большая редкость. Раньше редкостью было два.

— Проваливай, тебя никто не звал, — металл в голосе Стайлза выверено простреливает висок, — какого хрена ты вообще приперся?  
— Ты что-то принял? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Скотт, снова принюхиваясь — кожа Стилински буквально пропитана лекарствами. — Стайлз, это ведь не шутки.  
— Да, Скотти, ты прав, — Стайлз кивает, начинает медленно спускаться по ступенькам, хищно ухмыляясь, — это пиздец, как не смешно, особенно когда хочется лбом стену проломить от беспомощности.  
— Я могу помочь, — МакКолл не отступает назад, поэтому Стилински останавливается на середине лестницы, не желая подходить ближе; на нем толстовка, испачканная в крови, и дохрена боли на плечах. — Тебе не обязательно быть одному, позволь мне…  
— Спасибо, дружище, уже помог однажды, — усмехается Стайлз, прикусывая нижнюю губу, но, вопреки улыбке, в его глазах новой порцией виднеются слезы. — Поверил в нужный момент, поддержал, наступил в лужу бензина вместе со мной.

Скотта пробивает. Он задерживает вдох, пытаясь смотреть Стайлзу в глаза, но не выходит. У него вообще нихрена не выходит в последнее время: быть альфой, быть наставником, быть д р у г о м. 

Проебался по всем пунктам: от и до.   
От «я хотел бы верить», до «прости меня, Стайлз».

— Куда ты собрался? — Скотт не знает, ответит ли.  
— В Оригон, — выдыхает Стайлз, растирая ушибленную кисть, — если пойдешь следом — я убью тебя.  
— Что? — он слышит собственное сердце, с надрывом отбивающее ритм, но улавливает запах пороха на чужих пальцах. — Ты это серьезно?   
— А ты проверь, — Стилински вновь начинает спускаться, произнося на каждом шаге: — потому что с предателями так и поступают, потому что ты бросил меня, когда был так нужен, потому что ты, блядь, поверил не-мне.

Выкрикнув последнюю фразу прямо в лицо Скотта, он отодвигает его со своего пути, легонько толкнув в плечо, а глаза при этом смотрят с ненавистью и непониманием, расчленяя безжалостно. 

— Тео не победить в одиночку, его химеры раскрошат тебя на куски, — у МакКолла сводит челюсть от воображаемых картин. — Стайлз?

Стая их врага давно покинула Бикон Хиллз, а шериф давно не приходит в сознание, постепенно издыхая. Темная, почти черная кожа отца сейчас клеймом отпечатывается на сетчатке Стайлза — это Скотт видит в их отражении. И он снова бессилен, как же, сука, противно быть никчемным.

— Мне незачем драться с ним, — Стилински поднимает с пола спортивную сумку, — если Тео скажет, что отравляет моего отца, то я предложу ему обмен.  
— А если не скажет? — у Скотта пальцы дрожат и глотку сжимают фантомные ладони.   
— Сдохну, но спасу отца, — отвечает Стайлз, не оборачиваясь, — один.

МакКолл вздрагивает. В руках Стайлза спортивная сумка и судьба лучшего друга.

Лучшего ли? 

В словах Стайлза маленькая смерть, потому что осознание не фантомно, в отличие от удушающих рук.

Потерял. Скотт его потерял...

— Я теперь сомневаюсь, а была ли дружба, в принципе? — тихо говорит Стайлз, открывая входную дверь и оборачиваясь через плечо. — Почему вытягивал я, всегда я, зная, что не смогу без тебя, не выживу? Почему ты не смог?

МакКолл безнадежным взглядом оглаживает его спину, затем смотрит в глаза и находит один лишь верный ответ:

— Потому что я запутался.  
— Нет, Скотт, потому что один всегда любит немного больше.

И громкий хлопок дверью обрывает единственную нить, родственную. 

Да, всё верно, Скотт его потерял.


	39. Джексон/Стайлз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God Is an Astronaut – Suicide By Star

У них странные отношения.

Джексон оберегает Стайлза еще с тех пор, как им исполнилось пятнадцать. Он сидит за соседним столиком в кафетерии, внимательно слушая их разговор со Скоттом. Он сидит рядом в классе истории, неотрывно считая каждый удар длинных пальцев о парту. Он опирается спиной на шкафчик в школьном коридоре, стоя за спиной Стайлза и наблюдая, чтобы Гринберг не толкнул его плечом, когда будет проходить мимо. Джексон и Стайлз не друзья и даже не приятели, только здороваются изредка, перекидываясь взглядами. Джексон Уиттмор — известный на всю старшую школу мудак, а потом это звание пойдет следом за ним и в колледж, и во всю последующую жизнь.

Джексон так дружит, понимаете? Он так оберегает, просто находясь где-то неподалеку. Просто мажет взглядом по худой спине в спортивной форме для лакросса, а потом пихает Стайлза сильно, желательно, чтобы упал и разозлился, чтобы взглянул исподлобья, обратил внимание. И Стилински падает, кривясь от боли в ушибленном локте.

А Джексон так любит, не умея иначе.

— Ну ты и ублюдок, Уиттмор, — выплевывает Скотт, подавая руку лучшему другу и помогая подняться на ноги, — тренировка еще не началась, а ты уже в образе?  
— Он мешал мне пройти, — Джексон кривит губы в усмешке и смотрит на Стайлза, который на удивление молчит, — нехрен мешаться под ногами, мелкота.  
— Да пошел ты, — у Стайлза в глазах боль и капля разочарования, но мальчишка всё равно выпрямляет спину, принимая все удары. — Двигай булками, Скотт, а то еще и от Финстока огребем.   
— И ты ничего ему не скажешь? — МакКолл идет следом, но часто оборачивается назад, прожигая Джексона разгневанным взглядом. — Снова?  
— Думай лучше о тренировке, чувак, — Стайлз надевает шлем, окончательно отгораживаясь, а у Джексона тепло в груди выжигает знакомое имя на ребрах.

Ему привычно быть мудаком, но и молчаливый укор от Стилински тоже привычен. Ничего нового.

*

У них странные отношения.

Стайлз впервые улыбается Джексону, открыто и без сарказма, когда им уже шестнадцать. Уиттмор замирает, потому что это непривычно. Пиздец как непривычно, и хочется пощелкать пальцами перед лицом парня, убеждаясь, что тот не бредит. Или приложить ладонь ко лбу, ведь за прошедший год они успели сцепиться минимум дважды. Стайлз никогда не улыбался Джексону, словно отмщая за все придирки, грубые слова, так и не зная, что это лишь метод.

Метод быть чуточку ближе. 

Стайлз тупо молчал, смотрел, обиженно отводил в сторону взгляд, фыркал тихие ответные оскорбления, снова молчал, а иногда и вовсе игнорировал. Но не улыбался. Никогда. 

— Ты такой дебил, Джексон, — смеется Стилински, прикрывая глаза ладонью, — господи, какой же ты дебил.

А улыбка, тем не менее, наполнена теплом, которое заполняет шрамы на выжженном имени, что ребра украшает с обратной стороны. Джексон не понимает Стайлза. Он, вообще-то, выбил стопку учебников у него из рук минутой раньше, но получил не по роже, а улыбку. Стилински всегда казался ему странным, как и настоящие родители, бросившие его одного. Только странность небезразличного ему человека заключалась в другом: почему Стайлз терпит?

— Да что с тобой не так? — удивляется Уиттмор, прищуриваясь и подозрительно оглядываясь по сторонам. — Ты совсем бесхребетный, что ли?   
— А ты безмозглый? — встречный вопрос.  
— Да пошел ты, — теперь уже отвечает Джексон, обозленным и быстрым шагом направляясь к выходу.

Стайлз всё это время смотрит ему вслед, но Джексон об этом не знает. Как и не может поверить, что Стайлз разговаривает с ним не по делу, не по вопросам домашнего задания или с претензией перегнать с проезжей части Порше, мешающий выехать с парковки. Да еще и улыбается. 

Джексон эту улыбку сохраняет в памяти и прокручивает каждый раз, когда выслушивает ругань приемных родителей. Или когда отец говорит ему, что он никудышный сын, который никогда не пойдет по его стопам.

*

У них вообще нет отношений.

Им всё еще шестнадцать. Джексон показывается на публике с несравненной Лидией Мартин на осеннем вечере танцев, ведя её под руку в большой зал. Именно тогда, через несколько часов, Стайлз впервые херачит ему по челюсти. Он пьян, классический костюм отлично сидит на повзрослевшей фигуре, а брюки подчеркивают округлую задницу, на которую Уиттмор старается прилюдно не залипать.

Стайлза срывает в тот момент, когда Джексон проходит мимо него в пустом коридоре, намереваясь отлить в туалете. От него пахнет алкоголем, а у Джексона голова кругом от бабочки, сдавливающей горло, или Стилински тому виной и его хмельные темно-карие глаза, еще не понял наверняка.

— Прими мои поздравления, — лепечет Стайлз, всячески пытаясь казаться трезвым.  
— И с чем же ты меня поздравляешь? — Джексон прячет глубоко внутрь желание подойти и обнять, защитить, сделать так, чтобы не мёрз, хоть и пунш с водкой сейчас кровь согревают нехило.  
— С Лидией Мартин, конечно, ну и с тем, что ты конкретный мудак, — Стилински усмехается, чуть отшатываясь в сторону, а Джексон подается вперед, надеясь перехватить в полете и не дать упасть. Успевает, выдыхает прямо в шею Стайлза и незаметно втягивает носом аромат ванильно-орехового шампуня для волос. — Я её не люблю, нет, вообще не люблю, но, сука, почему же так паршиво, а? Какого хрена мне так паршиво, Джекс, ты ведь говнюк последний. 

Взгляд, устремленный в небесно-голубые глаза, выжигает новое слово на душе.

«Не принадлежит». 

Джексон перехватывает Стайлза поперек спины, желая отвести обратно к Скотту, но тот лишь вырывается и ударяет с размаха по щеке плотно сжатым кулаком. Уиттмор отшатывается, встряхивает головой, возвращая на секунду сбежавшее сознание. 

— Ты больной? — Джексон растирает ладонью ушибленное место. — Я ведь помочь хотел.  
— Хочешь помочь, Джексон, да? О’кей, тогда сделай одолжение, — Стайлз поправляет задравшийся пиджак, расправляет складки и чуть задирает вверх подбородок, — отъебись от меня. Какого хрена ты вообще прицепился, думаешь, я тупой или слепошарый?  
— Я о тебе вообще не думаю, Стилински, — выпаливает Джексон, морща лицо.

Щека всё еще саднит от удара, сердце непривычно разламывает колющая боль, которая с физической даже в сравнение не идет.

— Ну да, прическа, шмотки и потрахаться — это куда важнее, — Стайлз облизывает губы, на мгновение задерживая язык в уголке губ, и от этого жеста у Джексона низ живота скручивает так, что хочется на колени грохнуться в ту же секунду. — Или подоёбывать меня, например, тоже важно. Просто первая необходимость, черт возьми, как ты проживешь без этого, когда меня не будет?  
— Что? — тихо спрашивает Уиттмор и крепко сжимает челюсти. 

Его навязчивая любовь раньше не предусматривала боли, Джексон на это не подписывался. А сейчас ему пиздец как больно.

— Да ничего, просто прикинь, если я однажды сдохну, кого будешь гнобить? — минимум два слова проходятся острым лезвием по ушам. Стайлз прищуривается, рассматривает медленным и внимательным взглядом, молчит.  
— Ты идиот? — риторически спрашивает Джексон, резко подается вперед и придавливает Стилински к шкафчикам, удерживая лицо одной рукой, сдавливая щеки. — Что за херота у тебя в голове? Если я еще раз услышу…

Уиттмор тяжело, надрывно дышит, замечая каждую родинку на любимом лице, чёрт, ну почему он не умеет как все? Нормально. Чтобы без унижений, чтобы не скрываться под панцирем, чтобы открыто говорить о том, как же подыхаешь по длинным пальцам, ресницам и даже по цвету кожи.

Уиттмор давно уже сдох, если честно. Ему тогда пятнадцать было.

— Слабак, — тихо шепчет Стайлз, обдавая нетрезвым дыханием.

И целует, без капли смущения или страха, что оттолкнут. Просто целует и всё, а у Джексона в голове лишь несколько мыслей: как идеально сочетаются их губы, как медленно они соприкасаются, почти не размыкаясь, как сладко пахнет Стайлз одеколоном и прохладой осеннего воздуха.

«Как давно я должен был», — последняя мысль.

*

У них отношений и не будет вовсе.

Стайлз приобнимает за талию девушку: у нее короткостриженые волосы и глаза по цвету напоминают небо. Прям как у Джексона, только светлее на тон. 

Им по семнадцать, в памяти осенний вечер танцев и дрочка в туалете, но следующий день стал таким же, как и все предыдущие. Джексон прошел мимо в школьном коридоре, Стайлз не окрикнул вслед, хоть и обернулся. Теперь уже нет смысла вспоминать, нет смысла оберегать чужую спину втайне ото всех, потому что тайны больше нет, по крайней мере, для этих двоих. 

Быть мудаком по призванию и не уметь любить иначе — крест Уиттмора.  
Не навязываться и молча отпускать — проклятие Стайлза.

Джексон проводит ладонями по волосам, крепче прижимает к себе Лидию, искоса наблюдая в кафетерии, как Стайлз рассказывает Скотту о своем первом свидании с Малией. У него в груди жжется старый шрам на ребрах, не исчезает, как бы не хотелось. У Джексона безысходность на плечах от неумения останавливаться в школьных коридорах рядом с тем, кто небезразличен. 

Его так воспитали: превыше всех и даже собственных чувств. Только вот любить не научили правильно.


	40. Скотт/Стайлз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo Blankenburg – Abyss

Скотт не любит своего лучшего друга, слышите? Нет. Скотт его не любит. 

Не считает родинки, расположение которых знает наизусть; не прослеживает взглядом привычные взмахи длинных пальцев; не залипает на губах, рассказывающих очередную историю про Лидию Мартин и несуществующие знаки внимания с её стороны. 

Скотт не любит Стайлза — так он привык себя убеждать. Просто видит в нем что-то неизмеримо-родное, как видел в Эллисон. Какие-то мелочи, присущие только этим двоим и цепляющие за живое: движения, тон голоса, цвет глаз — Господи, у них ведь одинаковый цвет глаз. Почему у Скотта странная фиксация на коньячно-карих? И волосы... 

Черт. 

Нет, Скотт не любит Стайлза — он его неосознанно боготворит и ненавидит себя за это, потому что не должен. Боготворить не должен, и тем более смотреть, как на единственный шанс выжить в этом мире без Эллисон. Потому что, если Скотт будет думать именно так, то сдохнет гораздо быстрее. 

Для Стайлза есть только дружба и заученное приветствие кулаками. У него нет необходимости боготворить кого-то, кроме Лидии Мартин. 

* 

— ... и если мы встретимся ровно в пять вечера, то успеем к самому началу вечеринки, идет? — Стайлз треплет МакКолла по плечу, а тот заторможено понимает, что почти нихрена не слышал; отключился, завис, немного оглох. — Чувак?   
— Я пропустил начало, прости, — хлопает ресницами, сидя рядом за партой в кабинете химии, лишь искоса поглядывая на Стилински. — Так о чем ты говорил?   
— Эй, неужели опять? — тихо интересуется друг, всё еще не убирая ладонь с чужого плеча; тепло, исходящее от нее, для Скотта сравнимо с уютом родного дома. — Снова вспоминал Эллисон? 

Вопрос ударяет хлыстом по щеке, но МакКолл держится — всегда держался. Таковы его собственноручно установленные правила: не дать понять, не спалиться, не ляпнуть Стайлзу, что чуть ниже сердца защемляет совсем не по-дружески. Поэтому Скотт медленно кивает, зная, что Стилински всё равно не вычислит ложь, а это она и есть — мысли были заняты далеко не Эллисон. 

— Это пройдет, — успокаивает Стайлз.   
— Это не пройдет, — отвечает Скотт и в этом тоже истинная правда. 

Стайлз всегда рядом, всегда напоминает ему об Эллисон. Всегда просится глубже, чем уже находится. 

Это не пройдет. 

* 

Музыка долбит по ушам, у Лидии Мартин полно гостей на частной вечеринке, где им посчастливилось оказаться. Стайлз неподалеку: берет напитки для себя и Скотта, подойдя к маленькому шведскому столу. 

МакКолл видит только его спину. 

Думает: "Вот бы ладонью, да между лопаток".   
Отрицает: "Нет, это нормально: желать подобного". 

Замирает от понимания, что нормальность для него уже совсем иная. Отчасти неправильная, поскольку игра в ассоциации лишь запутывает, пряча истинную причину за ложными сравнениями. 

Он любит Стайлза? Или видит в нем Эллисон? 

Он любит обоих. 

— Это не пройдет, — говорит Скотт, когда забирает из рук Стилински свой напиток, — блядь, как бы я не старался, черт возьми, это не проходит.   
— Потому что здесь Лидия? — Стайлз оглядывается назад, ища девушку взглядом; на нем красная клетчатая рубашка, которая пахнет так знакомо, так по-стилински, что у Скотта клыки сводит.   
— Нет, потому что здесь ты, — и уходит прочь, за парадные двери, стараясь не оборачиваться. 

МакКолл слышит, как трепыхается сердце уже-не-друга, потому что признание моментально размывает границы. Он всё слышит: и выкрик, и шаги за спиной, и даже собственное утяжеленное дыхание. 

Только совесть не слышит — она молчит. Значит, нет сомнений в правильности. Значит, точно не пройдет. 

* 

— Ты идиот, — шепчет Стайлз, утыкаясь носом в затылок Скотта, — дебил, придурок, болван. Как же так, чувак? Господи... 

МакКолл кладет свои ладони поверх ладоней Стайлза, которыми он обнимает друга поперек груди, и прикрывает глаза. Они стоят в комнате Скотта, но у одного из них точно не было приглашения — только открытое окно на втором этаже и старая привычка заявляться без предупреждения. 

— В этом нет никакой проблемы, Скотт, если так нужно, то я готов. 

Лучший друг до гроба, да? И приятно, и противно. 

— Это не одолжение, — качает головой МакКолл, — и не должно им быть. Это — другое, понимаешь? Не лекарство.   
— Я прекрасно знаю, что это значит, тупица, — выдыхает Стайлз горячим дыханием в шею, — говорю же, я готов. 

Скотт крепче сжимает свои ладони, потому что... 

Да, потому что в этом и есть истина — сердце бьется ровно.


	41. Стерек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garou – You And I

Стилински терпеть не может День Святого Валентина. Все эти розовые сопли и валентинки, исписанные чернилами на манер детских открыток. Букеты цветов и коробки конфет в виде сердечек. Добавьте сюда воздушные шарики, приторные слова о чувствах, которые вытекают изо всех щелей, и лица, трескающиеся от широких улыбок. 

Стилински не нужна эта ванильная хрень. Малия давно позади, с Лидией сомнительное будущее, даже после спасения жизни, а на плечах груз проблем и забот, ибо в Бикон Хиллз всегда творится какая-то хуйня, и плевать хотели сверхъестественные выродки, что на календаре четырнадцатое февраля. Им никто не дарит подарков, вот они и бесятся. 

Стайлз тоже бесится в этот день, потому что нужного человека рядом нет. Телефон молчит, в голове только воспоминания о незначительных прикосновениях, которые хочется сделать реальными, а единственная валентинка лежит в его письменном столе — неотправленная. Там написано, что однажды Стайлз произнесет вслух то, что начиркал простым карандашом. Там написано, как сильно скучает, как хочет знать, что жив и в порядке; что мексиканский воздух забивает пылью ноздри, мешая нормально дышать; что рядом с ним Кора, способная позаботиться, ведь он этого сделать не может — не на таком расстоянии, увы.

Валентинка никогда не дойдет до адресата, потому что Стайлз никогда её не отправит. И в ответ ничего не получит, уверен. Не для того Дерек уехал из этого пиздеца, чтобы возвращаться ради невысказанных слов. 

Ради Стайлза.

*

— Я не могу тебе помочь в этом, Скотт, прости, — Стилински пожимает плечами, не зная, какой совет от него ждут. — Мы с Малией в вопросах признаний те еще лузеры. И уже тем более, если речь идет о валентинках. 

Стайлз отпивает пиво со своего стакана и смотрит на танцующую толпу. На часах нет и восьми вечера, праздник в самом разгаре, а у МакКолла извечный вопрос: как сделать Кире приятно. Стайлз устал намекать своему другу, что у слова "приятно" очень широкий диапазон. И очень глубокий.

— Я написал ей несколько строк, хочешь прочту? — Скотт лезет в карман джинсовки. — Там немного, но я вроде сохранил смысл.  
— Ох, чувак, прости, но... — машет головой, отрицая любое вмешательство в этот запутанный клубок из романтики и сладкой сахарной ваты, — не хочу я ваших нежностей, избавь, умоляю.  
— Раньше ты был более сговорчив, — в голосе Стайлз улавливает обидные нотки, но ему не стыдно.  
— Раньше в моей жизни было чуть меньше дерьма и больше...

Он не заканчивает, потому что сердце начинает перегонять кровь быстрее обычного. Говорить нет смысла. Лишний раз ножом по глотке. Дополнительное очко в минусовой счет.

Раньше в его жизни было гораздо больше Дерека. Стайлз об этом никогда и никому не говорил, даже Скотту. Вряд ли сейчас стоит менять привычные всем правила.

— Я понял, затыкаюсь, — МакКолл поднимает вверх обе ладони, — твоя взяла, я не хочу слышать, почему тебе так хреново.  
— Потому что ты и без меня знаешь причину, — Стилински смотрит перед собой, гипнотизируя замкнутое и темное пространство, — а вообще, у нас мало причин для веселья, в принципе.

Оба усмехаются, допивая свои хмельные напитки и заглушая гул в сердце. Это первый раз, когда они выбрались куда-то вдвоем, пока у химер и Докторов странное, пугающее затишье. Просто вышли на волю, чтобы почувствовать себя обычными парнями, коими не являются. И, оказывается, разговаривать-то не о чем: в мыслях либо пиздец, либо страх за отношения, либо... Дерек.

Иногда Стайлз и Скотт похожи друг на друга, словно зеркальное отражение: только МакКолл вытащил Киру из Мексики, а Стайлз найти Дерека так и не смог. 

*

Когда Стайлз возвращается домой, то может найти три отличия от комнаты прежней, и комнаты нынешней. Во-первых, это открытое окно. Давно он не ощущал волнение от приподнятой рамы, но дело не в химерах и страхе — дело в желаниях. 

Во-вторых, кожаная куртка, висящая на стуле возле письменного стола. Она явно не принадлежит Стайлзу, да и на подарок отца не катит. С чего бы вдруг Джону дарить своему сыну куртку Дерека? 

Да, Господи, так и есть.

Третью причину мозг усердно пытается произнести, но что-то мешает. Стилински парализует, будто от яда канимы, и кончики пальцев подрагивают, превращаясь в кусочки льда. Живот не скручивало так сильно даже в моменты схваток со стаей Рейкена. Его вообще не скручивало подобным образом с тех пор, как Хейл оставил его на границе с Мексикой, сев не-в-ту машину.

— Ты правильно думаешь, — тихо произносит за спиной знакомый голос, — она моя.

Стайлз вздрагивает и медленно оборачивается, пытаясь рассмотреть в сумраке комнаты давно любимые черты лица. Дерек закрывает дверь, всё это время прячась рядом с книжным шкафом, и улыбается краешком губ.

Такой привычный. Немного уставший, обросший щетиной, но неизменно родной. Даже темнота не скрадывает мелочей, которые Стилински помнит наизусть.

— С чего ты взял, что я догадался? — Стайлз просто не знает, какой вопрос следует спросить.   
— Потому что ты ждал, — спокойно отвечает Хейл, и от этого голоса хочется закрыть глаза. Он именно так и поступает: смыкает дрожащие ресницы, громко сглатывая слюну. — Тем более, что здесь всё написано.

Стайлз резко открывает глаза и видит в руках Дерека свою валентинку, что покоилась в недрах маленького ящичка. Какого хрена? Эмоции одолевают кучей: стыд, страх, злость, нежность. Стилински пытается держать себя в руках, но руки держать отказываются. Наверное, его молчание затянулось, поскольку Хейл подходит почти вплотную, пристально рассматривая идеальные черты лица.

— Между прочим, читать чужие валентинки невоспитанно, — тихо шепчет, не узнавая собственный голос, который ломается почти на каждой ноте.  
— Но она ведь написана для меня, — Дерек убирает послание в задний карман джинс, — только ты думал, что я никогда не вернусь. 

Хейл проводит подушечками пальцев по вспотевшей коже на шее Стайлза, и он кивает, не моргая, не ощущая даже пульса в сплетениях вен. 

— Если бы я не приехал, то они бы испортились, — он указывает головой на прикроватную тумбочку, которая теперь за спиной Стайлза, а не перед глазами. — Жаль, если ты не попробуешь, Кора очень старалась.

Заторможенно соображая, Стилински вновь оборачивается к окну, отмечая на общей картине третье отличие: маленькая корзинка с вафлями и три стебелька с большими цветочными бутонами, перевязанные темно-синей лентой. 

— Цветы? Куда ты дел моего Дерека? — Стайлз удивленно приоткрывает рот и смотрит подозрительно, словно ища отличия не только в комнатной обстановке.  
— Да и ты не особо разговорчив, куда дел моего Стайлза? — Хейл недовольно хмурится, и вот теперь он вполне узнаваем.  
— Твоего? — вопрос звучит урывками, почти срываясь на писк.  
— Ты первый спалился, — Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, а у Стайлза глаза отказываются обращать внимание на что-либо, кроме напряженных мышц, — а вафли и цветы — это от Коры.  
— Поверить не могу, — шепчет Стайлз.  
— Господи, да что такого в вафлях и цветах?  
— Нет, поверить не могу, что ты вернулся. Именно сегодня и... — он переводит взгляд на тонкие, плотно сжатые губы, — именно в мою комнату.  
— Мне здесь больше некуда возвращаться, — прохладная ладонь, скользящая по щеке Стайлза, прямое доказательство сказанных слов. — Я в правильном месте.  
— А другой день ты не мог выбрать, чертов волчара? — легкий толчок в грудь заставляет Дерека отшатнуться назад, но это вызывает лишь улыбку, и не только у Хейла. — Как насчет того, чтобы приехать раньше или вообще не уезжать? Тут такое творится, Дерек, блядь, ты зря...  
— Не зря, — резкий ответ, который заставляет заткнуться.  
— Окей, — Стайлз начинает взволнованно притопывать ногой.

Что дальше? Каков алгоритм?

И он безумно рад, что Дерек разучился тупить. Один шаг к Стайлзу, одно движение руки, сминая в кулак горловину футболки, и одно фатальное прикосновение губами. Стилински выдыхает рвано, неуверенно отвечая на поцелуй, просто боясь разрушить эту нереальность. 

Так не бывает.   
Так должно быть, но не бывает.  
Так есть.

Дерек уверенно ведет в поцелуе, словно зная наверняка, как Стайлзу нравится этот волчий напор, и прижимается грудью, передавая нерастраченное тепло. Стилински трепетно оглаживает колючие щеки, вдыхает Дерека, дышит им, задыхается и позволяет буквально вылизывать свой рот, наплевав на все законы морали. Забыв о прочитанной валентинке, о том, что сегодня, вообще-то, праздник, и что отец в спальне готовится ко сну. Он растворяется в промежутке времени, который обязан растянуться на вечность, потому что Стайлз это заслужил — простое человеческое желание быть счастливым. 

Не исполнилось на Рождество, так хоть Валентин подсуетился. 

— Это еще не все подарки, — Дерек выдыхает ему в губы странную фразу, которая сейчас у Стайлза не укладывается в голове; он вытаскивает из кармана небольшую валентинку темно-красного цвета и отдает её в руки ошарашенного парня, тут же подталкивая его в сторону кровати. — Я надеюсь, ты не против, если мы будем разговаривать в горизонтальной позе?  
— Ты уедешь утром, — Стилински хочет спросить, но выходит утверждение. 

Они замирают посреди комнаты, пальцы Стайлза мусолят открытку, так и не прочитанную, а в голове, кажется, правильная догадка. Это интуиция, доверять ей — правильно. Стайлз так и делает.

— Прочти, — Дерек кивает на валентинку, — тогда всё станет ясно.

Стилински несколько раз моргает, делает глубокий вдох и подносит открытку к лучам лунного света, прищуриваясь, чтобы рассмотреть буквы:

"Недавно я понял, что настоящий дом — не тот, что с окнами и стенами. Если ты будешь рядом, то именно там и будет мой дом".

Хейл ступает по скрипучему деревянному полу и подходит близко, произнося теплым дыханием в ухо:

— Я дома. 

А Стайлз расслабляет пальцы, выпуская из рук валентинку и оставляя её лежать возле своих ног. Упирается лбом в подставленное плечо, смыкает руки за спиной Дерека и ощущает в груди два трепещущих крыла — так, наверное, весна внутри расцветает, пробуждая безнадежно-забытую влюбленность. Интуиция обманула Стайлза, но в этом нет и капли сожаления.

Одно лишь остаётся неизменным: Стилински по-прежнему ненавидит День Святого Валентина.

~  
Your arms will be my safety net,   
That's when I'm home.


	42. Стерек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Lab - Dying Just To Hold You

Dying just to hold you  
The wall comes down  
Your light shines out  
I’m trying not to show you  
I’m dying just to hold you

~

Затягивается сигаретным дымом, удерживая его в легких несколько пиздецки-долгих секунд. Хочет задохнуться им. Не получается. Жаль, что смерть для оборотня такая же серьезная задача, как и выживание для человека. Нужно стараться: впихивать в себя отраву с голубыми лепестками, нарываться на чужие заточенные когти, терпеть раз за разом (разбиваясь) невыносимую боль исцеления.

Физическая боль сейчас для Дерека гораздо желанней: её можно вытерпеть, прокусывая клыками губы до тонкой кровавой струи, стекающей по подбородку. 

От внутреннего эмоционального хаоса клыки не спасают. Эта боль выверенными ударами ебашит грудную клетку изнутри, выбивает из души остаточные силы. Эта боль пытается пробраться глубже (роет, роет, роет), хотя глубже некуда. Глубже только нора зверя, что тихо скулит, пока человеческая сущность проигрывает эмоциям с отрицательным счетом. 

Сколько там у нас уже? Минус 'дохуя'? Точно, волчара, верный подсчет. 

Выпускает дым изо рта, отбрасывает в сторону сигарету, проверяя полупустую пачку: черт, он слишком много курит. Хотя, кому какое дело до оборотня, у которого не выходит отравиться не то что сигаретами — даже увеличенная доза аконитовой настойки в коньяк играет против него. 

Справедливость тоже со знаком минус. 

— Дерек, мы ждем тебя, — Малия выглядывает в коридор, отодвигая входную дверь лофта, где они обсуждают план по спасению города от стаи химер.

Смотрит искоса (ненавидит), кивает в ответ и убирает пачку сигарет обратно в карман кожаной куртки.

Малия улыбается — она милая и вполне заслуживает счастья, — но голос внутри отравлено шепчет: "Не со Стайлзом".

"Мое. Не отдам. Пусть и не принадлежит".

Только никогда не скажет этого вслух, потому что Стилински наблюдает влюбленным взглядом за каждым её движением. За каждой её улыбкой, слушает каждое сказанное слово. 

Он такой 'ради тебя хоть в пропасть', что хочется выть. 

Он такой не из-за Дерека.

~

В лофте пусто. Дерек не будет сравнивать эту пустоту с той, что пускает корни под его кожей, потому что сравнение неуместно. В помещении хотя бы слышны капли воды из-под крана, где-то за стенкой скребется мышь, сквозь приоткрытое окно проникает прохладный октябрьский ветер. 

Он готов не закрывать окно лофта вечно, лишь бы выветрить из него запах Стайлза. 

Не-его-Стайлза.

Хуже всего, что сквозняк не способен выветрить Стилински из больной головы свихнувшегося волка. Только боль, только физическая. 

Только когти, впивающиеся в собственные ладони, пуская кровь. 

Дерек подходит к барной стойке, берет бумажное полотенце и вытирает багровые капли, наблюдая, как порезы вновь срастаются, даже не оставляя шрамов. Чертова регенерация. 

Громко втягивает воздух через нос, запрокидывает назад голову, закрывает глаза. Он забыл о Стайлзе на целых восемь секунд.

Восемь ебучих, счастливых секунд. Хейл не идиот, не мазохист, не влюбленная до одури девчонка, чтобы причинять себе насильно боль. Просто нервы перегорают, превращаясь в некое подобие пепла. Просто волк уже не знает, как 'не думать'.

~

— Привет, — Стайлз открывает дверь лофта; пустота продлилась меньше суток, — готов?

Умирать? Запросто. Возможно это выход.

— А где Малия? — интересуется непринужденно, вставая с дивана и стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на выпирающие ключицы, на шею, от которой, наверно, пахнет его любимым одеколоном. — Снова опаздывает?  
— Она поехала со Скоттом, а я пришел за тобой, — Стайлз нервно переминается с ноги на ногу, волнуясь перед предстоящей операцией и все еще негодуя, что ему определили столь незначительную роль: разложить вокруг ловушки ядовитые усыпляющие травы. — Твоя машина будет сильно заметна, помнишь? Так что ты едешь со мной.  
— Помню, — поджимает губы (хочет забыть).

Дерек подходит к нему, останавливаясь буквально в шаге, не сводит пристального взора с широко открытых карих глаз и молчит. Выжидает. Чувствует, как снова заостряются клыки, потому что концентрация Стайлза Стилински в голове начинает переваливать за допустимую отметку. Юноша тоже молчит, лишь быстро облизывает губы, словно намереваясь что-то сказать. Не говорит.

— Ты мне мешаешь, — сдержанно говорит Хейл, не отводя взгляда.  
— Мешаю что? — тихо.

Жить. Дышать. Испытывать счастье. Ты бьешь, ты с ней, ты любишь, издеваешься, твои насмешки, твоя кожа, губы, запах, твоя душа. 

Жить, сука, мешаешь, без боли.

— Вешалку загородил, — приподнимает брови, чтобы все видели того-самого-Дерека. — Отойдешь?

Желательно, шагов так на бесконечность.

— Конечно, да, прости... — Стайлз делает шаг в сторону, освобождая проход, и Хейл благодарно кивает, снимая с вешалки кожаную куртку. — Идем?   
— Надеюсь, ты не наделаешь глупостей, — короткое замечание Дерека перед тем, как пропустить его вперед себя.  
— Надеюсь, ты тоже, — неожиданный ответ.

Хейл смотрит ему в спину и не может гарантировать, что уже не совершил глупость, впустив этого мальчишку так глубоко — в нору зверя. 

~

Удар в грудную клетку не сбивает Дерека с ног; тот отшатывается назад, присаживаясь для очередной атаки. Химера оскаливает клыки, словно улыбается, но это ошибочный вывод — она пытается вцепиться своими клыками в плечо Дерека уже хрен знает в который раз.

Пока отбивается. Пока получается (не думать о Стайлзе).

Стая сражается: Скотт сворачивает шею одному из противников, затем протыкает когтями насквозь другого, Малия тоже рычит и принимает удары где-то за его спиной. Лиам и Айзек работают напару, слаженно и быстро. 

Стайлз должен стоять возле своего джипа и не высовывать нос, но запах человека становится насыщенней, отвлекая Дерека от важного занятия — навешивания пиздюлей вроде как главной химере в этой паршивой стайке. 

Ароматы страха и любопытства забивают нос, а еще там есть нотка отчаяния, Стайлз не может находиться в стороне, когда счет идет на минуты. Всем это известно. Все ждали, когда же Стайлз психанет и явится к ним с битой наперевес. Так и произошло, бинго!

Загвоздка в том, что ждали все, кроме Дерека. Это именно его идея: оставить Стилински подальше от места боя, подальше от убежища тех самых химер. Сделал дело — проваливай. Просто, господи, дай закончить дело, не отвлекаясь на тебя.

— Дерек! — выкрик из леса в тот самый момент, когда Хейл получает удар в живот: отвлекся, снова вспомнил, снова начал подыхать. — Дерек, твою мать!

А Дерек принимает удары. Почему? Потому что забывает. 

Вот так (еще, ну же, бей, бей, бей).

Возможно избавление безумно, но иного не дано. 

Возможно, это и не избавление вовсе, а слабая вера в то, что боль — причина для внимания. 'Его' внимания к 'его' боли.

— Скотт, Айзек, — окрикивает друзей, а те, расправившись с последними претендентами на смерть, подбегают к Дереку и оттаскивают хвостатую тварь. 

Щелчок, звук разрывающейся плоти, еще щелчок (наверно, шея), и химера падает замертво на усыпанную листвой почву.

Дерек тоже падает, принимая человеческий облик. Не замертво, но почти.

— Хэй, чувак, нет-нет-нет, даже не смей, — Стилински моментально подбегает, отбрасывая в сторону металлическую биту, и присаживается рядом, соприкасаясь коленями с его правым плечом. — Какого хрена здесь только что произошло? Ты запросто мог ей втащить.

Стайлз дотрагивается ладонью до окровавленной щеки Хейла, вытирая стекающую каплю из пореза. Дерек закрывает глаза, выдыхает, а затем кладет свою ладонь поверх его. Тело Стайлза дрожит, удары мальчишеского сердца слишком громкие для волчьего слуха.

Стайлз, в принципе, одно сплошное 'слишком' для Дерека Хейла.

— На нас смотрят, — шепотом говорит Стилински, как бы тем самым умоляя открыть глаза.   
— Уже похуй, — не шепотом, — мне пришлось почти умереть, лишь бы коснуться тебя.

Дерек открывает глаза — Стайлз неотрывно смотрит в их прозрачную зелень. Смотрит, но ладонь не убирает, поглаживая уголок губ большим пальцем. 

Внутри стремительно теплеет. Внутри рушатся стены, включается свет. Дерек долгое время старался не показывать ему, что умирает, а теперь не знает, что делать со своим желанием 'почти умереть', только чтобы держать его в своих объятиях. 

~

Малия не разговаривает с Дереком с момента той самой битвы. Она видела всё, что нужно было увидеть. Она знает всё, чтобы понять вложенный смысл. Со Стайлзом у них все хорошо (кажется), а Дерек второй день скитается из угла в угол, прямо как мышь, живущая в одной из этих стен.

Открылся. Стал слабым. Чувства нараспашку. 

Стук в дверь бьет наотмашь по барабанным перепонкам. Дерек подходит к двери, отодвигает ее и...

Получает охуенный удар в челюсть. С размаха, плотно сжатым кулаком.

— Почти умереть? — злобно проговаривает Стайлз, замахивается и снова ударяет; Дерек не сопротивляется (принимает, впитывает). Слизывает языком кровь с лопнувшей губы, чуть отшатываясь назад от третьего по счету удара. — Да ты совсем охуел, придурок?!

Орет. Стилински так громко орет, что хочется закрыть уши.

— Ты что творишь? — тихо говорит Стайлз, растирая ушибленный о стальную челюсть кулак. — Хочешь, чтобы я лег рядом?  
— Что? — замирает.   
— Рядом, Дерек, рядом. Я не дам тебе сдохнуть, неважно по каким причинам, — в голосе злость, как и в глазах. — Хочешь прикасаться? — Стайлз прищуривается, склоняет голову набок. — Прикасайся. Только, блять, живи.  
— Спасибо за одолжение, — комок обиды скручивается прямо поперек горла. — А теперь проваливай.

Стайлз не уходит, даже с места не двигается. Дерек окончательно вытирает кровь с незначительных ран на губе и скуле — кожа регенерировала, оставляя только упоминания недавних ударов, — а затем делает шаг вперед, но лишь для того, чтобы вытолкнуть Стилински нахрен из своего лофта. Может, если сильно постараться, то из головы тоже получится.

Но получает еще один удар, на этот раз не физический. Стайлз рывком подается вперед, обхватывает ладонями его лицо, ц е л у е т. 

Оба замирают, секунды на две, при этом все еще наблюдая друг за другом; Стилински закрывает глаза первым, проводит языком по сомкнутым губам и углубляет поцелуй. Дерек не сопротивляется, изучает руками — медленно, осторожно, — притягивает ближе, чувствует ответные эмоции, замешанные не только на страсти. Получает дозу, словно наркоман. 

Стилински-зависим. 

— Никогда. Не смей, — сбивчиво проговаривает Стайлз, отстраняясь. Он не договаривает свою мысль, но для Дерека это не имеет смысла. 

И уходит так же быстро, как и появился здесь. Уходит, оставляя Дерека с новой дырой, сквозной.

Интересно, как выживать с фантомным пулевым в виске?

~

Малия по-прежнему рядом с ним, старается не обращать внимания на Дерека, сидящего в соседнем кресле. Стайлз по-прежнему держит ее за руку, улыбается, смотрит (но влюбленно ли?). 

Он такой 'ради тебя хоть в пропасть', что хочется выть. 

Только на сей раз не понять, он такой из-за Дерека?


	43. Стерек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Fimm – Afraid (The Way We Love)

У каждого волка должен быть талисман, думает Стайлз, когда открывает дверь лофта. У каждого волка должен быть хранитель, особенно, когда волк теряет свою тропу. Стайлз не называет себя этими громкими словами, но верит, что все делает не зря. Верит, что все делает правильно.

Вытащить узника, что застрял в самом себе — важная цель.  
Сломать капкан, что удерживает Дерека в заключении — задача из цикла "Миссия невыполнима". Но Стайлз старается. Пробует, пробивает, стучится, даже когда не открывают. Ежедневно приходит и дарит частичку себя, даже когда не просят.

Стайлз идет напролом, потому что Дерек достоин жить, а не притворяться живым. Бросает рюкзак на пол, неуклюже снимает кроссовки и проходит внутрь помещения. 

— Привет, — плюхается на диван, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Что у нас по плану сегодня? WarCraft? Sims? Или ты созрел для Марио? 

Хейл читает книгу, сидя в кресле возле панорамного окна, изредка одаривая Стайлза пренебрежительным взглядом. Похуй, что выламывает. Что прогибается хребет под натиском серо-зеленых глаз. Стилински тонет в волне привычного смущения, почесывает затылок, прикусывает нижнюю губу, следом зализывая языком алый след. 

— Если хочешь, я могу сварить кофе? — Стилински не обращает внимания на искусно приподнятую бровь, подрывается, спешит на кухню, которая не имеет право так называться, и открывает ящички антресолей. — Блядь, ты чем вообще питаешься, чувак? Вялеными зайцами? У тебя ведь и кофе... о, ну хоть кофе есть, окей, а крупа? Макароны? Химозный картофель, в конце-то концов? Ну ты пиздец, Дерек, так и с голоду подохнуть недолго.

Стайлз определенно не согласен с тем, что душная коморка — идеальное захоронение. И кости в тепле, и мемориальных плит не надо. С Дереком, в принципе, вопрос согласия — сложная штука, ибо для этого нужно поставить галочку напротив пункта "понимание". А у Стилински в этом смысле чистый лист: небольшой список в голове, не отмеченный чернилами ни по одному параграфу. 

Ответная улыбка — проиграно.  
Пригласительный в душу — не выдано.  
Попытка спасти — обнуление.

Открывает новый параграф, новый день, новую попытку. Вот уже сегодня.

Старается не показывать, что невидимые удары ответного молчания безжалостно херачат по затылку, но Стилински крепко стоит на ногах. Улыбается. 

Попытка самовнушения — проёбано.

— В холодильнике есть молоко, — Дерек подает голос, да так неожиданно, что Стайлз даже вздрагивает и оборачивается, — а еще кукурузные хлопья.  
— Ты не котенок, Хейл, чтобы питаться молоком и сухим кормом, — продолжает шариться в ящичках, чтобы отыскать турку; находит, ставит на огонь газовой плиты и засыпает кофейный порошок, разбавляя водой. — Что едят волчары на завтрак, обед и ужин?  
— Доёбистых подростков? — язвит Дерек, вызывая у Стайлза усмешку.   
— Окей, засчитано.

Когда Стайлз приносит чашку со смертельно-крепким кофе, Дерек втягивает ноздрями жженый аромат, на секунду прикрывая глаза. Не прогоняет, не посылает, забирает напиток, бросив один единственный взгляд, который вряд ли можно назвать благодарным.

Он усаживается на привычное место — середина дивана, где уже виднеется вмятина от частых встреч с задницей Стайлза, — и включает по кабельному новый сезон "Ходячих мертвецов". В этой серии убивают симпатичного азиата, выжирая его кишки, а Стайлз смотрит на весь этот процесс с легкой ухмылкой, и дело не в том, что его прёт от увиденного, просто Дерек спрашивает спустя несколько минут:

— А пожрать у тебя есть в рюкзаке? 

* 

Отец на повышении квалификации в соседней Аризоне, в сумке сменное белье и зубная щетка. Стайлз приходит в лофт следующим вечером, как обычно не предупредив перед визитом, и застает Дерека в душе. Он знает, что его услышали, знает, что его не ждали, как и прежние девять раз; Стайлз уверен, что его выставят за дверь, но тем не менее раскладывает на барной стойке контейнеры с горячей едой — рис, тефтели, маринованная спаржевая фасоль. И бутылочка пива для себя, чтобы распить в припаркованном неподалеку джипе, если вдруг отошлют ко всем хуям.

Дерек вытирает кристаллы капель с волос, проходит мимо, открывает дверцу шкафчика. Громко вздыхает, когда бросает чистое постельное белье на раскладное кресло. Стайлз пытается скрыть внутреннюю дрожь, которая мелкими крупицами выступает на коже. Не уверен, что получается.

Между ними в этот раз не проскальзывает и слова. Простынь пахнет морским бризом, думает Стайлз, укладываясь спать. Дерек ложится на диване в углу лофта. Контейнеры с едой пустые, хоть и не услышана благодарность — это она и есть. 

Странно, разве люди могут чувствовать чужую боль? Могут, если точно знают, что она неизбежна. Кора уехала, дядюшка следом, семья мертва, Эрика, Бойд… 

Всякая боль имеет причину. Всякое заточение, пусть даже внутри себя, имеет смысл. И Стайлз до влажных ресниц хочет говорить Дереку, что у него все хорошо, даже если это не так. Хочет быть частью, составляющей, пазлом, подходящим по узору. Стайлз хочет показать, что наказывать себя одиночеством за совершенные ошибки — не выход. Он будет приходить на его территорию, будет пропитывать пыльный лофт своим запахом, будет оберегать. Как хранитель, только без крыльев. Стайлз будет для Дерека лучом янтарного проблеска сквозь закрытую шторку. Пусть и шагов придется сделать гораздо больше, чем от одной звезды к другой. Главное — начать шагать.

* 

Сделать новый шаг до соседней звезды — выполнено.  
Улыбнуться на радостный смех, когда проигрываешь волку — галочка. 

Дерек разбивает к чертям его игрока в Текен, теряет хмурое лицо где-то за гримасой счастливого человека, и тут же берет себя в руки, когда ловит на себе полный обожания взгляд. Стайлз, в принципе, удивлен тому, что Хейл согласился с ним сыграть, а не наблюдать со стороны, перелистывая вкусно пахнущие страницы новой книги. 

Тишина между ними нарушена. Стилински ощущает себя гребаным героем, потому что это улыбка, понимаете? Улыбка Дерека, черт возьми. Была бы возможность и смелость — Стайлз провел бы большим пальцем по его нижней губе, словно впечатывая в кожу этот изгиб. 

Звук смеха он сразу же записывает на внутренний жесткий диск, чтобы прокручивать в голове. 

— Прости, — Хейл немного смущается, разминает шею.  
— За что?.. — удивленный вопрос.  
— Не знаю, — Господи милосердный, это ведь новая улыбка на его лице. Красивая.

Приходится закусить губу, чтобы не пиздануть какую-нибудь жутко романтичную хрень, испортив такой хрустально-нежный момент. И взволнованно отвести в сторону взгляд, начиная новый бой, краем глаза замечая, что Дерек все еще смотрит. 

Молчаливая благодарность за поддержку — получено.

Не все волки любят одиночество, просто считая это наказанием.

*

Ходит слух, что Джексон, который заворачивает свои мудаческие кости в лондонский туман, присоединился к большой стае. У него новый альфа, хорошая жизнь, и пусть Дерек никогда не показывал своего отношения к обращенному им волку — этот слух добавляет копоти на опалённую кожу. Стайлз видит это каждый раз, когда Хейл пролистывает мейл, открывая очередное письмо от Айзека. Кажется, что жизнь небезразличного ему человека сейчас находится на открытой ладони, и внезапно возникает вопрос: почему?

Почему не прогоняет?.. Пусть и ведет себя бесстрастно.   
Почему Стайлз четко ощущает чужую боль, не являясь волком?

Как сейчас, когда наблюдает за движением мышки, открывающей новое письмо от Айзека. Наверно, это единственное, что позволяет Дереку держаться — знание, что волчонок жив. Стилински старается не подглядывать, но они сидят рядом, потому что только закончили смотреть прямую трансляцию игры «Метс», за окном уже полночь, а уходить домой нет смысла. Да и не хочет он, как и вчера. И позавчера. 

Стайлза не прогоняют — он не уходит.

Выражение лица Дерека можно разложить на составляющие: напряжение, разочарование, обида, злость. В письме сказано, что Айзек принял предложение той же стаи, когда решил, что Лондонское образование — окно в жизнь. 

— Эра Альтрона? — вынимает флэшку из кармана, по-хозяйски закрывая крышку ноутбука. — Тебе понравится, даю слово, — дополняет шепотом.

Хейл пожимает плечами, а Стайлз принимает это за согласие.

Прикосновение кончиками пальцев к бедру — пройдено.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказано в сонном бреду.

Невзначай уснуть на плече Дерека — выполнено.  
Проснуться утром и понять, что твоя голова на его коленях — охуительно.

*

Солнечные лучи ломаются, проникая сквозь окно в лофт, нахально вырывая из сна. Громкий хруст, словно вдребезги сломанное стекло, ударяет по ушам, и Стайлз быстро подскакивает с раскладного кресла, спеша на шум. На нем растянутая домашняя футболка с наклейкой супермена, — он себя и правда ощущает таковым, спасая Дерека, не давая стать узником собственных мыслей, — и серые спортивные штаны. На Дереке, что стоит посреди кухни, боксеры и кровь, что стекает по разрезанным ладоням. 

Стайлз замирает. 

— Ты что? — спрашивает наугад, но видит осколки прозрачного стеклянного стакана, рассыпанные возле ног Дерека, и все понимает; на барной стойке ноутбук и открытое электронное письмо, а у Стайлза дерьмовое предчувствие. — Айзек? Джексон? Не молчи.  
— Кора, — сердце, кажется, тоже замирает. — Пишет, что едет на обучение в Лондон.  
— Она не поступит так, — Стилински подходит к нему со спины и молча, не испытывая страха, обнимает Дерека за талию, дышит между лопаток. — Она твоя сестра. Я в ней уверен.

Хейл в его объятиях напряжен каждой мышцей своего тела, делает редкие вдохи, но не отталкивает. Просто опирается заживающими ладонями на барную стойку, марая кровью каменную столешницу, и опускает голову. Стайлз не расцепляет рук, тихо шепча, что всё будет хорошо, что он рядом, что не нужно закрываться. Ни от него, ни от мира. 

Просто живи, идиот, просто ради меня. Хотя бы ради меня. 

Не замыкайся, смотри в окно и радуйся рассветам, ты мне нужен, Господи, как же ты мне нужен.

— Спасибо, — слышит тихую благодарность от Дерека.  
— За что? — теплым воздухом в спину.  
— За то, что нужен.

Сказать вслух свои сокровенные мысли — потрачено.  
Получить на них ответ — смертельно.

— За любовь не благодарят.

Его ладонь поверх твоей — бесценно.

~

I'll be keeping you safe  
When you're cold and alone  
Until you come out and play


	44. Стерек

Ты понимаешь, что где-то крупно проебался, когда видишь перед собой бутылку коньяка и горсть снотворного. Где-то твоя рука дрогнула и вместо ровной линии начертила рваную диагональ. Чистый лист с идеальной прямой теперь замаран иссиня-черными кляксами — они грязными пятнами окружают твою когда-то нормальную жизнь. Теперь это просто существование. Грань безумия. Грань прыжка и невозврата. Грань несостыковок прошлого и настоящего.

Никто не виноват, так случается порой, когда один слой плиты находит на другой, создавая дрожь. Поверхность идёт волнами, провоцирует катаклизмы и всеобщую панику. Вот и у тебя сознание сотрясается, вызывая постоянную тошноту и приступы страха. Сначала ты думаешь, что всему виной таблетки, прописанные врачом еще со времен детства, а на самом деле твой диагноз не СДВГ. 

Хейл. Твой ёбаный диагноз — Дерек Хейл.

А в анамнезе: пересечение взглядов, вечный мозготрах и парочка прикладываний о стену. Ничего серьезного, просто стандартное общение Дерека почти со всей стаей. Но ты в этой стае боком и без контракта. Можешь уйти в любой момент. Не уходишь.

Можешь взять в ладонь эту отраву и отвинтить крышку дорогого отцовского бухла. Не берешь. Не открываешь. Чего-то ждешь: может, знак свыше, а может смелость или последнюю стадию посыла нахуй всех своих проблем. Может, ждешь Дерека, который откроет дверь твоей спальни, уебет по роже за тупость, а потом сольет в унитаз и таблетки, и коньяк, и твою гордость.

Сам не знаешь, что тормозит тебя в этой грандиозной, нахрен, задумке, где есть только две переменные — синтетика и хмель, — но отсутствует логика. Потому что, взгляни на это без пелены, чего ты добьешься? Инфаркта отца, слез Скотта и сухие фразы: "Придурок", "Слабак", "Это его выбор". Все фразы скажет Дерек. Стая будет молчать, согласно кивая. Ну, наверное, кроме Айзека — он точно поймет, каково это. Он знает, что быть под гнётом кого-либо вообще не в кайф. Даже если это ты сам. 

Только ты не хочешь внимания к себе. Не хочешь быть понятым или замеченным, нет, ты хочешь тишины. 

Им плевать. Всем плевать, кроме избранных, что творится в твоей голове. Срать они хотели, что ты сломан, что Дерек гнилыми помоями растекается в крови, губя, убивая медленно, но целенаправленно. Ты не хочешь умирать, по крайней мере, точно не от моральной боли. Лучше уж от реальной. От белой пены изо рта и химических соединений, не совместимых с жизнью. 

Лучше вообще не умирать, конечно, но что делать с гребаным Дереком, который слишком рядом, чтобы не обращать внимания, и слишком внутри, чтобы оставаться снаружи? Что делать с банальностью, которая раньше казалась бы смешной? Тебя не любят, хах, Боже, какая предсказуемость. Тебя не любит Дерек Хейл, упс, какая неожиданная новость. 

Ты с ума сошел, чувак, как тебе такой расклад? Ты по уши в дерьме, и у этого дерьма нет имени, просто ты не умеешь выбирать нормальных людей в список обожания. Лидия — провал. Дерек — провал, возведенный в бесконечную степень. Есть такая? Теперь будет. 

— Стайлз, — доносится голос отца с первого этажа. 

Ты сметаешь со стола таблетки, выбрасывая в приоткрытое окно, и прячешь бутылку с выпивкой в один из шкафчиков комода. Раньше ты боялся, что шериф найдет там порно-журналы с мужиками, а теперь мечтаешь, чтобы нашел их, вместо коньяка. Так будет гораздо больше вопросов, потому что про мужиков Джон спросить не рискнет — это будет безымянный вопрос, который навечно повиснет между ними. 

— Уже иду, — кричишь, стараясь не срывать голос на высокие ноты.

Спускаешься, показываешь напускную радость и молчишь, что пять минут назад думал о самоубийстве, потому что заебался смотреть, как Дерек комфортит Брейден у себя в лофте: обнимания, поцелуи, вечерний секс остается за кадром, но ты не дурак. А еще ты видел использованный презерватив в мусорном ведре вчера, когда выбрасывал фантики из-под конфет. 

Тогда-то и загорелась лампочка в голове — щёлк, и ты пиздишь из сейфа отца коньяк, а из аптечки тащишь сильное снотворное. Всему есть предел. Всему есть цена, даже безответной любви, которая сваливается на твои плечи неподъемным грузом. Ты к этому не был готов изначально, не готов и сейчас. 

И это нормально. 

Любить Дерека — нормально. Не получать в ответ — нормально. Больно, но всё же. Хотеть забыться и решить проблему радикально, наверное, ошибочно. Но попробуй объяснить это своему сердцу? В любом случае, ты отчасти рад приходу отца, потому что хер знает, как поступил бы, оставшись в одиночестве еще минут на десять. 

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает шериф, потому что это уже привычка. 

Он снимает форменную куртку, а взгляд пристальный, знающий, расщепляющий. Ты не хочешь врать отцу, но врешь — тоже привычка.

— Не могу вспомнить день, когда чувствовал себя лучше, — улыбаешься, рожа буквально трещит от наигранной мимики, но твои маски всегда безупречны. — Сварить тебе кофе?

Джон кивает, отпуская тебя за обещанным напитком, а ты молишься на самого себя за прекрасную игру на публику. Тебе бы в актеры. Или в психушку.

Тебе бы лекарство, которое подействует, но твой диагноз, кажется, неизлечим. Или сыщик из тебя хуёвый, как знать. 

***

День проходит в привычном ритме: просмотр бейсбольного матча с отцом, немного разговоров на тему школы и новых нераскрытых дел, о которых тебе, естественно, толком ничего не говорят. Ты прощаешься с шерифом, толкая речь, как сильно устал и соскучился по свежим простыням, и поднимаешься к себе в комнату. Останавливаешься возле двери, потому что сквозь щель твои ноги обдувает морозный ветер: на улице всего десять градусов, чему тут удивляться? А тому, что ты уверен на сто процентов — окно должно быть закрыто. Выбросил таблетки, опустил раму, всё по плану. 

Сквозняк по оголенным стопам в этот план не входит.

Осторожно открываешь дверь, наученный опытом, и замираешь в проёме. В комнате пусто. Так пусто, что тишина звенит, отзываясь у тебя в ушах. 

Звон становится громче, потому что ты видишь на своем столе горсть выкинутых недавно таблеток, только они измолоты в белую пыль и сейчас потихоньку раздуваются легким ветром. 

Ты понимаешь это послание. Ты срываешься с места и открываешь шкафчик комода, но бутылки нет. Есть только следы когтей рядом с отравленным порошком. 

И закусанная до крови щека.


	45. Стерек

Дерек не зовет Стайлза с собой.

За его спиной простирается голая пустыня, солнце раскаленными лучами ударяет между лопаток, а горячий воздух забивает глотку, перемешиваясь с пылью. Мотоцикл издает хрипловатый гул, расчерчивая колесами нагретый асфальт, и на душе спокойно. Так же спокойно, как и в моменты прошлого с живой семьей, полноценной стаей.

Уехать из Бикон Хиллз — отличная идея. Осмысленная, до мельчайших деталей взвешенная.

Дерек не зовет Стайлза с собой. 

Стайлз едет сам.

*

Они не разговаривают о прошлом. 

Стилински улыбается, когда передает кружку пива, купленного за свой счет, в испачканные мазутом руки. Остановка по непредвиденным причинам: нужен ремонт и передышка, ведь за последние четыре дня в качестве ночлега лишь куртка на песке и рука под головой. Тяжело уезжать без багажа, но что сделано, то сделано. Обратного пути точно нет. Как и нет сомнений в правильности выбора. 

Стайлз легонько ударяет Дерека кулаком в плечо, делая глоток холодного пива, и подмигивает, убеждая, что тот никогда не останется один.

Они не разговаривают о прошлом.

Без слов сказано достаточно.

*

Дерек не говорит Стайлзу, что любит его.

Он смотрит на голую спину, на выпирающие лопатки, на мелкие родинки, и понимает главную вещь — стая может состоять из двух человек. Стилински умывается в ванной комнате, где нет дверей, потому что в этой дыре и номеров-то нормальных не сыщешь, поэтому Хейл пристально смотрит на белоснежную кожу, чуть сгорбленный хребет, пока есть на то возможность. Впитывает. Поглощает. Запоминает. 

Следующая остановка по плану только через трое суток, а где они будут ночевать до этого — вопрос. Отвечать на него нет смысла, потому что неважно: на улице или в мотеле. Важно, что вместе.

Дерек не говорит, что любит его.

Стилински не говорит, что это взаимно.

*

Они оба знают: Дерек — потому что оборотень, а Стайлз — потому что Стайлз.


	46. Джексон/Стайлз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaleo – Way Down We Go

— Почему?.. — взгляд у Джексона растерянный, словно он только что увидел незнакомого человека, признавшегося ему в любви.

Хотя человек, стоящий напротив, знаком до малейших деталей, и он не признается Джексону в любви — он его бросает.

Стайлз делает это непринужденно, без нот сочувствия в голосе или сожаления. Просто говорит Уиттмору, что им нужно расстаться.

— Почему я бросаю тебя или почему не сделал этого сразу? — Стилински подрагивает от ветра, на нем только рубашка и немного алкоголя вперемешку с пуншем. — Я думал, что ты умнее, Джекс, сам догадаешься.   
— Всё ведь нормально было, — теперь Уиттмор начинает злиться, но не на Стайлза, а на свою беспомощность.

Он хочет снять диоровский пиджак и накинуть его на плечи своего (бывшего, да, пять минут как бывшего) парня. Но не может. Стилински слишком зол, только причина Джексону до сих пор неизвестна. Всё действительно было хорошо до этого гребаного осеннего бала. 

— Ты что, правда ничего не замечаешь за своей спиной? — Стайлз прищуривается, быстро облизывает свои блядские губы, которые Джексон целовал меньше двух часов назад, и оглядывается по сторонам, рассматривая пустое поле для лакросса. — Над нами смеются, чувак, надо мной смеются, потому что считают разменной монетой после Лидии, и Дэнни, и еще кучи баб или парней. Теперь до тебя дошло?  
— Тебя кто-то обидел? — а вот сейчас злость Джексона совершенно иная: кислая, отравленная. — Что тебе сказали? Они здесь, в зале?

Уиттмор срывается с места, направляясь к школе и сжимая кулаки, да так сильно, что чувствуются короткие ногти, впивающиеся в кожу. Стайлз его останавливает: протягивает руку и хватает за предплечье, одним лишь прикосновением выбивая дух, уменьшая градус ярости с максимума до нуля. Но увеличивая концентрацию боли в груди.

— Ты рехнулся? Половине школы решил морду набить? — Стилински усмехается, оскалом показывая свое отношение ко всей ситуации — ему плевать. Уже плевать, а может и давно. — Пойми ты, наконец, кто именно во всем виноват. 

Стайлз убирает руку — Джексон прослеживает движение, как спусковой крючок перед выстрелом. Прямо в лоб, между глаз, навылет. Больше ничего не связывает, а виноват, конечно же, он. Кто же еще, если статус мудака в школе Бикон Хиллз неизменно принадлежит Уиттмору? 

Но Джексон любит. 

Не себя — Стайлза. 

Любит до икоты, до тихого "Уходи", когда его бросают на осеннем балу, до мокрой щеки от соленого дождя, хотя небо чистое и усыпано звездами. Джексон любит Стайлза, только, наверное, недостаточно хорошо. На школьников ему совершенно насрать, главное, чтобы до Стайлза дошло — Джексон готов сдохнуть ради него. 

*

Первый день — самый тяжелый. Взгляд пространственный, опустошенный, сердце, кажется, и вовсе не бьется. Это всего лишь утро после бала. Пальцы не дрожат, губы пересохли от легкого похмелья, пульс ровный, но ребра с изнаночной стороны изношены от постоянных ударов. Бесы внутри ебашат по наковальням, громко и со смехом, будто пытаясь свести с ума. Джексон помешан на Стайлзе ровно шесть недель, почему же не сумел донести правильно свои чувства? Потому что считал, что всё делает верно: подмигивания, два свидания в дорогом ресторане, катание на Порше и разделенный ланч в перерыве между уроками. Так он делал со всеми...

Блядь. 

— Кретин, — говорит сам себе и ударяется затылком о входную дверь, когда застегивает кожаную куртку, — какой же кретин. 

Он приезжает к школе задолго до начала уроков, чтобы подловить Стилински на парковке, но джипа там нет. И через полчаса не появляется тоже. И через час. 

Стайлз впервые опаздывает на занятия, приезжая к третьему уроку: глаза опухшие, мятая футболка под распахнутой толстовкой, взгляд скользит по отполированной машине, минуя Джексона. Он выпрыгивает из кабины, приземляясь в лужу после утреннего ливня, и матерится громко, не стесняясь прохожих. Джексон подыхает, но тихо. Крепче сжимает руль, смыкает челюсть почти до хруста, отворачивается. 

Они не здороваются, как раньше. Они вообще не разговаривают, даже пересекаясь в очереди кафетерия. Они словно не знают друг друга, но зато все ученики знают о том, что произошло.

Оказывается, это больно — когда тебя бросают. Особенно если тебя бросает Стайлз.

*

Четвертый день такой же паршивый, как и первый, второй или третий. Не разговаривать со Стилински очень сложно, хотя болтливостью Джексон никогда не отличался. Просто хочет услышать его голос. В некоторые минуты слабости Уиттмор пытается перехватить Стайлза в раздевалке перед тренировкой, но лишь хлопает дверцей шкафчика, привлекая к себе лишнее внимание, и уходит на поле, так и не сказав, насколько ему хреново без-не-го. 

Насколько хреново быть одному, когда даже при живых родителях чувствуешь себя сиротой. 

Минут слабости становится всё больше, потому что горечь внутри превышает норму, затапливая горло, перекрывая кислород. Стилински сейчас в мужском туалете, а в коридоре тишина — урок в самом разгаре, как и желание Джексона просто поговорить. 

Скажет: "Привет".  
Услышит: "Проваливай".

И кивнет на прощание. Отличный план.

*

Стилински упирается ладонями в раковину, с носа капает кристально-чистая вода, глаза закрыты и ровное дыхание. Джексон тихо прикрывает за собой дверь, убеждается, что они одни, всего лишь пробежав взглядом по открытым кабинкам, и прячет руки в карманы джинсов. 

Сгорбленная спина натягивает футболку, облегая лопатки, а Уиттмор помнит, как прикасался к ним, согревая, поглаживая. Воспоминания фантомно ломают на ошметки и словно подталкивают сзади, заставляя Джексона сделать шаг навстречу. 

Стайлз вздрагивает от звука подошвы по сколотому кафелю.

Джексон останавливается за его спиной, смотрит на свое отражение, а потом упирается ладонями рядом с руками Стайлза, прижимаясь близко-близко, почти вплавляясь. Проводит кончиком носа вверх от шейных позвонков к макушке, вдыхая привычный аромат освежающего шампуня, и через секунду ощущает тепло на своих пальцах. Стилински накрывает его ладони своими, подрагивает, но не двигается с места, не отталкивает, словно позволяя насладиться. 

В последний раз. 

— А теперь проваливай, — шепот, ударяющий кулаком под дых.

Держит удар.

— Джексон, всё кончено, смирись, — новый скачок сердца.

Держит. Снова и снова. Держит, защищается, без панциря. Пусть бьет дальше. Заслужил.

— Я скучаю, — отвечает и целует сбоку, в шею. Стилински выдыхает. — Черт, я так скучаю по тебе.

Никаких ответных ударов, просто факт.

— Проваливай... — неуверенно.  
— Нет, — он резко отстраняется, хватает Стайлза за плечо и поворачивает к себе: его глаза влажные, покрасневшие, губы сомкнуты в тонкую линию. — Позволь мне всё исправить.  
— Полный бред, Джекс, у нас изначально ничего бы не вышло, — Стилински отрицательно качает головой.  
— Тебе ведь тоже хреново, — Уиттмор подается вперед, дышит ему в губы и пытается не захлебнуться от эмоций, пока коньячные глаза намеренно выедают душу. — Дай мне шанс.  
— И с чего же ты начнешь, если я соглашусь? — он всё еще упирается ладонями в раковину, которая вот-вот может сорваться с петель, как и Джексон.  
— Скажу, что влюблен в тебя, — уже сорвался. 

Затаенное дыхание Стайлза сшибает границы, и Уиттмор сокращает расстояние между губами до непозволительного минимума. Он целует его медленно, упоённо, с таким удовольствием, с которым никогда прежде не целовал. Ощущение, словно перед тобой открыли Райские ворота после того, как недавно сослали в Ад. Словно тебя недавно крутили на вертеле, пытаясь поджарить заживо, а сейчас свежий ветер, трава и аромат победы.

Джексон удерживает лицо Стайлза в своих ладонях, поглаживает скулы большими пальцами, и не намерен останавливаться. Тонет так глубоко, как позволяют. Целует так же упорно, как и отвечают. 

Кажется, между ними это впервые — так страстно, насыщенно. 

— Я вроде как тоже люблю тебя, — говорит Стилински, смущенно улыбаясь, — неужели до тебя дошло?

И взаимно.


	47. Стерек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy Epic – Hopeless

Стайлз, не отрываясь, смотрит, как Лидия Мартин кружит в первом танце на собственной свадьбе. Её платье, цвета слоновой кости, как сказала Кира, струится волнами к полу, кружево обрамляет худые плечи, обручальное кольцо блистает ограненным камнем на безымянном пальце. Кто бы знал, что возвращение Джексона Уиттмора ознаменуется таким финалом. 

Никто не знал. Даже Стайлз. 

А еще Стайлз не знал, что после победы над химерами, следом за Джексоном вернется Дерек. Просто, блядь, так вовремя. Что-то вроде: "Привет, ваш пиздец уже исчерпан? Тогда я пришел к вам".

Стайлз улыбается, представляя Дерека с распростертыми объятиями, и мажет взглядом по широкой спине, обтянутой хлопковой тканью. Дерек совсем не изменился. Зато изменился Стайлз: стал взрослее, собраннее, за его плечами есть и смерть, и спасение, и раскаяние. За плечами Стайлза теперь столько опыта, что даже Питер нервно курит в сторонке. Он, кстати, не вернулся, в отличие от племянника. 

— Ты можешь поверить в то, что они, наконец, поженились? — спрашивает Скотт, подойдя к Стайлзу с бокалом шампанского: оно не опьяняет, просто так, для вкуса.   
— После всего, через что ей пришлось пройти, я даже рад, что это Джексон, — Стайлз тихо благодарит судьбу, что это не Джордан, потому что к Джексону ревновать он уже привык, даже мимо сердца пропускает чувства, если честно. — Главное, чтобы Уиттмор снова никуда не свалил, иначе он отправится следом за Тео. 

Недолгая тишина повисает между ними, лишь медленная музыка растворяет в воздухе свои ноты. Скотт прекрасно понимает, о чем идет речь, а Стайлзу совершенно похуй — он смотрит на Дерека, который смотрит на него в ответ. Пристально, не отрывая взгляда, словно изучая заново. Стайлз не против.

— Возьму еще немного шампанского, — выдыхает Скотт, видимо, заметив главную тему сегодняшнего вечера, — а ты не наделай глупостей.  
— Что? Ты о чем? — но друг уже тактично успевает смыться.

Хрен поймешь этих оборотней. Вечно они несут всякую чушь.

*** 

Стайлз переминается с ноги на ногу, ожидая очередь в туалет. Как так случилось, что все уборные в особняке Уиттморов оказываются заняты, Стайлз понятия не имеет. Неужели всем одновременно приспичило поссать? Господи, кто придумал законы подлости?

— За домом есть кусты, — раздается смешок за спиной, — советую крайний справа.  
— Да ты прикалываешься надо мной? — прыскает Стайлз и чувствует, как от подступающего смеха желание намочить штаны становится еще сильнее. — Сука ты, Дерек, ну какая же ты сука.

Сдерживает улыбку, но тщетно. Стайлз начинает смеяться, держась одной рукой за стену, а второй за живот, но в мыслях только одно предложение: "Хочу в туалет и Дерека Хейла". От этого становится еще смешнее.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — неожиданно выдает Дерек и кладет ладонь на плечо Стайлза, — рад, что ты здесь.  
— Черт, Хейл, пожалуйста, давай не сейчас, окей? — он хмурится, перебарывая желание обнять этого придурка, который снова очень, блядь, вовремя подошел со своими признаниями. — Просто, если ты не хочешь, чтобы мои слова прозвучали неискренне, дай мне сначала поссать.

Дверца туалета открывается, выпуская на свет Божий всё того же Скотта МакКолла, а Стайлз пулей залетает на его место, ощущая самое прекрасное облегчение, какое только возможно. Приезд Дерека он ставит следующим в список. 

И когда выходит из уборной спустя несколько минут, то видит Дерека на прежнем месте. Без Скотта. С довольной улыбкой на лице, словно может читать чужие мысли. Стайлз недоверчиво прищуривается, облизывает губы и не знает, чего ожидать дальше. 

А дальше маленький нокаут прямо в солнечное сплетение:

— Надеюсь, ты свободен? — вопрос звучит с подвохом, поэтому Стайлз для верности прокашливается.  
— В каком смысле? — уточнить будет не лишним.  
— Во всех, — хищный оскал Дерека приятным теплом проникает под ребра, — и в личном, и после свадьбы.  
— И зачем тебе это знать? — Стайлз, кажется, начинает просекать эту игру.  
— Хочу пригласить на свидание.

Дерек опирается спиной на стену, коридор слишком узкий, чтобы оставаться далеко друг от друга, но Стайлз и не хочет сбегать или отдаляться. Он хочет поверить, что всё это реально.

— Я скучал, — Дерек в двух словах добивает сквозным в висок.  
— Я тоже, — не стесняясь, Стайлз выпускает ответную пулю.

Свадьба Лидии Мартин сначала казалась пыткой. Потом появился Дерек, и гештальт закрылся. А сейчас открывается новая история, у которой, определенно, будет такой же счастливый конец.


	48. Стерек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana Pestle – Need

"давай, до свидания... здорово посидели...   
увидимся в среду ~какой-нибудь там недели~   
звони... я на привязи...   
тьфу ты, на связи!   
...ччерт"

~

Дерек отпускает без лишних слов: улыбается, целует, мажет большим пальцем по скуле — этот жест получается самым болезненным в их прощании. 

Говорит:

— Два дня в следующем месяце, да?

Стайлз кивает, а Дерек вкладывает в эти два дня весь смысл своего существования. Колледж будет отнимать много времени, ведь Беркли находится в другом городе, пусть даже штат остается тот же. Другой — значит, разделяющий милями. Дереку понадобилось два дня, чтобы смириться с их новой судьбой, а теперь это же количество будет определять их новое будущее. 

У Дерека нет выбора. Он будет ждать.

— Мне уже пора, я позвоню тебе, как доберусь до места, — Стайлз храбрится, всячески стараясь держать себя в руках. — Ты только береги себя, о'кей?  
— Договорились.

Автобус отъезжает, оставляя позади колес грязные клубы пыли. Дерек смотрит ему вслед и пытается запомнить наполненный слезами взгляд — Стайлз пытался быть храбрым, но оконное стекло словно отрезало все нити, позволяя выпустить эмоции наружу. 

У Дерека нет выбора — у него есть два дня в следующем месяце.

*

Стайлз звонит по вечерам, рассказывает про новых знакомых, интересные предметы и шумные вечеринки в кампусе. Радуется своим успехам на тестах, пророчит себе университетскую премию и восторженно лепечет, что дни отщелкиваются, как ореховая скорлупа.

Дерек слушает. Всегда слушает до конца, не перебивая, улыбается и крепче прижимает телефонную трубку к уху. 

— Не напивайся там вусмерть, ладно? — словно подшучивая говорит Дерек, но смысла в этих словах так много, что становится тошно.

Стайлз смеется, отнекивается, а Дерек продолжает слушать.

Наслаждается. 

Ведет счет этой ореховой скорлупе, но не перечит Стайлзу, потому что для него эти дни тянутся болезненно долго. 

Он скучает. Он хочет обнять Стайлза, губами пройтись по пульсирующей венке на шее, прикусить зубами плечо и втянуть носом горьковатый аромат вспотевшей кожи. Но всё равно продолжает слушать, впитывая каждую букву.

У Дерека нет выбора — он погряз в своей любви настолько, что готов слушать Стайлза часами.

*

Два священных дня наполняют жизнь Дерека смыслом. Стайлз прижимается ближе, переплетая их пальцы, а волк внутри срывается с поводка. Хочет большего, не останавливаясь, выпуская накопившееся желание. Дерек прикрывает глаза и целует Стайлза в макушку. 

Запоминает. 

Вдыхает незаметно, целиком, сохраняет на внутреннем жестком диске аромат, присущий только Стайлзу. 

Сколько дней теперь предоставит плотное расписание — неизвестно. Как скоро — тоже. Стайлз говорит, мол, чувак, это ведь не проблема, мы справимся. Ведь не проблема?

У Дерека нет выбора — он будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

*

Раньше Стайлз звонил каждый вечер. Теперь Стайлз звонит один раз в неделю. 

Говорит:

— Слишком много учебы, ты ведь не злишься?

Дерек отвечает:

— Нет, детка, я всё понимаю.

Нихрена он не понимает, потому что хочет слышать его голос чаще. Хочет подпитывать себя, ожидая, усмиряя зверя внутри. 

Дерек умеет ждать, как верный пёс.

У Дерека нет выбора — он хочет ждать.

*

Расписание слишком плотное, чтобы приехать в следующем месяце, поэтому Стайлз не приезжает.

Только вот Дерек всё равно ждет. 

*

Телефон раздается звонком, когда на часах уже заполночь. На экране высвечивается: "Стайлз". Имя осколочным точно в грудину.

Когда они разговаривали в последний раз? Ах, да, три недели назад. Тогда, вроде, у Стайлза было отличное настроение, чтобы позвонить и сказать, как весело на вечеринке в честь окончания последнего экзаменационного теста. 

За прошедшие семь месяцев Стайлз набрал его номер ровно семь раз.

— Да? — отвечает заспанным голосом. — Какие на этот раз новости, Стайлз?  
— Просто решил позвонить, — тихо так, надломлено, — ты уже спишь?  
— Разве это важно? — Дерек присаживается на край кровати, стараясь не раздавить телефонную трубку сильным нажатием пальцев. — Ты ведь знал, что я в любом случае отвечу.  
— Знал, но... — Стайлз делает паузу, — черт, Дерек, я не понимаю, как так вышло.

Дерек тоже не понимает, как так вышло, что каждый звонок, бьющий по нервам, оказывается принятым. Хотя нет, понимает, просто пытается спрятать где-то глубоко, чтобы не достать. 

Стайлз достает. Каждый раз, когда звонит.

Достает, сминает в кулак и забрасывает обратно в душу.

— Дерек?..  
— Да, Стайлз?  
— Мне пора, сосед ворчит, можно я...  
— Звони, я на привязи, тьфу ты, на связи. Чёрт.

Дерек сбрасывает звонок и прикрывает лицо руками. У него есть выбор, но он по-прежнему ждет.

Как пёс на привязи. 

Всё еще...

Чёрт.


	49. Стерек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana Pestle – The Red Death Ball

like pawns in play,  
we all fall down  
so come one come all  
to the red death ball.  
~

Ничто не идеально, никто не идеален. Даже самый преданный однажды предаст. Даже влюбленный по уши однажды скажет, что не любит. Теория, проверенная на практике. Выученный наизусть закон жизни. 

Стайлз за свои восемнадцать лет уже смог понять систему, благодаря которой можно спасти себя, но сделать другому больно. Понял, что если спор идет не на жизнь, а на смерть — одного из любимых до безумия людей — то выбор будет прост. 

Если Стайлза попросят выбрать между отцом и Дереком, то он непременно выберет отца. Будет любить своего волка так же трепетно, всем сердцем, но скажет в лицо, что ненавидит. Останется предан духовно, но на деле сдаст логово стаи, сказав Дюкалиону, куда нужно идти. 

Он любит Дерека, и верен ему до конца, считая это предательство — вынужденным. Так Стайлз успокаивает себя. 

А как иначе?

Стайлз пригласил всю стаю Дерека на бал красной смерти, сделал их слабыми, проиграв этот раунд в сухую. Он выдал Дюкалиону билет в первый ряд на празднование чужого проигрыша, но когти на шее шерифа не предполагали другого хода на шахматной доске. Щелчок таймера. Шах и мат.

— Ты всё сделал правильно, Стайлз, — улыбается Дюк и рывком отталкивает от себя шерифа, — твой выбор понятен, по крайней мере, мне, а вот как отреагирует Дерек — уже другой вопрос.  
— Мне плевать, — голос дрожит, взгляд прикован к отцу, который, не переставая, откашливается и сплевывает на землю кровавую слюну. — Просто не говори ему, что это был я.  
— И где же волшебное слово? — Кали прыскает фразой, будто ядом.  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Стайлз и прикрывает глаза, — не говорите ему про меня.  
— Я обдумаю твою просьбу, — Дюкалион кивает своей стае на выход из склада, где они держали шерифа, и Эннис послушно выпускает Стайлза из своей мертвой хватки, — но думается мне, что и говорить не придется, ведь скоро они выплюнут свои кишки. Дерек не будет исключением, поверь мне.

Стайлз падает на колени, ударяясь о крупные грунтовые камни, и скребет пальцами, почти ломает ногти. Его глаза зажмурены, грудь выламывает нахрен это паршивое чувство предательства, но Стайлз собирается с силами и подползает к отцу. Они оба избиты до синяков, до кровоточащих ран, и если Дерек узнает, что Стайлз, вопреки его приказу, сам пошел к Дюкалиону, то будет в бешенстве.

А Стайлз плевать хотел — он не мог сидеть, сложа руки, хоть и плана, в кои-то веке, у него не было. Смешно, но когда над шерифом нависла опасность, то единственным вариантом в его голове маячило предательство. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы отпустили отца. Знаете, почему? Потому что у Дерека и стаи есть когти, есть клыки и сила драться, а у шерифа только табельный пистолет, который вряд ли поможет против пятерых оборотней. 

Дерек хотел схорониться на время, продумать четкие ходы, заручиться помощью Арджентов, но благодаря Стайлзу он схоронится по-настоящему. 

Пиздец.

Стайлз крепче обнимает отца, не стесняясь плакать. Утыкается ему в плечо, дышит пылью и солью от окровавленной кожи, представляет, какие мысли пронесутся в голове Дерека, когда Дюкалион придет к нему в логово. Солгать не получилось. Шансы не были равны. 

— Позвони ему, — говорит шериф, обхватывая лицо сына обеими ладонями, — мы обязаны предупредить.  
— Да, — Стайлз кивает, вспоминая про телефон в заднем кармане джинсов, — да, точно, ты прав.

Несколько гудков отделяют слова Стайлза. Несколько гудков мешают положить конец доверию между ними.

— Дерек... — шепчет Стайлз, когда гудки на том конце провода прекращаются, — он идет за тобой. Дюкалион всё знает.  
— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Стайлз...

Обрыв связи, как доказательство — нить перерезана. Навсегда ли?..

*

В комнате Стайлза темно и пусто. Уличные фонари помаргивают изредка от перепада напряжения, и чье-то сердце так же сбивает такт. 

Один удар — пауза.

Должен быть второй, но следом третий, пятый, седьмой. Через шаг.

Стайлз дрожит, потому что номер Дерека отключен, остальная стая тоже молчит; в участке отца никто не слышал о беспорядках за последние несколько часов. Никаких новостей о столкновениях, убийствах. Никаких новостей о Дереке.

Кровавый бал состоялся, а Стайлз даже не в курсе, кто остался в живых, и остался ли вообще. 

Чувство вины душит, гнобит, отравляет. Это не вытащить из себя, не избавиться в считанные минуты, не смириться.

Стайлз предал его. Предал Дерека, и оправдания не помогают. Должны бы, но нет.

— Это было неожиданно, — доносится голос за спиной, и Стайлз подпрыгивает на своей кровати, резко оборачиваясь к окну. 

Дерек перелезает через подоконник, садится на него задницей и скрещивает руки на груди. Его футболка испачкана в крови, рукав на кожаной куртке порван, а на лице затягивающиеся порезы от когтей. То, что Дерек жив, дает возможность вдохнуть полной грудью. Но предстоящий разговор снова сдавливает грудину, перекрывая кислород.

— Я должен был, — говорит Стайлз, прекрасно зная, к чему ведет Дерек, — прости.  
— Я понимаю, но всё же... — тихий смешок бьет по нервам, — это неожиданно.

Внутри Стайлза начинает медленно закипать злость. А что на его месте сделал бы Дерек, если речь зашла о Коре, например? Пошел бы на предательство, ради единственно близкого человека? Родного, кровно-родного. 

— Нихрена ты не понимаешь, чувак, если говоришь, что мой поступок оказался неожиданностью, — Стайлз откидывает в сторону одеяло и поднимается с кровати, чувствуя дискомфорт от прохладного ветра сквозь приоткрытое окно. — Это мой отец, понимаешь?   
— Да, ты спас своего отца ценою других жизней, — кивает Дерек и отталкивается от подоконника, подходя ближе к Стайлзу; скользит взглядом по оголенным плечам, ключицам, и снова пристально смотрит в кофейно-карие глаза. — Мы выжили, да, но ведь это моя стая, чёрт возьми. Почему нельзя было просто придерживаться нашего плана?  
— Потому что отец — это моя стая, Дерек! — он кричит во всю глотку, затихает на мгновение и смаргивает влагу с ресниц. — В отличие от твоей — моя стая всего лишь из одного человека. 

Дерек молча кивает, но понимает ли? 

— Я не мог иначе, но это не значит, что я не люблю тебя, — последняя попытка Стайлза оправдаться звучит убого, потому что оправдывать предательство любовью — это всё равно, что оправдывать кражу клептоманией. — Прости.  
— Шерифу привет, — Дерек разворачивается и почти мгновенно исчезает в темноте улицы.

Стайлз пытается смириться с непониманием, и вроде получается, потому что знает Дерека — чтобы простить кого-либо, у него могут уйти годы. Ради отца Стайлз готов ждать. Ради живого отца.

*

— Привет, — голос Дерека вырывает из раздумий; Стайлз отрывается от чтения книги, сидя за столиком в летнем кафе — подготовка к вступительным занимает слишком много времени, — здесь свободно?

Дерек указывает на пустующий стул, но присаживается, так и не дождавшись ответа.

— Готовишься к поступлению?   
— Готовлюсь свалить отсюда.

У Стайлза сжимается сердце, и он знает, что Дерек чувствует каждую эмоцию, каждую болезненную ноту в его голосе.

— Прости, я должен был понять, — тихо говорит Дерек и отводит в сторону взгляд, словно сожалеет.  
— Месяц прошел, быстро ты справился, — сарказм в этом случае, как защита.  
— Слушай, то, что произошло...  
— Проехали.  
— Стайлз.  
— Я сказал: проехали. 

Грубость тоже как защита. 

— Мне жаль, что всё так вышло, правда, — Стайлз захлопывает книгу и бросает ее на столик, чтобы устало растереть ладонями свое лицо, — но я не хочу больше об этом вспоминать, потому что мне тошно, Господи.  
— Тогда поехали в лофт, все уже дико соскучились по твоему пиздежу, — Дерек улыбается, протягивает руку и щелкает Стайлза по носу. — А еще у Айзека затык с математикой, он на тебя буквально молится, так что...  
— Ты серьезно? — удивление в голосе самое искреннее; Стайлз думал, что больше никогда не заговорит со стаей после предательства, думал, что его возненавидят.  
— Время заставило понять не только меня, — уверенно отвечает Дерек, поднимается со стула и берет книгу Стайлза, пряча её подмышкой. — Пошли уже.  
— Понять — это одно, Дерек, а как же?.. — он недоговаривает, но идет следом за Дереком, с восхищением рассматривая широкую спину; Боже, как же он скучал. — Слушай, в тот раз я сказал тебе правду, ну, про... про нас, в общем.   
— Хочешь, чтобы я произнес это вслух?   
— Нет, просто дай теперь понять и мне.

Следующий поцелуй: молчаливый, глубокий, с упоением и спокойствием в каждом прикосновении, дает то самое понимание.

Всё ещё любит.


	50. Стерек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas Hooper – Dumbledore's Farewell

Это не изменится. 

Стайлз приходит домой, сбрасывает с плеч рюкзак, набитый учебниками, и поднимается на второй этаж, чтобы заглянуть в комнату отца. Приоткрывает дверь, морщась от скрипа, и облегченно выдыхает: шериф спокойно перебирает старые фотографии. 

Знать, что ночное дежурство закончилось для него без каких-либо происшествий, опасных для жизни, — для Стайлза бесценно.

— Здравствуй, сынок, — шериф смотрит прищуренным взглядом, словно пытаясь рассмотреть еще лучше, — ты сегодня рано.  
— Так получилось, — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — Хочешь перекусить? Можем заказать пиццу, я даже разрешу тебе двойной сыр и поджаристую корочку.

Тепло заполняет грудь от предвкушения совместного ужина — в последнее время отец сильно загружен работой. Интуиция подсказывает Стайлзу, что это решение принято единолично, ведь в Бикон Хиллз относительно спокойно, но у шерифа полно круглосуточных смен. Даже после смерти мамы он так не закрывался, что стало причиной сейчас — Стайлз не знает. Очень хочет знать, только вот ему не говорят.

— Иди без меня, сегодня я пас, — шериф улыбается, морщинки расползаются по его уставшему лицу, а у Стайлза колет под ребрами.

Очередной ужин в одиночестве. Который по счету за последнюю неделю? Наверное, шестой.

* 

Всё по-прежнему.

Скотт молча смотрит телевизор, когда Стайлз забирается к нему в открытое окно на втором этаже. Вещи разбросаны по полу, книги в раскрытом виде захламляют письменный стол, а шнуры от игровой приставки так и норовят оплести щиколотки. Чтобы не свалиться в этом хаосе, Стайлзу требуется вся его внимательность.

— Эй, бро, ты знал, что если стучат в дверь, то нужно открыть? Или спросить "Кто там?" и сделать вид, что тебя нет дома, — Стайлз присаживается на пол, пиная кроссовкой раздолбанную Нинтендо.   
— Я знал, что ты снова залезешь через окно, — Скотт бросает беглый взгляд на поднятую раму и передергивает плечами от прохладного ветра. 

Волчья кровь перестала греть? 

— Точно, именно поэтому оно у тебя всегда открыто. Я ведь не умею пользоваться дверным звонком, — саркастично прыскает Стайлз и скрещивает руки на груди в знак обиды.

Скотт уже не смотрит телевизор — он внимательно рассматривает пол, словно пытаясь вникнуть в произнесенные слова. 

— Прости, — шепчет Скотт и поворачивает голову в его сторону. 

Стайлз кивает. Они поссорились неделю назад. Сильно поссорились, и тому виной был Дерек. Стайлз ему доверял, а Скотт предпочел обойтись без помощи Хейла в стычке с пришлой стаей. 

Стайлз тогда уцелел только лишь чудом. Видимо, Скотт извиняется и за свою ошибку, и за неотвеченные вызовы, за постоянно запертую дверью и открытое окно.

— Ладно, проехали, — Стайлз рад, что, наконец-то, услышал извинения. — Давай лучше порубимся в приставку, скучно с тобой.

Он пинает Нинтендо — легонько, стараясь не разозлить Скотта, — и ждет, пока тот подключит провода. Этот вечер Стайлз проводит со Скоттом, но играют они впервые, потому что осадок от ссоры заставлял перекидываться парочкой фраз и расходиться в разные стороны. 

Хоть что-то изменилось с тех пор.

* 

Но некоторые вещи не меняются.

Стайлз приходит к Дереку уже третий раз за эту неделю. Отодвигает дверь лофта, снимает обувь и бросает ветровку на спинку дивана. Дерек сидит на кресле, за его спиной лучи заката расчерчивают пол сквозь панорамное окно, и эта картина завораживает своей красотой. 

Стайлз любит приходить сюда. Просто молчать, целовать в шею Дерека, пуская мурашки по коже, и лежать у его ног, наблюдая, как он читает. Нет, иногда Стайлз говорит: о том, как его задолбала эта школа, как беспокоится за отца (может, у него возрастной кризис?), как мечтает, чтобы Дерек и Скотт помирились. 

А Дерек слушает, но так было всегда. 

— Я думал, что ты сегодня останешься у отца, — тихо говорит Дерек, перелистывая страницу книги. — Странно, что ты пришел.  
— Говоришь так, словно мне не рад, — Стайлз усаживается на спинку кресла, проводит подушечками пальцев по шейным позвонкам Дерека и с любопытством наблюдает, как закрываются его глаза. — Чем сегодня займемся? Снова будешь читать, а я делать вид, что не хочу трахаться?  
— Сделай так еще раз, — шепчет Дерек, игнорируя его сарказм.

Стайлз проводит пальцами вновь, и вновь — медленно, чуть карябая ногтями кожу, — и наклоняется, чтобы вдохнуть аромат волос. Миндальный орех и ваниль, как всегда.

— Ладно, ты победил, — тихо говорит на ухо Стайлз, продолжая нежно поглаживать шею Дерека, — сегодня я буду делать тебе легкий массаж и наслаждаться твоей реакцией. Это тоже почти оргазм. 

Дерек улыбается, а Стайлзу большего и не надо, чтобы ощутить в груди очередной прилив тепла. Его в последнее время так мало, будто кому-то свыше жаль для него кусочка счастья. Как будто Стайлз его не заслужил. 

Тепла добиться всё сложнее. Оно необходимо, без него никак — холодно. Без него Стайлз погибает душой, а ведь только это от него и осталось.

* 

Да, это не изменится. 

Всё будет по-прежнему. 

Некоторые вещи не меняются, потому что Стайлз уже неделю как мертв.


	51. Хобрайен

– Привет, – сонно шепчет Дилан в телефонную трубку. – Ты с ума сошел? Еще и восьми утра нет.

Тайлер улыбается. Дилан не видит этой улыбки, как и нормальные очертания своей комнаты, потому что взгляд после сна еще затуманен, но почему-то он знает наверняка, что Тайлер улыбается.

– Хотел тебя услышать, – говорит Тай, и по венам Дилана растекается жидкое тепло. – Как ты?

"Хреново", – вещает внутренний голос. Ему действительно хреново: после операции скула до сих пор неистово болит, не позволяет нормально спать, ведь поворачиваться на поврежденный бок запретил лечащий врач; обезболивающие таблетки, кажется, заменили Дилану завтрак, обед и ужин. Даже на полдник витаминный коктейль для иммунитета и обязательные занятия для восстановления мимики. 

Дилану хреново. Он, вроде бы, остался собой, но после произошедшего чувствует себя другим. И внешне, и внутренне. 

Врачи обещают, что пластика вернет всё на свои места, а пока что в зеркале он видит припухшее лицо и небольшие шрамы. Отворачиваться от своего отражения уже вошло в привычку. 

– Я в норме, – врет Дилан, прерывая тишину. – Правда, Тай, я норме. Лучше расскажи, как ты заграбастал себе роль мужика с трусами на лосинах.

Дилан смеется, хотя ему больно. Практически везде и не только физически. Его роли отложены на неопределенный срок.

Ебучая травма.

– Да, сыграю Кларка Кента в первых двух эпизодах. Как раз хотел поделиться с тобой этой новостью, – по голосу Тайлера можно понять, насколько он гордится своим достижением.

И правильно, Дилан тоже им гордится. Всегда гордился, всегда знал, что Тайлер достоин таблоидов и больших экранов.

Сериальчик так себе, как считает Дилан, но это шаг. Огромный шаг в новую аудиторию, к новым знакомствам и свершениям. 

Да, Дилан гордится.

– Это отличная новость, – тихо так, мечтая оказаться рядом. – Хотел бы я поздравить тебя лично, но, увы, празднуй без меня.

– Какие планы на вечер? – неожиданно спрашивает Тайлер.

– Не знаю, – Дилан слегка удивлен, потому что Тайлер сейчас совершенно точно на коне в Сиднее. – Сожру обезболивающее и завалюсь спать, наверное. А что?

– Хочу тебя увидеть, – мягко говорит Тайлер, и Дилан снова уверен, что тот улыбается. 

– Ты же в Сиднее... – пазлы в голове всё еще не складываются.

– Да, а у тебя на телефоне есть "Фэйстайм", – Тайлер усмехается, но без упрека. 

Как забота о маленьком, поранившемся ребенке. И это так мило, что сердце заполняется сладкой сахарной ватой, которая вот-вот полезет из ушей. Дилан – взрослый мужик, он не любит приторные нежности, но...

Огромное, неебических размеров "но".

Дилан любит Тайлера. Безумно скучает и хочет, чтобы его обняли так же, как и Джулия всё еще обнимает перед сном своего плюшевого медведя. 

Дилану не хватает тепла. Именно сейчас, именно в эту минуту, именно в этом состоянии: хреновом. Семейное тепло не идет в сравнение с теплом Тайлера – оно другое. Оно согревает иначе. Глубже. 

– Я скучаю, – шепчет Дилан и прикрывает глаза, так и валяясь в кровати на протяжении всего разговора. – Господи, ты не представляешь, как я заебался скучать. 

– Потерпи еще несколько дней, я уже купил билеты, – уверенно и спокойно отвечает Тайлер, словно сдерживая свои эмоции. – И включи этот гребаный "Фэйстайм". У меня как раз обеденный перерыв перед автограф-сессией. 

Дилан улыбается. Это причиняет дискомфорт, но что поделать, если улыбка, идущая от самого сердца, тоже согревает.


	52. Джексон/Стайлз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac Quayle –Salty Pepper

Смотреть недостаточно. 

Джексон, не теряя драгоценные минуты, разглядывает вихрастый затылок, подмечает каждую мелочь и делает зарубки в памяти, словно в блокноте. Наверное, Стайлз проспал в школу, не успел причесаться и клетчатая рубашка застегнута неправильно по той же причине. Это важно. Каждая деталь. Потому что Джексон хочет быть чуточку ближе, хотя бы на бестелесном уровне, духовном.

Но смотреть уже недостаточно. Внутри, орлиными когтями разрывает плоть хищное желание: обладать. Жаль, что невыполнимое.

Опустив взгляд к тарелке с завтраком, который в местной столовке гордо именуется здоровой едой, Джексон задумчиво ковыряет вилкой брокколи. Его мир продуман и привычен до безобразия. Его слова заучены наизусть: как ответить, куда послать, даже степени хамства для разных людей кардинально отличны между собой. Джексон знает, какая маска должна быть надета сегодня, чтобы не уронить честь мудака. Это важно. Это защита. Проблемы, идущие глубоко из детства, которого не было. 

Джексон давно не ищет виноватых в своей судьбе, в написанной истории.

Джексон просто смотрит. 

* 

Грубить недостаточно.

– О, мой Бог, Уиттмор, да что с тобой не так?! – тыча пальцем в грудь Джексона, Стайлз брезгливо кривит губы. – Я же сказал, что свободен для подачи, а не для подножки. Обязательно быть таким придурком даже на поле?

Обязательно. Это важно. Это прикосновение, пусть и мимолетное, неправильное.

– Зато ты очень красиво падаешь, я просто наслаждаюсь, когда твоя рожа скребет по земле, – непринужденно отвечает Джексон и крутит в руках клюшку для лакросса. – Может, еще повторим? 

– Может, ты пойдешь нахрен, осел? – Стайлз отряхивает форму, испачканную в пыли и траве, а затем уходит в сторону раздевалки, прихрамывая на правую ногу.

Кажется, Джексон слегка переборщил, не рассчитал силу.

Господи, Джексон такой эгоист. Потому что он получает болезненный кайф от возможности смотреть в лицо Стайлза на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров. Ненавидит себя за причину, по которой это происходит, но ничего не может поделать с собой. Грубит и смотрит.

Но этого недостаточно. 

Надо прекратить, надо научиться защите без грубостей, надо научиться выражать чувства без гнили в словах, надо-надо-надо. Не получается. 

Джексон отравлен своим же ядом, пропитан насквозь, и ничего с этим уже не поделаешь. 

Джексон просто любит по-своему.

* 

Карета скорой помощи стоит возле дома семьи Стилински, когда Джексон проезжает мимо. Это важный ритуал. Иногда подмечать некоторые детали можно только хитростью. Джексон не преследует Стайлза – он просто смотрит. Разные понятия.

Притормозив неподалеку, Джексон выходит из Порше и переходит через дорогу, чтобы разглядеть поближе. Насколько это возможно. Насколько позволят.

Стайлз выходит из дома, быстро спускается по лестнице, а позади него, на больничной каталке, из парадных дверей вывозят его отца. Джон Стилински жив, но на его голове четко видны следы крови.

Холодный пот выступает под рубашкой, а липкая паутина страха опутывает внутренности.

Джексон боится. 

Джексон видит лицо Стайлза, и хочет послать нахрен все свои принципы. Нужно подойти, нужно спросить, всё ли в порядке именно с ним, нужно убедиться, нужно-нужно-нужно. Но выходит лишь выкрик:

– Что произошло? 

Стайлз оборачивается, прищуривает коньячно-карие глаза, в которых плещется такой же страх. Вот только причины разные.

– Иди, сынок, со мной всё будет в порядке, – слышится голос шерифа. – Уверен, завтра меня уже выпишут.

Стайлз обращает свой взор на отца, бережно сжимая его ладонь, и нехотя убирает руку, когда медики погружают каталку в кабину. 

Джексон ждет. Молчит. Это даже непривычно.

– Упал с лестницы, – говорит Стайлз, подходя к Джексону, как только они остаются одни. – Голову разбил, но врачи говорят, что обойдется.

– Ты испугался? – Джексон крепко сжимает кулаки, спрятанные в карманы кожаной куртки.

Стайлз замирает. 

– Я имел в виду, в норме ли ты сейчас? Страшно было, наверное... – Джексон сам не понимает, что несет. 

Желание обнять переступает черту, превышает допустимый предел. Это больно.

– Да, было страшно, – кивает Стайлз, не отводя взгляд, словно пытается расковырять дыру прямо насквозь. – Отец – единственный, кто у меня остался.

Стайлз отворачивается, явно испытывая неловкость. То ли из-за откровений, то ли из-за присутствия Джексона. 

Вот бы сейчас сказать, что неловкость взаимна.

– Ладно, увидимся в школе, – Стайлз, пожав плечами, делает несколько шагов назад. – На чай звать не буду, думаю, что ты питаешься исключительно свежей кровью.

– Очень смешно, – Джексон закатывает глаза. – Если хочешь знать, я не настолько мудак, как все привыкли считать.

Он сдохнуть готов от стыда. Это чувство для него ново. 

– Если хочешь знать, я мудаком тебя не считаю.

Улыбнувшись, Стайлз уходит домой. Джексон и рад бы остаться здесь: смотреть, ощущать себя ближе, но выбора ему не предоставлено. В этой жизни у Джексона вообще с выбором одна большая проблема. Родители дали толчок, а все остальные дружно подпинывают сзади. 

Наверное, поэтому Джексон такой. 

Порше тихо урчит незаглушенным мотором, когда он вновь усаживается в водительское кресло. Стиснув руль, крепко, почти до бела сжимая пальцы, Джексон прикрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает. 

Внутри что-то жжется, мешает вновь открыть глаза. Есть уверенность, что Стайлз его видит – именно сейчас, в эту самую минуту, – и страх еще пуще обволакивает собой. Зато, вместе со страхом приходит понимание.

Быть врагом уже недостаточно.

И это тоже важно.


	53. Джексон/Стайлз

Стайлз, наверное, совсем поехал крышей. А как еще назвать состояние, когда хочется протянуть руку и зарыться пальцами в идеально уложенные волосы? Растрепать их, сломать этот образ, продуманный до мелочей. Сломать Джексона Уиттмора, вытащив его из зоны комфорта.

Стайлз, наверное, одержим. Иначе, зачем ему прикрывать глаза и блаженно втягивать носом аромат дорогого парфюма? Он ведь стоит в очереди кафетерия, прямо позади Джексона, и думает вовсе не о еде, хотя должен бы. 

В огромной толпе куда-то спешащих учеников, Стайлз замечает взглядом только Джексона. В громких разговорах, где-то среди узких школьных коридоров, Стайлз улавливает только один голос, и он тоже принадлежит Джексону. На поле для лакросса, среди всей команды, Стайлз видит только номер "тридцать семь". 

Несомненно, Стайлз одержим. Запутан каким-то бесом в узких, смертельно опасных тропах, и теперь не в состоянии выбраться оттуда. Или не хочет. 

Наверное, Стайлз просто видит родственную душу, которая, как и он, одинока. 

"Пора уже становиться Бэтменом не только на словах", – мелькает в мыслях.

И правда, пора заканчивать с этим идиотизмом и спасать самого себя. Отчего? Да черт бы его знал.

Наверное, Стайлз еще и Бэтмен хреновый.

*

Пальцы дрожат, когда Стайлз дописывает последнее слово на клочке бумажки. В классе тишина, идет тест по алгебре, но в голове у Стайлза вовсе не уравнения. 

Там снова Джексон, будь он неладен, Господи, ну сколько можно? 

Сложив бумажку несколько раз, Стайлз оборачивается и шепотом просит Скотта передать записку на парту позади него. Естественно, там сидит Джексон. 

– Что в этой записке? – спрашивает Скотт, удивленно округляя глаза. – Ты вроде Уиттмора можешь лично послать, а не писать это на листочке.

– Просто передай, пожалуйста, – умоляюще говорит Стайлз, кивая на Джексона, – и не задавай лишних вопросов. 

– Это странно, – прищуриваясь, Скотт всё-таки передает записку. 

На лице Джексона в этот момент не меньше удивления, чем на лице Скотта. Стайлз одним поступком перечеркивает всё, что было раньше, и с дрожащими коленями переступает черту. 

Там пустота и неизвестность. 

Там есть лишь одно предложение:

"Как насчет пиццы в этот уикенд?" 

– Стайлз, – слышится за спиной голос Скотта, – это тебе.

Не прошло и минуты, а ответная записка уже скомкана в ладони его лучшего друга. Стайлз боится смотреть на Джексона, потому что рухнет в обморок, если в ближайшее время пересечется с ним взглядом. Не зря же речь шла о предстоящем уикенде, до которого еще целых три дня.

Семьдесят два часа на осознание, смирение, принятие. 

Забрав из рук Скотта записку, Стайлз разворачивает её, не выжидая, словно рывком сдирая пластырь с пораненного места. Чем быстрее прочитает ответ, тем быстрее всё это закончится.

"Нет" – написано синими чернилами на изломанной бумаге. 

"Нет", – повторяет внутренний голос.

Семьдесят два часа на осознание, смирение, принятие.

* 

В первый день Стайлз действительно осознает: Джексон открытым текстом послал его нахрен. Но какой смысл удивляться? Это же Джексон.

Усмехнувшись самому себе, Стайлз закидывает рюкзак на плечо и выходит из класса, где только что проходил урок биологии. Джексон на него практически не смотрит или, быть может, Стайлз просто не замечает его взгляды, ведь тоже старается скрыться в тени школьного коридора. Старается убежать на парковку, сразу же после окончания занятий, и ударить кулаком о руль: легонько, не привлекая внимания. 

Осознание дается нелегко. Это нормально. 

Но осознать нужно: не каждая одержимость хочет быть таковой. Джексон, например, не хочет.

* 

На второй день приходит смирение. Да, это быстрый процесс, поскольку надежды не вьются у ног. 

Стайлз не будет спрашивать дважды, нет никакого смысла. Он вообще начинает сожалеть, что решил сделать первый шаг. Мог спокойно наблюдать со стороны, страдать от своей одержимости, дальше ехать крышей. Тихо. Не впутывая в это Джексона, как сделал вчера.

Дай Бог, чтобы записка уже была забыта. Стайлз, если бы умел, то помолился о похуизме Уиттмора, который сейчас так необходим. Как спасение. 

Стайлз, наверное, никогда не спасется. Хреновый из него Бэтмен, но попробовать стоит.

– Давай порубимся в Текен на выходных? – предлагает Скотт, не зная, что еще недавно на этот уикенд у Стайлза были планы. – Я притащу попкорн.

– Давай, – сухо отвечает Стайлз, придерживая для него входную дверь; они выходят на парковку, мечтая уже, наконец, добраться домой после длинного учебного дня. – С меня кола и пицца. Гулять так гулять. 

Стайлз улыбается, похлопывает Скотта по плечу и уходит к своему джипу. Боковым зрением замечает припаркованный неподалеку Порше, но сдерживает себя и не оборачивается. Не хочет. 

От одержимости надо избавляться собственными силами. 

Смириться.

Улыбнуться и пойти дальше. 

* 

На третий день приходит принятие. Так тому и быть, если иного не дано. 

Мама учила Стайлза, что чужое решение надо уважать, а не ставить превыше своего. В этом и кроется принятие: чужой точки зрения, чужих поступков, даже чужой манеры заваривать чай. Стайлз, собираясь утром в школу, попрощался с отцом и понял, что мама была права. Так легче, когда не переживаешь отказ, а принимаешь чье-то решение, как свое собственное. 

Не так больно. Хотя, приятного тоже мало, но Стайлз уже осознал, уже смирился, осталось дело за малым и, кажется, у него получается. 

Джексон для него одержимость уже давно, и раньше Стайлз спокойно с этим жил. Проживет и сейчас. Даже с отказом. Просто сделает вид, что ничего не было, что так он оградит себя от неминуемых проблем, ведь Джексон – тот еще мудила.

Почему Стайлз вообще на него запал? Когда его привычная система ценностей полетела к черту? 

В мужском туалете, кроме Стайлза, больше никого. Вытирая руки бумажным полотенцем, он молча смотрит на себя в зеркало и решает покончить с этой херней раз и навсегда. Принять. В конце концов, Джексон не единственный парень в этом городе, да и девушки Стайлза всё еще привлекают. Принятие, оказывается, может быть весьма приятным.

А некоторые встречи – вовремя.

Выйдя из уборной, Стайлз замечает Джексона, сидящего на полу в школьном коридоре. Он опирается спиной на свой шкафчик и, наверное, ждет Денни из раздевалки. Джексон часто так сидит, когда устает после тренировки по лакроссу, так что Стайлз не удивлен. Наоборот, Стайлз очень даже рад его встретить, посмотреть ему в глаза первый раз за несколько дней. 

Джексон тоже смотрит: внимательно, не отрывая взгляда. 

Стайлз подходит к нему и усаживается рядом, всё это время держа зрительный контакт. Ему спокойно. Не пусто, тепло, уютно. 

Наверное, в этом виноват Джексон, а Стайлз всё еще одержим.

– Насчет той записки... слушай, – начинает Стайлз немного смущенно, – ты просто забей, ладно? Я вроде как пытался подружиться, но, видимо, не вышло.

– Ладно, – Джексон кивает и отводит в сторону взгляд.

– И меня совершенно не интересует, конечно же, почему ты мне отказал, – Стайлз, как и всегда, саркастично улыбается и перебирает пальцы на руках, всё еще смущаясь. – Нет, я, конечно, могу предположить. У меня просто куча предположений, и одно лучше другого, но услышать твое личное мнение мне вообще неинтересно. Я уже смирился с тем, что ты, как последний кретин, меня послал. 

– Это всё неважно, на такой ответ была своя причина, – поднявшись на ноги, Джексон смотрит на Стайлза сверху вниз. Его руки спрятаны в карманы джинсов, но даже так заметно, что ладони сжаты в кулаки. – Я, вообще-то, сам собирался тебя позвать.

Стайлз мог бы сказать, что причина ему тоже неинтересна, но молчит. Просто смотрит и шлет в жопу осознание, смирение и принятие.

Три дня насмарку, вот же блядь!

– Не понял, что ты...

– Какую пиццу ты любишь? – перебивает Джексон, закатывая глаза. 

– С ананасами и двойным сыром, – словно в бреду отвечает Стайлз, так и сидя на заднице возле его шкафчика. 

– Отлично, терпеть не могу ананасы, но заберу тебя завтра в шесть. Идет? – Джексон воровато оглядывается по сторонам, видимо, боясь быть услышанным.

Но Стайлза это вообще не волнует. Он переживает о другом: как сказать Скотту, что хрен ему, а не видеоигры в этот уикенд?

И кивает в ответ.


	54. Стерек

Прошлого не изменить. 

Стайлз подымается с колен и вновь идет. Спотыкается, снова падает, вытирает кровь с разбитой губы, морщась от болевых ощущений, но всё равно встает. Всё равно продолжает идти. Туда, где разорвалась нить, позволяя настоящему рассыпаться бисером. Где в будущем огромный знак вопроса, а тело Дерека не шевелится, испещренное ранами. 

Стайлз не может изменить прошлое, но может идти. Обязан. Чтобы успеть, чтобы помочь, чтобы стереть этот знак вопроса из своего воображения. 

Прихрамывая на левую ногу, ломая подошвой изношенных кед тонкие ветви деревьев в полночном лесу, Стайлз медленно приближается к Дереку. Внимательно приглядывается, пытаясь уловить малейшее движение, и дышит, словно загнанный зверь: быстро, с одышкой. На самом деле, еще недавно по его груди топтались ноги охотника, выпинывали информацию, как пыль из старого ковра, но Стайлз всячески старается не думать об этом. 

Дерек важнее. 

Дерек не шевелится. 

Охотник, кажется, победил. 

Не зная имени своего обидчика, не помня толком его лица, не понимая, что именно тот хотел узнать, Стайлз собирает по крупинкам рассыпанный бисер из воспоминаний. Они мелькают, словно испорченные слайды, дергаются и смазывают картину, оставляя после себя лишь физическую боль. На эмоциональную совсем нет сил. Быть может, чуть позже. 

– Эй, волче... 

Выкашливая тихие слова, Стайлз присаживается возле Дерека на корточки, затем опускает одно колено, чувствуя прохладу земли, и наклоняется, чтобы послушать дыхание. Он, не отрываясь, смотрит на закрытые веки, в надежде заметить хотя бы незначительное подрагивание, но не замечает. Грудь не вздымается, брови не хмурятся от боли или злости, кулаки не сжимаются, прокалывая когтями кожу. 

– Дерек, прошу, – Стайлз протягивает руку, дотрагиваясь до окровавленной щеки, и проводит пальцами вниз к подбородку. 

Ничего. 

Дерек не дышит, не слышит, Дерека здесь нет. 

Как и прошлого, настоящего, будущего. 

Раны всё еще кровоточат, как и царапины Стайлза, что виднеются из-под разорванной рубашки. 

Раны Дерека выглядят смертельно. Их непременно хочется прикрыть ладонями, но не хватит на каждую. 

Постепенно приходит осознание: кислое, мерзкое, отвратительное. Осознание, что Дерек погиб, не защищая стаю, а защищая Стайлза. Он выполнял обещание, данное много лет назад. 

"Я не позволю причинить тебе вред. Никому и никогда. Сдохну, но не позволю". 

Тогда Стайлз смеялся и ударял Дерека кулаком в грудь, думая, что это какой-то бред помешанного. Дерек слишком любил, слишком оберегал, слишком жил во имя Стайлза, не скрывая этого. Стая беспокоилась за свою целостность, ведь важным звеном были не волчата, а человек. 

Но Дерек умел дышать лишь его запахом. 

Стайлз помнит, что падая на землю, Дерек сделал глубокий вдох. В тот же момент страх моментально перекрыл пронизывающую боль, тем самым позволяя встать. 

Страх не за себя. За выполненное обещание. 

Или, наоборот, за нарушенное. 

Сидя на коленях, рядом с телом Дерека, Стайлз проклинает волчью преданность. 

И себя проклинает. И то, что выжил. 

Ведь прошлое не изменить, настоящее не собрать по крупицам, и будущее не построить без Дерека. Не сдержать обещание, данное тихо и без огласки. Самому себе. 

"Не позволять кому-то умирать ради тебя".


	55. Стерек

Стайлз из последних сил откидывает от себя гнилой труп, который еще недавно пытался откусить от него кусок живой плоти. Спину холодит влажная от сырости земля, а руки почти по локоть в крови. Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, Стайлз тихо выдыхает. Пальцы подрагивают от переизбытка адреналина в венах, и это уже так привычно, что даже тошно. 

В воздухе густо воняет кровью и тухлятиной, но это меньшее, что сейчас заботит. Стайлз устал, обезвожен и голоден – вот, что важно. Раньше он бы спокойно прилег на диван, открыл баночку Кока-колы и включил телек, расслабляясь. Сейчас на завтрак жареная белка и дождевая вода, вместо газированных напитков. 

Останавливаться – нельзя.   
Сомневаться в своих поступках – нельзя.   
Бояться – необходимо. 

Если ты не боишься, значит, не выживешь. Только страх позволяет двигаться дальше и бороться за собственную жизнь. Стайлз всё никак не может к этому привыкнуть, хотя сбился со счета, сколько зомби перебил с тех пор, как вирус завладел планетой. 

Стайлз умеет убивать, и выживать он тоже умеет, ставя иногда свою безопасность ниже чужой, но... черт, нельзя привыкнуть к убийствам, даже ради выживания. Рука не дрогнет, зато дрогнет сердце. Это аксиома. 

– Стилински! – громко хрустя ветками под ногами, Дерек появляется из дебрей леса и подает ему руку. – Я слышал шум, ты не ранен? 

– Нет, но ты сейчас шумишь гораздо громче меня, – Стайлз поднимается на ноги и вытирает окровавленные ладони о клетчатую рубашку. – Прикончил одного, пока ты тут разгуливаешь. Нашел что-нибудь? 

– Да, здесь недалеко есть сарайчик. Вроде пустой, – Дерек прячет пистолет в кобуру и внимательно оглядывается по сторонам. – Нужно уходить, пока не нарвались на стадо. Сколько у тебя патронов осталось? 

– Ни одного, – сухо отвечает он, пока отряхивает джинсы от грязной листвы. Пристальный взгляд Дерека чувствуется кожей, поэтому Стайлз поднимает голову и хмурится, не понимая эту затянувшуюся тишину. – Что? 

– Тогда как ты убил гнилого? – Дерек не двигается с места, хотя пора бы. 

Стайлз действительно не понимает, что именно от него хотят услышать. Кажется, здесь и без слов всё понятно: зомби мертв, Стайлз жив, а это значит, что любой из методов убийства будет правильным. Не факт, что приятным, но точно правильным. 

– Я вырвал ему челюсть, чтобы он не мог меня укусить, – уверенно отвечает Стайлз и склоняет голову набок, – потом дотянулся до камня и расхерачил ему череп. Я был слишком жесток к этому невинному существу? 

– Нет, – Дерек оглядывает Стайлза с головы до ног: медленно, словно перед ним стоит совершенно другой, незнакомый человек. – Нет, наоборот, я рад, что ты поступил именно так. 

– И почему же? – сделав несколько шагов вперед, Стайлз подходит к Дереку почти вплотную. 

Вокруг них царит апокалипсис, а Стайлз любуется карим ободком вокруг зеленой радужки глаз. Странно, как быстро начинаешь замечать каждую мелочь в человеке, если остался с ним один на один против толпы ходячих трупов. Как быстро сближаешься, быстро находишь общие точки соприкосновения в судьбах, быстро привязываешься и рискуешь своей жизнью, ради его спасения. 

Как быстро Стайлз понял, что пропадет без Дерека. И дело вовсе не в выживании. 

– Потому что ты стал сильнее, – Дерек протягивает руку, обхватывая запястье Стайлза, и кладет его ладонь поверх своей кобуры с пистолетом, – но вот пушка тебе всё равно нужнее. У меня хотя бы когти есть. 

– А у меня есть мозги, – отшучивается Стайлз, не решаясь забрать пистолет. У Дерека холодные кончики пальцев, и лучше наслаждаться этим ощущением, пока осталось время, нежели думать о новых убийствах. – Не переживай, на самом деле мозги – лучшее оружие. Поэтому я всё еще жив. 

– Ты жив, потому что я несколько раз спасал твою задницу, – голос Дерека звучит так, словно он объясняет маленькому ребенку элементарные вещи. – Ну и дурь в башке тебя здорово выручает, если уж на то пошло. 

– Просто у меня отличная задница, поэтому ты ее и спасал, – усмехается Стайлз, растягивая губы в улыбке.

Внутри становится по-странному спокойно. Отчасти уютно, отчасти тепло. Как будто они всегда были хорошими друзьями, понимающими друг друга с полуслова. Драгоценное чувство, которое хочется законсервировать и убрать в рюкзак на случай экстренного холода в сердце. 

– Не думаю, что сейчас лучшее время обсуждать твою зад... – Дерек замолкает, отвлекаясь на шум позади Стайлза. 

Несколько гнилых медленно приближаются к ним, хриплыми стонами заполняя тишину. 

– Надо уходить, будешь идти впереди меня, – Дерек приобнимает Стайлза за талию и оттесняет назад, к себе за спину, прикрывая и защищая. – Ну же! 

Стайлз вздрагивает, понимая, что на секунду потерял бдительность. Такое бывало однажды, когда он боялся потерять отца, а потом всё-таки его потерял. Затем повторилось со Скоттом и Мелиссой. Теперь повторяется с Дереком. Страх тоже бывает разным: тот, что помогает выжить, и тот, что убивает. Причем, убивает не только тебя. 

– Быстрее, Стайлз, я прикрою! – кричит Дерек, стреляя в голову одному из гнилых. 

Но Стайлз не бежит. 

– Я прикрою со спины, – говорит он и поднимает с земли булыжник – единственное оружие, которое осталось поблизости. – Их пятеро, справимся. 

"Вместе" – хочет добавить Стайлз. Молчит. 

Это слово для него слишком ценно. 

Они определенно останутся вместе, дойдут до сарайчика и переживут еще одну ночь. Затем день, снова ночь и целую жизнь. Стайлз уже не мальчишка – он силен, даже когда слаб. 

Стайлз умеет защищать тех, кто ему дорог.


	56. Стерек

– Однажды я встретил тебя, и всё изменилось. Ты стал моим островом, Дерек, тем маленьким, устойчивым островом, на который я всегда мог вернуться после шторма. С первых минут я понял, что ты – мой человек. Ну, потом оказалось, что ты умеешь обрастать шерстью и отращивать клыки, – Стайлз усмехается и чешет кончик носа, – но это не изменило моего мнения. Я всё равно считал, что мне крупно повезло. С тобой. 

Сердце бьется быстро, Стайлз волнуется, хотя они с Дереком одни. Просьба не перебивать этот монолог выполняется безоговорочно. Дерек молчит. 

– Знаешь, я всегда был благодарен тебе. Ты можешь спросить, почему, но я отвечу и без этого: потому что ты меня спас. После смерти мамы мне казалось, что больше никогда не будет так, как прежде. Не будет тепла, чувства счастья и уюта, ведь только с ней у меня получалось всё это ощущать. Я ошибался, – несколько раз кивнув головой, Стайлз прикусывает нижнюю губу, перебарывая всхлип. Он обещал Дереку, что этот разговор будет серьезным, и Стайлз хочет сдержать свое слово. – Да, я ошибался. Давно хотел тебе рассказать, что ты сделал для меня, и я действительно, Господи, просто невероятно рад, что ты не перебиваешь. 

Кажется, Дерек с трудом сдерживает улыбку.

– Мы через многое прошли, Хейл, и это нас сблизило, да так сильно, что однажды мы проснулись в одной постели, помнишь? Я тогда еще офигел, что мой визит не вызвал у тебя удивление, а ты, оказывается, ждал меня. Ага, вот именно, вместо того, чтобы прийти первым, – Стайлз укоризненно прищуривается, вспоминая, каким особенным был тот день. – Тогда всё и началось. Ну, по-настоящему. Хотя, странно, почему-то вся стая думала, что мы давным-давно встречаемся. Боже, какие же у них были лица!

Стайлз начинает громко смеяться, но быстро затыкается, чтобы не привлекать к ним лишнее внимание. Вокруг много людей, но во время этого разговора, на который Стайлз решался больше недели, они чувствуют себя в полном одиночестве. 

Всем плевать на них. 

– Дождь опять пошел, – вытянув руку, Стайлз ловит на свою ладонь несколько прохладных капель. – Не страшно, я зонтик взял. 

Тонкое покрывало, постеленное на землю, слегка намокает. Жидкий туман покрывает кроны окружающих деревьев, пряча их ветки в своих объятиях, и это так красиво, что Стайлз ненадолго зависает, любуясь. Последние четыре дня стоит непогода, и если выйти на улицу, то Бикон-Хиллз кажется чужой планетой. Пусто, сыро, тихо. 

– Черт, я немного отвлекся, – в горле пересыхает, поэтому Стайлз тихонько кашляет, чтобы избавиться от дискомфорта. – Эм, в общем, что я хотел сказать-то, самое главное. И не смотри на меня так, вся предыдущая болтовня тоже была важной, но это важнее. Короче, я люблю тебя, Дерек. 

Стайлз замолкает и отводит в сторону взгляд. Он крепко сжимает пальцами рукоятку зонта, его взъерошенные волосы раздувает порывистый ветер, а волнение такое сильное, что, казалось бы, причиняет физическую боль. Стайлз говорил эту фразу много раз, но сегодня, почему-то, смысл у нее совсем иной.

– Это глупо, знаю, говорить такое здесь и сейчас, – продолжает Стайлз, по-прежнему не смотря на Дерека, – но однажды мне приснилось, что ты умер. Я так сильно испугался, что проснулся. И только потом понял, что мне не приснилось. 

Планета всё еще кажется чужой. Туман всё еще окутывает кроны деревьев, и дождь моросит, не желая заканчиваться. Всё без изменений, только на душе у Стайлза становится чуточку легче.

Целую неделю он пытается дышать полной грудью, но получается только после высказанных слов. Всё произошло так быстро, что поверить в смерть Дерека получается с трудом. Отравляющий яд одной из химер, попав в кровь во время очередной стычки, оказался сильнее регенерации. Иногда, на вид самое невинное существо, которое встречалось на твоем пути, способно убить за восемь секунд.

Грудь сдавливает от желания расплакаться, но Стайлз держится. Он обещал. 

Окружающие люди, лежащие глубоко в земле на центральном кладбище Бикон-Хиллз, тоже слушают его откровения. Наверное, Стайлз всех уже достал своими ежедневными визитами. Потерпят. Только здесь он может говорить не в пустоту, может говорить с Дереком, а тот, вопреки здравому смыслу, слушает и отвечает. Не буквально, конечно же, но разве это важно?

– Ты знаешь, где можно меня найти, чтобы поговорить нормально. Сегодня я лягу спать пораньше. 

Стайлз не выдерживает давящей тишины и поднимается на ноги. Он сворачивает покрывало, складывает его в непромокаемый мешочек и закрывает зонт. Хочется, чтобы дождь намочил волосы, чтобы капли стекали по лицу и Дерек не заметил, как Стайлз плачет. Иногда невозможно сдержать данное обещание. Ну, по крайней мере, разговор вышел серьезным, как и предполагалось. Без шуток, которые обычно отвешивает Стайлз, без рассказов о стае, где он ругает Айзека за то, что парень забросил школу. 

За воротами ждет Скотт. Его не просили приходить, и когда Стайлз выйдет отсюда, то скажет лучшему другу, что из него получился хреновый конспиратор. Все пытаются помочь. Никто из них не понимает, что помощь Стайлзу не нужна. 

Ему нужно говорить. С Дереком. Неважно, где и в какую погоду. Неважно, отвечает он или нет, главное – слушает. Завтра он снова придет. 

Это и есть спасение. Другим не понять.


	57. Лидия/Кора

Кора не умеет дружить. Она не создана для теплых бесед за чашечкой какао, с ней вряд ли сходишь в Торговый Центр, чтобы бродить там часами в поисках ненужных шмоток, да и чужие секреты хранить тоже не любит. Не то чтобы ей кто-то доверял свои сокровенные тайны, просто, случись это, груза на душе станет в разы больше, а ей и своего хватает. 

Наверное, именно поэтому отношения с Лидией постоянно заходят в тупик. Выбираются оттуда ненадолго и вновь возвращаются к кирпичной стене, мешающей пройти дальше, на новый этап. Кора не может дать ей то, что дают другие. Не может улыбаться на каждое слово, как это делает Эллисон, не может бегать вокруг нее, как это делает Стайлз, не может флиртовать открыто, как это делает Питер. У Коры другие методы общения и дружбы: сжатая на горле ладонь и легкий удар затылком о стену, чтобы она замолчала. Заткнулась наконец и открыла глаза. Увидела, что скрывается во взгляде, услышала, как бьется сердце, почувствовала то же самое, что чувствует Кора. 

Но потом хватка ослабевает и Лидия делает глубокий вдох, выстраивая новую кирпичную стену. Новый тупик. Их отношения бродят по замкнутому кругу, а у Коры вот-вот иссякнет терпение. Так больше не может продолжаться, это несправедливо, это больно, это убивает. 

– Зачем ты приходишь сюда? – злобно выплевывает Кора, рассматривая её лицо. В лофте всё еще пахнет какао и зефиром, но теперь к этому аромату добавляется тонкий, еле заметный шлейф из страха и злости. – Ты действительно думаешь, что мне интересно слушать про твою очередную интрижку? Мне казалось, ты умнее.

Лидия ошарашенно хлопает ресницами, а потом подбирается и делает уверенный шаг навстречу. Она слишком близко, их разделяют буквально несколько сантиметров пустоты, и Кора в этот момент благодарит Бога за то, что поблизости нет Дерека или Питера. Никто не слышит её провала, который выражается в сбитом дыхании, испарине пота на лбу и учащенном сердцебиении. 

Кора только что приземлилась на самое дно собственноручно вырытой ямы. 

– А мне казалось, что ты любишь, когда я прихожу, – тихо выдыхает Лидия и немного склоняет голову вбок. От недавнего страха не осталось и следа. – И плевать ты хотела, о чем я здесь распинаюсь, разве не так?

– На что ты намекаешь? – Кора прищуривается. Сердце делает незначительный скачок, едва ощутимый сбой в монотонном ритме, запуская процесс тихой паники. 

– Ты задаешься вопросами, но всё равно впускаешь меня. Всегда. – Сейчас они будто поменялись местами, и это Лидия – хищная волчица, а не наоборот. Её голос тихий и опасный. – Тебе нужно, чтобы я приходила, и я прихожу. Всё просто, именно так поступают подруги.

Отчасти Лидия права, Кора любит, когда она приходит. Любит смотреть на её губы, когда та разговаривает, любит слушать насыщенный аромат её парфюма. Кора, если честно, просто любит.

Но слова, что произносит Лидия, тоже имеют смысл. Они раздражают, выводят из себя, они злят так, как не злит Питер с его вечными издевками. Кору до зубного скрежета бесят рассказы про новых любовников и хорошо проведенные ночи. Хочется закрыть уши и напевать старую детскую мелодию из колыбельной, что пела мама перед сном – это успокаивает. Хочется заткнуть Лидию, не важно, как именно, пусть даже банальным поцелуем или пощечиной, что куда эффективней, лишь бы замолчала, Господи, пусть она замолчит. 

– Ты дрожишь? – настороженно спрашивает Лидия и проводит кончиками пальцев по оголенной руке. 

Кора отшатывается назад и чувствует себя беспомощной. Это ощущение возникает только рядом с Лидией, только она способна сломать, даже не приложив усилий. Кора действительно дрожит, сама не знает, почему, словно её только что вскрыли и вытащили наружу самое ценное, личное, интимное – чувства. 

– Я сделаю нам еще по чашечке какао, это согреет тебя, – Лидия подносит руку к её лицу и нежно поглаживает прохладную щеку. – Может, тогда ты перестанешь кидаться на меня с когтями и тупыми вопросами. 

Кора на мгновение теряется и прикрывает глаза. Холод на душе сменяется теплом и легкостью без горячих напитков, достаточно лишь прикосновения. Это как волшебный эликсир, как песня мамы перед сном, как панацея. Лидия с тем же успехом уравновешивает Кору, с каким выводит из себя. 

Между ними странная дружба, много недосказанностей, которые лежат на поверхности, и молчаливое доверие. 

Эти отношения никогда не станут чем-то иным, как считает Кора, потому что она не умеет дружить, а уж любить – тем более.


	58. Стерек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pov

Я цепляюсь за каждую ниточку, за каждое мгновение, за каждый твой новый вдох. Я цепляюсь за реальность, чтобы оставаться здесь, чтобы помочь тебе выбраться ко мне, к стае, к свету. Я цепляюсь за пустоту, которая зарождается где-то в груди, пугает, но эта пустота нужна, чтобы бояться худшего. Я должен бояться. Страх помогает мне мыслить быстрее. Страх – еще одна эмоция, связующая нас. Как и ненависть, как и... наверное, есть что-то кроме, да? Что-то светлое, чистое, теплое, легкое. Неосязаемое, воздушное, правильное. Я цепляюсь за это. Я должен. 

– Эй... – шепчу еле слышно, – эй, ну же, давай. Прошу тебя, давай же, ты сможешь. Пожалуйста.

На последнем слове закрываю глаза и чувствую, как пустота внутри разрастается. 

Пожалуйста, Дерек.  
Разве я часто тебя о чем-либо просил?

Твои ресницы подрагивают, веки шевелятся, и я крепче сжимаю ладони на твоем лице. Щетина покалывает кожу, кончики пальцев ощущают выступившую испарину. Ты всё это время дышал, а я, как мне кажется, начинаю дышать только сейчас. 

Шумно выпускаю воздух из легких, закрываю глаза и улыбаюсь. Пустота отступает, но оставляет после себя липкий след, похожий на кисловатое послевкусие от цитрусового тоника. 

Ты с трудом открываешь глаза, смаргивая бессознательную дымку, и мне приходится это сделать – занести кулак для удара и со всей дури заехать тебе по лицу. Костяшки саднит от резкого и грубого прикосновения, я стряхиваю ладонь и тихо сквозь зубы рассыпаю проклятия.

– Очнулся наконец, придурок. Может перестанешь терять сознание каждый раз, когда смертельно ранен? – Я поднимаюсь с колен и оглядываю пустую комнату ветеринарной клиники. – Этот чертов Скотт будто сквозь землю провалился, а ты тут решил сдохнуть у меня на руках.

– Просто сознание потерял.

Не могу сказать, как меня радуют эти слова. Как радует твой непонимающий взгляд и ленивые движения, пока ты становишься на ноги. 

Поэтому:

– Сделай одолжение, пожалуйста, больше не теряй. 

Единственная нейтральная фраза, которую могу произнести и вложить в нее весь смысл.

Пожалуйста.  
Сделай одолжение.  
Больше не теряй.


	59. Стерек

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Малия и нежно целует тебя в губы. 

Ты опускаешь веки – лишь на секунду – и фальшиво улыбаешься, стараясь контролировать удары сердца. Один, два, четыре, восемь, шестнадцать... 

Срабатывает всегда. 

– Я тоже, – отвечаешь коротко и смотришь в другую сторону. 

Туда, где стая рассаживается по машинам, чтобы ехать в Мексику за Скоттом. Туда, где Дерек ждет тебя возле открытых дверей миниавтобуса, взглядом указывая, что уже пора выдвигаться. 

– Им нужна моя помощь, Дерек не справится один, – говоришь ты, когда усаживаешь Малию рядом с Кирой. – Мы будем ехать позади вас, не волнуйся. 

Когда пытаешься верить в собственную ложь, то уже не боишься быть пойманным. Ты лжешь уверенно, смотришь прямо в глаза и думаешь, что это – единственный способ побыть рядом с Дереком, а говоришь: 

– Я люблю тебя, – чтобы наверняка. 

Чтобы отпустила. 

Ты не раб, просто есть реальность, в которой нужен отвлекающий маневр, а есть свой внутренний мир, где прятаться не надо. Где в глубине души, на самом её дне ты можешь не притворяться и сказать себе честно, что Малия – всего лишь необходимость, а Дерек... 

Дерек – остальное. Дерек – всё. 

И мысли по утрам, и короткие взгляды, чтобы не заметили, и мягкая улыбка, едкие слова, переживания и страх – это Дерек. Пропущенные звонки от Малии, лишние поводы появиться в лофте, искусанные губы и сбитые костяшки пальцев о стену – это тоже Дерек. 

Твоя долбаная жизнь целиком и полностью принадлежит ему. 

– Будь осторожен. – Малия проводит ладонью по твоей щеке, и ты впервые чуть отстраняешься назад. 

Потому что Дерек смотрит. Ты понимаешь, что это неправильно, что это опасно и глупо, что вся твоя линия защиты может полететь к чертям, но всё равно делаешь. Просто ты невероятно устал. 

Вокруг тебя только причины, причины, чертовы, сука, причины, которые заставляют делать то, что не хочется. Быть с тем, кто не нужен. Когда любишь того, кого нельзя. 

Причины, мешающие вдохнуть полной грудью без вранья. Хоть единожды (пожалуйста). 

– Стайлз! – Слышишь окрик за спиной. – Нам пора ехать. 

Голос Дерека разбивает толстую броню на коже, проникает внутрь солнечным теплом. Ты улыбаешься – на этот раз правдиво – и уходишь к нему, думая, что может хотя бы сейчас станет легче. 

Не становится. 

Дерек рядом, и это еще никогда не приносило легкости. 

Дерек смотрит внимательно, долго, изучающе, и ты смотришь в ответ. Облизываешь губы, нервничаешь, но Дерек, наверное, думает, что всё дело в Лиаме. Тот мучается, и кажется, что ты переживаешь за него. Но ты переживаешь за себя. За свое душевное равновесие, за свою еще невысказанную ложь. За Лиама ты вообще не переживаешь. 

Дерек спрашивает: 

– Всё в порядке? 

И ты киваешь. 

– Да. 

Пересохшее горло делает твой голос хриплым. 

Машина трогается, Лиам борется с собой, ведь это его первое полнолуние, а ты лишь контролируешь свой сердечный ритм. Пытаешься. Стараешься изо всех сил. Один, два, четыре, восемь, шестнадцать... 

Срабатывает всегда. 

Ты скользишь взглядом по лицу Дерека, отмечая, что сегодня он не успел побриться, и выпадаешь из реальности. Утопаешь в своей – выдуманной. Расслабляешься. 

И когда замечаешь на себе его взгляд – замираешь. 

Спрашиваешь: 

– Всё в порядке? 

Дерек не кивает. Молчит (почему?). 

Сердце срывается на бег, пытаясь ускользнуть из грудной клетки, и ты пытаешься остановить этот процесс. Начинаешь считать – сбиваешься. Пытаешься снова. 

Один, два, шестнадцать... 

Черт. 

Раньше срабатывало всегда.


	60. Стерек

– Привет, – Стайлз устало улыбается, наблюдая, как Дерек закрывает за собой скрипучую дверь лофта. Он сидит в кресле возле панорамного окна и перечитывает наизусть знакомую книгу. – Ты опоздал к ужину.

– Да, прости, на работе завал, – Дерек на ходу скидывает с плеч кожаную куртку и бросает её на спинку дивана. – Я же вроде написал тебе, чтобы не ждал.

А Стайлз всё равно ждет, даже когда предупреждают. Он не умеет иначе. 

– Думал, что ты успеешь, – громко захлопнув книгу, Стайлз оставляет её на своих коленях. – Если хочешь, могу разогреть.

– Нет, я лягу спать, слишком устал, – Дерек подходит ближе, наклоняется и целует Стайлза в щеку. 

Внутри становится пусто. Словно догоревший фитиль потухает, оставляя после себя мрак. Это длится уже третью неделю. Это должно прекратиться, но Стайлз не может собраться с духом и сказать, что сегодня звонил Морган – помощник Дерека – и просил передать несколько слов: ключи от его кабинета остались на вахте. Иногда полезно включать мобильный телефон, чтобы Морган звонил не домой, а лично. Наверное, Дерек просто не заметил, как разрядилась батарейка или, быть может, отключил специально, но это всё доводы. 

Наверняка известно только одно: так больше не может продолжаться.

– Дерек? – неуверенно зовет Стайлз. 

Тот оборачивается, не дойдя до спальни.

– Я... – Стайлз замолкает. Гребаная привычка видеть Дерека в лофте, быть рядом, спать в одной постели, сейчас больно бьет под дых. – Я сегодня лягу чуть позже.

Дерек в ответ кивает и скрывается в просторах уютной спальни. Почему так сложно поставить точку? Почему так сложно сказать, что не дурак, что всё прекрасно понимает, что ощущает запах чужого человека на его одежде? Почему так низко ценит себя, ведь раньше Стайлз был гораздо сильнее? До того, как стал зависим от Дерека почти буквально. 

Не может без него.

Не хочет.

* 

Сегодня за окном льет дождь. Он заливает улицы, но такое ощущение, что проникает гораздо глубже. Хочется закутаться в теплый плед, налить горячий кофе и разговаривать на отвлеченные темы. Хочется быть рядом с Дереком, но телефонный звонок рушит планы Стайлза одним прицельным ударом. 

– Морган звонил, говорит, что есть недочеты в проекте, которые нужно исправить, – Дерек тяжело вздыхает и притягивает Стайлза ближе. Они стоят на кухне, выжидая, когда на газовой плите закипит чайник. – Кажется, сегодня мне опять придется задержаться, но я обещаю, как только закончится проект – я буду как можно больше проводить времени дома. 

– Охотно верится, – Стайлз натягивает фальшивую улыбку. 

На самом деле, не верится вообще. С каждым новым днем Стайлз всё больше убеждается: по-прежнему уже не будет. 

Дерек не будет любить Стайлза так же, как шесть лет назад. Не будет приходить вовремя с работы, не будет бояться, что Стайлз может уйти. Просто их отношения настолько 'я твой', что и мысли не приходит о другом раскладе. 

Стайлзу не приходило. До сегодняшнего дня.

* 

Так больше не может продолжаться. 

Именно поэтому Стайлз ловит такси и просит водителя ехать по следу за черной Камаро. Таксист не задает лишних вопросов. Они едут недолго, от силы минут пятнадцать, и останавливаются неподалеку от дворика с красивыми, как на подбор, домами. Резные крыши, ухоженные газоны, невысокие заборчики. 

Стайлза тошнит от этого. Или его тошнит от вида Камаро, припаркованной у одного из таких домов. 

Одно дело, когда подозреваешь, а другое – знать точно. Ведь в первом случае ты всегда можешь ошибаться. 

– Подождите здесь пять минут, я сейчас вернусь, – Стайлз открывает дверь и выходит под проливной дождь. 

Он медленно подходит к дому, в котором предположительно сейчас находится Дерек, и огибает деревянное крыльцо, чтобы заглянуть в окошко. Там горит свет и слышны голоса. Тело дрожит от холода и плохого предчувствия, потому что один из голосов до боли знаком. 

Дерек. Черт возьми, Дерек...

Другой парень обнимает за плечи 'его' человека, смеется громко и подливает в бокал красное вино. Дерек, кажется, счастлив. Когда-то он и Стайлзу улыбался так же, когда-то в самом начале. 

Сердце колет, словно десятки маленьких иголочек прокалывают живую плоть и остаются там. Трудно сделать глубокий вдох, потому что всё равно ощущаешь недостаток воздуха. Он словно не доходит до легких, застревая где-то в середине и попадая лишь на треть. Это плохой знак. 

Помедлив еще минуту, Стайлз возвращается в такси и молчит несколько секунд. Обдумывает, понимает, как был слеп.

Бывают отношения, которые заранее обречены на смерть. Бывают люди, которые составляют идеальную комбинацию, а потом устают от идеальности, ища острых ощущений.

Стайлз не пытается найти Дереку оправдание, он просто хочет поставить точку.

– Линкольн стрит двадцать восемь, – говорит Стайлз и откидывается на спинку сидения, которое давно промокло от его одежды. 

Так больше не может продолжаться. 

И названный адрес лофту вовсе не принадлежит.


	61. Стерек

Позади – сотни миль и родные люди. Позади все сожаления о принятом решении и возможные варианты «что, если бы не...»

Дерек, заглушив мотор пикапа, смотрит в зеркало заднего вида; усмехается и качает головой. Стайлз, прищурившись, задумчиво смотрит вдаль, где пестрые облака смыкаются над горами, и это выглядит так по-детски мило. Так наивно и обворожительно. Дерек готов наблюдать за ним день ото дня, разглядывать каждую татуировку, что покрывает его светлую кожу; готов дотрагиваться до заостренных на конце сережек, что украшают его лицо. Это гипнотически-прекрасно, и это сводит Дерека с ума. 

Если бы его спросили, как он смог влюбиться в разгильдяя, в молодого и необузданного парня, который зациклен на путешествиях, рок-музыке и свободе, то Дерек не смог бы ответить. Просто так вышло. Просто появился Стайлз и повернул его привычную, размеренную жизнь в другом направлении: примерно на шестьдесят градусов к северо-востоку. Именно туда зовет их неопределенное будущее. 

Если бы Дерека спросили, как он смог оставить за спиной красавицу-жену, двух сестер и престижную работу, то он бы ответил честно: «Никаких раздумий». Стайлзу достаточно было сказать, что прожитая вместе свобода – это лучшая реальность, и Дерек пропал. Грохнулся в собственные эмоции слишком глубоко, слишком наглухо, без возможности сопротивляться, и единственное спасение виделось только рядом с ним, рядом со Стайлзом. 

Дерек помнит тот тяжелый разговор с Дженнифер, те разъяренные крики Лоры и удивленный взгляд коллег, узнавших о внезапном переезде; помнит обидчивый взгляд Коры и её убийственное молчание. Она не одобрила на словах, но она, кажется, всё поняла. Когда-то Кора тоже сбежала за своей любовью, бросив семью и обучение в старшей школе, но потом вернулась. И это не служит Дереку уроком, потому что их истории слишком разные. 

Дерек не просто подросток, влюбленный по самые уши. Дерек странным образом зависим от обычного человека, как от наркоты. И это было бы страшно, не будь таким правильным. Словно всё существование Дерека сейчас оправдывается существованием Стайлза. 

Наверное, мама говорила именно об этом, когда рассказывала про волчий якорь. Так спокойно становится на душе, так мирно. Волк никуда не рвется с поводка, не скулит, не ищет выход и запасные пути – он наслаждается происходящим, он спешит за Стайлзом, радостно виляя хвостом. Дерек един со своим волком, как никогда прежде. 

– Ты выйдешь ко мне? – слышится голос Стайлза. Тот выжидающе смотрит и улыбается так тепло и нежно, что защемляет в груди. – Это красиво, ты не пожалеешь.

– Сейчас. – Дерек вылезает из машины, громко хлопнув дверью, и облокачивается на нее спиной. Нагретый металл приятно ощущается кожей. – Иди ко мне.

Дерек взмахивает рукой, подзывая Стайлза к себе, и ждет. Ему не хватает близости, ему хочется чувствовать насыщенное тепло, зарождающееся в груди каждый раз, когда Стайлз прикасается к нему. Дереку хочется наполнить Стайлзом каждую минуту своей, отныне, полноценной жизни.

И это взаимно.

Стайлз, немного смутившись, подходит к нему и поворачивается спиной; опирается на крепкую грудь, трется кончиком носа о жесткую щетину на его щеке и улыбается. А у Дерека внутри чувства пересекают красную черту – вырастают с тысячи процентов до бесконечности. Он не жалеет ни секунды, что уехал вслед за ним; что поддался порыву и вместо скучных будней предпочел любовь. 

Лучше свобода со Стайлзом, чем ловушка с Дженнифер. Лучше неопределенность за поворотом, чем расписанные графиком дни. 

Дерек никогда не чувствовал себя лучше. Неважно, что все остальные считают его поступок глупым и необдуманным. 

– Кажется, я придумал новую песню, – Стайлз украдкой целует Дерека в шею, – и в ней упоминаешься ты. 

«Кажется, я получил новую, идеальную жизнь рядом с тобой», – хочет сказать Дерек, но молча прикасается губами к его раскрытым губам; скользит языком по сережке во рту, тихо стонет и прикрывает глаза.

Господи, это действительно идеальная жизнь. В дороге, в пыли и в дешевых номерах мотеля, но идеальная. Потому что рядом – Стайлз.


	62. Стерек

_Тихая мелодия окутывает небольшой загородный дом – она разносится по комнатам, заполняет собой щели и сердца двух человек. Стайлз наигрывает на фортепиано заученный аккомпанемент, его спина ровная, а голова чуть наклонена вбок.  
  
Дерек внимательно слушает, пропускает через себя каждую ноту. Он тоже старается держать спину ровно, но получается не всегда.  
  
Хочется закрыть глаза и сбежать, убедить себя, что так правильней, что так будет легче, что так дальше нельзя. Дерек устал. Они оба устали.  
  
В такие минуты чувство стыда охватывает с головой, и от этого уж точно не сбежать. Потому что Стайлзу сейчас гораздо тяжелее, чем Дереку.   
  
– Прости, не могу больше, – тихо говорит Стайлз и прекращает играть. – Надо сделать перерыв.  
  
Дерек замирает, ожидая худшего, но забывает, что всё самое худшее уже произошло.  
_  
1.  
Камаро тихо урчит мотором, пока красный сигнал светофора разрешает сонным людям смело переходить дорогу. Ну, как смело… за последний месяц, по наблюдению Дерека, на этом перекрестке было сбито два пешехода, причем переходили они на разрешающий сигнал. В нынешнем мире не существует безопасности – это пустое понятие. Да и в прошлом её тоже не существовало. Ты можешь соблюдать все законы, быть добропорядочным гражданином, создавать вокруг себя иллюзию безопасности, но всегда найдется тот придурок, что разрушит всю работу одной выпитой бутылкой виски. Или тупо уснет за рулем, потому что последнюю неделю работал сверхурочно, пытаясь прокормить многодетную семью.   
  
Все мы зависим друг от друга – не буквально, а лишь частично. Принятые решения накладываются друг на друга, тесно переплетаются и создают то, что принято называть судьбой.  
  
Дерек знает, что на это будущее обрек себя сам. Принял решение, которое никогда не назовет ошибочным. Да, оно перевернуло всю его жизнь, поставило с ног на голову и забрало ровно столько же, сколько и дало. Но Дерек не смеет сожалеть.   
  
Позади раздается гудок клаксона, а это значит, что пора выжать педаль газа.   
  
  
 _– Хочу на это Рождество повесить на елку имбирное печенье. – Стайлз покачивает ногой, сидя на диване, и смотрит в приоткрытое окно. – Сделаю их в виде мишек.  
  
Дерек откладывает в сторону недочитанную книгу и проводит ладонью по его бедру. За последние три недели Стайлз сильно похудел, почти перестал улыбаться и всё чаще говорит о Рождестве. Теперь вместо длинной шевелюры у него гладко выбритый затылок и куча таблеток наряду с уколами. Химиотерапия, кажется, убивает Стайлза с тем же успехом, что и раковые клетки в мозге. И хотя врачи говорят, что у них нет шансов, Дерек знает наверняка, что один из них в этот шанс до сих пор верит. Наверное, именно поэтому он всё еще здесь.  
  
– Мы можем испечь их прямо сейчас, – Дерек пожимает плечами и легонько толкает Стайлза в бок.  
  
– До Рождества еще целых два месяца.   
  
Дерек слышит обреченность в его словах, и от боли в груди хочется с разбега стукнуться о стену, чтобы ненадолго потеряться в темноте. Видимо, одной пустоты Дереку недостаточно.   
  
– Ты повесишь это печенье на Рождественскую елку, слышишь? – В голосе звучат уверенные, стальные ноты. – Посмотри на меня.   
  
Стайлз оборачивается и кивает:  
  
– Хорошо. Как скажешь, да.  
  
Дерек любит его, господи, так сильно любит, что готов разбиться оземь, лишь бы спасти. Готов поверить в волшебников и обратиться за помощью в Хогвардс, готов вместе с ним горстями жрать эти таблетки, готов даже позвонить Питеру в Нью-Йорк, чтобы тот организовал встречу с лучшими врачами Большого Яблока, но Стайлз такой упрямый. Боже, почему он такой упрямый?  
  
«Я пройду через это здесь, как и моя мама», – говорит ему Стайлз каждый раз, когда речь заходит о переезде из Бикон Хиллз.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Дерек тоже смотрит в окно: там густой лес, жадный до солнечного света, роняет жухлые листья на траву. Эта осень выдалась сложной и какой-то нескончаемо холодной.   
  
Как же они устали.  
_  
2.  
– Мне нравится твой галстук. – Кора протягивает руку и проводит большим пальцем по гладкой темно-синей ткани. Она вряд ли может вспомнить день, когда её брат одевался в строгий костюм, поэтому удивление на ее лице, смешанное с восхищением, неподдельное. – Нашел новую работу?  
  
Дерек, сделав глоток горячего кофе, безрадостно улыбается.   
  
– Пришлось.  
  
Он не хочет думать о том, что смена работы – вынужденная мера. Прежнее место было пропитано воспоминаниями, добивало беспощадно и не давало нормально вздохнуть. Там все смотрели на Дерека жалостливыми глазами, думая, но не говоря вслух, что он обрек себя на страдания, хотя мог избежать этого. Махнуть рукой и забыть о парне, который болен, причем неизлечимо. Забыть о сыне шерифа, спокойно исполнять обязанности старшего офицера и блюсти закон.  
  
Но когда Дерек искал легкие пути, тем более во всем, что не касается работы? Вся его жизнь – сплошной лабиринт из сложных, запутанных дорог. Стайлз – одна из них.  
  
– Я рада, что у тебя всё хорошо. – Кора накрывает ладонь Дерека своей ладонью. – Прошло уже много времени, и, если честно, я переживала за тебя.   
  
Если Кора говорит о чувствах, значит, всё серьезно.  
  
– Я выставил дом на продажу и переехал в лофт. – Дерек считает, что одним предложением ответил на все последующие вопросы. – Всё нормально.  
  
На словах.  
  
  
 _В Центральном Госпитале пахнет медикаментами и смертью. Дерек сидит в палате, откинувшись на спинку стула, и старается не заснуть, хотя веки будто налиты свинцом. Почти трое суток без сна, не каждый может похвастаться такой выдержкой._  
  
Дерек не желает уходить, только не сейчас, когда он так нужен. Когда, возможно, это последний шанс побыть вместе, увидеть улыбку Стайлза, болезненную, но по-прежнему красивую. Увидеть эти глаза, наполненные любовью и страхом, вдохнуть запах – его запах – и сжать в своей руке холодные пальцы. Дерек всё прекрасно понимает, он сам подписался на это. Ему больно – не физически, но кто сказал, что такая боль куда легче? Ему пусто, потому что Стайлз уже цепляется, а не держится. Ему тошно.   
  
– Привет… – слышится хрипловатый голос.  
  
И в этот момент все трудности отходят на второй план.  
  
– Детка, – шепчет Дерек и подается вперед, чтобы посмотреть в заспанные глаза. – Привет.   
  
– Выглядишь паршиво, – смеется Стайлз, и его улыбка прицельным ударяет в лоб. – Тебе тоже нужно поспать. Серьезно, Дерек, иди домой. Со мной всё будет хорошо, здесь куча врачей.  
  
Но Дерек даже думать об этом не хочет. Он боится. Да, он просто боится уходить, потому что…  
  
Потому что может случиться так, что приходить уже не будет надобности.   
  
– Я поспал часок, этого достаточно, – Дерек пододвигается ближе, чуть приподнимается и целует Стайлза: медленно и нежно, стараясь растянуть удовольствие. – Обо мне уж точно не стоит беспокоиться.   
  
– А что мне остается? Если я больше не могу поить тебя сельдереевым соком, то буду хотя бы беспокоиться о твоем сне. – Стайлз пытается лечь повыше на подушку, но огромное количество белых и прозрачных трубок не дают ему свободно двигаться. – Черт…  
  
Дерек моментально реагирует: просовывает руку ему под поясницу и аккуратно помогает передвинуться. Стайлз психует – это заметно по сжатым в тонкую линию губам. Он не любит быть беспомощным и до последнего отказывался от госпитализации. Пока не понял, что быть обузой тоже не вариант.   
  
– Нормально? – Сердце волнительно бьется в груди, то ускоряясь, то вновь замедляя темп.   
  
– Нет, – грубо роняет Стайлз и прикрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох.  
  
Они оба понимают, что нормальность в их случае – роскошь.   
  
Они оба понимают, что эти отношения были обречены.   
  
  
3.  
Имбирное печенье получилось какое-то кривое и некрасивое. Олени похожи на толстых медведей с рогами, домики больше напоминают квадратное нечто с трубой, а кроликов можно узнать только по длинным ушам. Главное, что тонкий пряный аромат заполняет лофт, как и хотел Стайлз.  
  
Шериф развешивает стеклянные шары на елку, привставая на носочки, чтобы дотянуться до верхушки и водрузить туда маленького Иисуса.   
  
Кора расставляет зажженные свечи – они танцующими огоньками отражаются на стенах, делая этот праздник еще волшебнее.   
  
А Дерек…  
  
Дерек подходит к пушистой елке и подает шерифу имбирное печенье с ниточкой, продетой в сделанное отверстие.   
  
Шериф горько улыбается и забирает печенье из его рук. Не говоря ни слова, он украшает веточку вкусно пахнущим домиком, вспоминая, наверное, как делал то же самое со своим сыном несколько лет назад.   
  
…второе Рождество без Стайлза такое же пустое, как и первое. 


	63. Джексон/Стайлз

В последнее время Джексон сильно изменился. Стайлз замечает это в мелочах: слова, взгляды. Повадки становятся более мягкие и точные. Словно перед ним не расслабленный и немного мудаковатый парень, вечно плюющий на других, а самый настоящий хищник, четко и выверено контролирующий всё вокруг: будь то лишнее движение или звук. 

Стайлз его не узнает. Он хочет, чтобы всё было по-прежнему, чтобы всё вернулось на свои места. Когда между ними не было холода, а только ласковый шепот в ухо: «Я подожду тебя на парковке, Стайлз». Когда по вечерам они смотрели кино и ели попкорн, развалившись на одеяле, заранее расстеленном на полу. Когда их отношения считали странными не потому, что Джексон забивал на Стайлза большой и толстый хрен, а потому, что они в принципе были вместе, как факт. 

Два совершенно разных человека. Две противоположные сущности, но, каким-то образом, нашедшие друг друга. Через ссоры, через оскорбления, через взаимные упреки. А теперь, через все свои трудности, нашедшие себя настоящих, вспоминая, как к этому пришли, чем пожертвовали, кем стали.

Джексон – заботливым.  
Стайлз – уступающим.

И вдруг это всё рассыпается в прах; словно песок просачивается сквозь пальцы, оставляя на коже мелкие камушки. Джексон проходит мимо него в коридоре, намеренно избегая контакта, отводя в сторону взгляд. Прячется у всех на виду. Джексон почти не звонит, редко отвечает на смс и не встречает Стайлза после школы. Избегает. Джексон как будто вычеркнул себя из его жизни, возможно, в чем-то провинившись. 

Обида острой отравой сочится по венам. 

Стайлз не понимает, что конкретно случилось, но чувствует – что-то серьезное. А самое страшное, пугающее до одури и мелкой дрожи, это невозможность помочь и что-либо изменить. 

Если не знаешь, что происходит, то очень сложно найти истоки проблемы. Нужно просто ждать. Верить и ждать, что Джексон сам придет, сам расскажет, сам попросит. О чем? Да хотя бы о возможности выслушать. Стайлз будет на всё согласен.

Только, пожалуйста, Джексон, всего лишь попроси.

*** 

– Ты зайдешь ко мне сегодня? – Стайлз всё-таки решается и хватает Джексона за рукав джинсовки, когда тот идет по школьному коридору. – Нам нужно поговорить.

– Можешь сказать всё сейчас, – на удивление, Джексон одаривает его хоть какими-то словами. – Но делай это быстро, я тороплюсь. 

– Тебя кто-то ждет? – внутри становится тесно.

– Да, меня ждут очень важные дела, – на мгновение его взгляд становится мягким и каким-то беззащитным, отчего хочется прижать Джексона к себе и закрыть ото всех. – Прости...

Оборвав фразу, Джексон уходит. Стайлз, не отрываясь, смотрит ему вслед и не обращает внимания на бурчащего за спиной Скотта. 

– Я же говорил тебе, что он как был мудаком, так им и останется, – фыркает тот. – Рожу бы ему разукрасить, да боюсь не сдержаться.

– Успокойся, Скотт, у меня всё в норме, – тихо говорит Стайлз, задумавшись на секунду: это короткое «Прости» никак не отпускает. – А вот у Джексона...

– Почему ты до сих пор так волнуешься за него? Он же ноги об тебя вытер! – возмущается Скотт: ему больно смотреть на чужие страдания и больно слушать, как все обсуждают Стайлза за его спиной. – Ей Богу, Уиттмор этого не стоит. Сколько вы уже не встречаетесь?

– Кто тебе сказал, что мы не встречаемся? – Стайлз разворачивается и смотрит на него пристально, с вызовом, а потом возобновляет шаг, идя в сторону выхода. 

Скотт спешит за ним:

– Да все так говорят! – кричит вдогонку. 

– Они лгут, – только и произносит Стайлз, с пинка открывая входную дверь.

Они все лгут.

***

Этим вечером Джексон не приходит. И следующим. И после. 

Стайлз всё равно ждет, потому что верен. Потому что любит этого человека и знает – не случись что-то важное или, например, опасное для Стайлза, то Джексон так бы не поступил. Он бы вообще не вел себя подобным образом; не вытирал бы об него ноги, как говорят остальные. 

Стайлз просто очень хорошо его знает. За этот неполный год их отношений Джексона можно разложить по составляющим и собрать обратно всего лишь за несколько минут. Всё дело в том, что Стайлз знает главный секрет – Джексон ласковый. Это тот самый случай, когда внешняя оболочка и напускное поведение не совпадает с внутренним миром. Когда воспитание играет только поверхностную роль, потому что душу не изменить – она изранена, она тоскует по родителям, которые бросили Джексона, отказались. Это тот самый случай, когда к настоящему «Я» допускается только один человек, и этот человек – Стайлз. Ему повезло. Несказанно повезло знать другую сторону Джексона, именно поэтому он всё еще верит во что-то высшее, независящее от них. 

Осталось только узнать, что. И любопытство здесь играет на руку, как и смелость, бездумность. Только с их помощью Стайлз поднимает свою задницу с дивана и достает из кармана штанов ключи от джипа; выходит на улицу, заводит мотор и едет к дому Джексона Уиттмора. 

Нужно понять. Нужно утолить желание (в идеале, нужно бы прикоснуться к нему и напомнить, как это приятно, как согревает). 

Нужно спасти. Неизвестно от чего, просто нужно.

***

Машина Джексона припаркована возле ворот родительского дома. На секунду Стайлз задумывается, что так и не побывал в этих стенах в качестве того-самого-парня. Он вообще был приглашен в гости – официально – всего лишь дважды. Один раз на день рождения Джексона, а второй – на праздничный прием в честь Пасхи, но тогда основное приглашение получил его отец, а Стайлз пошел вдогонку. 

Иного случая не подворачивалось, и Стайлз пока не решил наверняка, хорошо это или плохо. К настолько серьезным отношениям он всё еще не готов. А Джексон, возможно, уже не готов. 

Подобная мысль холодом обдает внутренности. Это может оказаться правдой, и от понимая сего факта становится тошно. Стайлз не входит в число завидных женихов Бикон-Хиллз, ограничиваясь стандартным «это просто мой бойфренд, возможно, непостоянный», и Стайлз к этому привык. 

Открывшееся окно на втором этаже привлекает внимание: щелчок, раздавшийся в звенящей до этого тишине, очень знаком. Раньше Стайлз частенько пробирался через это окно, забираясь наверх по виноградной лазе и кирпичным выступам. То еще было времечко. А какой адреналин. Но сейчас воспоминания не так важны, как то, что появляется из комнаты Джексона и ползком спускается вниз.

Это не человек. Это даже не оборотень. Это что-то, похожее на ящерицу, трудно разглядеть в темноте все детали, но эта фигура так напоминает Джексона. И не только фигура – повадки те же, движения, язык тела. Господи, Стайлз замирает, присматриваясь сквозь лобовое стекло джипа, и уверяется – это нечто действительно похоже на...

– Джексон! – выпаливает Стайлз, когда тот перелезает через железную ограду. Выбравшись из машины, он внимательно осматривает его, готовый от удивления проглотить собственный язык. – Какого, блядь, хрена?..

Стайлза трудно впечатлить: он видел оборотней, вендиго и даже волков, обращающихся в людей. Он знает, что Бикон-Хиллз привлекает всякую мерзость похлеще магнита. Но Джексон? Серьезно? 

– Ответь мне, – просит он, не в силах вынести эту тишину. 

Джексон делает несколько шагов навстречу, а Стайлз машинально отступает назад – ему страшно. Внешне это всё тот же человек, хотя на лице проступает чешуя и глаза светятся ярко-желтым, не волчьим, а холодным, каким-то стальным оттенком. Это пугает. А еще пугает хвост и длинные когти вместо ногтей. 

Взгляд Джексона изучающий, настороженный, словно кто-то внутри него всё еще помнит, а основная часть – забыла. 

– Черт возьми, Джексон, просто скажи, что я могу для тебя сделать? – в последней надежде шепчет Стайлз. Горло сдавливает неконтролируемая горечь. – Поговори со мной.

– Боюсь, он не в том состоянии, чтобы с тобой разговаривать. – Мэтт появляется откуда-то сзади и встает за спиной Джексона; тот на него даже не реагирует, словно это – норма. – Мне жаль, что твое излишнее любопытство оказалось смертельно-опасным. Ты ведь не думаешь, что у тебя есть шанс вернуться домой? Потому что у тебя его нет. 

В городе давно объявлен комендантский час из-за серии убийств. Судя по приметам, это некое животное, которое описывается по-разному: как человек, как огромная жаба или змея. На что хватает воображения. 

Судя по интуиции Стайлза, убийца стоит прямо перед ним. И это не Джексон.

– Несложно было догадаться, что к этому кто-то причастен, – заключает Стайлз, облизывая губы и заметно нервничая. – Я, кажется, что-то читал о подобных вещах. Еще одна разновидность.

– Канима, – кивком соглашается Мэтт. – Безвольное, бездушное. Грязное.

Слова режут по живому. Джексон не такой, не может быть таким.

– Он подчиняется только мне, – едва помедлив, продолжает Мэтт, словно отрицая какую-то невысказанную мысль. – Он найденная часть меня. 

– Джекс?.. – шепчет Стайлз, смотрит на него умоляюще. – Пожалуйста.

Он постарается понять, что с ним произошло – чуть позже, не сейчас. Разложит по полочкам каждый день, оставшийся за их спинами, найдет ответы, решение, спасение. Стайлз обязательно подумает обо всем – чуть позже, не сейчас. 

Потому что чувствует кожей, что времени катастрофически мало. Что пропал, вляпался, почти сдох. 

И Мэтт подтверждает:

– Убей его.

Короткий приказ заставляет испуганно отшатнуться, а потом закрыть глаза, когда Джексон подается вперед, подходит, дышит куда-то в висок. Бежать нет сил и нет желания. Ноги наливаются свинцом, и в любой другой ситуации, наверное, Стайлз бы уже испарился отсюда, поспешил свалить, но здесь Джексон, а он обещал оберегать. Несмотря ни на что. 

– Ты ведь не сделаешь этого? – спрашивает Стайлз и решается отрыть глаза: Джексон разглядывает его лицо, хмурится. – Ты не тронешь меня, Джекс. Только не меня. Правда или ложь?

Джексон замирает. Моргнув несколько раз, он возвращает привычный цвет радужки – голубой – и оглаживает Стайлза ласковым взглядом. 

Они играли в это с самого начала: 

«Ты любишь меня, – утверждал Стайлз, а потом робко: – Правда или ложь?»

– Правда, – словно в трансе отвечает Джексон.

На главный вопрос он отвечал точно так же.

– Ты вернешься ко мне. Правда или ложь? – шепчет ему на ухо Стайлз, замечая, как нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу Мэтт. 

– Чего ты медлишь? – выкрикивает тот и намеревается подойти к ним.

– Правда, – отвечает Джексон.

...а Мэтт не завершает начатый маневр, падая без движения.


	64. Джексон/Стайлз

Сухой и жаркий день выматывает своей духотой. За окном слышно, как соседские мальчишки пинают мяч, журчание воды из-под крана доносится откуда-то снизу. Наверное, это мама пытается заглушить посторонними звуками свои непрошенные слезы, сидя за обеденным столом и закрывая ладонями лицо.

Отец точно не простит Джексону, что он посмел довести мать до тихой истерики. Но это вышло случайно. Мама слишком настойчиво спрашивала, почему Лидия перестала заходить в гости, а Джексон, не выдержав, рявкнул, что своими вопросами она мешает ему нормально жить. Перекрывает кислород, не дает свободно распоряжаться чувствами, постоянно требует от него невозможного. Хочет, чтобы Джексон был счастлив с Лидией, а он не может. Не получается.

Как же хреново, когда ты не способен оправдать ожидания самых близких тебе людей. Хреново, когда боишься рассказать им о главном, о сокровенном, о самом важном. Когда язык не поворачивается сказать, что Лидия — красивая, слишком хорошая для него Лидия — только и может, что ногтями выцарапывать душу. Она причиняет боль, и не потому, что строит из себя глупую, хотя таковой не является, а потому, что её любит Стайлз.

Это слишком запутанная история.

Джексон, повернувшись спиной к кровати, падает на расправленное покрывало. Губы мелко подрагивают, он жмурится и морщит нос, пытаясь выкинуть из головы навязчивые мысли. Кажется, что он вот-вот заплачет, но это не так. Кажется, что Джексон совсем потерялся и запутался в своей лжи, но это лишь видимость. На самом деле его правда — та, которую он знает и в которую верит — позволяет ему держаться на плаву. Позволяет дышать полной грудью и надеяться, что когда-нибудь придет время и лгать всем вокруг больше не будет смысла.

Стук в дверь заставляет Джексона сесть. От резкого движения ненадолго темнеет в глазах, и он замирает, ожидая, когда рассеется тьма.

— Джексон, нужно поговорить. — По голосу отца можно понять, что тот расстроен и зол.

Поднявшись с кровати, нехотя и лениво, Джексон подходит к двери и поворачивает ручку, впуская отца в залитую солнечным светом комнату. Здесь всегда очень светло и практически нет шума, потому что окна выходят на заднюю сторону двора.

— Прости, я не хотел её обидеть, — сходу говорит Джексон, зная, о чем пойдет их разговор.

— Ты должен извиняться не передо мной, а перед матерью. Это неприемлемо, и ты прекрасно знаешь правила этого дома. Что на тебя нашло? — Успешный адвокат успешен и в нравоучениях. Держит осанку даже тогда, когда разговор касается нерабочих тем.

— Я… мне просто… — Джексон волнуется и отводит взгляд в сторону окна. Он не может, Господи, он просто не может ему сказать, начиная злиться и выстраивая перед собой крепкую бетонную стену. — У нас с Лидией не всё так гладко, а мать постоянно задает вопросы и хочет, чтобы я пригласил её на ужин. А я не могу.

— Разве это повод грубить матери? — отец скрещивает руки на груди.

— Нет, это не повод. — Джексон должен согласиться, потому что иначе его не оставят в покое как минимум весь следующий час.

— Ты сейчас же пойдешь и извинишься перед матерью. — Отец тыкает в него указательным пальцем, и это самый грозный жест, на который он способен.

Джексон кивает. Здесь и так ясно, кто прав, а кто виноват. Ему стыдно за свое поведение, он знает, что повел себя грубо и непростительно, но сейчас Джексон думает о другом.

Глядя в спину уходящему отцу, он спрашивает себя: а если бы перед ним стоял другой человек — тот, что бросил его однажды, отдал на воспитание чужим людям, — смог бы Джексон открыться? Смог бы рассказать родному отцу или матери о том, что ему плевать на Лидию, а их отношения — шуршащий фантик, пустышка? Что вместо её новой прически Джексон замечает, как Стайлз чешет коротко стриженный затылок. Что вместо обсуждения её новой помады Джексон наблюдает, как Стайлз удивленно приоткрывает рот, слушая рассказы Скотта. Как Стайлз улыбается чуть криво, как длинными пальцами поправляет сползающий с плеча рюкзак, как заливисто смеется.

Вместо Лидии перед его глазами мельтешит Стайлз, заполняя собой всё свободное пространство. Он сидит за соседней партой в кабинете химии, обедает за столиком напротив, паркуется рядом с Порше и бегает с клюшкой для лакросса в двух шагах от Джексона. Его родинки — самое милое, что приходилось видеть, а голос раздражает так же сильно, как и нравится.

Но, когда за отцом захлопывается дверь, Джексон понимает, что ничего бы не изменилось. Он тем людям не нужен, а приемные родители почему-то смотрят куда-то сквозь него, выше головы.

Зато они научили Джексона прекрасно маскировать свои чувства.

***

— Как думаешь, кого еще можно позвать на вечеринку? — Лидия задумчиво стучит пальчиком по нижней губе. — Кроме Эллисон и Денни. Их я уже внесла в список.

— Стилински. — Джексон открывает бутылку с негазированной водой и делает залпом несколько глотков. Лидия всё это время непонимающе разглядывает его лицо. — Ты же хочешь, чтобы пришла Эллисон? — Он завинчивает крышечку и бросает бутылку на заднее сиденье Порше. Лидия кивает в ответ. — Она вряд ли пойдет без Скотта, а тот без своего дружка даже поссать не ходит. Пригласишь дерганного — будет меньше возни с МакКоллом.

— Ты прав. — Лидия прищуривается, глядя куда-то в пространство пустующей парковки рядом с супермаркетом. — В любом случае я всегда могу выставить их за дверь.

Оживившись, Лидия начинает что-то чиркать в своем блокноте. Джексон слышит, как со скрипом двигается стержень по плотной бумаге, как учащается её дыхание, как тяжелые капли дождя ударяют по машине. Этот гул заглушает стук собственного сердца.

Так легко и спокойно вдруг становится на душе, будто змея, живущая внутри и отравляющая ядом, временно оставила свое убежище. Или уснула. Джексон уже привык, что его настроение всегда колеблется от минуса к плюсу, он просто ждет, когда это произойдет. Иногда улыбку вызывает обычная похвала, ненароком прозвучавшая от отца, иногда — ветреная и пасмурная погода, иногда — Стайлз. Точнее, его неуклюжесть и тупые шуточки.

Иногда улыбка стирается с его лица всё по тем же причинам. Когда отец хвалит, но это звучит неискренне, когда из-за пасмурной погоды жутко болит голова или Стайлз из-за своей неуклюжести больно приземляется на асфальт.

Джексон прислоняется лбом к прохладному, едва запотевшему стеклу и смотрит, как вода с тротуара тонким ручейком стекает в канализационный люк. Лидия всё еще пишет что-то в своем блокноте, нашептывая себе под нос важные детали предстоящей вечеринки; в багажнике лежат бумажные пакеты с едой и выпивка для завтрашнего дня. Внутри по-прежнему от минуса к плюсу.

В его жизни нихрена не меняется, только Джексон сам не знает — хорошо это или плохо.

— Ладно, можем ехать. — Лидия наконец-то отвлекается от супер-важного занятия. — Нужно по пути заскочить к Эллисон и передать ей пригласительный.

— К Стилински я заезжать не буду.

Пальцы так сильно сжимают кожаную оплетку на руле, что кажется, будто она вплавляется глубоко под кожу. Джексон стискивает зубы — на его лице четко проступают скулы — и поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания, чтобы следом рвануть с места и оставить после себя грязно-серый след от колес.

— И не нужно, — непринужденно отвечает Лидия, смотрясь в маленькое зеркальце. — Я попрошу Эллисон, она сама всё передаст.

Джексон облегченно вздыхает и до конца дня старается больше не вспоминать о Стайлзе. Хотя в какой-то момент его постигает мысль, что так не может дальше продолжаться. Бегать от себя он давно перестал, а бегать от других чертовски надоело. Он словно застрял в безликом монохромном мире, где все пытаются видеть в нем кого-то другого, бесчувственного. Джексон другой. Мечтающий раздвинуть всеобщие рамки, вырваться из липкой паутины страха и сменить тихий шепот на крик.

Джексон обездвижен и живет по чужим правилам, ему скучно быть таким, ему надоело.

***

В доме Лидии много подростков, лениво танцующих под музыку и вливающих в себя очередной стакан пунша. Естественно, там еще немного водки, купленной в супермаркете по поддельному айди, но какая вечеринка может обойтись без алкоголя? Джексон рад, что у него появился резонный повод напиться.

Он опирается спиной на стену возле окна и потягивает согревающий напиток, отмечая, что с каждым часом толпа становится всё пьяней. Стайлз тоже здесь, где-то на заднем дворе морозит свою задницу вместе со Скоттом (на улице уже осень — октябрь затрагивает листья желтизной и багровыми пятнами). Джексон не беспокоится за него, но, тем не менее, желание сходить и разведать обстановку усиливается с каждой минутой. Он просто посмотрит. Убедится, что тот не свалился в бассейн, промокая до нитки, или не завел душевный разговор с каким-нибудь левым парнем. Ладно еще с девчонкой, пусть даже это будет Лидия, — его Лидия — но только не с парнем.

Осознание ударяет прицельным ударом прямо в висок.

Джексон беспокоится за Стайлза, пора и это признать. А как иначе? Если давно перестал себе врать, открылся, понимая, что сердце томно отзывается на каждый ответный взгляд не просто так. Это вовсе не совпадение и не иллюзия. Это, наверное, можно назвать любовью.

Черт!

Джексон резко сжимает в руке бумажный стаканчик с выпивкой: прохладная жидкость с терпким ароматом брызгает в разные стороны, растекается по ладони, капает на темно-коричневый паркет. Кто-то обращает на него внимание, поэтому приходится уйти на кухню и взять бумажное полотенце, делая вид, что это чистая случайность. Просто мышцу свело, отсюда и результат. Просто перенервничал.

— Ты в порядке? — Слышится вопрос, от которого всё тело буквально парализует.

Джексон замирает, лишь только поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Стайлза, который зашел в дом через запасной вход. В захмелевших глазах, что по цвету напоминают спелые каштаны, проскальзывает беспокойство, и Стайлз делает робкий шаг навстречу, доказывая это. Джексон по-прежнему не двигается.

— Никаких проблем, — он выбрасывает в мусорное ведро скомканное бумажное полотенце, — а теперь проваливай отсюда, придурок, пока я сам тебя не вышвырнул.

— Тебе обязательно грубить каждый раз, как мы разговариваем? — Стайлз осуждающе качает головой. — Это не круто, чувак. Я бы даже сказал — стрёмно.

— Я разговариваю с тобой так, как ты этого заслуживаешь. — Змея, что пригрелась внутри, медленно просыпается. Джексон говорит это намеренно, хочет задеть, хочет, чтобы Стайлз в кои-то веки вышел из себя. — Скажи спасибо, что тебя вообще позвали на эту вечеринку. Если бы Лидия не была такой дурой и не повелась на мои слова, то хрен бы ты здесь оказался.

— Не смей её так называть! — Стайлз подается вперед и, кажется, даже кулаки сжимает. — Просто закрой свой паршивый рот.

— А то что? — Джексон растягивает губы в довольной улыбке и насмешливо прищуривается. Вот оно! — Пойдешь и нажалуешься своей ненаглядной, которая даже имени твоего вспомнить не может без чужой помощи?

Щеки Стайлза пылают от злости, он отставляет в сторону стакан и делает несколько шагов вперед.

— Заткнись! — выпаливает обидчиво.

— И не подумаю, — Джексон опирается ладонью на столешницу, пытаясь сделать вид, что всё нормально, что он расслаблен и получает удовольствие от этих издевательств. На самом деле сердце мелкой крошкой осыпается куда-то в пятки, но останавливаться уже поздно. — Ты жалок, Стилински, ты — неудачник и оборванец, который думает, что Лидия способна обратить внимание на кого-то, вроде тебя. Это еще раз подтверждает, что ты жалкий неудачник.

— Ты слишком дохрена на себя берешь. — Стайлз сжимает кулаки, его губы подрагивают, в глазах слишком много боли. — Последний раз повторяю, Уиттмор, закрой свой рот.

Пора делать финальный толчок.

— Лучше я закрою рот Лидии, когда засуну в него свой член, — усмехается Джексон и теряется в пространстве, отшатываясь назад.

Он озадаченно хлопает ресницами и чувствует боль на разбитой губе. Подносит пальцы к лицу и нащупывает ранку, из которой сочится густая темно-бордовая кровь.

Усмехается вновь.

И получает новый удар, уже в скулу.

— Я же просил тебя заткнуться! — нервно выдыхает Стайлз.

Джексон едва не падает, но удерживается на ногах и видит, как тот заполошно дышит, злобно сжимает губы и почти не моргает. Он еще никогда не видел Стайлза таким. Джексон никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Грубое прикосновение освобождает, дарит легкость и рассеивает туман в голове. Разве это нормально? Вполне, если это выталкивает тебя из зоны комфорта, расширяет рамки и позволяет кричать внутри вместо того, чтобы шептать.

— Отлично. — Окровавленная улыбка расползается по лицу, на языке солоноватый привкус кажется таким правильным, и Джексон снова прикасается кончиками пальцев к саднящей ране. Словно не верит. — Просто отлично. Ты еще и бьешь, как трусливая девчонка.

Следующий удар на секунду лишает сознания. Джексон открывает глаза и находит себя сидящим возле кухонного шкафа, спиной опираясь на скрипучую дверцу. Стайлз стоит рядом, буквально в двух шагах, и растирает ушибленный кулак, на котором тоже остались следы крови. Чужой крови.

Джексон не может перестать улыбаться. Ему хорошо, Господи, ему просто охуенно.

— Спасибо, — Джексон откидывает назад голову, легонько ударяясь затылком о шкафчик, и удивляется, как еще на этот шум не прибежала толпа зевак.

Потом вспоминает, что музыка и выпивка сейчас важнее, а Лидии важнее её гости.

— Ты больной. — Стайлз разминает кисть и наспех облизывает пересохшие губы. — Чокнутый придурок, ей Богу.

Джексон думает, что его сейчас оставят одного, покрутят пальцем у виска и, возможно, завтра вся школа будет знать, как Стайлз Стилински надавал ему по роже. Но, как ни странно, на кухне их всё еще двое.

— Серьезно, Джекс, меня не покидает ощущение, что ты сделал это специально. — Помедлив, Стайлз присаживается рядом, но к нему лицом и вытягивает ноги. Их бедра сейчас соприкасаются, отчего становится почти физически больно. Снова. — За что ты говоришь спасибо?

— Я протрезвел. — Джексон пожимает плечами.

Фраза получается двусмысленной, и только Джексон об этом знает.

— Сделай одолжение, в следующий раз ныряй в бассейн. — Стайлз хочет подняться на ноги, но не успевает — его останавливает одно неловкое движение.

Джексон сам не понимает, зачем делает это. Зачем останавливает. Но всё происходит так спонтанно, что сожалеть отныне нет никакого смысла. Наверное, ему просто необходимо побыть рядом чуточку дольше, сидя вот так, непринужденно, расслабленно, свободно.

Стайлз недоуменно смотрит на руку Джексона, потом в его глаза и снова на руку. Затем присаживается обратно, внимательно разглядывая точёные черты лица. Его неверие буквально ощущается кожей.

— Ты точно не в себе, — заключает Стайлз и, шумно выдыхая, царапает ногтями короткий ежик на голове. Не уходит, и это радует. — Это водка на тебя так действует?

— Кое-что покрепче. — Джексон улыбается, по его ощущениям, уже в сотый раз за последнюю минуту. Он ничего не может с собой поделать, это совершенно неконтролируемый процесс.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и на мгновение Джексону кажется, что Стайлз всё понимает. У него такой теплый и мягкий взгляд, такой невозможно родной и нужный.

— Извиняться я всё равно не буду, — Стайлз хмурится, но в груди почему-то всё равно становится уютно. — Сам виноват.

— Забудь…

И родинки на лице Стайлза — по-прежнему самая милая вещь, которую приходилось видеть. Особенно, когда его щеки легонько затрагивает румянец.

***

Следующим утром Джексон просыпается свободным (похмелье не идет в расчет). И следующим утром, и тем, что после.

«Нам надо расстаться» — текстовое сообщение на номер Лидии висит в исходящих уже несколько часов. Она звонит, оставляет голосовые сообщения, но Джексону похрен — он наблюдает с трибун, как неуклюже Стайлз управляется с клюшкой для лакросса.

В некоторых случаях быть мудаком — просто привычка.


	65. Стерек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Sea - Arcadia

– С меня достаточно, – выдыхает Дерек, покачивая головой. – В следующий раз, когда вы кинетесь спасать очередную глупую девчонку, которая думает, что справится сама, то зовите кого-нибудь другого. Я сыт по горло.

Майка на его груди разорвана в клочья, как и нервы. Под когтями всё еще чувствуется чужая плоть, на языке – солоноватый привкус крови, и ребра еще не успели срастись. Но никто не спрашивает, в порядке ли Дерек. Никому нет дела.

Это была сложная битва. Опасная. А кто всему виной? 

– Малия, ты как? – Скотт забегает в складское помещение, прогнав оставшихся волков, и застывает на входе: куча трупов, багровые лужи, запах смерти. – Черт возьми, Дерек. Ты же их всех...

– Да, убил, – он скрещивает руки на груди. – Или ты думаешь, что я буду спасать всех и каждого, лишь бы тебя совесть не мучила? 

Дереку важно спасти только одного человека. А тот, в свою очередь, бросается спасать всех, кроме себя. И Дерек действительно устал оберегать, устал быть нянькой, спасательным кругом в любой непонятной ситуации, а взамен видеть, как Стайлз бережно поглаживает чужое плечо. 

Стайлз просит помощи, не понимая, не догадываясь, что в очередной раз, когда всё закончится, он прицельно выстрелит Дереку в висок. Фантомно, но боль от этого сильнее, чем от аконитовой пули. Дерек проверял, ему есть с чем сравнить. И можно быть уверенным наверняка: лучше с десяток пуль, чем новое «спасибо, Дерек», брошенное впопыхах. 

А потом – тишина. Мертвая, душная. Потом Стайлз с кем угодно, но только не с Дереком (мечтай). Рискует собой, ради Лидии, Малии (спасай). Не может выбрать одну из них, постоянно влипая в неприятности, и зовет на помощь лучшего друга (не ты, привыкай).

Скотт умоляет Дерека, когда силы неравны. Он соглашается. Почему он всегда соглашается? Конечно же Дерек прекрасно знает, почему. Но от этого не становится легче.

Нужно какое-то решение. Нужно заткнуть своего внутреннего волка – бесполезно рвать цепи и спешить к тому, кто не принадлежит. Это больно. Хватит. 

– Дальше без меня, – сухо бросает он, ловя на себе растерянный взгляд. Стайлз, чье лицо забрызгано алыми каплями, выглядит испуганным. – Пора уже повзрослеть.

Дерек знает, кому обращена эта фраза. И Стайлз, кажется, тоже улавливает её смысл: облизывает губы, тяжело сглатывает и словно пытается сказать нечто важное, застрявшее комом в горле. Молчит. Дерек и не ждет каких-то слов, будь то прощальные или гневные. Не ждет извинений или беспокойства (эй, Дерек, у тебя дырка в плече!). Не ждет, потому что все привыкли – он скорее волк, нежели человек. Никакой души, никакой эмпатии, никаких чувств.

А Дерек, оказывается, умеет любить по-настоящему. Чисто, безвозмездно.

Но всем плевать.

– Ты уходишь? – спрашивает Стайлз, поднимаясь с колен; ладонью приобнимает Малию за талию, а на второй руке судорожно сжимает пальцы в кулак. – Почему?

Сказать честно не поворачивается язык. 

– Потому что я сам по себе. – Дерек умеет скрывать собственные чувства, и сейчас это играет на руку. – Теперь и вы тоже. 

Разворачивается. Окидывает Скотта беглым взглядом, но вкладывает в него столько нерастраченного смысла: не зови больше, не приходи, береги его. 

Пожалуйста, береги.

* 

Первая неделя без приключений кажется раем. 

Но первая неделя без Стайлза ощущается, как настоящий ад. 

Дерек переживает, почти не спит, думает лишь о том, вляпался ли тот в очередные неприятности, стремясь спасти чью-то задницу (или свою). В этом весь Стайлз. В этом его очарование: смелость, безрассудность, отчаянное стремление помочь. И Дерек выглядит глупцом, когда откликается на чужой зов, однако, как оказывается, лучше уж так, чем в незнании.

Вдруг сегодня не повезет? Вдруг у Скотта не хватит сил или, что еще хуже, перед ним встанет выбор: Стайлз или кто-то еще. Дерек почти на сто процентов уверен, что, если Стайлз выберет себя жертвой, Скотт согласится.

От этой мысли бросает в дрожь. Дерек хлопком закрывает книгу, которую пытается прочесть уже несколько дней, но не сдвинулся даже на страницу – постоянно блуждает по одним и тем же строчкам. Он напрягает все свои рецепторы, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, но город выглядит спокойным, спящим. За окном, в лесной чаще, природа живет по своему циклу, мимо проезжают машины, не слышен волчий вой, который местные жители воспримут за мираж, да и предчувствие молчит. Но эта неопределенность, эта тишина – и от Скотта, и от Стайлза – заставляет волноваться. 

Если бы Дерек мог, то взял бы в руки мобильный телефон и отправил короткое текстовое сообщение на номер Стайлза Стилински, совершенно случайно забитый в контакты. Дерек не может. Не хватает смелости. Это смешно, но это действительно так. 

Лучше он пройдется под его окнами, прислушается к запахам, убедит себя, что всё хорошо, что Дереку не место там, где и без него безопасно. В доме у Стайлза не только оружие, но и молодой койот, способный разорвать своим врагам глотку. 

Дерек усмехается. Раньше ему стало бы тошно от этих мыслей, а сейчас они почему-то успокаивают. 

Надолго ли?

* 

Ненадолго.

Через три дня информационный голод выедает внутренности, подпитываясь догадками и скудными мыслями. Дерек не помнит, когда в последний раз нормально ел, пил, читал... жил. Стайлз занимает в его голове всё свободное место.

– Блядь, – тихо матерится он, проводя ладонями по волосам, а потом замирает: знакомый запах забивает ноздри, появляясь из ниоткуда. 

Сладкий, такой яркий, насыщенный запах. Дерек прикрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку дивана, делает глубокий вдох и слышит биение чужого сердца.

Дверь лофта со скрипом открывается. Солнечные лучи, преломляясь сквозь опущенные жалюзи, падают на лицо Стайлза и заставляют его прищуриться, спрятаться от навязчивого света. Возможно, надо бы взять в руки книгу, сделать отрешенное выражение лица, дать понять, что кроме собственной жизни больше ничего не интересует. Но у Дерека не получается. Вместо этого он замирает и прослеживает каждое движение Стайлза: тот медленно ступает, шаг за шагом подходя всё ближе. 

– Ты куда пропал? – робко спрашивает Стайлз, останавливаясь неподалеку. С этого расстояния запах кажется еще слаще. – Скотт говорит, что ты перестал отвечать на звонки. 

– Ты поэтому пришел? – Дерек удивленно поднимает брови.

А сердце Стайлза сбивается с четкого ритма. Невооруженным глазом можно увидеть его волнение, нервозность, расфокусированный взгляд. Одно лишь движение плечами чего стоит – Стайлз чувствует смущение, не в силах найти подходящие слова, и это удивляет. Дерек прекрасно знает Стайлза – он не такой. Где его тирада из сарказма и сочных насмешек, в которые так грамотно вплетаются умные мысли? Где настоящий Стайлз?

– У меня разведывательная миссия по просьбе твоей племянницы, – тот скрещивает руки на груди и виновато поджимает губы. – Правда, Скотт не в курсе, что я здесь, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы так оно и оставалось. А то подумает, что я снова вляпался в неприятности. 

– А ты нет? 

– Ну, вообще-то, я не настолько неудачник, – усмехается Стайлз, а потом резко хмурится. – Или настолько?

Дерек считает, что это риторический вопрос. И та недолгая, но громоздкая тишина, что повисает между ними, становится ответом.

«Ты тот еще неудачник».  
Но я люблю тебя.

– Зачем ты пришел, Стайлз? – спрашивает Дерек, потому что от этого никуда не сбежать. Рано или поздно всё равно придется спросить. – На самом деле.

Тот смущенно потирает шею и присаживается на другой конец дивана. Прокашливается, убирая из голоса хриплые нотки. Молчит с полминуты. 

– Я знаю, что ты можешь о себе позаботиться, – начинает Стайлз, искоса посматривая в его сторону, и криво улыбается, – но опыт подсказывает, что у тебя нет иммунитета на железные прутья. Ну, то есть, если проткнуть тебя насквозь, ты можешь не исцелиться, а если еще и аконита добавить, то вообще пиздец. Ты же помнишь, как в прошлый раз у тебя... и потом... а я...

– Стайлз?.. – перебивает Дерек. – Зачем ты пришел?

– Я просто хочу знать, что с тобой всё в порядке, окей? – выкрикивает тот и замолкает, разглядывая свои пальцы. Пауза длится несколько секунд. – Мы подвергли тебя опасности. А потом ты ушел, никакой информации, вообще ни слова. А вдруг эти ребята выследили тебя? Скотт отпустил половину из них. Я не мог... мне нужно было знать. Ничего такого, обычное любопытство.

– Со мной всё хорошо. – Дерек смотрит на наручные часы и лезет в карман джинсов, доставая оттуда мобильный телефон. – Предлагаю отметить это пиццей. Тебе с двойным сыром и копченостями? 

– Откуда знаешь? – выпаливает Стайлз, удивленно округляя глаза.

Дерек чувствует, как напряжение спадает, легкой пеленой оседая у ног. 

Улыбается:

– Неважно.

И оставляет при себе свой главный секрет. 

Теперь он словно на охоте – одно лишнее слово, одно неправильное движение, и хрупкая лань тут же сбежит, ни разу не оглянувшись. 

Аккуратно, Дерек. Будь умнее, не позволяй ему. 

Только не в этот раз.


	66. Стерек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuteki–Дни Километры

Последние шесть километров пейзаж за окном не менялся. Старенький пикап разрезал воздух на небольшой скорости, проезжая мимо нескончаемой рощи, впитывая своими железными боками солнечное тепло, и тихое урчание мотора терялось в порывах ветра. Дерек приоткрыл окно и высунул руку, ощущая ладонью влажную прохладу – недавно прошел дождь, а сейчас чистое небо не оставило об этом даже воспоминания, кроме легкой свежести и разводов на асфальте. 

Безумно хотелось пить и найти кров на грядущую ночь, и если с первым не было совершенно никаких проблем – протяни руку и достань из рюкзака литровую бутылку, – то со вторым не везло. Уже трижды они со Стайлзом ночевали в машине, накрываясь тонким покрывалом и используя вместо подушки собственную руку или свернутую толстовку. Из удобств – кусты в лесу, а на десерт – вкусная дикорастущая малина. Дерек к этому привык. А вот Стайлз...

Стайлз просто следовал за ним. Куда бы Дерек ни пошел, какой бы ни выбрал штат, как следующее пристанище, какой бы ни выбрал маршрут – Стайлз всегда был рядом. Всегда поддерживал, подавал запчасти, когда нужно было починить сцепление, или уходил на поиски хвороста далеко в незнакомую чащу, чтобы развести костер. Он согревал свои ладони над огнем, смотрел на Дерека, но в его взгляде не было претензий или злости. Во взгляде Стайлза была какая-то странная, всеобъемлющая любовь, которой, по сути, быть не должно. 

Дерек чувствовал сердцем каждую правдивую эмоцию, слышал спокойное сопение Стайлза по ночам, вместо вопля от мучающего кошмара, видел его улыбку и никак не мог понять, чем всё это заслужил. Где ненависть? Почему пошел за ним? Почему не уходит? За что любит? 

Стайлз не переставал удивлять. Там, в Бикон-Хиллз, у него было всё: друзья, любящий отец, учеба и хорошие оценки для поступления в колледж. У Дерека в Бикон-Хиллз была только боль от неизменного прошлого.

...и Стайлз.

Когда спонтанное решение было принято, когда ступать обратно было уже бессмысленно, Дерек не звал его за собой. Не ставил его перед выбором, не пытался отлучить от семьи и забрать у Стайлза будущее, становясь его настоящим. Просто Дерек не имел представления, где окажется завтра, будет ли ему удобно спать и уснет ли вообще, как скоро вернется обратно и вернется ли. Дерек был уверен только в одном: чем дальше он уедет от Бикон-Хиллз, тем легче ему будет. Ну а Стайлз просто сел к нему в машину, забросив перед этим небольшую спортивную сумку на заднее сиденье. Молча. 

Дерек до сих пор не знал, когда прервется это согласие. Но в искренности Стайлза не приходилось сомневаться – никакой лжи, только чистая, хрустальная любовь. У Дерека не хватало смелости рассказать о своем чувстве вины, а Стайлз не заводил подобной темы. Они просто колесили по дороге, изредка находя мотели и обветшалые забегаловки, и шутили на разные темы, слушали музыку, целовались. 

Стайлз казался счастливым.  
Дерек не верил, что так оно и есть.

От штата к штату, от маленькой квартирки на окраине до вонючего номера в заброшенном районе; от спокойного сна до секса под открытым небом, от распахнутого окна и жалящего солнца до ураганного ливня и страха в глазах, что этот километр – последний. Стайлз принимал всё. Стайлз привык к этому – они так жили. 

Дерек обернулся и посмотрел на его спящее лицо: ресницы подрагивали, приоткрытые губы пересохли от сквозняка. Стайлз, поморщив нос, скрестил руки на груди и попытался лечь в другую позу – опущенное сиденье было узким и неудобным, и Дерек вспомнил, как вчера Стайлз битый час возникал о необходимости сменить эту чертову машину. Она, конечно, была гораздо удобнее брошенного в Бикон-Хиллз джипа, но Стайлз всё равно вспоминал о нем с завидной периодичностью, говоря, что они сделали неправильный выбор.

В такие моменты Дерек считал, что это скрытый крик о помощи. Что это Стайлз сделал неправильный выбор, но не может сказать об этом прямо; не может признать свою ошибку и сказать, чтобы его вернули на прежнее место, туда, где на подъездной дорожке у двухэтажного дома скучал его раздолбанный джип. 

В такие моменты Дереку хотелось выть. 

– Я знаю, что ты смотришь на меня, – прошептал Стайлз хриплым голосом. – Перестань.

– Мне нравится смотреть, как ты спишь, – ответил Дерек и перевел взгляд на дорогу: бесконечную, обрамленную густым лесом. 

– Мне, кстати, тоже нравится, когда ты спишь. Просто спишь, даже при условии, что я на тебя не смотрю. – Стайлз приподнялся, размял затекшие кости и зевнул. – Но вот скажи мне, когда ты в последний раз нормально спал? Когда мы останавливались в мотеле, а не ночевали в лесу с мошками-людоедами? Тебе нужно отдохнуть, чувак, дорога сильно выматывает. 

– Ты устал? – Дерек насторожился и включил все свои волчьи рецепторы. Стайлз был спокоен, его сердцебиение оставалось прежним.

– Нет, я вроде выспался, – сказал тот, нахмурившись; протянул руку и достал из бардачка початую бутылку Пепси. – Блядь, она уже теплая. У тебя нет прохладной? И желательно газированной.

– Мы скоро приедем в город, там можно купить немного еды и напитков, – Дерек сделал небольшую паузу, прокашлялся и добавил: – Ну, или навестить родных и нормально поспать.

– Что? – непонимающе переспросил Стайлз.

– Мы скоро приедем в Бикон-Хиллз.

Дерек замолчал. Он даже смотреть на Стайлза боялся, потому что знал, что тот либо согласится и останется в городе, бросая Дерека и его дурацкую затею найти жизнь где-нибудь за пределами этой нескончаемой боли, либо разозлится на открытый намек. 

– Я всего лишь попросил бутылку свежей газировки, – Стайлз закатил глаза и злобно выдохнул через нос, пытаясь контролировать свои эмоции, – я не просил, черт возьми, возвращать меня в Бикон-Хиллз. 

Второй вариант.

– Стайлз... – начал было Дерек, но его прервали.

– Ты заебал, Дерек! – выкрикнул тот, не сдержавшись. – Мне нечего делать в этом городе, если там нет тебя. Когда ты уже поймешь? 

– Я всего лишь хочу для тебя лучшей жизни. – Дерек крепко сжал руль и украдкой посмотрел на Стайлза: его теплые карие глаза отражали в себе неподдельную обиду. – Я не могу обеспечить тебе то, что ты заслуживаешь. 

Стайлз не отвечал. Отвернувшись к окну, он облокотился на пластмассовый бортик и закусил косточку большого пальца – это значило, что он размышляет. Дерек знал каждую его повадку, каждую мелочь в нем, каждую родинку и каждый сантиметр тела. Дерек не мог представить свое существование без него, свой путь и свое одиночество, если Стайлза не будет рядом. Но, в то же время, Дерек был готов отпустить его, потому что любил. Так сильно, так глубоко, так ярко, что голова шла кругом. Это и было причиной всех прозвучавших слов. 

– Мы не задерживаемся долго на одном месте, – продолжил Дерек, пользуясь тишиной, – я никак не могу найти то самое, что может меня удержать, но это мой путь, Стайлз. Мой выбор. А тебе нужен дом.

– Там где ты, там и есть мой дом.

Стайлз не обернулся. Он по-прежнему смотрел в окно и не пытался что-то добавить. Наверное, здесь и нечего было добавлять – всё самое важное он сказал в одной лишь фразе. 

А Дерек окунулся с головой в его слова и улыбнулся: наконец-то в груди стало по-настоящему легко. Не говоря ни слова, он протянул руку и сжал в своей ладони ладонь Стайлза – сжал крепко и с чувством, – а потом свернул на ближайшем повороте, объезжая Бикон-Хиллз по касательной.

Через несколько километров будет еще один город.  
Без родных, без друзей, но с едой и свежей газировкой. Может быть, там найдется мотель или захудалая квартирка, которая задержит их дольше, чем на двое суток. Может быть, там и приживется новый дом, который они возят с собой – внутри. 

Теперь всё стало чуточку понятней: почему Стайлз пошел вслед за ним, почему не уходит и за что любит. Нужно было просто сказать – честно и с тяжестью в каждой букве. 

Дереку просто нужно было знать, чтобы поверить: он не отбирает – он дает.

~  
Дни, километры за стеклом,   
И там где ты, там и есть мой дом,   
И я знаю, и ты знаешь -   
Что выбора нет, мы так живем!   
Да, многого нет, но мы вдвоем!   
Понимаю, понимаешь.


	67. Стерек

В Мексике так себе медицина, проверено на опыте. Но Дерек исправно приходит в местный Госпиталь, чтобы проведать старого знакомого – мальчика по имени Ханси. Раньше их скромные квартиры находились на одной лестничной площадке, и Дерек не понаслышке знает, как тяжело приходится родителям Ханси с тех пор, как эту квартиру у них отобрали за долги. Нужно не только лечить сына, у которого редкая врожденная болезнь, но и скитаться по улицам в поисках еды. Дерек не может помочь им с жильем, но едой и компанией для Ханси он всегда рад поделиться. А еще деньгами и хоть какой-то надеждой на светлое будущее: без воровства, обмана и, главное, без голода. 

Дерек привык здесь жить – и в Мексике, и в Госпитале. Приходит почти каждый день, когда свободен от подработок, и читает для Ханси новую книгу. Ханси улыбается и делает вид, что понимает английский. 

Но сегодня другой день. Непривычный. Сегодня Дерек не видит Ханси, потому что его перевели в реанимацию, зато видит до боли знакомое лицо, которое забыть не получается – как ни старайся, вновь и вновь всплывает в памяти, возвращает обратно, в ту темную и грузную жизнь. Когда ночи длиннее дня, когда восходящее солнце не освящает внутреннюю тьму, и когда лишь единственное сердце бьется с тобой в унисон, но принадлежит не тебе. 

Дерек замирает; пару секунд размышляет, присматривается внимательней и хмурится. 

Произносит: 

– Стайлз? 

Едва повышает голос, склоняет голову в бок и перестает дышать, когда Стайлз смотрит в ответ совершенно пустым и бессмысленным взглядом. Всё, что можно разглядеть в его глазах – это отголоски первобытного страха. 

Дерек боится не меньше. Наверное, впервые за долгое время, Дерек действительно боится. 

– Черт возьми, Стилински, ты какого хрена здесь? – повторяет он уже громче, явно обращаясь к нему. – Ты меня слышишь вообще? 

Стайлз, опешив, едва отрывает спину от пошарпанной стены, но со стула не встает. Его губы подрагивают, чуть приоткрывшись, а ресницы быстро-быстро моргают, будто пытаясь вспорхнуть. 

– Вы меня знаете? – сухо и как-то тяжело произносит Стайлз. В голосе слышится надежда и всё тот же страх. – Мы знакомы? 

У Дерека резко заканчиваются слова. Как будто он попал в вакуум, где больше нет воспоминаний и ощущений, где всё заново и всё незнакомо, в том числе и собственная жизнь. 

Сердце пропускает удар. 

– Это какая-то шутка? – Дерек надеется, что так оно и есть. – Если вы со Скоттом решили меня разыграть, то я вам обоим бошки поотрываю. 

– Я не знаю… – потерянно шепчет Стайлз и бегает взглядом по пустому коридору. – Вы, наверное, обознались. 

Нет, они правда решили поиздеваться над ним? Сначала больше двадцати пропущенных звонков от Лидии Мартин, которая вообще не понятно каким образом узнала его местный номер. Скотт явно не останавливался и по-прежнему пытался вернуть Дерека обратно в Бикон-Хиллз, чтобы затянуть в очередное дерьмо. Ходят слухи, что в той части Калифорнии творится какая-то непонятная хрень, но эти слухи быстро сходят на нет, оставаясь неподтвержденными, а Дерек и без них знает, что этот паршивый городок не умеет жить без приключений. Поэтому и свалил оттуда. Поэтому и возвращаться не собирается. Нет, не под каким предлогом. Даже звонки Лидии не уговорят его, даже личный визит Скотта, даже Стайлз. 

Дебильный план. Очень дебильный, и в этот план поистине хочется верить, лишь бы заглушить внутренний вой. Но, как ни старайся, злиться не получается – Стайлз не смотрит на него и волнительно перебирает пальцы на руках, что-то бормочет себе под нос и выглядит потерянным щенком среди стаи волков и похуистических овец. 

Скотт Маккол не способен на такое, ему не по зубам. Стайлз не способен так мастерски играть. Его эмоции чистые, незамутненные, а сердце так рьяно трепещется в груди, что кажется, будто сейчас проломит ребра. Страх в сознании Стайлза тоже настоящий. 

Это не розыгрыш. Перед ним действительно Стайлз: без памяти и с какого-то хрена в Мексике. Отлично. 

– Как ты здесь оказался? – Дерек делает пробный шаг навстречу, и, когда понимает, что не встречает сопротивления, делает еще несколько шагов. – Ты знаешь, кто я? Как меня зовут? 

– Я себя то не знаю, – усмехается Стайлз, – а вы хотите, чтобы я знал вас.

– То есть, ты совсем ничего не помнишь? – Дерек задает вопросы, а сам не верит в происходящее. 

Как так? Что происходит вообще? Неужели всё то дерьмо, которое Дерек оставил позади, вернулось к нему в двойном объеме, при этом захватив с собой самого близкого человека. Близкого душой, но не телом. Близкого по чувствам, но чувствам безответным. И лучше бы Дереку вообще не встречать Стайлза, тем более таким странным образом. 

Бикон-Хиллз не бросает своих старых знакомых и находит их даже на другом конце планеты. Чертовщина какая-то. 

– Стайлз?.. – аккуратно повторив его имя, Дерек присаживается рядом. Их плечи соприкасаются. 

– Да, Стайлз, – кивает тот, – это всё, что я помню о себе. Стайлз Стилински, семнадцать лет. А дальше пустота, как будто отшибло. Вообще ничего. 

Стайлз, обернувшись на Дерека, замолкает на несколько секунд. Во взгляде читается немой вопрос, который, видимо, он не решается задать. Стайлз чужой в этой стране, чужой для всех, кто вокруг, чужой для самого себя. Неудивительно, что он пытается ухватить единственную соломинку, которая хоть как-то способна вытянуть его из этой клоаки, вернуть обратно, в прежнюю жизнь. Ведь Дерек четко дал понять, что знает больше, чем кто-либо еще. Странное совпадение. 

– Мы встречались с тобой раньше, – говорит Дерек, а потом осекается, когда видит ошеломленный взгляд. – Не в том смысле встречались. 

(хотя очень хотелось бы). 

– Мы жили в одном городе, – продолжает Дерек, – я знаю тебя и твоих родных. И это очень странно, что ты здесь оказался. Точнее, что ты оказался именно здесь. Хотя, зная твою тягу к приключениям… 

– То есть, мы реально были знакомы? Без шуток. – Стайлз оборачивается к нему всем телом, давая понять, что готов полностью ему доверять. А разве у него есть выбор? – Такие совпадения вряд ли возможны, но, пожалуйста, скажи это врачам, пока они не отправили меня одного в участок. Я не хочу снова оставаться здесь один. Это невыносимо. 

– Я не оставлю тебя одного, можешь об этом не переживать, – Дерек сжимает пальцами его плечо, незаметно проверяя, есть ли в теле Стайлза физическая боль. Но её нет, только страх, волнение и переживания. Только эмоции. – И мне кажется, тебя уже давно ищут. Нужно просто вернуть тебя обратно в Бикон-Хиллз и понять, что произошло. Сделаем это вместе, идет? 

– Разве мне есть что терять? – фыркает Стайлз. – Я шарахался ото всех первые два дня, а теперь буду рад любой помощи. Только бы не сидеть больше в этом зассанном полицейском участке. Там на меня так… смотрят. 

Дерек молчаливо сжимает кулаки. 

– Со мной ты будешь в безопасности. 

– Обычно так говорят насильники перед тем, как нагнуть кого-нибудь раком. – Стайлз немного отстраняется, видимо, только сейчас осознав, что соглашается на помощь от совершенно незнакомого ему человека. – Ты ведь не…? 

А вот теперь Дерек узнает прежнего Стайлза: он говорит с опаской, прищуривается, но так рьяно желает помощи, что готов рисковать. Готов пойти с ним, ожидая спасения. И Дерек не может его подвести. Только не сейчас. 

Нужно действовать осторожно, нельзя спугнуть и потерять из виду. Нужно понять, что произошло. Нужно надавать по роже тому, кто это допустил. 

– Я тебя не трону, – усмехается Дерек и подзывает врачей.

*** 

В кафе душно и пахнет свежей выпечкой. Стайлз жадно ест томатный суп и прикусывает пышной булкой с кунжутом, почти не отвлекаясь, пока Дерек пролистывает список входящих звонков. 

Теперь ему понятно, почему Лидия пыталась дозвониться больше двадцати раз. Господи, прошло чуть больше двух суток с момента её последнего звонка, а это значит, что Стайлз, скорее всего, шатался по городу всё это время и не знал, куда податься. Дерек не может представить, какие ощущения охватывали его в тот момент, но душу приятно греет нынешнее тепло в груди Стайлза. Его временное и такое драгоценное спокойствие. 

Нажав кнопку вызова, Дерек подносит к уху мобильный телефон и ожидает, пока на том конце провода послышится девчачий голос. Лидия отвечает быстро и сходу задает прямой вопрос: 

– Стайлз с тобой? Пожалуйста, скажи, что он с тобой! 

– Да, он со мной, – опешив, отвечает Дерек. – Тебя это не удивляет? Потому что меня очень даже. 

– Я всё тебе объясню, честно слово, но мне важно знать, что Стайлз в порядке, – Лидия говорит быстро и с отдышкой, словно идет куда-то. – Я не знаю, в каком состоянии его вернули, но они обещали мне, что отправят его к единственному человеку, который способен оберегать Стайлза подальше от Бикон-Хиллз. И я...

– И ты решила, что это я? – незаметно смущается Дерек. 

– Да, и оказалась права. 

– Что у вас там происходит, мать вашу? Почему он здесь, кто его вернул и откуда? – Дерек, отойдя на несколько шагов, старается не повышать голос, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание Стайлза и не давать ему лишнего повода для волнения. – Лидия, черт возьми, если по вашей вине он сейчас нихрена не помнит, то я буду очень зол, когда вернусь. 

– Тебе нельзя возвращаться! – выкрикивает Лидия. – Ни тебе, ни Стайлзу. Это исключено, Дерек. Вам нельзя в Бикон-Хиллз. 

– С какой это стати? – крепче сжав телефонную трубку, Дерек искоса поглядывает в сторону их столика. 

– Стайлза здесь никто не помнит, – выдыхает она. – Никто, кроме меня. 

Дерек замолкает. Удивляться подобному было бы глупо – это ведь Бикон-Хиллз, там обязательно что-нибудь происходит, и в такие моменты лучше находиться на другом конце планеты. Хотя, один хрен достанет. 

– Что. У вас. Происходит? – сквозь зубы проговаривает Дерек. В его сердце сейчас столько злости, густо перемешанной с нежностью – один лишь взгляд на Стайлза, и она заглушает собою гнев, оставляя только непосильную жажду в ответах. – Лидия, или ты рассказываешь мне, или я сам всё узнаю. 

Лидия ровно дышит в трубку. На фоне шумят проезжающие машины, эхом отдается чей-то смех, жизнь идет своим чередом. Без Стайлза. 

– Ты слышал что-нибудь о Дикой Охоте? – тихо начинает Лидия. 

– Слышал, – кивает Дерек, и большие черные пятна становятся для него гораздо светлей. 

– Они забрали Стайлза несколько недель назад. Никто его не вспомнил, только я, и, честное слово, я перепробовала столько вариантов, чтобы его вернуть… – она делает небольшую паузу. – Я отдала им Цербера в обмен на Стайлза. 

– В каком смысле, отдала? – хмурится Дерек. 

– Я сказала им, кто он, когда в человеческом обличии. Я отдала им Перриша, Дерек. Я предала его ради Стайлза. Ты просто не представляешь, что здесь творилось и как сложно было это остановить. – Лидия повышает голос, надрываясь, хрипло выкрикивая слова. А потом резко переходит на спокойный шепот: – Они ушли отсюда только с одним условием: Цербер пойдет с ними, а Стайлз вернется куда угодно, но только не в Бикон-Хиллз. Никто не возвращается обратно. 

– У Стайлза память отшибло, ты в курсе? 

– Это тоже было их условием. Говорю же, никто не возвращается обратно, поэтому и Стайлз не мог вернуться собой. Но я доверила его тебе. 

– Ты рисковала, – отрезает Дерек. 

– Я дала ему второй шанс, – подхватывает она. – Рядом с тобой. 

– Это очень мило с твоей стороны. – Дерек не хочет затевать спор, но противоречия так и разрывают его изнутри. – И в какой-то степени правильно. Только что мне теперь с ним делать? 

– Это проблема для тебя? – Лидия, кажется, удивлена. 

– Не Стайлз, а его прошлая жизнь. Что мне ему рассказывать? У него ведь есть семья, он пошел со мной только потому, что я сказал об этом. Сказал, что знаю его прошлое и родных. 

– Соври, – быстро отвечает Лидия, не раздумывая. – Ты должен соврать ему, Дерек, иначе Всадники заберут его обратно. Возвращение исключено, как бы это ни было больно. 

– Я понял тебя, – Дерек набирает полную грудь воздуха и медленно выдыхает через нос, успокаиваясь и придумывая дальнейший план. – Будь на связи. 

– Да, – легко соглашается она и кладет трубку.

А Дерек улыбается краешком губ, встречая доверчивый взгляд Стайлза. 

– Ты позвонил моим родным? – спрашивает Стайлз, как только Дерек садится за их обшарпанный столик. Он вытирает губы салфеткой и волнительно ждет ответа. – Что удалось узнать? Ты ведь не ошибся, я – это на самом деле я? Ну… то есть, ты можешь мне помочь или… 

– Или всё не так хорошо, как я думал. – Челюсть сводит от предстоящей лжи. Дерек хмурится, смотрит на пыльную дорогу и кивает самому себе. – Ты действительно тот, кого я знал раньше, в этом не было сомнений. И я помогу тебе, ты больше не останешься здесь один. 

– Но… – сердце Стайлза заходится в груди.

– Но твои родные больше не в Бикон-Хиллз, – резко выдыхает Дерек. – Оказывается, уже давно. Не знаю, переехали, наверное, так что возвращаться обратно нет смысла. Я об этом не знал, прости. 

– Тогда, может быть, они здесь? В Мексике? Я ведь не просто так оказался на границе. 

Стайлз откидывается на спинку стула и задумчиво разглядывает пустую тарелку. Дерека заполняет приятное тепло, а желание прикоснуться достигает предела. Это его Стайлз: те самые глаза, в которые он любил смотреть по разным причинам, те самые губы, которые роняли проклятья в сторону Дерека, те самые пальцы, которые так хотелось целовать. Это Стайлз, которого Дерек поклялся защищать еще очень давно. И это его Стайлз, пусть только косвенно. 

– Мы найдем их, я тебе обещаю, – Дерек протягивает руку и сжимает ладонь Стайлза, поглаживает запястье большим пальцем. Стайлз этого прикосновения не сторонится. – Если они здесь, то мы тем более их найдем. Что ты помнишь последним? 

– Я помню сильную головную боль, – поморщившись, говорит Стайлз. 

«А я помню тебя», – произносит в мыслях Дерек и крепче сжимает его ладонь. Нужно быть за это благодарным: за сохранившиеся воспоминания. 

– Будем искать их вместе, – подытоживает Дерек.

– Значит, вместе. 

Не так, как хотелось бы изначально, но всё-таки вместе. Дерек его сбережет. Дерек не позволит Стайлзу вернуться, придумав ему новую жизнь и новое прошлое. 

И только в одном Дерек не послушается Лидию: он всё же оставит Стайлзу память о родных, просто завернет их в яркую бумагу и наполнит иным смыслом. Так будет правильно. Так будет хоть капельку честно.


	68. Стерек

– Доброе утро, сынок, – шериф заглядывает в комнату, проходя мимо по коридору. 

На секунду Стайлзу кажется, что сейчас всё пойдет по пизде. Что табельное оружие отца в сию же секунду покинет кобуру и нацелится на безмозглую голову Дерека – тот очень хреново умеет прятаться. Зато в окно среди ночи он залезает мастерски. 

– Хэй, пап! – отзывается Стайлз и облегченно вздыхает, когда тот, ничего не заподозрив, идет дальше. 

Это даже удивительно, обычно у шерифа отличный нюх на подобные вещи. И Дерек, между прочим, прекрасно в этом осведомлен двумя предупреждениями за последний месяц. 

Это настолько удивительно, что, когда шериф вновь заглядывает в комнату, Стайлз и бровью не ведет – лежит спокойно и ожидает приговора. А что поделать? Его отец не дурак и не слепой. Дерек зря надеялся на чудо. 

– Это действительно Дерек Хейл в твоей постели или у меня зрительные галлюцинации? – шериф подозрительно прищуривается.

И у Дерека не остается выбора: он опускает одеяло, виновато и опасливо сведя брови, а затем улыбается так, словно жить ему осталось примерно сорок восемь секунд. 

– Здравствуйте, шериф, – Дерек взмахивает рукой. В горле пересыхает от страха, но проведенная ночь наедине со Стайлзом того стоит.

– Я же говорил, никаких ночевок под моей крышей. Сначала окончите школу, ради всего святого, – отец тяжело вздыхает и качает головой. 

– Мы просто разговаривали... – начинает Стайлз, но не заканчивает, получая тычок локтем прямо в спину. – Ладно, он больше так не будет. Да, Хейл?

– Совершенно точно, – кивает Дерек.

Отец еще раз вздыхает – в последнее время он делает это слишком часто. 

Плохой, плохой сын, Стайлз! Как тебе не стыдно?!

– Я сейчас налью вам чай, а вот омлет тебе приготовит мой сын, – шериф уходит к лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж, не обращая и малейшего внимания на возмущенный взгляд Стайлза. – И никаких отговорок!

...доносится снизу вдогонку. 

– Говорил же тебе, он по-любому заставит меня готовить завтрак, – шипит сквозь зубы Стайлз. – Ненавижу это делать. И тебя ненавижу, Хейл.

– А я тебя люблю, – пожимает плечами тот и вылезает из-под одеяла. 

Нужно как-нибудь избавиться от его утреннего стояка, пока отца и вовсе не схватил инфаркт. Стайлз себе этого не простит, а Дерек тогда, вполне вероятно, насмерть подавится омлетом – он это самолично проконтролирует. 

Дерек нахально улыбается. 

– Чего ты лыбу давишь, придурок? – дергается Стайлз. – Не хватило терпения подождать до следующей ночи? У него будет дежурство.

– Я всё слы-ы-ышу, – доносится из кухни.

Ебаные картонные стены!

– Шутка, пап! – натяжно улыбается Стайлз, хоть и знает, что его вымученную улыбку отец не увидит. – Это была просто шутка.

– Да-да... Нашли идиота. 

Вот Стайлз своего идиота точно нашел: стоит и сжимает в кулаке свой член, крепко и болезненно, чтобы подавить эрекцию. И улыбается. Он в школе столько не улыбается, сколько в комнате Стайлза, особенно после обнаружения отцом. Как будто наглядно помечает свою территорию. Как будто дает понять, что у них всё серьезно. 

«Смотрите, шериф, Стайлз пускает меня в свою комнату, а это значит, что мы скоро поженимся, как только поступим в колледж, бла-бла-бла». 

Интересно, именно так думает Дерек? Если да, то он точно придурок. Пропуск в комнату Стайлза, который по умолчанию работает даже ночью, еще не дает гарантию светлого совместного будущего. Потому что такими темпами Стайлз просто прикончит Дерека в очередной прекрасный момент, а потом закопает его труп на заднем дворе и будет выращивать там розы. Никакого сожаления. 

– Омлет с зеленью? – ведет бровями Дерек, натягивая толстовку. – Готов?

– И с щепоткой крысиного яда, – морщится Стайлз, поддевая Дерека при первой же возможности. Но потом смело отвечает на его поцелуй, стараясь не простонать во весь голос. 

Это уже далеко не первый омлет, которым Стайлз кормит его с утра пораньше в своем доме, сидя за одним столом вместе с отцом, и Дерек уверен, что вовсе не последний – так написано на его наглой роже, по которой так и хочется съездить кулаком. 

...что Стайлз и намерен сделать следующей ночью.


End file.
